Brother's Reunited Reposted
by princesspevensie
Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!
1. Prolouge

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

Songs:

- Never an absolution (Titanic Soundtrack)

- Tell me who you are (Doctor who series 6 soundtrack)

- Anakin and Padmé (Star Wars episode 2: Attack of the clone)

**A/N: Sorry guys. Don't know what happened there. This story just got deleted and I don't know why. But I'll put it up again**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Another Pendragon...<strong>

* * *

><p>If someone told Arthur before Merlin came to Camelot that in three years' time he'll be talking to his mother he would've charge them as sorcerer and hand them over to his father. But actually standing here, talking to his mother and agreeing with a sorcerer who actually seemed good wasn't so bad. Why does his father hate magic so much?<p>

"You were born of magic," Ygraine said.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "That's not true," he denied.

"I'm sorry Arthur; your father deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life a life must be taken, your father knew that. But it wasn't only you that I gave birth to," she replied softly.

Arthur's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed. "When I gave birth to you, I also gave birth to another son. But Uther wouldn't allow another heir to the pendragon fortune. So he went to a small village called Ealdor and gave him to a woman called Hunith," she confessed.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Not only was that the village that he grew up in, but that was the same name as his mother's as well. _I have a bad feeling about this_ he thought.

Arthur looked at his mother. "What was his name?" he asked

Ygraine looked at Merlin then looked at the ground. "Mother please," he begged.

Ygraine looked at Arthur with tears forming in her silver blue eyes. "His name was Merlin," she said.

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes with one another before turning back to look at Ygraine.

"We're brothers?" Arthur stuttered and Merlin had his mouth wide open.

Ygraine nodded. "Yes you two are brothers, brothers of destiny, and two sides of the same coin. But please, do not let this knowledge change you both," she said.

Arthur looked at Merlin again and Merlin was still looking at Arthur but when Arthur looked back, Ygraine was gone.

"No," he shouted. He turned to Morgause who was staring with her face blank. "Bring her back!"

Morgause shook her head sadly. "I cannot. Once the doorway is closed it is close forever," she said sadly. Morgause sighed. "I'm sorry that you two had to find out this way. It is an unforgivable betrayal," she added before walking off leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the room.

Merlin was still under the shock of his true parentage that he didn't even notice Arthur walking up to him until Arthur shook his shoulder hard.

"Merlin," he asked softly.

Merlin sighed. "I'm fine," he lied quickly.

Arthur scoffed. "Sure, and I'm an evil sorcerer," he retorted. "Merlin what's wrong?"

Merlin bit his tongue. "It's just this is another secret I have to carry," he said finally.

Arthur looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked again, frustrated by the riddles that Merlin is making.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Arthur, I have magic," there he said it. He finally revealed the secret that he was forced to keep every morning until dusk of his life. He looked at Arthur's reaction only to find him laughing.

"Seriously?" Arthur asked, still chuckling.

Merlin bit his lip and held out his hand, palm facing upwards. "Leoht," he whispered and a little ball of light filled his hand, lighting up the whole room.

Arthur's face paled. "You mean to say," he said and Merlin flinched slightly. "That all of those flying weapons, the tree branches falling mysteriously, and the guiding light in the cave was you?" he asked incredulously.

Merlin nodded his head slowly. "Well yeah," he answered.

Arthur sighed. "How are we going to keep this from our father?" he asked himself.

Merlin's eyes widened. "You aren't going to tell?"

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was an idiot. Oh wait. "Do you want to die?" he asked back.

Merlin shook his head and Arthur smiled. "Don't worry Merlin, your secret is safe with me," he assured the young warlock.

Merlin grinned. "Thanks Arthur," then he said, "We should get going."

Arthur nodded and the Prince and the Warlock got on their horses and sped their way towards Camelot. Merlin bit his tongue hard. How was he going to stand being in the same room as his father without losing control? When they arrived at Camelot, the guards immediately escorted Arthur and Merlin to the Council Chambers where a very angry King Uther was waiting with Morgana and other members of the council.

"Arthur," Uther growled. "Explain, now."

Arthur held his head up high, as if Uther didn't intimidate him. Merlin however was filled with an emotion that he hadn't experienced a lot. And that emotion was anger. He never felt so angry in his life and that scared him.

"As I said father, I promised Morgause that I would accept her challenge and I did. It wasn't even hard and she didn't use any magic if that is what you're afraid of," Arthur said.

Uther looked at Arthur for a long time. "Arthur, that woman is dangerous. You cannot trust anyone who works with magic," he replied.

Morgana wasn't listening to Uther and Arthur. She was looking at Arthur's manservant. Something was different about him. Not by physical appearance, but by his body image. His whole body was tense and he seemed to be biting his tongue hard. But the thing that scared her was his eyes. They were filled with anger and it seemed to be directed towards Uther. She couldn't work out what Uther done that made him angry. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good.

Arthur took a breath. "I also told her that if she knew what was good for her, she would never be alive the next time I saw her," he lied, convincingly.

Uther studied Arthur for a moment before sighing. "Alright Arthur you will be excused this time, however if it ever happens again, you won't get off so easily."

Arthur nodded and walked out of the chambers with Merlin hot on his heels. The council was dismissed by Uther and Morgana hurried out of the chambers with Gwen hot on her heels. They were heading towards Arthur's chambers.

"My lady?" Gwen asked in concern.

Morgana stopped and turned around. "Something's different with Merlin's attitude when they came back and I want to find out," was all she said and Gwen didn't ask anymore.

Meanwhile in Arthur's chambers, Arthur and Merlin were still trying to figure out how to tell Uther that they knew that they were brothers.

"We could take him on a picnic," Merlin suggested lamely.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh yes the King of Camelot going on a father and son picnic with the Prince's servant who is also his son. No offence Merlin but that was lame even for you."

Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well what would you suggest?" he asked.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Maybe we should keep this under wraps until the right moment and then we'll tell him," Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. "What about Morgana and Gwen, how will we tell them?"

"You won't have to," a familiar voice said and the two boys looked at the door to find Morgana and Gwen standing there. "Would you mind filling in the details?" Morgana asked.

Merlin and Arthur looked at one another before turning back to look at Morgana and Gwen. Then Arthur started to talk about what happened with Morgause, how Arthur was suddenly talking to his dead mother and when she revealed that they were brothers and then Merlin telling him that he has magic.

Morgana's eyes widened and she turned her head towards Merlin. "You mean you had magic the whole time and didn't even tell me, especially when I was stressing out that Uther would have my head if he knew?" she asked.

Merlin flinched. "I was afraid that you'd…."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "You thought I'd turn you in?" she asked, shocked that was what the dark haired boy thought of her.

Merlin nodded slowly. "Well you are the king's ward and all," he started to say but Morgana cut him off.

"Merlin, I'm your friend. I wouldn't even turn you in within a second. I hate it when Uther executes people with magic who are innocent and if I turn you in that would make me a hypocrite," she interrupted.

Arthur sighed. "Guys, as much as I agree with Morgana, we need to figure out what to do," he said.

Gwen pursed her lips in thought. "I agree with what Arthur said before," she said and they turned to look at her. She blushed slightly. "Well how would you two explain to Uther that you two suddenly know that you're brothers?" she asked Arthur and Merlin and Morgana nodded.

"Gwen's right. We should keep it a secret," she agreed with her maid.

Merlin sighed and got up and Arthur looked confused. "Merlin what are you doing?" he asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Well if we're going to keep this a secret, I would still have to act like a servant," he reminded him. "I'm getting your lunch," he added.

Gwen nodded. "I'll go with you," she said and the two servants made their way to the kitchens to get the lunches for the Prince and the Ward, leaving Arthur and Morgana alone in Arthur's room.

Merlin however was still feeling the anger that he felt before in the council chambers. Why is he getting angry all of a sudden? The answer to that was because two people have switch destinies and would re-create the legend that we all know.


	2. The Fires of Idirsholas

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

Songs:

- I don't think now is the best time (Pirates of the Caribbean: at world's end)

- Doomsday (Doctor Who series 1&2 original soundtrack)

- Forgiven (Doctor Who series 6)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Fires of Idirsholas….<strong>

* * *

><p>In a dark and gloomy castle, thousands of miles away from Camelot, a thunderstorm was brewing.<p>

A woman with long curly blonde hair is seen walking around dark, cobwebbed, mysterious figures in a chamber of the castle. The woman is Morgause.

"Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft. Rid eft ond forsleah eft! Gedo, Uther Pendragon," Morgause said and lit a fire in the middle of the circle of the dark figures. The figures then begin to move.

_Camelot will surely fall and a Pendragon will side with me for entirety_, she thought to herself while smiling.

It's been a few months since Merlin found out his true parentage. It's been a few months since Arthur, Morgana and Gwen knew of his magic, and it's been a few months since Merlin felt that mysterious anger that threatened to overtake him in the council chambers when he saw Uther.

It started out like a normal day in Camelot when all of a sudden; Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were called to the Council Chambers as a matter of emergency.

When they got there, they took their places and a shepherd came in and looked scared out of his wits. The man's name was called Joseph.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, sire," Joseph introduced himself. "Three nights back we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas," he said.

Uther frowned as he absorbed the information in. "I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," he admitted.

Joseph shrugged slightly. "Good pasture for this time of year, sire," he added.

Uther nodded. "And what is it you have to tell me?" he pressed the shepherd.

"While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from citadel," Joseph stuttered.

Uther and Gaius exchanged glances. "And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked.

"No," Joseph said automatically.

"Did you go inside?" Uther asked.

Joseph shook his head. "No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!" he said loudly. "You must know of the legend, sire," he added.

Gaius nodded and frowned. He turned to Uther. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again," he said gravely to the king.

Uther nodded and stood up. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night," he ordered to a knight of Camelot and then he turned to Arthur.

"Take a ride out there," he ordered.

Arthur looked confused. "Why?" he questioned his father.

"So we can put people's minds at rest," he said, though in Uther's mind he wants to reassure himself.

Arthur scoffed. "Surely this is superstitious nonsense?' he asked the room.

"Gather the guards and do as I say," Uther commanded, not answering Arthur's question.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen followed Arthur to his room.

"Merlin you're staying here," Arthur said once they got in his room and closed the door.

Merlin stood shock. "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't want you to get involved this time," Arthur answered.

"Arthur," Merlin protested.

Morgana spoke up. "If you won't let Merlin go Arthur, then let me," she said and both Arthur and Merlin turned their heads to her.

"No!" They both said.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Please Arthur," she scoffed. "I can handle a sword better than you and don't deny it," then she turned to Merlin. "And Merlin, you taught me everything you know about magic, I'll be fine." She said.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Father won't like this," he reminded her.

Morgana sighed. "I can handle Uther," she said.

Arthur thought for a minute before sighing. "Fine Morgana, but _I_ don't like this," he said.

Morgana smiled. "Don't you ever?" she asked before walking out of the room with Gwen following her.

Merlin frowned before walking out of his brother's room and walked into Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Why is Uther so worried?" Merlin asked his mentor.

Gaius pursed his lips and folded his arms. "Because the Knights of Medhir aren't a force to be reckoned with," he answered.

Merlin chuckled. "Don't tell me you believe the story as well?"

Gaius walked up to his ward. "It's more than a story Merlin," he said. "Some three hundred years ago, seven nights of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake," he explained.

Merlin's curiosity struck him. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," Gaius pause for a second before continuing. "Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them. And I fear for each and every one of us," he added.

Then Gaius paused as if he forgot something. "Merlin, aren't you supposed to go with Arthur?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur doesn't want me to go this time and Morgana is going with him," he answered his mentor.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Morgana?" he asked shocked.

Merlin nodded and walked into his room and closed the door. He then noticed a silver little box on the window ledge. He walked over to it and opened the little box and inside was a little piece of parchment. He opened the note and began to read.

_Merlin,_

_Meet me tonight after sundown, outside the castle gates, I will mark the distinctive._

_Until then,_

_Morgause._

Merlin frowned. What on earth would Morgause want with him? He heard the door opening and crumpled the note and turned around and saw Gaius staring at him.

"Merlin," he asked gently. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "I'm just a little cold, that's all," he assured the old man. He then turned around and closed the window.

"I should get going," he said. "Gwen wants me to help her with her chores," he added and ran off leaving the physician's chambers.

In a forest, Morgana, Arthur and the Knights of Camelot ride through the forest. They were all quiet. Morgana was thinking throughout the ride about the Knights of Medhir. Gaius use to tell her the stories all the time when she was younger because it was her favourite. But hearing them again, well she was nervous and scared that they wouldn't get out of this. However she will stand by Arthur, no matter what the cost.

Arthur glanced at Morgana when he realized that she has been quieter than usual.

He scoffed. "What is it Morgana?' he asked the Ward. "Don't tell me that you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories?' he added.

Morgana rolled her eyes, but she was still nervous. "I hope that's all they are," she said and then after a few moments she smiled. "Clot-pole," she added.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know I think that you've picked up on some of Merlin's habits," he noted.

Morgana shrugged and urged her horse to catch up to Arthur.

Back at Camelot in the king's palace, Merlin waited until he was sure that Gaius was asleep before grabbing his faded blue cloak and put it on. He was nervous. He wasn't nervous at sneaking out and getting caught, he was nervous about meeting Morgause.

He snuck through the familiar corridors and walked out of Camelot and into the woods when he saw Morgause standing there in the same red dress that he last saw her in. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand gently.

Morgause smiled. "You look well," she commented.

Merlin smiled back. "Well I found out that I had a brother that I always dreamed of having," he said.

Morgause nodded when she saw the anger in Merlin's blue eyes. "But you don't seem happy," she noted. "Why is that?" she asked, curiously.

Merlin frowned and looked at Morgause in the eyes. "I would be, if I didn't have to pretend," he said.

Morgause looked confused. "Pretend?" she repeated, softly.

Merlin closed his eyes before opening them again. "That I'm the happy, cheerful and loyal servant, when I hate Uther, the man who persecutes my kind and is my so called father," he growled quietly.

Morgause nodded, as if understanding where Merlin was coming from and smiled at the plan that was forming in her mind.

"Have you ever imagined a new world Merlin, one where Uther was no more?" she suddenly asked.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes," he answered honestly.

Morgause smiled. "And is that what you'd like?" she asked again.

Merlin frowned. What is with the sudden twenty questions? "I once had the chance of letting him get killed by Morgana," he admitted.

Morgause looked curious. "And what stopped you?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I don't know," he said. "I thought he would be kind after Morgana saved him, but I was wrong, he isn't kind to no one," he added angrily.

Morgause nodded, finally getting the picture. "So you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" she asked.

Merlin sighed, giving in to his hate for the King of Camelot. "More than anything," he said. "But it doesn't matter what I want. I'm just a lowly servant who is secretly the King's son," he reminded the witch bitterly.

Morgause shook her head. "No Merlin," she said softly. "You are wrong. You underestimate your importance. The decisions that you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come," she added, while circling around him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little nervous.

Morgause smiled. "Whose side are you on Merlin?" she said. "Are you with Uther, Morgana and Arthur? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring his downfall?" she asked Merlin.

Merlin pursed his lips for a minute before saying, "I am."

Morgause grinned and placed her hand, almost lovingly on his cheek. "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that," she commented.

Morgause's eyes glow a bright gold and Merlin, unable to stop her, passed out in Morgause's arms. Morgause laid Merlin down gently on the forest floors and picked up a stick.

She then began to draw a circle around Merlin. "Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu," and with that being said, Merlin began to glow.

Suddenly, its morning and Merlin woke up in Gaius's chambers, confused. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was talking to Morgause and then all went blank.

Gaius walked in Merlin little room. "Merlin?" he asked, his voice sounding distant to Merlin. "Merlin?" he asked again.

Merlin jerked up and looked at Gaius. "Yes," he answered.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked, a little concerned for his ward.

Merlin nodded slowly. "I'm fine," he assured the old man.

"Did you sleep well?" the Physician asked.

Merlin nodded again. "Yes," he answered and then he grinned when he saw Gaius yawning. "Better than you by the looks," he commented.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "There's breakfast ready for you when you get change," the old man said and walked out of the room while closing the door.

Merlin looked around confused for a moment before walking to his wardrobe and getting changed in dark brown pants, a blue top, a red maroon jacket and matching neck scarf. He went down and ate his breakfast before walking out of the room. He just remembered that Gwen asked him to help her with some of the laundry.

In Uther's chambers, Uther sat up in bed sweating, like he had a nightmare.

"I have court business that needs attending to," he argued the old man.

Gaius wouldn't hear of it. "You need to stay in bed, sire," he said. "You have a fever, I'll prepare a tonic for you" he added before walking over to the door with Sir Leon following him. "When did he first fall ill?" he asked the Knight.

"It came on this morning," he answered. "It's not something to worry about?' he asked the old man.

Gaius shook his head. "No. It will soon pass," he assured Sir Leon. He then turned to Uther. "Be sure to let me know if there's any change," he ordered the knights before walking off.

Meanwhile, Arthur, Morgana and the rest of Arthur's search party had entered the gloomy fortress. They were all on alert, looking both right and left.

Morgana looked at Arthur. "What's that noise?" She asked him.

Arthur glanced at Morgana. "What noise?" he asked back.

"A sort of trembling sound?" she said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's your knees knocking together," he answered.

Morgana sighed.

Back in Camelot, the people were feeling more tired and they cannot explain why. Gwen sat in Gaius's chamber's, waiting for him to give her a remedy.

"I fear this contagion is spreading," Gaius told her. "You're the fifth person I've seen today," he added.

Gwen massaged her neck. "I'm sure it's nothing," she assured him.

Gaius accidently knocked a potion bottle that fell to the floor and shattered. "Damn," he swore, and Gaius tried to bend down to gather the pieces but couldn't. "Oh," he groaned and straightened. "I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for," he said.

Arthur's search party and Morgana had entered the same chamber where Morgause woke the knights. Arthur walked slowly towards the stone dish that contained ash and Arthur picked some up.

"It seems part of Joseph's story was true," he said to the knights and Morgana. "Probably just traveller's passing through," he added, trying to hope that was the case.

Morgana turned her head towards the entrance and frowned.

"Or maybe not," she said.

Arthur and the knights of Camelot turned around to see the Knights of Medhir drawing out their swords. All of them fight, including Morgana. She ducked a swing and kicked a knight in the stomach. Arthur ran his sword through one of the knights but the knight doesn't fall dead, it is still standing. Arthur repeats his actions but he loses his sword in one of the undead knight's gut.

Morgana turned to face Arthur. "Arthur!" she shouted and threw him her sword. Arthur caught it and resumes fighting again.

"Run Morgana!" he shouted to her. "GO!"

Morgana ran towards the entrance but stopped and looked at Arthur. Arthur turned to look at Morgana for a brief second before continuing to fight. "What are you...Do as I say!" he yelled.

Morgana rolled her eyes. She's not going to abandon Arthur, even in a battle. Arthur shoved Morgana towards the entrance, but Morgana is still waiting for Arthur. Arthur fought his way to the door and turned around to see the Knights of Medhir approaching him.

Morgana then remembered a spell that Merlin taught her. "Ahríes þæc!" she muttered and grabbed Arthur before the roof collapsed.

Arthur laughed. "At least Merlin taught you something," he said and Morgana rolled her eyes and they ran out of the castle towards the forest. They both stopped to catch their breath.

Arthur then noticed something on Morgana's arm. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Morgana sighed. "Some things happen when you're in a fight Arthur," she said sarcastically. "I probably got cut when I was fighting those knights," she answered.

Arthur walked over to her and ripped off the bottom of his tunic. Arthur wrapped Morgana's arm with it and looked back towards the castle.

"Did anyone else make it?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head sadly.

Arthur pursed his lips. "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements," he said and they ran to their horses and rode back to Camelot.

When they arrived at Camelot's entrance, they found the guards lying on the floor. Arthur ran up to check on them.

Morgana bit her lip. "Are they dead?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No," he answered her. "They're breathing," he added.

Morgana knew that this was a stupid question to ask but she had to. "What's happened to them?"

Arthur shook his head frustrated. "I don't know," he said.

They both jogged into the main square and looked around. Everyone was asleep; it was like a ghost town.

"What's going on?" he asked loudly. His voice echoing off the castle's walls.

They heard horse's hooves and saw a horse coming in the main square. Arthur ran to check the driver, only to find him fast asleep.

"I'll get Gaius," Morgana said and ran into the castle. Morgana came out again.

"Arthur," she yelled and Arthur ran up the stairs and followed Morgana. "They're all fast asleep," she told him. "Must be some kind of sickness," she suggested.

Arthur only had one thing on his mind. "Where's my father?" he asked.

They ran up the stairs and into the Council Chambers. Arthur rushed in, only to find it empty.

"Where is he!" he said loudly.

They ran out of the door and into Gaius's chamber.

Morgana ran up to Gaius, only to find him asleep as well.

"Gaius!" she asked and shook his arm lightly. She turned to Arthur, "It must be the work of dark magic," she told him.

Arthur nodded slowly. "We have to find my father," he said but then they noticed some movement behind the curtain. Morgana looked at Arthur curiously and Arthur drew out his sword. Arthur slowly walked forward to the curtain and pulled out Merlin.

Arthur and Merlin both shouted in unison.

"Merlin! It's us, calm down!" Arthur said. "What happened?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I didn't know it was you," he said.

"It's alright Merlin," Morgana said calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comfort gesture. "Tell us what happened," she asked.

Merlin nodded and took a deep breath. "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well," he remembered.

"Then what?" Arthur asked.

"Then they started to fall asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went," he said.

"Was someone here?" Arthur asked again.

Merlin shook his head and Arthur sighed. "Then why were you hiding?"

Merlin rolled his eyes slightly. "I told you, I didn't know who you were," he said.

"Where's our father?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know," he answered.

Morgana looked at Arthur. "Arthur, he's distressed," she told him.

Arthur looked at Morgana. "If he was awake then he must have seen something," he retorted.

"I didn't see anything!" Merlin said loudly.

Arthur sighed. "You saw people sick, what did you do?" he asked.

Merlin opened his mouth slightly. "What could I do!" he shouted.

Arthur growled. "Merlin I don't understand," he said. "Why is it that you're the only person awake?" he asked.

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana walked down the corridor towards Uther's chambers when Morgana grabbed Merlin's arm, making Merlin stop.

"What?" he asked her.

Morgana bit her lip. "I love you," she said.

Merlin's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Morgana nodded, smiling. "Yes," she said.

Merlin grinned his signature grin. "I love you too," he admitted.

Morgana smiled and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and Merlin leaned down, their lips, centimeters apart. Then their lips were touching, they're first kiss. Morgana kissed him deeply, and Merlin licked her bottom lip slightly, begging for an entrance which she granted.

The kiss only lasted for a second before they herd Arthur shout, "I found him!"

They both groaned and rested their foreheads together before taking off down the corridor, hand in hand.

When they walked in they found Arthur lifting his father from his slumped position over the table.

Morgana sighed in relief. "See he's all right," she said.

Arthur growled. "He is not alright!" he yelled.

Morgana shook her head. "It's alright Arthur calm down. Yelling won't solve anything," she replied. "He's just asleep. All we have to do is to find a cure, a way to wake them." She added.

"Who could've done this?" Arthur asked no one in particular. He then looked at Merlin who was looking at Uther. "You're the only one who's not affected, Merlin. There must be a reason," he pressed him.

"I don't know," Merlin said through his teeth.

Arthur sighed, frustrated at Merlin's answers. "That's all you keep saying! You must know something!" he nearly shouted.

"No! They just fell asleep, one by one!" he shouted in Arthur's face.

Morgana shook her head. "What did I say about yelling won't solve anything?" she asked loudly at the brothers. They both turned to her.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Morgana, get Merlin's spell book and see if you can find a cure, I'll search for signs of life in the lower town," he told her and she ran off towards the physician chambers. Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, you stay here. Look after our father and keep him safe," he told Merlin. "Here," he passed him his sword. "Protect him with your life, you understand?" he asked Merlin and Merlin nodded and took the sword and Arthur ran out leaving Merlin alone with the king.

_What have I gotten myself into_? Merlin asked himself, sitting down next to Uther.

Morgana sat down on one of the chairs and started to flip through Merlin's spell book, to see if she can wake Gaius.

"Alright, Gaius, this should wake you," she said to the sleeping Gaius and looked back to the spell that she saw. "Ic ácwice þé!" she said and Gaius sat up with a goofy grin.

Morgana grinned. "Gaius!" she shouted but notice that Gaius wasn't moving, nor did he respond. Her face fell ad she waved a hand in front of his face. "Gaius?" she asked.

Morgana sighed and started to flip though again. "Maybe I could try this," she muttered to herself. "Ic þé bebíede þæt þú ne slæpest!" that didn't work either. It only made Gaius's chair to collapse. Morgana sighed irritated. "Gaius we need you to wake up," she said to him.

She flipped through more pages and smiled. "Here we go," she held out her hand and shouted "Brimstréam!" and water fell on top of Gaius. Nothing. She groaned. Morgana heard footsteps and saw Arthur standing there.

"Morgana, come quickly!" he shouted and Morgana slammed the book shut and ran after Arthur. Arthur led her to the battlements and saw eight riders heading towards Camelot on horses.

Morgana pursed her lips. "If I remember right, according to the legend, there were only seven Knights of Medhir," she told him.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in thought. "Then who's the extra rider?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Morgana said. "But Camelot is defenceless with the three of us awake," she added.

Arthur nodded. "We have to get back to my father," he said and they ran back towards Uther's chambers.

"This will be one of the first places they look," he told Morgana. "We have to get him somewhere else."

Merlin looked at both of them confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

Arthur looked at his brother. "Were under attack," he said. "No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him," he said and Morgana lifted both of his legs up but couldn't lift him up and they were dragging him. Arthur sighed frustrated. "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!" he said.

Morgana shook her head. "His feet aren't the problem," she said bitterly.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin, give her a hand," he told him and Merlin put the sword down and helped picked up one of Uther's legs and they carried him out of the room.

As they were dragging him, Uther suddenly started to snore and Merlin smirked. "It's not funny Merlin," he said and turned to Morgana. "Did you find a cure in Merlin's spell book?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head, disappointed. "No," she answered and Arthur sighed.

Arthur kicked his doors opened and Merlin and Morgana dropped his legs.

"We can't leave him here!" he shouted at the couple. "We have to lift him on the bed," he said.

Merlin sighed. "Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know," he said, calmly.

"Merlin!" he shouted and Morgana closed the doors.

"Well…I'll get him a pillow," he told him.

Arthur growled. "He's the king!" he said annoyed at his brother.

Merlin sighed. This is getting way out of hand. "Alright two pillows," he replied and he and Arthur put the pillows under Uther' head when suddenly Arthur and Morgana stagger a bit.

"You alright?" Morgana asked him.

Arthur nodded. "Are you feeling the same?"

Morgana nodded and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "We're getting sick," she said and looked at Merlin who is still fine.

"We can't let that happen," he replied. "We must keep my father hidden," he added.

Merlin shrugged. "Why don't we disguise him?" he asked.

Arthur turned to him. "That might just work," he said.

"We can dress him as a woman," he added, excitedly.

Morgana and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "That, on the other hand," Arthur trailed off.

"What about a servant?" Morgana asked.

Arthur nodded. "That's better," he said and Merlin pouted playfully.

Morgana smiled at Merlin and Arthur. "I'll get him some clothes," she said and ran out of the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Are you alright Merlin?" he asked. "You seem quiet," he noticed.

Merlin nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

Arthur smiled. "It's alright Merlin, you were only scared," he joked.

Merlin opened his mouth in shock. "Am not, you prat," he denied.

Morgana ran down through some corridors and saw an undead knight down the same corridor. She quickly hid in a wardrobe in an empty room and the undead knight entered and looked around, breathing deeply.

When Morgana heard the door shut she opened the door and quickly ran towards the Dragon's cave, only to find the dragon asleep.

"What's going on?" she asked him. "Why is everyone asleep?"

Kilgharrah pretended to snore and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Please not you as well, I need your help!" she shouted. "Don't pretend. I know that you're listening to me," she added.

Kilgharrah yawned and looked at Morgana. "What is it this time young seeress?" he asked her.

"Why is everyone asleep?" she asked again.

"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter," he told her. "It will need more than just words to break this enchantment," he added.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kilgharrah sighed. "You must eradicate the source, Morgana," he said.

Morgana nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the young warlock, Arthur's brother and your secret lover, Merlin," he revealed.

Morgana shook her head. "Can't be," she said. She can't believe it.

Kilgharrah sighed. "And now he has chosen to turn his back on his own," he added.

Morgana nodded. "How do I stop him?" she asked.

"That is easy young seeress," Kilgharrah said. "You must kill him," he told her.

Morgana's heart shattered them. She shook her head and wiped her unshed tears away with her hand. "No!" she whispered.

Kilgharrah sighed. "The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall, Arthur will die and Merlin will become more powerful than anyone with magic," he said and Morgana nodded before leaving the lair.

Morgana rushed into Gaius's chambers and grabbed a water skin and walked over towards the bottle of potions and saw a bottle of hemlock. She slowly grabbed it and wiped a tear from her eye. She had to do this. It was the only way.

Morgana ran down the corridor and Arthur grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I forgot Uther's size," she lied and then heavy breathing was heard. Arthur and Morgana looked at each other before looking down the corridor to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the undead knights. Furious, Arthur tried to grab his sword, but Morgana stopped him.

Back in Arthur's chamber's, Morgana entered and Merlin got to his feet.

"I was worried about you," he said.

Morgana looked at him. "They're here! They're in the castle!" she said and went to Uther and removed the pillows.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked and looked at the door.

Morgana looked at Merlin. "He's gone to find somewhere safe to move to," she answered.

Merlin nodded. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered and Morgana looked at Uther, hiding her tears. She can't kill him. How can she?

Arthur entered and ran towards Uther. "We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," he said and grabbed one of Uther's legs.

"Morgause!" Merlin asked shocked and grabbed one of Uther's arms along with Morgana.

"You're not surprised?" she asked, darkly.

Merlin looked at her. "No, I am," he assured her and they started to drag Uther towards a servant's chamber.

Arthur kicked the door open and all three of them laid Uther on the bed.

"We should be safe in here for a while," he said, his voice coated with fatigue. Morgana sat down while Merlin walked over to the window, unaffected.

Arthur frowned. "How come you're not affected?" he asked then he sighed when he heard Merlin's answer.

"I don't know," Merlin said, confused.

Morgana sighed. "We can't keep this up much longer," she said.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Wait, we're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant," he suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "Not if Morgause sees him," he answered. "We need to get him out of Camelot," he thought out loud.

Morgana pursed her lips. "When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur smiled. "You are full of good ideas today, Morgana. You go and look," he said and Morgana sighed and got up and ran outside the door.

Morgana looked outside a window and saw the cart still in the main square. Morgana is suddenly attacked by an undead knight in the corridor. "Ástríce!" she muttered and the undead flew across the room. Morgana fled as it got back up. Morgana ran back in the servant's chamber, breathing deeply.

"They're closing in!" she said. "We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther," she added.

Arthur looked at Morgana. "That's why we made this. We're gonna pull him," he said and Morgana nodded and stood next to Merlin.

Arthur looked out of the servant's chamber and saw an undead knight heading this way. He closed the door and drew out his sword and hid behind a column.

"Get down and keep quiet," he said and Merlin and Morgana hid behind another column. They heard the door opened and the undead knight entered. Arthur suddenly attacked him and started to fight the knight.

"Protect the king!" Arthur yelled at the pair. "Get him out of here," he added and Merlin and Morgana started to drag him out of the chambers and down the corridor. However an undead knight approached them and Merlin tipped and then fell.

"Morgana!" he yelled.

Morgana hesitated for a second, but then remembered Kilgharrah's words and continued to drag Uther. Merlin looked at her.

"Please Morgana!" he shouted. The knight was about to attack him. Merlin screamed when suddenly the undead knight stopped and looked at him, and then he continued to go after Morgana. Morgana was about to use magic when Arthur appeared and started to fight the knight. He kicked it down a set of stairs when Merlin suddenly appeared and they dragged Uther towards the council chambers.

They entered it and Morgana rested on the door, exhausted.

"Morgana, help me," Arthur said to her and Morgana and Arthur barred the door.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, why aren't you not affected?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head. "How do I know?" he retorted.

Morgana sighed. "It doesn't matter, we're trapped to figure out how," she reasoned.

Arthur growled softly. "There has to be something we can do!" he shouted, annoyed.

Morgana walked up to Merlin. "Why didn't that knight kill you?" she asked him.

Merlin shrugged. "How do I know?" he asked. "Because I'm a servant?" he added.

Morgana nodded and pursed her lips. "Yeah maybe," she agreed.

Arthur walked back over to them. "Unless we can rid of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out," Arthur told them.

Morgana looked at Arthur. "We have to destroy the source of the magic," she said.

Arthur looked at her. "Which is?" he asked and Morgana looked at Merlin and then at Arthur.

"I don't know," she said.

Arthur sighed. "Then our only chance is to get out of Camelot," he replied. "Help me with my father," he said to Merlin and they dragged him away from the door. "You cut up the blanket, we'll tie it to my father and we'll lower him onto the cart," he ordered and started to walk over towards the door.

"Arthur…" Merlin started to protest but Arthur held out one hand. "Merlin, for this once, do as I say," he said. He then grabbed Morgana by the arm and pulled her towards the door. "I'll fetch the cart and round it to the window," he told her.

They both leaned against the door, fatigue coming upon them. "You're going out there?" she asked. "I'll go with you," she added.

Arthur shook his head. "No, stay here and protect my father," he said.

"You won't reach the cart alone," she reasoned. "It's suicide," she said.

Arthur shook his head, his eyes getting droopy. "We have no choice," he told her.

Morgana looked at Arthur. "How are you feeling," she asked.

Arthur nodded. "Not bad," he answered. "What about you?" he asked.

Morgana nodded slightly. "Never better," she said.

"You couldn't get me a pillow could you?" he asked.

Morgana laughed slightly. "Don't mess around," she said and notice that Arthur was falling asleep on the door. "Arthur you need to stay awake," she told him and smacked him on the cheek. Hard.

"Morgana!" he shouted in surprise and Merlin cracked a smile.

"That's better," she approved.

"If you ever do that again…" he left the threat still in the air and grabbed the water skin off her.

"Well don't fall asleep then!" she shouted and Arthur splashed water on his face, when they heard an undead knight growl outside the door.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Was that your knees knocking again?" he asked her and they unbarred the door.

He turned to Merlin. "Protect her," he told him and Merlin nodded.

Arthur drew out his sword and jumped into the corridor and Morgana re-barred the door.

"He's not going to survive out there," Merlin said to her.

Morgana nodded slowly. "I know," she replied.

"We've got to do something," he said.

Morgana nodded again. "I know," she repeated.

While Arthur fought outside, Merlin and Morgana took the blanket that Uther was lying on.

"Here, you tear this up while I make some rope," Morgana told Merlin and Merlin sat down and started to tear the blanket. The rips echoed in the room.

Morgana turned her back on Merlin and secretly poured the Hemlock potion in the water skin.

"Have some water," she said to him and held out the water skin.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not thirsty," he denied.

Morgana closed her eyes and then opened them. "Merlin, if we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink," she urged him.

Merlin scoffed. "If we get out of here," he told her.

Morgana handed the water skin to Merlin, but he laid it down next to him, while Morgana walked towards the door when they heard Arthur shout.

Morgana walked back to Merlin and picked up the water skin and pretended to drink. She turned to Merlin.

"Here," she said.

Merlin shook his head again. "I'm fine," he told her.

Morgana smiled as best as she could. "Have some before I finish it," she said and Merlin smiled at her and took the water skin.

"Thanks," he said, grateful, unaware that it was poisoned. Merlin took a gulp of water and closed it. He starts to rip up the blanket again when all of a sudden; he starts to have trouble breathing. He turned his head to look at the water skin and then at Morgana and narrowed his eyes when it struck him.

Morgana wiped her eyes and turned to look at Merlin and nodded, confirming his suspicions. He opened his mouth in shock but found that the poison was taking a hold of him. Morgana tried to hold Merlin as he struggled to breathe. Merlin had no choice but to lie in Morgana's arms and die. He closed his eyes, barley breathing.

Suddenly the doors of the council chambers blew off and Morgause ran in, ripping Merlin out of Morgana's arms, holding him close to her chest.

"What did my sister do to you?" she asked Merlin, checking him over.

Morgana's eyes widened. She was Morgause's sister? Morgana breathed through her nose. "I had to," she said, softly.

Morgause's eyes widened when she found the problem. "You poisoned him!" she hissed.

Morgana stood up trying to intimate the witch. "You gave me no choice," she said.

Morgause rested her hand on Merlin's cheek. "Tell me what you used and I can save him," she told her.

"First, stop the attack!" she ordered.

Morgana scowled. "Just because you're Uther's ward, doesn't give you permission to tell me what to do," she growled quietly.

"If you want to know what kind of potion it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights," she said.

Morgause glared at her, tears in her brown eyes. "I don't care if you're my sister, tell me the poison or you'll die!" she yelled.

Morgana took a deep breath. "Then Merlin will die with me," she said. Morgause's eyes widened when she realized that she had no choice. "I don't want this anymore than you do, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save him" she told her.

Morgause bit her lip and rested her forehead against Merlin's sweaty one. She took a deep breath and recited the spell. "Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft," she said loudly and suddenly all the knights stopped in front of Arthur.

Morgana smiled slightly and handed Morgause the hemlock bottle. Arthur interrupted the moment and entered the room with other knights of Camelot.

"What have you done with my father?" he asked as soon as he set eyes on her.

Morgana straightened up and wiped her tears off her face. "He's safe!" she said quickly, trying to reassure him. And true to her word, Uther began to wake up.

Arthur then noticed Merlin, lying completely still, in Morgause's arms. "Merlin!" he asked his brother.

Morgause wrapped her arms, around Merlin. "Keep away from him!" she hissed, protectively. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" she yelled and unable to stop her, everyone watched in the room as Morgause and Merlin disappeared in a windy cloud of smoke.

The next day was really miserable. Morgana wouldn't talk to anyone except for Gwen and Arthur, Gwen was silent and heartbroken that her best friend is missing and Arthur was numb. And speaking of Arthur, he was currently leaning on the wall next to the window, his eyes closed and breathing through his nose. He didn't even notice Morgana walking in the room until she rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur?" she asked softly. "Your father wants to talk to you," she said.

Arthur nodded and followed her out of his room and in the throne room where Uther was standing near the window with Gaius.

When Uther heard them entered, he looked and saw his son and Morgana walking up to him.

"Father," Arthur greeted.

Uther pursed his lips. "You need to find Merlin, Arthur," he said. "You won't stop until you find him. Only come home when the weather is dangerous, but otherwise, continue," he ordered and Arthur nodded, unsure of what to make of his father's decision, but he didn't care at the moment. He can look for his brother.

Uther then turned to Morgana. "If you want Morgana, you can go to, but you have to be careful," he said and Morgana smiled.

"Thank you Sire," she said and Arthur and Morgana walked out of the room.

Arthur smiled sadly. "We can look for Merlin," he said to Morgana and she nodded.

"We will find him Arthur," she assured him. "Merlin is too stubborn to let Morgause get to him," she added making Arthur smile.

So it was then that the prince of Camelot and the Ward of the king began to plan search parties to find the lost prince. But they don't know that this is the point that will change history forever.


	3. The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

'_**flashbacks'**_

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

**A/N #1: Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Personally I think that this story is better than my other one, but we'll see. Now on to THE TEARS OF UTHER PENDRAGON PART 1!**

Songs:

- Alice's theme (Alice in Wonderland 2010 soundtrack)

- Into the Garden (Alice in Wonderland 2010 soundtrack)

- Trust me (Doctor Who; series 6 soundtrack)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1….<strong>

* * *

><p>A year has passed. One horrible year has passed and during that time, there has been no sight of Merlin or Morgause. Arthur, Morgana and their search party, travelled from village to village, suffered in all types of bad weather. They only came back to Camelot when the weather was really bad that they simply could not travel any further. Morgana started to grew weary over time on how to approach Merlin. Did Merlin remember that she poisoned him? Is he even alive? Morgana shook her head as she urged her horse to go faster. <em>I can't think like that<em>, she told herself.

They came across a battlefield, where thousands of Camelot's soldiers lay dead; their blood stained the green grass. It was raining and wind was blowing hard that you can actually hear it. Arthur and Morgana got off their horses and the rest of the search party followed.

"Check for survivors!" Arthur ordered.

Arthur walked over towards a fallen soldier and checked his pulse, just to make sure. He was dead. Morgana had tears forming in her eyes. She never saw anything like this.

"Seems their attackers headed north," Arthur noted loudly. "Come on!" he added, getting to his feet and walking back towards his horse.

Morgana turned to Arthur and bit her lip. "Do you think we should be going after them?" She asked him, quietly.

Arthur looked at her and scoffed. "You are such a girl," he teased and Morgana sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile back in Camelot, Uther stood in the Throne Room, looking out of a glass window. He reflected back to when Merlin was still here, serving as Arthur's servant, when he was actually his son. He wanted Merlin back. And he would get him back. No matter the cost. He didn't even notice that Gaius walked in until he spoke.

"Sire, how many men are you going to lose in this quest?" he asked the King.

"As many as it takes," Uther answered, without hesitation.

Gaius sighed. "I need to speak to you as a friend," Gaius said, taking a step forward.

Uther pursed his lips. "I have no time for friends," he retorted.

Gaius took another step forward. "Then I will speak to you as your physician. This is madness. Merlin has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?" he asked Uther.

Uther turned his head to look at Gaius and said firmly, "When my son is found."

Arthur, Morgana and their search party had reached a dark spooky wood, when Morgana sighed. She groaned loudly.

Arthur turned around and looked at Morgana. "Is there something wrong with you?" he asked her.

Morgana nodded. "I've been sitting on a horse all day," she answered him.

Arthur snorted. "You should've stayed back in Camelot and brush your hair if you're going to complain all day. Is your little bottom sore?" he teased.

Morgana smirked. "Yes, it's not as fast as yours," she retorted.

Arthur chuckled. "You've got a lot of nerve, for a girl," he added.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I may be a girl, but at least I'm not a dollophead," she teased him.

Arthur sighed. "There's no such word. Honestly you're as bad as Merlin with insults," he joked.

Morgana flinched when he said Merlin's name. "Arthur, one dollophead is idiomatic and two I'm better at coming up with insults than Merlin is," she said.

Arthur scoffed. "It's what?" he asked, frustrated.

Morgana looked around the forest, suddenly on guard. "You need to be more in touch with the people Arthur, instead of hanging around with the Knights," she said.

"Describe 'Dollophead' then," he ordered.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "In two words?" she asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yep," he answered.

Morgana smirked. "Prince Arthur," she said, but Arthur paid no attention. He was looking at an abandoned camp. Heavy mist surrounded the camp, making it like it was almost haunted. Arthur got off his horse as well as Morgana and both of them drew out their swords. They slowly walked further into the camp sight, all of the on guard. Something wasn't right. Arthur did some hand signs to indicate that they should split up and look around.

Suddenly out of nowhere, one of Camelot's Knights got shot in the back with an arrow and some bandits that were hiding began to attack them.

"On me!" Arthur shouted and Morgana stood in a fighting pose, waiting for the bandits. A fight occurred and Arthur and Morgana managed to cut down a few bandits before they got separated. A bandit came running up to Morgana and was about to stab her when she blocked the attack.

Morgana smirked. "Ecg geteoh þing to!" she muttered and suddenly, as if the sword was magnetic, metal tools and cooking equipment began to attach themselves to the Bandits sword. She also used her magic to make a tree tumble down and landed on another bandit. Morgana then noticed that Arthur was in trouble and began to run towards him when she tripped and fell. A surprise bandit began to sneak up behind Arthur and held a sword in a pose of wanting to kill, but Morgana was quicker. She used her magic to throw a spear towards the bandit, which went through him and the bandit fell over, dead. Arthur looked around almost in shock and saw Morgana still on the forest floor.

Arthur rolled his eyes and helped Morgana up. "We're not playing hide and seek, Morgana!" he said.

Morgana sighed. "How many times have I saved your royal butt now?" she asked sarcastically. "Dollophead," she added.

The battle is won and suddenly they heard a twig snapped. Arthur made the notion to the others to be quiet and was suddenly on his guard again. A male figure is seen stumbling out of the fog. He is wearing brown trousers, boots and jacket and a blue shirt and a red neck scarf that was ripped in places. His jacket is covered in rips and is covered in a thin layer of dirt and mud. His midnight black hair was messy and covered in leaves and twigs. He turned around and fainted and Arthur gasped in shock as he looked who it was that was lying on the ground.

"Merlin," he whispered as he walked forward and picked up Merlin and carried him close to his chest. He turned around to face Morgana and the search party.

"We're going back to Camelot," he announced and they all got on their horses, Merlin still passed out in Arthur's arms. They ran as fast as their horses can go and they'd managed to get to Camelot, safely in the afternoon.

Arthur got off his horse just as Merlin started to wake up. Arthur smiled at him as he carried Merlin to Merlin's new room. He helped Merlin changed into his new clothes and took a step back when Gaius came rushing in, giving Merlin a complete check-up.

Once Gaius finished he sighed and smiled at his old ward. "You need to rest," he said to Merlin and Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, falling to sleep.

Gwen, who was in the room as well said quietly, "I'll stay with him."

Gaius nodded. "Call me when he wakes Guinevere," he told her and him and Arthur walked out and closed the door quietly behind them.

Uther was waiting outside the door. "How is he?" he asked the physician.

Gaius smiled. "He'll be fine," he assured the King.

Uther pursed his lips. "There is nothing wrong with him?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing physical father," he answered for Gaius.

"May I see him?" he asked Gaius.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Best wait till morning, Sire," he said.

Uther nodded. "Yes of course," he agreed and Arthur and Gaius started to walk off. "Gaius!" Uther shouted and Gaius turned around. "Thank you," he said and Gaius smiled.

Gaius walked into Morgana's chambers that got straight to her feet and walked over to him.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked, nervously.

Gaius shook his head. "He's sleeping," he said to her.

"Did he say anything about me," she asked.

Gaius looked at her in the eyes. "Nothing," he replied.

"Well he's going to," she said.

Gaius sighed. "Morgana, you had no choice, either you poisoned Merlin, or Camelot would have fell," he replied quietly.

"He knows that I tried to poison him, he knows that," she said, nearly in hysterics.

Gaius sighed. "As I said before Morgana, you had no choice," he said.

Morgana bit her lip. "But Uther won't know that. All he'll say is that I tried to kill him," she retorted.

Gaius laid a hand on Morgana's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "We can't be sure, Morgana," he reasoned.

Morgana closed her eyes. "What do you think Uther would do to me?" she asked Gaius.

"Let's just see what tomorrow brings," he offered.

"Goodnight Morgana," he said and he walked over to the door.

"Night Gaius," Morgana repeated before Gwen came in and helped Morgana dress herself and into bed. Morgana said goodnight to Gwen before she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a restless sleep. All she could think of is what Merlin would say to her tomorrow.

When morning rose to greet Camelot with its sunrise glow, Gwen came in Morgana's chambers and walked up to her.

"Morgana," she said quietly and Morgana turned her head to see Gwen. "Arthur wants you. In Merlin's new chambers," she added and Morgana sighed and got out of bed. She had a quick bath and changed into a white dress and tied her hair in an elegant plait. She put on her white high heels and walked out of her chambers and towards Merlin's.

When she reached Merlin's chambers, she heard Merlin and Arthur quietly talking. She hung back for a few seconds before she walked quietly in.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year," Merlin was saying. "I thought I'd go mad," he added with a slight smile.

Arthur pursed his lips. "How did you escape?" he asked.

Merlin looked down. "They moved me about a week ago," he answered. "I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot," he added.

Arthur was shocked. "The patrol found you?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "I thought I was gonna be free," he said. "But then I saw them killed. Every single one of cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils, I took my chance. When I saw you I couldn't believe it," he added with a little stutter at the end.

Arthur smiled gently and pulled him into a hug. When Merlin saw Morgana he quietly gasped and Arthur pulled back and looked at Morgana. Merlin turned back to Arthur and smiled.

"I think I need to rest," he said and Arthur nodded.

He gently laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright," he assured his brother. "You're safe now," he added with a smile. Merlin smiled back and Arthur got up and walked out of Merlin's room. Morgana started to follow him.

"Morgana!" Merlin called and Morgana turned around and looked at Merlin.

Merlin breathed deeply. "I know what you did," he said and Morgana's breathing quickened. "You tried to poison me," Merlin revealed and Morgana bit her lip with tears forming in her green eyes.

"I didn't want to," she started to say when Merlin chuckled weakly.

Merlin smiled. "It's alright Morgana, I understand," he quickly reassured her. "You were only trying to protect everyone and by doing that, you had to get rid of the enchantment right?" he asked and she nodded. "I was the source, I understand why you had to poison me," he said and Morgana walked over to him and sat down next to him. "If it was the other way around and you were in my position, I would've been racked with guilt and sadness that I poisoned my friend. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just…I just hope that, well, maybe you could forgive me," he pleaded and Morgana smiled.

"I am so sorry for everything that you have been through," she said before she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's so good to have you back," she added, drawing back from the hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you rest," she said and got off the bed and walked out of Merlin's room with a slight bounce in her step. Merlin forgave her! Nothing could make Morgana any happier.

When Merlin had his breakfast, his new servant, William, informed him that Uther wanted to see him. Merlin nodded and walked in the direction to the throne room. The guards opened the door for him and he walked in, interrupting an important meeting between Uther and Sir Leon.

"The grain stores are running low, but we should be expecting supplies from the northern boarders by the end of the week," Sir Leon was saying but Uther wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Merlin who was looking around in confusion. Uther waved a hand, dismissing Sir Leon.

"That's enough!" he said loudly, his eyes never leaving Merlin. "Leave us!" he shouted and got to his feet and walked quickly to Merlin. He embraced Merlin with tears of joy. Merlin smiled with his own tears forming in his electric blue eyes. He wiped Uther's tears away with a hankie chief.

"I'm so sorry, my son," Uther apologized. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Merlin looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Uther smiled, though his eyes were filled with pained. "I should have protected you, but I failed and you were taken away from us. I failed you as a father," he said.

Merlin laughed. "Father, you haven't failed me at all," Merlin said. "You've found me and brought me home safely," he added, smiling.

Uther chuckled. "You should sit," he suddenly said, pulling Merlin towards a newly placed throne.

Merlin shook his head. "No, no that's all I've done for the past year, is sit," Merlin replied. "And pray that I would get out of it alive," he added with a slight stutter. "And now that I'm here safe, I promise to show you the love and respect that you deserve," he vowed and Uther smiled.

"I'll leave you to your council," he said and Uther hugged Merlin one more time before he let go and allowed Merlin to walk out, not noticing the evil smirk on Merlin's face.

At night, Merlin grabbed a dark navy blue coat from his new wardrobe and snuck out from Camelot, once again. He walked through the sleeping town as quietly as he could and got to the stables. He hopped on a horse and road out of Camelot and through a dark and gloomy forest. Merlin stopped at a cave at the end of the forest and hopped off his horse and tied his horse's reign to a branch and walked to the cave.

The Bloodguards that were guarding it bowed to Merlin as Merlin walked passed them. Merlin walked into the cave and removed his hood just as Morgause walked up to him, wearing her red dress and had her long blonde hair cascading down her back, with pins in her hair to keep it out of her face. She kissed him deeply, which he returned just as eagerly. When they pulled away for air, Morgause smiled lovingly at him.

"Merlin," she greeted softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "How have you fared?" she asked.

Merlin smirked. "Camelot has welcomed its long lost son back with open arms," he replied.

Morgause chuckled. "Uther does not suspect?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "He laps up my lies like the sniveling dog that he is," he said, gleefully.

Morgause laughed at her boyfriend's antics. "What about my sister?" she asked.

Merlin frowned, his eyes turned icy blue at the mention of Morgana's name. "Morgana?" he asked, bitterly. "She believes that I've changed. And she's right. Soon she will see exactly how much," he added with a smirk, playing at his lips as he held out the hankie chief that still had Uther's tears on it.

Morgause took it with a smile on her elegant lips. "You have done well," she complimented. Then her smile grew into a smirk. "The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall," she said and dropped the hankie chief into a huge cauldron filled with a mud like substance. Morgause turned around and picked up a root and put it in the cauldron and the root screamed. Merlin flinched at the sound and Morgause laughed.

"The mandrake root is very special, only those with magic can hear its cries," she said and she began to stir the mud like substance. "But for those without magic, the mandrake pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind," she added, looking at Merlin and smiled. Merlin smiled back "Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ," she hissed and her eyes turned gold.

Morgause then took out the mandrake root and handed it to Merlin. Merlin nodded as if he understood the next step and kissed Morgause on the lips briefly.

The next morning, the mandrake root is somehow hanging under Uther's bed.

"How is Merlin?" Uther asked Gaius as his servant was helping to get ready for the day.

Gaius smiled. "He seems to have made a remarkable recovery, My Lord," he answered. "He always had though," he added.

Uther smiled. "It looks like he inherited much from his father," he said, smugly.

Gaius chuckled. "You always did heal fast, Sire," he agreed.

"I trust he will be well enough to attend the feast?" he asked the Physician.

Gaius shrugged. "I don't see any reason why not," he said.

Uther smiled. "Thank you Gaius," he replied and they all walked out of his room, unaware of the mandrake's existence.

Merlin and Morgana were sitting at the training grounds, watching Arthur fighting two knights while blindfolded. When the fight was finished, Arthur took off the blindfold and sighed.

"Let's change weapons," he ordered and the knights walked away to get their new weapons. Arthur walked to Morgana and Merlin, who was holding a goblet of water out for him. "What do you think?" he asked them.

Merlin laughed. "Have you been practicing while I was gone?" he asked.

Arthur laughed as well. "No I've been fighting a lot," he answered.

Morgana shrugged. "I've seen better," she said.

Arthur scoffed. "Of course. You _are_ the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," he teased.

Morgana laughed bitterly. "Are you still holding a grudge on me when we fought those bandits before Merlin turned up?" she asked.

Merlin laughed. Humour was shining in his eyes. "Now you know how I feel when I have to save his sorry ass. Forget being a servant, saving Arthur's royal backside was practically a full time job as it is," he joked and Morgana laughed with him.

Arthur scoffed and took a gulp of water before he walked over to the two knights. "I won't be using the blindfold. I'm just going to fight like Morgana, here," he said and pointed art Morgana, before he did an imitation of hiding behind a 'tree' while whimpering at the same time. "I'm Morgana, don't hurt me," he said in a high voice and looked at Morgana, who was not at all impressed with Arthur. "Ready?' he asked in his normal voice.

Morgana looked at Merlin who looked at her, both with the same ideas. They smiled at each other before Morgana's eyes turned gold and just before Arthur had a chance to fight; his sword came out of his grasp. One of the maces hit Arthur in the stomach and he fell in the mud. Arthur pulled his head back and looked at Merlin and Morgana who both wore innocent expressions and sighed. It was hard work trying to practice sword fighting when both your brother and Morgana had magic.

Later that night, a feast was held in Merlin's honour. Merlin wore a blue shirt, black pants and jacket and black boots. Merlin sat on Uther's left while Morgana and Arthur sat on Uther's right. There was laughter and chatter in the Hall, bathed in the warm light by the torches and the fire, blazing brilliantly in the fireplace.

Uther stood up, a little drunk and the Hall went silent. "Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream," he said. "I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time," he added with a smile.

Arthur smirked. "What drunk?" he asked his father sarcastically and the guests laughed as Uther playfully swatted him.

"Drunk with happiness," he corrected and Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled at Morgana who smiled back. Uther turned to Merlin. "Merlin, ever since you came here, you have protected Camelot with your life. You have shown us what loyalty and honesty is all about. Merlin, there are no words on how much you mean to me," he said and Merlin smiled.

Uther cleared his throat and raised his goblet. "To Prince Merlin," he said loudly.

The guests got to their feet and raised their goblets. "To Prince Merlin," they repeated.

Merlin got up and hugged Uther, though he frowned slightly. When he pulled back, he smiled. Uther stumbled a bit and Merlin tried to steady him.

Uther sighed. "I need some air," he said and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin sat back down in his seat and ate some of his food with an evil smile planted on his lips.

Uther stumbled to the Main Square and thought he heard a noise. Although drunk, he was on his guard.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Arthur?" he shouted. Uther looked around for anything suspicious and saw the well. He started to walk towards it and looked inside it. Uther found nothing. He started to laugh when all of a sudden; an ice cold hand grabbed his arm, tightly. He looked down and saw his wife, Ygraine, soaking wet in the well, looking frightened.

"Please!" She yelled. "Please!" she pleaded again.

Uther screamed and fell down on the cold pavement. He curled himself in a ball and rocked back and forth. That was the state that the guards found him.

Arthur carried his father to Uther's room and set him down on the bed.

"Careful," Morgana said.

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked, concerned.

Gaius nodded. "He should sleep until morning," he replied and Merlin took Uther's hand gently. Everyone left and Merlin chucked Uther's hand down on the bed roughly, with an evil smirk on his face.

Morgana, Arthur and Gaius were walking down a corridor when Arthur suddenly stopped.

"What could've made him like this?" he asked Gaius.

Gaius stopped and looked at Arthur. "I have no idea, Arthur," he replied.

Arthur is starting to get irritated with the secrets. "Gaius, he was lying on the floor, crying!" he said loudly and Morgana laid a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Exhaustion," he suggested and started to walk off when Arthur stopped him.

"Gaius, what aren't you telling me?" he asked and Gaius hesitated. "What's wrong with him? Tell me," he pressed.

Gaius pursed his lips. "When I found him, he was mumbling," he said and sighed. "Most of it was incoherent but…"

"What?" Arthur asked and even Morgana looked interested.

Gaius looked at Arthur. "He kept mentioning your mother's name," he finally revealed.

Morgana gasped in shock and Arthur's eyes started to fill with tears, though he didn't let them fall.

"He never talks about her," he whispered.

Gaius pursed his lips. "He claims he saw her," he continued. "In the well," he added.

"Did the guards see him in this state?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed. "I think you're worrying too much," he said.

Arthur scowled. "If the people get to know about this…" he started to say but Gaius interrupted him.

"We will say he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius said and walked off, leaving Arthur and Morgana standing in the corridor.

Back at the cave where Morgause was currently staying, Merlin was giving his brief report on what is happening in Camelot.

"Already the rumors are spreading," he finished.

Morgause smiled. "The mandrake's poison does its job well," she commented while picking herbs and putting them in a cauldron.

Merlin smiled. "Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad," he said.

Morgause chuckled softly. "And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking," she joked.

Merlin's smile turned into a frown. "When do you go to Cenred?" he asked.

Morgause sighed. "Tomorrow," she answered.

Merlin looked in her eyes. "And he will do as we wish?" he asked.

Morgause smirked. "Cenred wishes only to please me," she replied.

Merlin nodded. "Then your time with him has been well spent," he said and smiled when Morgause put another mandrake root in the cauldron and the root started to scream. Merlin took the mandrake root and hid it well under his cloak and gave Morgause a searing kiss before he left the cave and rode his horse back to Camelot. When he got to the gates, he saw the guards crowding around the entrance and he pulled back and swore quietly.

He snuck behind walls and walked to the battlements when a guard approached him.

"Sire," he commented.

Merlin smiled. "I was just taking a stroll," he lied easily and the guard nodded.

The guard then heard something dripping on the floor and looked down. Merlin saw what he was looking at and cursed in his head.

The Guard pointed to the floor. "What's that sire," he asked.

Merlin shrugged. "It's nothing," he lied again.

The Guard's eyes widened. "You're bleeding," he said.

Merlin sighed. "I'm fine really," he replied and tried to walk around the Guard when he was stopped.

"Your wounded," the guard protested and opened Merlin's cloak and saw the mandrake root that Merlin was hiding. The guard was caught off guard when Merlin brought out his dagger that Morgause gave him for his birthday last year and stabbed him in the stomach. The guard fell over the wall and Merlin snarled.

Merlin snuck through the corridors and walked silently in his bedroom and hid the mandrake root in a golden chest.

"Sire," he heard, his servant, William called and looked down at his muddy cloak and cursed quietly. He took it off and threw it in a corner, just as William came in.

"I saw the light," William explained. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," he added.

Merlin nodded. "I'm fine," he replied.

"You're still dressed," William noted.

Merlin smiled slightly. "I'll prepare myself for bed," he said.

William nodded and walked out. It was not his place to question his master. Merlin sighed annoyed.

When morning rose, Morgause and her Bloodguards were riding towards Cenred's castle at full speed. Morgause was livid when Cenred didn't meet her at the border and she demanded answers. She wore armour and carried her helmet under her arm. When she got there she got off her horse and walked into the throne room, where Cenred was standing with his back turned to her, surrounded by his knights.

Cenred turned to her and smirked. "To what do I owe this... pleasure?" he asked.

Morgause rolled her eyes. "If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you," she answered simply.

Cenred smirked. "I see that you have lost none of your audacity," he commented.

Morgause smiled. "I wish I could say the same," she assured him. "But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should have met me at the border," she said with a shrug. "Perhaps he has lost his nerve," she suggested. "Perhaps... he is a coward!" she mocked and one of his knights suddenly drew out his sword and Morgause turned her head to him and her eyes turned gold. The knight went flying into a table and the rest of Cenred's men drew out their swords, though Cenred held up his hand to stop him.

He smirked. "You are very beautiful when you are angry," he flirted.

Morgause rolled her eyes again. "Is that why you continue to defy me?" she asked, a little angrily.

Cenred smiled. "You wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you," he joked and Morgause chuckled.

Cenred dismissed his knights and he and Morgause sat down in front of the fire place with a fire blazing brilliantly. Cenred poured Morgause a drink of wine and sat down across from her. "I'm certain you've not come all this way just to drink, Morgause," Cenred mused.

Morgause nodded with a smirk. "You know me well," she commented.

Cenred chuckled and took a sip of wine. "Extremely well," he agreed. "And yet somehow we're still close," he joked.

Morgause smiled gently. "Hmm. I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon," she said and Cenred nodded and started to laugh.

"Yes I have heard the sad news," he said. "He has finally lost his mind," he mocked.

Morgause smiled. "Camelot is weak, weaker than it's been for years," she said. "The kingdom is vulnerable as I promised," she added softly.

Cenred's smirk turned into a frown. "Yet it doesn't change the fact that the citadel is still impregnable," he reminded her.

Morgause smiled and leaned back in her chair. "So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you," she teased.

Cenred didn't fell for it. "You're a woman of great courage, Morgause," he complimented her and she smiled. "But I don't think with my sword," he told her. "An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly," he said wisely.

Morgause nodded. "You forget, we have an ally in the court," she reminded him, love sparkling in her eyes when she thought of Merlin.

Cenred snarled. "That is no guarantee," he growled quietly. "Traitors blow like the wind," he added.

Morgause sat up. "Not this one," she defended Merlin. "He can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that," she said with a grin.

Back in Camelot, Merlin was sitting in his new throne, listening to his brother's report.

"We have reports that Mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur finished.

Uther was suddenly on guard. "Do we know why?" he asked.

"There is a rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think that we should send a patrol out to assess the situation," he suggested before he noticed that Uther wasn't paying any attention to him. He turned around to see where Uther was looking at and saw nothing.

"Father?" he asked, concerned.

Uther suddenly stood up and pointed at an empty spot, though in Uther's mind a little boy was standing there, soaking wet with an angry look upon his face. Merlin smirked a little as he knew what was happening.

"Leave me alone," Uther growled. "Get out of here," he added.

Arthur stepped closer to his father. "Father will you?" he started to ask when Uther interrupted him.

"Get out! I'll have you hanged!" he shouted. Arthur and Sir Leon started to restrain Uther and dragged him from the room with Gaius and Morgana following him. Everyone left except for Merlin whose smirk was clearly shown on his face.

Outside Uther's chambers, Morgana and Gaius were talking quietly.

Morgana shook her head. "There must be some kind of explanation," she mused.

Gaius pursed his lips. "During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with," he said and Morgana gasped in shock. "Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Morgana If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot," he said and Morgana sighed. Just then a warning bell went off and the two of them went to see what the problem was.

Underneath the drawbridge, Gaius, Sir Leon and Morgana leaned over the guard that Merlin stabbed the night before.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Take this man to my chambers," he ordered and Sir Leon nodded. "I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency," he added to Morgana, who nodded and went to find her foster brother.

In the Council Chambers, after Morgana got Arthur, Arthur summoned the court as well as Merlin and stood in front of Gaius.

"The sentry must have been attacked at some time during the night," Gaius informed Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "Who could've done this?" he asked.

Gaius handed the dagger that Merlin used to stab the sentry with. Merlin swore quietly in his head and tried not to look guilty.

"That is a sigil of the Bloodguard," Gaius revealed and Arthur looked curious.

"The Bloodguard?" he asked in confusion.

Gaius nodded. "Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion," Gaius told him, severely.

Arthur looked confused. "Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge?" he asked.

Gaius shook his head. "Not all of them," he replied.

Arthur's eyes widened. "So you believe we have a traitor in Camelot?" he summerised as he looked down at the dagger in his hands.

Gaius nodded slowly. "It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough," he said.

Arthur looked at Gaius. "He's still alive?" he asked in shocked and Merlin's eyes widened.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed," he answered.

Merlin pursed his lips as everyone left and he walked down the familiar corridors to Gaius's chambers.

He knocked on the door quietly. "Gaius?" he asked as he walked in, receiving no answer. Merlin walked up to the guard who was lying on a sick bed, struggling to breath.

He walked over to a shelf of bottles and took a bottle of poison. He closed his eyes as he remembered the pain and suffering he went through when Morgana poisoned him. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He had to do this. It was the only way.

Morgana followed Gaius to his chambers to get a sleeping draught, thanks to her nightmares which are starting to return. They walked in and shut the door, not noticing Merlin coming out of his hiding place and quickly walking away.

In Gaius's chambers, Morgana noticed that something was wrong with the guard and she walked up to him. The guard stopped breathing.

"Gaius?" she asked softly and Gaius walked up to her.

Morgana bit her lip. "You said he was recovering," she said.

Gaius nodded. "I thought he was," Gaius replied.

Morgana looked confused. "Then what happened?" she asked. "Don't you think it's strange?" she added.

Gaius nodded again. "Very," he agreed and Morgana sighed. _Why can't we have a normal day in Camelot_? She thought.

When night came, Morgana went to visit Uther with a potion that Gaius gave her in her hands. She placed it down on Uther's bedside table and looked at him sadly. She gently took his hand and kissed it as Uther shuddered as if he was having a nightmare. She gently put down his hand and pulled the covers up over Uther to keep him warm. She then heard a faint dripping noise and looked down and saw some sort of mud on the floor. Footsteps were heard and she hid under the bed when her cheek came in contact with a strange looking root that was hanging under Uther's bed.

Morgana laid flat on her stomach when a hand ripped the root out. Morgana waited for a few seconds before she poked her head out from under the quilts and saw Merlin wrapping up the root and walking out of the room, without noticing that she was there. Morgana followed Merlin through the corridors, hiding behind doors and columns and followed him through the lower town and into the woods. She still can't believe that he lied all this time.

Morgana hid behind a tree when Merlin stopped in a clearing as if he was waiting for something. Then she heard a horse's whine and saw Morgause on a white horse, with two guards beside her. She watched as Morgause got off her horse and walked up to Merlin and kissed him on the lips passionately, which Merlin returned. When they pulled apart Morgause cupped Merlin's cheek.

"Sorry you had to wait," she apologized. "There was much to discuss," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she thought of Cenred.

Merlin nodded. "But your visit was successful?" he asked.

Morgause smiled. "Cenred's army ride out for Camelot on my command," she answered him and Merlin laughed.

"There's nothing you cannot do," he said, lovingly as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Morgause leaned in his touch. "It is you who gives me strength, Merlin," she relied and he smiled. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" she asked.

Merlin smirked. "When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader," he said.

Morgause nodded and sighed happily. "Then finally we are ready," she said.

Merlin shook his head. "Not quite," he corrected her angrily and he turned around as Morgana hid behind a boulder. "Your sister suspects me," he spat and Morgana's eyes started to fill with tears again. Why does Merlin hate her so much?

Morgana pursed her lips. "Has she told Arthur?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Not yet but she will," he answered.

Morgause sighed. "Then we must stop her," she said.

Merlin smirked. "That will not be difficult," he growled.

Morgause looked confused. "Why?" she asked.

Merlin turned in the direction that Morgana was hiding. "Because she's already here!" he said loudly.

Morgana's eyes widened as she came out of her hiding place, her tears continued to roll down her face.

Merlin glared at her. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Morgana?" he spat.

"Why Merlin?' she asked. "Why are you doing this?" Morgana added.

Merlin glared at her with his icy blue eyes. "Because I can't trust anyone now," he growled and Morgana started to run and ended up being captured by the Bloodguard.

Back at Camelot, Arthur was in his room, writing on a piece of parchment. Arthur's thoughts weren't on the parchment though. It was on his brother. Ever since Merlin came back, Merlin had a slight dark side about him. Arthur just hoped that it would soon pass.

He didn't even notice that Gaius came in until the old man spoke.

"How are you, Sire?" Gaius asked.

Arthur shrugged. "It's not me who's sick," he replied. _And it's not me who needs answering._

Gaius nodded. "It can't be easy to see your father this way," he commented, softly.

Arthur pursed his lips and looked at him. "No," he agreed. "Ever since I can remember, he's always been so strong. He lifted this kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now..." he trailed off.

Gaius sighed. "I'm sure that over time he will recover," he assured the Prince and Arthur went back down to the parchment. "But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control," he said and Arthur's head snapped up.

Arthur shook his head. "That's ridiculous," he snapped.

"Camelot needs a leader," Gaius said softly."It falls to you or Merlin. You were the first born. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken," he added.

Arthur scowled. "So now you have taken to whispering behind my back," he accused. "What kind of treason is this?" He asked.

Gaius sighed. "It's for the good of the kingdom," he tried to reason.

Arthur shook his head and walked over to the window. "I'm not going to usurp my father," he snapped.

"The palace is awash with rumours, the people are restless," Gaius said.

Arthur glared at the old man. "I swore allegiance to my king," he growled. "And as long as there is breath in his body it is my duty to uphold that," he added, coldly.

"Arthur, please," Gaius pleaded but Arthur wouldn't hear of it.

"You're giving up on my father," he said softly. "That is something I will never do," he swore. _And it's something that Merlin wouldn't do either_, he thought to himself.

It was morning by the time that Morgana woke up on the forest floor. She looked around confused, until she noticed that she was chained up. The Bloodguards grabbed her roughly and forced her to sit up. Morgana gasped in pain.

Morgause smirked. "You intrigue me, sister," she said and Morgana flinched slightly at the reminder. "Why does Uther's loving Ward continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" she asked but Morgana didn't answer.

Morgause eyed Morgana with interest. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why?" she asked again and Morgana pursed her lips as Morgause circled around her.

"Come on," Morgause said softly. "Time and again you've put your life on the line. There must be a reason," she mused as she crouched down in front of her sister.

Morgana smiled. "I believe in a fair and just land," she said. "Where everything will be set right," she added.

Morgause nodded in thought. "And you think that Arthur will give you that?" she questioned.

Morgana smirked. "I know it," she replied. She had enormous faith in Arthur, especially when she told him that she had magic. He kept her secret and he didn't even tease her about it. She remembered what he said to her when she told him.

"_**I promise you Morgana," Arthur started to say. "When I become King, I will allow magic to return to Camelot and no one will be hunted down just because they were born with it," he vowed.**_

"And then what?" Morgause asked as she stood up to stand in front of Merlin. "You think that you will be his Queen is that it, Morgana?" she asked and Morgana laughed.

"Please," she scoffed. "I think of Arthur as my brother, not a lover," she laughed. "But answer me this. When are you going to tell Merlin that you're using him like a pawn piece of a chess board?" she asked and Morgause slapped Morgana across the face.

Morgause growled. "I'm not the one who poisoned her friend," she snarled. "You can take your secret to your grave," she added. "Weorc untoworpenlic" she whispered and Morgana's chains glowed and Morgana gasped in pain.

"You chose to poison one of my own," Morgause snarled. "You may regret that," she said and walked off, the two blood guards following her, leaving Morgana alone in the woods, with no ways of escape.

_Why didn't I just stay at the castle_, she thought.

Back at Camelot, Gwen came in with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Morning My Lady," she greeted, not noticing that Morgana wasn't in the room. When Gwen received no answer, she turned around and gasped in shock. Morgana wasn't there.

In the woods Morgana tried to use the spells that she learnt to break the chains.

"Abricaþ benda!" she said and the chains glowed, but they didn't break. Morgana took another breath.

"Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!" she said again but she came up with the same results. Morgana sighed angrily. How was she going to get out of this mess? She then heard the scorpions approaching. She groaned.

Merlin was walking through some corridors when he bumped into Gwen, noticing the distress look upon her face.

"Gwen what's wrong?" he asked.

Gwen bit her lip. "Morgana didn't sleep in her bed last night," she said quietly.

Merlin pursed his lips. "We shouldn't tell Arthur about this," he told her.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Why?' she asked.

Merlin sighed. "He's got enough to worry about," he answered. "How about we'll wait until tomorrow to see if she comes back and then we worry about it?" he suggested.

Gwen nodded. "Alright," she agreed and walked off. Merlin walked to his chambers with a smirk on his face.

Back in the woods Morgana tried to use another spell to free herself from the chains.

"Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!" she yelled but she failed again. Morgana noticed that the scorpions were getting closer.

Arthur sat down next to his father's side. He didn't even notice Merlin coming in until he felt Merlin's arm around his shoulder.

Arthur closed his eyes. "I need him to get better," he whispered as he leaned against Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "I know," he said quietly.

Arthur sniffled and hugged Merlin back. "I'm glad you're here," he told him.

Merlin smiled, in a comfort gesture when Arthur looked at him. "I'll make sure he gets better, don't worry," he promised and Arthur turned back to Uther, not noticing the evil smile on Merlin's face.

Meanwhile in the forest, Morgana's getting surrounded by the scorpions. She looked around in fright.

She turned to two scorpions that were sneaking up on her. "Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!" she shouted and the scorpions shrieked and scattered away. Morgana turned to some more and began to do another spell.

"Forlætan me a...!" she couldn't finish the spell as a scorpion snuck up behind her and stabbed its tail in Morgana's back. Morgana groaned in pain before she let her magic get out of control and some of the scorpions turned into ash. Morgana then thought of the dragon and she closed her eyes in pain.

Morgana opened them again and shouted, "Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!" she yelled and collapsed in pain. She hoped that Kilgharrah would get here soon.

It was night time and the scorpions continue to approach Morgana. Kilgharrah arrived just in time and roasted a few before picking Morgana up with his claws. Morgana fainted from the poison sting as Kilgharrah flew off into the night sky. The last thought before Morgana gave into the darkness was how to save Merlin from Morgause's grasp.


	4. The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

'_**flashbacks'**_

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

**Happy reading folks!**

Songs:

- This is where it gets complicated (Doctor Who season 5: Soundtrack)

- Who else is coming? (Doctor Who season 5: soundtrack)

- Words Win Wars (Doctor Who season 5: soundtrack)

- The Life and Death of Amy Pond (Doctor Who season 5 soundtrack)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2….<strong>

* * *

><p>In an unknown cave, Morgana woke up with a groan. She knew she should've stayed in bed, but oh no, she followed Merlin, only to find out that he is working with Morgause. She looked around and saw Kilgharrah watching her.<p>

She tried to smile. "I didn't think that you'd answer my call," she admitted.

Kilgharrah smiled. "Morgana, I could not resist a Seeress, even if I wanted to," he said, gently.

"I'm still grateful," she said. "Thank you," she added and tried to sit up, but couldn't because of the pain. Morgana groaned loudly.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Lie still," he said.

Morgana groaned. "Ow," she muttered. "What hurts?" she asked.

"The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time," Kilgharrah answered and Morgana lay down again. Oh how she wished she was in her warm bed.

Back at Camelot, Arthur was worried about Morgana. She didn't join him for breakfast, and she always does. He spoke with Gwen in the morning, and she said that Morgana didn't sleep in her bed last night. Arthur knew that Morgana can take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

At night, Merlin snuck through the castle and peeked around the corner to see some guards, guarding Uther's chambers. Merlin pursed his lips and frowned. He walked to the burial vaults with a brush and set it on fire. He blew it out in order to create smoke and shoved it in a notch in a wall to allow the smoke rise into the corridor above. The guards noticed it and left the corridor in a hurry to investigate.

Merlin snuck through to Uther's chambers and walked up to him. He waved his hand in front of Uther's face to find him staring up at Merlin, but not noticing him. He smiled evilly and grabbed the mandrake root that was on his bedside table. He wrapped a piece of string around it and pulled it three times. The mandrake screamed and Uther's eyes widened with every scream.

Back in the dragon's cave, Morgana woke up, with terrified eyes, as if she had a nightmare. She looked at Kilgharrah.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep," she scolded the dragon as she got up.

Kilgharrah smiled. "I had no choice young seeress," he said gently. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers," he added.

Morgana brushed the dust off her dress. "I don't have time for sleeping when Camelot is in danger," she said. "It's my entire fault. I should've listened to you and never trusted Merlin."

Kilgharrah nodded. "You did what you thought was right and that shows great courage," he said. "But trust these days, is like a double edge sword," he added.

Morgana looked down. "When Merlin taught me magic, I thought we're the same," she admitted.

Kilgharrah understood what she was saying. "In some ways you are," he said.

Morgana froze. She shook her head in denial. "No, I'll never be like him," she replied.

Kilgharrah smiled. "You have learnt an important lesson, Morgana. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever," he said. "He is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love," he added.

Morgana bit her lip and sighed. "I need to get back to Camelot," she said.

Kilgharrah sighed. "You are not fully recovered Morgana, and it is more than a three days walk," he said wisely.

Morgana sighed and then she smirked. "I have no intention in walking," she said.

Morgana laughed and smiled as she rode on Kilgharrah's back. The view was breathtaking and she absolutely loved it. Kilgharrah landed in a large clearing that was near Camelot and Morgana slid of his back and landed on her feet gracefully. Ironically it was the same clearing they fought Kilgharrah in three months before they set out to find Merlin.

"This is as far as I go," Kilgharrah said.

Morgana smiled at Kilgharrah. "Thank you, I won't forget this," she said.

Kilgharrah nodded. "Be careful, Morgana. The great battle of Camelot has begun. You must be strong. In order to save Merlin from Morgause's grasp and to save Arthur, the future of Albion lies in your hands," he said before he flew off, leaving Morgana alone in the woods, thinking over Kilgharrah's words.

Morgana snuck through corridors and walked to Arthur's chambers and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up," she said.

Arthur woke up and his eyes settled on Morgana. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morgana, where on earth have you been?" he asked.

Morgana sighed as she breathed in Arthur's scent. "I'll explain later," she finally said.

Arthur pulled back in order to look at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Morgana's answer was chucking Arthur's red shirt at his face. Arthur scowled and pulled it away.

"I don't have time to explain," she said. "Put on your shirt, will you?" she asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled it on. "Are you alright?" he asked again, wanting to know what happened to his adopted sister.

Morgana pursed her lips and looked at Arthur. "I followed Merlin, sneaking out of Camelot last night and found out that he is in lead with Morgause," she revealed.

Arthur blinked a few times and his mouth popped opened. "What!" he shouted.

Morgana winced and shushed him. "He's responsible for his visions," she said and handed him his brown jacket. "Come on, we need to get Gaius and then I need to show you something," she said and they jogged towards Gaius' chambers and Morgana told him the same thing she told Arthur.

They walked in Uther's room, only to find it in a complete mess and that Uther was not in his bed.

Gaius ran straight over to him. "Uther?" he asked quietly but found that Uther wasn't paying any attention to him. Arthur knelt down next to Gaius and placed a gentle hand on Uther's shoulder.

"Father?" he asked, receiving no response. Morgana watched in the background, pursing her lips.

Uther was staring past Gaius and Arthur and started to grab fistfuls of Gaius' cloak and shirt. Gaius raised an eyebrow and he and Arthur looked back to where Uther was looking in the corner but found nothing to understand what made Uther scared.

However in Uther's mind, he saw a dripping wet Ygraine and five other wet children in the corner. Uther's eyes widened even more as Ygraine spoke.

"PLEASE!" She begged.

Morgana's eyes widened as she knew what was happening and dove under the bed and grabbed the Mandrake root. She ran over to the fireplace and threw it in the blaze. As the root burns, it screamed and suddenly it was dead.

After the screams died, Gaius turned back to Uther and gently placed a hand on Uther's shoulder which made Uther agitated.

"It was an enchantment, Sire," he said gently.

Gaius looked at Morgana and she and Arthur helped Gaius move Uther back to bed. Gaius poured a potion into a goblet and held it to Uther's lips.

"Drink this, Sire," Gaius said. "It'll help you sleep," he added as Uther began to drink the potion and laid his head back on the pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

Morgana pursed her lips as she followed Gaius back to the Physician's chambers. Morgana paced up and down with Gaius and Arthur watching her every move.

Finally she stopped and looked at the old man and her adoptive brother. "We have to tell Uther what Merlin has done," she suggested.

Gaius gasped. "Morgana, are you mad?" he asked. "Ever since Merlin became a prince, Uther is doting on every word that comes out of Merlin's mouth," he added.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Gaius is right Morgana, there is no way that my father would believe us," he agreed.

Morgana growled quietly. "We can't let him get away with it," she protested as she rubbed her eyes, tiredly and frustrated.

Gaius sighed. "You've seen how blind he is to Merlin's faults. Besides the root is gone now, it can't do any more harm now," he said.

Morgana shook her head. "No, you don't understand Gaius. I heard Merlin and Morgause. There is more to their plan then it meets the eye. I'm sure of it," she said before she walked out of the physician's chambers and to her own, leaving her brother and Gaius to pounder on her words. She changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. Morgana fell to sleep, wondering what will happen now.

The next morning, Morgana heard Gwen's sigh of relief and opened her eyes to be greeted by the sun's rays.

"My Lady," Gwen greeted. "You're back," she added with a smile on her face.

Morgana smiled. "I got in last night," she explained.

Gwen frowned. "Not to be rude or anything, My Lady, but why did you leave the castle last two nights ago?" she asked.

Morgana pursed her lips and quickly thought of a lie. "I just needed to get away for a while and I ended up sleeping in a local tavern with nice people," she lied, not wanting to tell her about Merlin's betrayal.

Gwen nodded, believing the lie, making Morgana sigh quietly in relief. After Morgana had a bath and changed into her red dress, she got Gwen to pin her hair up, out of her face. She went down to the kitchens to see Arthur's servant walking towards her carrying Arthur's breakfast.

She smiled gently. "Let me," she said and took the tray away from the servant.

"Are you sure My Lady?" The servant asked.

Morgana laughed. "I want to surprise him," she said and the servant smiled. She walked to Arthur's chambers and opened it. She set down the tray on the table and smiled at Arthur who was sound asleep in his bed.

She walked over to the curtains and pulled them opened and Arthur groaned.

"Rise and Shine sleepy head," she greeted making Arthur groan as he got out of bed.

Arthur sat down on one of the chairs and Morgana did the same. They both ate breakfast and began to plan on what they were going to do about Merlin as Arthur got up and walked behind the screen to dress. After Arthur was dressed, Morgana and Arthur began to walk in the Main Square, unnoticed that Merlin was watching them with a frown upon his face. How did Morgana escape? The scorpions should've killed her by now.

William, who was cleaning up the room, looked at Merlin. "Is it okay to clear away the dishes, Sire?" he asked.

Merlin continued to stare out the window, not hearing William's question.

"Sire?" William asked again.

Merlin turned to him and smiled. "Oh I was just thinking of what to get Morgana as a gift," he lied as he turned back to look at Morgana and Arthur and frowned.

He turned back to William and grinned. "I have to get change," he said. "You can clear away the dishes," he added and walked to his wardrobe and chose his outfit. Merlin took out his black pants, red shirt and brown jacket and got changed.

After he got changed, he walked towards Uther's chambers. He had a bad feeling that if Morgana was back, then she'll know what happened to Uther.

His suspicions were found corrected when he lifted the sheets off the floor under Uther's bed and found the Mandrake root missing. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Merlin didn't even notice that Gaius walked in until the old man spoke.

"Have you lost something, Sire?" he asked.

Merlin sighed as he quickly thought of the same lie he told his servant. "My present I bought for Morgana," he lied as he stood up. "I thought I might've dropped it when I was in here yesterday," he added.

Merlin looked at Uther and bit his lip. "How is he, Gaius?" he asked.

Gaius pursed his lips. "He is doing much better," he said. "We found the source of the sickness," he added. "He was being enchanted," he revealed.

Merlin looked shocked. "Enchanted?" he repeated.

Gaius smiled. "You don't need to worry, Merlin," he assured the young prince. "He'll make a full recovery," he added.

Merlin smiled and sighed. "That's a relief," he commented.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed," he replied, eyeing his old ward carefully. Maybe Morgana was right and he has changed. He prayed to the gods that Merlin could be saved from the darkness.

Morgana was walking down an empty corridor, still trying to think on how to save Merlin from Morgause's grasp when Merlin pulled her into an alcove.

He growled quietly. "I don't know how you managed to escape," he snarled and Morgana backed against the wall, expressionless. "But I do know one thing that if you breathe a word of what you saw I'll personally make your death a short and painful one," he said quietly. Then he smirked. "Just imagine how daddy dearest would react if he learnt that his ward poisoned his youngest son," he added.

Morgana raised her eyebrow. "What happened to you, Merlin?" she asked. Merlin looked taken aback and off guard by the question and Morgana continued. "You've changed," she whispered.

Merlin snorted. "You would too, if a person whom you loved poisoned you," he growled as he walked out with a smirk on his face. Morgana sighed and rested her head on the wall. She began to doubt Kilgharrah's words that she could save Merlin from the darkness.

The Knights of Camelot returned to give the Arthur their report on what Cenred was doing and he summoned everyone, including Morgana and Merlin.

Sir Leon took a deep breath as he recounted what he saw to the older Prince. "I estimate they will reach the city within two days," he finished.

Arthur started to pace around the room, everyone watching his every move. "Under whose banner did they marched under?" he asked.

"Cenred's, Sire," he answered. "We knew he was amassing an army," he started to say before he was interrupted by Arthur.

"How many men?" Arthur asked.

Sir Leon pursed his lips in thought. "20 000 men, maybe more," he said.

Gaius sighed. "I fear that the news about the King's illness is spreading beyond our borders and Cenred found an opportunity to attack," he mused.

Sir Leon nodded. "Then we must find a way to appease him," he suggested.

Arthur shook his head and walked passed Merlin who was leaning against a pole. "That wouldn't be what my father would do," he said. "He wouldn't bow to his enemies," he added.

Gaius took a step forward. "Forgive me, Sire, but we are outnumbered by two to one," he said.

Arthur shook his head again. "What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?" he asked.

Gaius pursed his lips. "We don't give him anything, but it could buy us some time," he suggested.

Arthur bit his tongue hard. "It shows weakness, Gaius," he snapped. "There is only one course of action opened to us," he said as he sat down on the throne. "We must prepare the city for siege," he announced and was replied with silence. Everyone was shocked that the oldest Prince would think of using the city for a battle against Cenred's kingdom.

Merlin frowned. "Are you sure that's wise, Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur turned to look at him, still unsure if Morgana can save him, said "The castle is our greatest weapon." He then turned to the Knights and Gaius. "No army has ever taken Camelot," he added.

Sir Leon took a deep breath. "But what about the people the people in the outlaying villages?' he asked.

Arthur pursed his lips in thought. "Give them refuge within the city walls," he answered.

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods?" Sir Leon kept asking. "Cenred will destroy everything in his path!" he added.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But they'll still have their lives. Go. Ready the army," he ordered before he got up and left the room with Morgana following him.

Arthur and Morgana were walking down the corridor and Morgana smiled.

"You know, Arthur, I was really impressed with you in there. No other Prince would dare do what you did. I mean we're talking about battering rams and catapults and..." she rambled on before she was interrupted by her adopted brother.

"Morgana, I love you like a sister and all, but please for once can you shut up and you try to figure out how to save Merlin from Morgause's grasp?" he asked, frustrated.

Morgana sighed. "I know that you're worried, I would be too. But you don't need to be. Look what we got," she said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused. "What?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged her shoulders. "You...me," she answered.

Arthur sighed in frustrated. He can't understand her at times. "What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm going to be by your side, protecting you," she replied.

Arthur sighed deeply. "God, help me," he whispered jokily.

Miles away from Camelot, Morgause and Cenred entered a clearing surrounded by long yellow-green grass. Morgause breathed through her nose as she could tell that a storm was coming and smiled.

She and her Bloodguards stopped their horses as well as Cenred and his guards and their horses.

Cenred smirked. "My dear, Morgause," he greeted.

Morgause nodded in greeting. "Cenred," she replied.

"My army shall be here by nightfall," he said, making Morgause smiled as she thought of the battle that would come.

Cenred smirk widened. "I'm glad that pleases you," he said.

Morgause narrowed her eyes. "I'll wait until you deliver before I say that I'm pleased," she replied.

Cenred raised his eyebrow. "And when I do?" he asked.

Morgause smirked. "Then I'll give you a feast that you'll never forget," she flirted with a chuckled.

Back at Camelot, Arthur leaned against his table, facing the window. He was in deep thought about Merlin. How could Merlin join Morgause? They have been Merlin's family long before Morgause. He heard someone knock and turned around and saw Gwen.

Gwen bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," she started to say when she was interrupted by Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "No, come in, please," he said and she smiled and walked up to the man that she loves.

Gwen sighed. "How is your father?" she asked quietly.

Arthur smiled sadly. "I could do with him here," he said.

Gwen bit the inside of her cheek. "You should have more faith in yourself," she said wisely.

Arthur sighed. "What are the people saying?" he asked.

Gwen smiled. "They are glad that you have taken charge," she answered honestly.

Arthur frowned. He expected a different answer like they didn't like that they are battling Cenred and that their homes will surely be destroyed. "I've committed them to a siege. There's going to be causalities," he added.

Gwen frowned as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I trust you, Arthur. More than Uther. More than any other man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to do what you believe is right," she said wisely.

Arthur smiled at Gwen and placed his hand on top of hers. Gwen looked at it for a brief second and stepped back.

Gwen smiled sadly. "I should go, Sire," she said politely, curtsied and started to walk out of the room.

Arthur frowned. "There's no need to call me that," he said, making Gwen stop.

Gwen turned to look at him and smiled gently. "There is every need. Sire," she replied with a smile and walked out of the room, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

Merlin watched the soldiers under his red hood, preparing the battle against Cenred's army. He pursed his lips and snuck out of the city to meet Morgause. When he got there, he saw Morgause getting off her horse and walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Morgause frowned. "What's wrong, Merlin?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

Merlin growled. "It's Morgana," he spat out angrily. "She somehow alive and back in Camelot. She has thwarted us. She also destroyed the mandrake root and possibly told Arthur that I'm working with you," he ranted on before he took a deep breath and grabbed Morgause's hand gently, rubbing his thumb against her wrist gently. "Your enchantments been broken," he added softly.

Morgause smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "The root has already done its work and Cenred's army are less than a day from the city," she assured him, placing her hand on his cheek.

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. "Then it is time?' he asked.

Morgause frowned a little. "Are you ready?" she asked and Merlin's eyes suddenly found the floor interesting. "Merlin?" she said, getting his attention. "Cenred's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own. You, too, must play your part," she added.

Merlin frowned a little before he smirked. "Tell me what I have to do," he said making Morgause smile and held out a beautifully crafted staff with a crystal ball in the middle.

"It's carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed," Morgause said. "Only the high priestesses and their Bloodguard have ever set eyes on it," she added.

Merlin started to shake his head. "Ever since Morgana poisoned me, my magic grew weak. I won't have the power to wield such an instrument, even if Kilgharrah says that I was supposed to be this Emrys," he said softly.

Morgause smiled. "Don't worry, the staff will guide you. It carries its own power," she assured him.

Merlin took it and breathed in a deep breath. His lips curled upwards in a smirk. "I will not fail you," he vowed.

Morgause nodded and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled back she held his gaze. "I know," she replied, walking away from Merlin to her horse. Merlin looked down at the staff and frowned before walking back to Camelot, wondering if going to Morgause was the best choice. But he promised her and he won't let her down at any cost.

Back in Camelot, Merlin hid the staff under his bed, well hidden from his servant and went down the kitchen and filled sacks of food and started to drag them up the stairs.

"Merlin?" a voiced asked and he looked up to see Arthur staring at him like he was an idiot. "Where have you been? I've been calling for you," he said, staring at the sacks.

Merlin shrugged. "Getting previsions," he answered. "Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar," he added, pointing to a bag that was at the bottom of the stairs.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What on earth for?" he asked.

Merlin looked confused. "We're preparing for a siege," he replied.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, not a banquet," he added.

Merlin groaned. "You know what you're like without food," he said and Arthur frowned that Merlin knew him so well. "We could be trapped in here for weeks, months even," he said wisely. "Look what I've got for your breakfast," he added and walked over to the window where a jar filled with green liquid and white eggs floated in it. "You're favourite. Pickled eggs," he said and laughed at his brother's expression.

Even if he was in league with Morgause, he could still have fun with Arthur. Arthur walked away scowling. No matter what side he is on, Merlin would be the one playing practical jokes in these types of situations.

The Knights of Camelot are still preparing themselves for the siege. Arthur, Morgana and Sir Leon are walking through corridors with Arthur giving instructions to Sir Leon. Gwen looked up from what she was doing only to see him looking at her. She smiled gently. Arthur smiled in return and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. The three of them found themselves in the outside corridor.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?" he asked.

"As best we can, Sire," Sir Leon answered. "They amount to almost 9,000 so far, but they're still coming," he added.

Arthur frowned. "How long will our previsions last?" he asked.

Sir Leon shook his head. "Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain," he replied.

Arthur took a deep breath and asked a question that he was dreaded the answer to. "Cenred?" he asked.

"Our scouts report he'll be upon us a matter of hours," came Sir Leon's reply, making Morgana frown. Arthur nodded at Sir Leon and walked ahead, leaving Morgana and Sir Leon alone in the corridor. He needed some time alone.

He walked in his father's bedroom and pulled up a chair to sit on. He kept thinking about Merlin and how he has changed from the last time he saw him last. He seemed to be directing his anger on his father and Morgana for some weird reason. He gets his father as he hunts down Merlin's kind and all but why Morgana? What did she do to him to make Merlin hate her so much? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Morgana coming in who was wearing her armour and had her hair in a single pony tail.

"Arthur?" she asked quietly.

Arthur looked up and Morgana sighed. "It's time," she announced.

Arthur stood up and looked at his father, who was still sleeping peacefully. "I promise you father," he said. "I will not let you down," he vowed as he followed Morgana out of his father's room and shut the door.

When Arthur got dressed in his armour, Morgana helped him putting on the vambrace strap. However she pulled on it too tightly because of her nerves.

Morgana sighed. "Sorry," she apologized.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to get nervous Morgana," Arthur observed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm still trying to figure out how to save Merlin," she replied. "And I'm not nervous," she added.

Arthur chuckled. "You're not?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head again. "No, because I believe in your destiny," she said.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise and slight confusion. "Have you been on the cider?" he asked.

Morgana laughed. "Please, Arthur," she said. "You know I'm not the type to drink," she added with a smile.

Arthur laughed with Morgana. "True," he agreed.

Morgana then pursed her lips. "It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known," she started to say as she pulled out Arthur's sword from its cover. "Your victory today will be remembered, by every age, 'til the end of time. Just trust in yourself," she finished holding the sword in front of Arthur.

Arthur took the sword in his hands and frowned. "You know, you have always been like my sister, Morgana" he said. "And you're the second person who told me to trust in myself," he added with a smile.

Morgana smiled. "You'll do great out there, Arthur," she said and the two of them hugged before Arthur left the room to walk with the rest of the Knights of Camelot while Morgana helped Gwen with the medical supplies.

Outside the kingdom, Cenred and Morgause looked at each other and smirked as they sat on their horses.

Cenred raised his arm. "FIRE!" he shouted as the catapults containing flaming balls flew towards Camelot and the army started to charge their way towards the city. Cenred's army had manage to break through the gate and started to make their way towards the barricades. Arthur and Knights of Camelot are trying their best to hold them off. Uther, who woke up just as the battle started, made his way into the Main Square, dressed in his armour. He drew out his sword and started to charge towards the barricades to help the rest of his Knights.

Sir Leon looked at one of the knights. "HOLD THE LINE!" he shouted and he looked behind him to see the King coming in to join the fight.

Sir Leon tried to keep him back, knowing that the King is still unwell. "You need to go back, Sire," he said, but Uther disregarded the comment and pushed passed him to help the knights.

Back inside the castle in the hospital, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen along with the other citizens are being busy helping treating the wounded.

Merlin was helping Gwen while Morgana was helping Gaius. "One of us has to keep an eye on him," she said to Gaius while glancing at Merlin.

Gaius nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I am," he replied.

"You can't let him out of you sight," she added as a fireball hit the city, making everyone startled. Merlin looked up and frowned. "I need to get back to Arthur," she said before she ran out of the room, trusting that Gaius can keep an eye on the man that she once loved.

Chaos was happing throughout the Main Square as the citizens of Camelot were running backwards and forwards, screaming in total panic. A fireball landed just as Morgana reached the bottom of the stairs and she managed to doge out of the way just in time. She had to get to Arthur.

Uther managed to get to the front line, where Arthur was fighting along with his men. Arthur caught sight of him and raced over towards him.

"Father?" he shouted as he grabbed his father's arm and tried to pull him to safety.

Uther glared at Arthur, who pretended not to notice. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Arthur continued to drag his father away. "You're ill, father," he answered.

Uther continued to protest. "This is my kingdom!" he shouted but then he groaned in pain as an arrow hit his leg that made him collapsed in his son's arms. Arthur looked back towards the barricade.

Arthur bit his lip. "Fall back!" he shouted. "Retreat!" he added as continued to drag his father away. Morgana just arrived when she saw the Knights of Camelot arrive. The heat of the flames seared into her skin, making her sweat. Then she had a thought when she saw Cenred's army trying to break through the barricade.

"Forbærnen," she muttered and the barricade was lit on fire just in time to let the Knights of Camelot retreat.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Merlin was waiting until Gaius wasn't watching him so he could sneak away to get the staff. When he glanced at Gaius and noticed that he was treating a wound, he snuck away just as Gaius looked up. Gaius followed him as quick as he could. Merlin smirked as he grabbed the Rowan staff from under his bed when he heard his door open. He hid behind a column when he saw Gaius coming in and started to look around the room. Merlin stopped breathing and bit his lip. Gaius sighed as he left the room and Merlin sighed of relief and made his way down to the burial vaults.

While Merlin made his way towards the burial vaults, Arthur and Morgana were helping Uther walking. Arthur sat his father against a well.

"You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town," Uther grunted as his son tried to take the arrow out of his leg.

Arthur sighed. "It's already lost, father," he replied.

Uther grunted again. "And the citadel?" he asked.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Safe for now," she said.

"It must stay that way," Uther growled.

Arthur sighed again as he took out the arrow. "You have to trust me, father," he pleaded. "I know what I'm doing," he added. "You must rest. When you are well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that," Arthur vowed as Morgana wrapped her arm around Uther's shoulders and carried him to the hospital while Arthur went back to help his Knights.

Outside Camelot, Cenred rode back to Morgause to bring her the news.

"The lower town is ours," he said, grinning.

Morgause scowled. "That will hardly fill the pages of history," she said. "What of the citadel itself?" she asked.

Cenred pursed his lips. "Their defences are strong," he replied, angrily. "It's time for you to deliver your side of the bargain," he added.

Morgause smirked. "Patience, Cenred," she scolded. "You will not be disappointed," she said.

Back inside the castle, Morgana and a soldier who was helping her carry Uther, entered the hospital and Morgana helped Uther sit down on a medical table as Gwen passed her.

"Gwen," she called and Gwen turned to her. "Where's Gaius?" she asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know," she replied before she ran off to help another injured citizen.

Morgana ran up to Gaius when she saw him. "Merlin disappeared," he announced making Morgana sigh.

Down in the burial vaults, Merlin entered with the Rowan Staff and smirked and unknown to him, Morgana ran in his room, looking for him. Merlin lifted the staff and drove it into the floor with a yell. Morgana jerked as she felt the jolt of powerful magic flowing through her veins.

Outside the great kingdom, Morgause closed her eyes as she breathed in the power of the staff. Cenred's impatience increased with every second, wondering why Morgause was so happy about.

"Enough of your games, Morgause," Cenred growled. "What has happened to your traitor?" he snarled.

Morgause smirked as she glanced at Cenred. "For such a great king, you have very little patience," she mocked.

Cenred rolled his eyes and growled. "The time for patience is over," he shouted.

Morgause continued to smirk. "You won't need to worry much longer," she promised. "No army can fight on two fronts. Not even the Knights of Camelot," she said making Cenred mildly curious of what she meant by that.

Merlin watched as the Rowan staff shot energy beams at the tombs around him. He pursed his lips in thought when he saw a skeleton arm burst through the cement slab. Then more came up and he smirked.

In the Main Square, Arthur was helping a wounded soldier to the hospital when some citizens passed him. He stopped them.

"Take him to hospital," he ordered and watched as they helped the soldier up the steps when Morgana came down the steps from Merlin's new room.

"Morgana! Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "Nowhere," she answered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're disappearing like what Merlin use to do," he said making Morgana flinched. "What's your excuse?" he asked.

Morgana bit her lip and started to gape at something behind him.

Arthur scowled. "Come on, Morgana," he said. "You can do better than that," he teased.

Morgana pointed at something behind Arthur and he turned around to see an army of walking skeletons behind him. Arthur started to fight one of the skeletons and manages to stab it. However it did nothing and the skeleton shrug and they both resumed fighting. Morgana drew out her own sword and started to fight another skeleton and she managed to slice though its arm. Morgana was knocked to the ground and a Camelot Knight stepped in her place and began to fight the skeleton.

The Skeleton's arm became alive and starts to go for Morgana. She tried to fight it on the ground when Arthur ran up to her, grabbed her arm and the two of them ran up the steps.

Arthur scowled. "And to think that Merlin has some part in this," he said as they stopped at the top of the steps to catch their breath. "Sometimes I wonder if he's still the idiot that we all know and love," he added.

Morgana shrugged. "He's been through so much, Arthur. He thinks that we all hate him and he let someone in who saved him. I would probably do the same if I were in his position," she said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"You need to tell Gaius to seal off the hospital," he said.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Anything that my King orders is my command," she joked and curtsied.

Arthur scowled as he turned around and saw a silhouette of a skeleton heading in their direction.

Arthur turned back to Morgana. "Morgana, do as I say!" he said and Morgana ran up the stairs towards the hospital. The hospital was getting more packed by the minute as more wounded soldiers and citizens came in to get their wounds treated. Uther however was trying to get out of the hospital. Gaius was hearing none of it.

"I have to get out there," he protested to the old man.

Gaius sighed as he pushed Uther back. "You're still weak from the medicine I gave you," he argued.

Uther growled. "I cannot watch my kingdom fall and do nothing," he said.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Arthur will defend it," he replied when Morgana entered, breathless.

"Gaius," she called and he walked over towards her. "You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within," she said.

Gaius gaped at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked in shock.

Morgana nodded. "Morgana, she summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere," she elaborated as she started to run off.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

Morgana stopped and looked at Gaius. Unshed tears forming in her green blue eyes. "To try and stop him," she answered as she ran off towards the burial vaults, sword in hand.

Arthur was now in hospital with Gwen treating a cut on his hand. "We can't fight a battle on two fronts," Arthur said to Gaius and winced as Gwen tied a bandage on Arthur's hand.

Gwen sighed. "Keep still," she scolded.

Arthur turned to Gaius. "I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel. We need to get my father to safety," he added.

Gaius shook his head. "How? We no longer control the lower town. There's no escape, Arthur," he said and Arthur sighed as he realized how right Gaius was. He prayed to the gods that Morgana can save Merlin.

Morgana entered the burial vault, only to see Merlin standing in front of the staff. He turned around when he saw Morgana and smirked.

"You should leave now while you still can," he taunted.

Morgana took a deep breath. "Merlin, please I beg you," she started to say when a loud rumble interrupted her and Merlin continued to smirk. Morgana started to move towards the staff when Merlin blocked her entrance.

"Women and children are dying, the city will fall," she finished.

Merlin scoffed. "Good," he spat.

Morgana slowly shook her head. "You don't mean that," she said.

"You don't understand Morgana, do you? My father hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any different about him," he shouted.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You of all people could change Uther's mind, Merlin," she retorted. "But doing this, using magic like this will only harden his heart," she said logically.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so wise?" he asked.

Morgana sighed. "From you, before you turned," she replied.

Merlin stiffened before he regained his thoughts. "Well, obviously I don't follow that way anymore. Uther kills our kind every day and Arthur will be no better than his father," he growled.

Morgana smiled softly. "There was one time when you thought Arthur was going to be a great king. He even told me himself that he was going to make magic legal again when he becomes King. Do you really want to miss that opportunity?" she asked. "We could find another way, Merlin. I don't want to fight you," she added.

Merlin looked at her sadly. "There is no other way," he said quietly.

Morgana sighed and nodded. She slowly backed away as though she was leaving, however she darted forward drawing her sword out. Merlin disarmed her sword with his own sword.

"What are you going to do, Merlin?" she asked. "Kill me?"

Merlin growled. "You don't think I can?" he retorted.

Morgana sighed again. "If you're going to kill me then make it quick," she said quietly, making Merlin hesitating before he struck at Morgana. Morgana dodged, picked up her sword and started to fight with the person that she still loved. They fought for at least ten minutes before Merlin disarmed Morgana, making Morgana having to dodge Merlin's attacks. When did he have time to practice with a sword. For what she could remember, he couldn't even know how to fight with one. Morgana ducked behind a tomb when Merlin missed her.

"Feoll bu brand!" she whispered, making the roof collapsed on top of Merlin, knocking him out. Morgana took a deep breath before she picked up her sword and ran towards the unprotected staff.

She raised her sword. "Snæde!" she yelled and sliced through the staff, feeling the power disappear. Arthur is fighting a skeleton in a corridor when all of a sudden; it broke down into nothing but bones. Arthur smiled when he realized that Morgana stopped Merlin.

He raced down to the burial grounds when he saw Morgana coming out of it. "Well?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head sadly. "I couldn't save Merlin from Morgause's grasp. I had to knock him out in order to destroy the staff," she whispered.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Morgana's shoulders. "It's all right Morgana, one of these day, both of us will bring the old Merlin back," he assured her and she smiled weakly.

"I'll hold you to that," she said before she frowned. "I just don't know how to save the man I love. I mean, we talked before the battle, he hesitated at some points, as though the good side of him is still there," she added.

Arthur frowned as well. "Even though Merlin is working for Morgause now, she'll never get rid of the idiot that we both love," he said making Morgana laugh and they both fled the burial vault, not noticing that Merlin was hiding behind the column, fully awake and heard everything that they said. He frowned as he walked away from the scene. It was time to put on another show as he knew that Cenred would have called off the siege by now.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the Throne Room. Arthur, Morgana and Gaius were confused until Uther walked up the steps to his throne.

Uther cleared his throat. "In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who, almost singlehandedly, turned the battle. Prince Merlin," he said as Merlin walked up to him and smiled. Everyone erupted in applause, except for Arthur, Morgana and Gaius who frowned. Merlin locked eye contact with Morgana and they continued to stare at one another when the King spoke again.

"For it was he who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again," he finished and everyone left, not noticing that Morgana and Merlin were glaring at each other.

Morgana sighed as she walked up and down in Arthur's chambers. She scoffed.

"How can Uther be so blind by Merlin's siding with Morgause?" she asked.

Arthur sighed as he continued to watch her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. "I don't know Morgana. But Merlin can sure act very well and hid that he is working for Morgause right under my father's nose. He will try again," he replied.

Morgana nodded in Arthur's chest. "We'll both be ready for him when he strikes again," she said.

Arthur smiled before he frowned. "We both have to be careful," he said wisely.

Morgana looked at Arthur, expressionless. "I'm not afraid of him, Arthur," she said quietly.

Arthur pursed his lips. "You should be," he replied.

Morgana shook her head, her eyes casted down to the floor. "No, all I feel for him is...sad," she said. "He's become full of bitter and hate, it's like fate has switched us around or something because there was one time that I wanted to kill Uther. But now I don't," she added with a frown as she looked at her older adopted brother.

"Don't ever let that happen to you, Morgana," he said and Morgana smiled.

"Nothing could make me that angry," she replied when there was a knock on the door.

Gwen's head popped through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but the ladies of the court wanted to have a talk with you, My Lady," she said.

Morgana turned to Arthur and raised an eyebrow. "On second thought," she joked making Arthur chuckle as Morgana left the room with Gwen at her side.

Arthur frowned when Morgana left and sighed. _Oh Merlin_, he thought sadly. _What happened to you that made you go against us_?


	5. Goblins Gold

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

'_**flashbacks'**_

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

**Happy reading folks!**

**Songs:**

**- Fish Custard (Doctor Who: Series 5 soundtrack) **

**- Gaius the Goblin (The Adventures of Merlin: Series 3 soundtrack)**

**- Up is Down: Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Goblin's Gold…<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon in Camelot and it was two months after the battle with Cenred and Morgause. Morgana and Arthur continued to watch Merlin in secret as they planned how they were going to change him back. Morgana walked to the Halls of Records with a list of books that Gaius wanted. After the whole Cenred saga, Morgana was bored to death, so she thought that she might as well help Gaius. As she walked in she was greeted with the musty smell and dust on the books. The whole place was a maze and she had no hope of finding the book that Gaius wanted, alone.<p>

She walked up to Geoffrey who held up his finger, indicating for her to wait as he sorted out some pieces of yellowed parchment. He didn't even notice who it was until Morgana cleared her throat.

"Lady Morgana," Geoffrey asked shocked, wondering why the Kings Ward would be here of all places.

Morgana smiled gently. "I'm helping Gaius," she assured him. "Gaius wants a book called, Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria," she said as she looked at the list. She looked back up to see Geoffrey looking at her in shock.

"The Bestiary?" he repeated and Morgana nodded. Geoffrey pursed his lips in thought. "I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the East Wing. I have no idea where though," he added making Morgana frown slightly.

Morgana turned to the east and started to go through the shelves searching for the damned book. When she found it, it was right on the top shelf.

Morgana sighed angrily. "Great," she whispered sarcastically.

She couldn't use magic so there was only one way to get it. Morgana used her high heels as a leverage to stand on a pile of books to pull her up further when she triggered a secret door that ended up in a secret room. Cautiously, she entered the room and looked around. It was full of magical artefacts that were covered in dust and spider webs. There were bits and pieces on the floor as well. Morgana walked over to a bookcase and found a magic book. She opened it and looked at several pages and then she put it back. Morgana walked around the room a bit when she accidently bumped into an octagonal that was lying on its side. Something in it started to grumble and was pounding against the walls.

Then it started to knock and growl. "Oi!" a male's voice shouted. Cautiously, Morgana knelt to the ground, her red dress spreading out around her. She sat the box up vertically and looked at it curiously. It continued to growl angrily.

Morgana pursed her lips and stuck out her hand towards the box. "Onluc scrin," she whispered and the box unlocked with a faint click from the buckles. Very slowly she opened the lid of the box when she found nothing in it. All of a sudden a green creature with big green eyes, covered in tattoos and had large ears with earrings, hopped on the lid of the box. Morgana stumbled backwards in surprise. She had never seen this sort of creature before. She briefly wondered if Merlin had.

The creature grinned mischievously at her. "Boo!" it shouted and Morgana's eyes widened. It can speak

The creature and Morgana stared at each other for at least a minute until the creature spoke.

"Are you going to say something, or shall I?" he asked making Morgana even more shocked.

"You can speak," was all that Morgana said, still under shock.

The creature laughed. "You're a sharp one," he teased making Morgana scowl as she watch the creature stretch.

The creature groaned. "Ooh...Ah... I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that," the creature said as if he was talking about the weather.

Morgana scowled. She was going to be in so much trouble "Shh!" she snapped at the creature.

The creature looked at her as if she was crazy. "I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than 50 years!" he snapped at her. "Time to have some fun!" he added and the creature jumped onto a bookcase and started to throw some objects at Morgana and was cheering loudly.

Morgana got off the floor and caught a vase that the creature threw at her. "Have fun quietly," Morgana suggested. The creature ignored her and threw more objects at her. "More quietly than that," she added angrily.

The creature threatened Morgana by pretending to throw a vase off the bookcase.

Morgana bit her lip nervously. "No. You are going to get us both into serious trouble," she said.

The creature ignored her and threw the vase off the bookcase and the vase broke into pieces.

"Oh...Oh!" the creature said. "Oh, dear, what a shame. Never mind," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips; she had enough with this creature. "Right. That's it. You're going back in that box while I work out what to do with you," she growled quietly, slightly threatening the creature.

The creature bowed his head in disappointment. "Oh..." he whined. "Alright. If I really must," he said sadly as he sulked towards the box.

Morgana pointed to the opening of the box when the creature looked at her with big wet eyes and a trembling lip. "In," she snapped.

The creature groaned and climbed on top of the box but then it grinned and jumped on Morgana's head.

The creature laughed. "Fooled you!" he cheered and disappeared into the many objects.

Morgana was not impressed. "Stop messing around!" she whispered.

Morgana snuck towards the creature quietly and saw it going through an open chest. She crept forwards towards the goblin with a blanket and grinned.

"Got you," she said quietly as she covered the creature with the blanket and started to wrestle with the creature towards the box. The goblin struggled a bit but then it disappeared under the blanket. Morgana looked at it confused as the creature appeared as a little ball of light and squeezed itself through the crack.

Morgana groaned as she exited through the door and into the hall way. Just then she felt a sharp object thrown at her head. She looked down and it turned out to be a book.

She looked up and saw the creature on top of a shelf. "Bull's eye!" he cheered.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Someone's going to see you," she hissed.

The creature started to kick some objects off the shelf. "Really?" he asked. "I'm just having a little tidy up!" the creature started to kick off books from the shelf. "Look here you want to get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it all old and...Right, that's enough, I'm off," the creature said and he rushed down the hall. Morgana looked at the destruction and found the damned book that Gaius wanted on the floor. She picked it up and began to chase after that creature. She stopped just before the end of the isle and took a deep breath to compose herself. She walked calmly out to see Geoffrey looking at her.

She smiled as she held the blasted book in her arms. "I found it," she assured him.

Geoffrey nodded. "Good," he said.

When Morgana left the Hall of Records, she followed the destruction of mess that the creature made to Arthur's chambers.

She groaned loudly. "Oh no," she whispered as she walked in.

The creature was moving through the room and now hid under Arthur's bed. The creature shoved a boot out from under Arthur's bed.

The creature groaned in disappointment. "None under here, either," he said loudly.

Morgana kneeled down next to the bed with Gaius's book in her hand but the creature wasn't there anymore. She sighed angrily as she stood up and turned. She gasped in shock when she saw Arthur behind her.

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Morgana, why is my room a mess and what were you doing on the floor looking under my bed?" he asked.

Morgana bit her lip and then shrugged. "I don't know. I went to get a book for Gaius, then I found this path of destruction and as for looking under your bed, I thought I dropped Merlin's birthday present in here yesterday," she lied.

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin's birthday isn't for two more months," he pointed out.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I know that, I bought it early," she lied. Just then a loud clutter came from outside Arthur's room.

Arthur turned his head and started to walk towards the door. "What was that?" he asked. Morgana rushed up to him.

"Why don't I go and find out, after all I got to give Gaius his book," she offered and walked out of Arthur's room without waiting for an answer.

Morgana followed the path of destruction once again and it led her to Merlin's chambers. The creature was chucking some of Merlin's things on the floor.

"Nearly, nearly, nearly," the creature was saying when he found a leather bracelet with gold and silver designs on it. Morgause gave that to him as a healing bracelet, Morgana assumed.

Morgana sighed. "No," she whispered.

The creature looked at her through the mirror and escaped through the window with Merlin's bracelet still in his hand. Morgana picked up Merlin's things and put it on his table before anyone entered. She escaped with a long sigh. Why does everything happen to her? Morgana walked to Gaius's chambers and gave Gaius the book that he wanted and explained what happened between her and the mysterious creature. Gaius pulled a book of magical creatures out and started to flip through the pages with Morgana looking over his shoulder.

When Gaius turned to the correct page Morgana pointed at the drawing of the creature.

"That's it," she confirmed.

Gaius looked at Morgana. "It seems that you have unleashed a goblin," he told her and raised his eyebrow.

Morgana looked at Gaius's expression and sighed. "Merlin told me about that face that you use on him when he did something horrible. It's not good is it?" she asked.

Gaius shook his head. "Goblins are very mischievous creatures," he said. "Mischievous and _dangerous_," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "It didn't seem dangerous," she recalled.

Gaius sighed. "Believe me, Morgana. Goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: Gold," he revealed to her when the door opened.

Arthur entered the room and looked at Morgana in shock. "Morgana what are you doing here?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "Can't I visit Gaius?" she argued.

Arthur sighed and turned to the old physician. "Gaius, You're needed for a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy," he said making Morgana and Gaius raise their eyebrows.

"What is it?' Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at him. "It's my father," he replied before walking out with Morgana and Gaius on his heels. Before they entered Uther's chambers, Arthur stopped and looked at both of them with a serious condition.

"I should warn both of you, if you value your lives, do not even think about laughing," he told them pointing at Morgana.

Morgana scoffed. "Why would I laugh at your father?" she asked him. "That's something like Merlin would do if he was the same idiotic servant," she added making Arthur sigh as he walked inside his father's chambers. When they entered Uther's chambers, they found that he was nowhere to be seen.

Arthur looked around. "Father?" he asked softly.

"I'm behind the screen," Uther's voice answered and Arthur gestured for Morgana and Gaius to go first. Morgana and Gaius looked at each other before walking towards Uther's screen. Behind the screen, they found the King hunched in a chair, bald, dressed in black and glaring at them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Gaius and Morgana's mouth dropped open. What on Earth happened? After tending to Uther, Morgana and Gaius walked down a corridor, quietly discussing the cause of Uther's baldness.

"Only an enchantment could have caused Uther to lose his hair like that," Gaius said softly. "I have no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage," he added.

Morgana started to giggle softly. "Did you see Uther's face though?" she asked but Gaius sighed.

"Not to be rude, Morgana but what do you think Uther will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?" he argued making Morgana stop giggling.

Morgana shook her head. "We need to catch it," she said making Gaius smirk. "How do we do that?" she asked quickly.

Gaius sighed. "We need to set up a trap. And for that, we need gold. And plenty of it," he answered. When they reached Gaius's chambers, the two began to develop a plan to catch the goblin and when night fell, Morgana snuck to Arthur's chambers and opened the door quietly only to find Arthur asleep on his bed. She smirked and quietly walked towards the bed, got on her knees and dragged out the chest that she knew had lots of gold in it. Morgana smirked when she opened it and found gold pieces was filled up to the brim. Just then Arthur started to snore and she rolled her eyes. Morgana quietly got to her feet and started to tip toe out of the room, however her red dress managed to knock some of Arthur's things off the table and she quickly looked at Arthur who was starting to wake up. Morgana hid behind the chair, hiding her dress.

"Who's there?' Arthur asked, still half asleep. Morgana bit her lip, hoping that Arthur won't discover her. When Arthur received no answer, he stood on his bed and drew out his sword. Morgana smirked when she thought of a spell that Merlin taught her before she poisoned him.

"Oferbrædels ahreos," she whispered and the spell made the canopy of Arthur's bed collapse and Arthur fighting the sheets of it and Arthur fell to the floor. Morgana laughed quietly and left the room quickly as she could.

"Guards!" Arthur's voice shouted and Morgana smirked. When she found Gaius, they went to an abandon corridor; Morgana tossed a gold coin down it and looked at Gaius. They hid behind a column and just like Gaius expected, the goblin walked cautiously up to it and took the little gold coin with a huge grin on his face.

"Lovely gold," he said gleefully as he licked it. Morgana made a face of disgust as she watched the goblin. Then the goblin noticed a gold trail and starts to follow it. Morgana held a blanket while Gaius held a pot to catch the goblin and they hid behind the door. They both looked at each other when the creature came in and started to get overly excited when he found the chest filled with gold. Gaius shut the door quickly and Morgana covered the goblin with the blanket. The goblin turned into a little ball of light once again and buzzed into Gaius's ear. Gaius now taken over by the goblin sighed when Morgana stood up with the blanket.

Morgana unaware that Gaius was now possessed by the goblin asked, "Did you see where it went, Gaius?"

The Goblin Gaius became annoyed. "You let it escape you stupid girl," he scolded loudly. "Go after it, shoo!" he added making Morgana raise an eyebrow at Goblin Gaius and walked out of the room. When Morgana left, Goblin Gaius picked some gold pieces from the chest and licked the pieces.

At night, Goblin Gaius started tossing objects off the floor that shattered into tiny pieces. Morgana entered breathless.

"I've searched the entire castle for the goblin, there's no sign of it anywhere," she started to say when she turned around and looked at the mess on the floor. "What happened here?" she asked.

Goblin Gaius looked annoyed. "It's that pesky goblin!" he snapped at her. "You let it escape and it ransacked my premises!" he added as he walked towards the door. "Find a servant to clean it for me," he said to Morgana.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Goblin Gaius shrugged. "I'm going to the tavern," he answered.

Morgana scoffed. "Merlin told me that you never go to the tavern!" she argued.

Goblin Gaius pursed his lips. "Then I shall see what I've missed," he answered making Morgana leave the old man's chambers very confused.

When morning arrived to greet Camelot, Goblin Gaius who was dressed in Gaius's night clothes belched and had a serious hangover. Goblin Gaius pulled out the chest of gold and jewellery and licked a few pieces of gold before Merlin knocked on the door quietly as he entered.

"Gaius?" he asked softly.

Goblin Gaius turned around, blocking the chest from view. "Yes, yes. What is it?' he snapped.

Merlin bit his lip. "I couldn't sleep last night," he answered. "My healing bracelet's been stolen," he added.

Goblin Gaius sighed sadly as he shut the lid of the chest. "Oh tragedy and travesty!" he said. "Whoever stole it should be hanged, flogged and hanged again!" he added loudly.

Merlin looked at Gaius confused for a second before he shook his head. "I was hoping that you'd make e a sleeping draught like you use to make for Morgana," he replied.

Goblin Gaius scoffed. "A sleeping draught?" he repeated. "Can't you count sheep like everyone else? Why are you bothering me with such things? Shoo!" he said waving Merlin off.

Merlin looked at Goblin Gaius as though he'd gone mad. "I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius," he replied. "I'm the king's son and you shall do as I ask," he added, taking Goblin Gaius aback.

Then Goblin Gaius smiled. "Ooh! Shall I now?" he asked as he walked up to Merlin and looked at the young prince in the eyes. "I can see deep into your heart. And it's cold, cold as stone. You play at being Uther's youngest loving son so well. You fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed," he finished making Merlin purse his lips. Did Morgana tell Gaius about him joining sides with Morgause? He thought.

Merlin scoffed silently. "I think that you overworked yourself too much Gaius. Why would you say such a thing?" he asked.

Goblin Gaius shrugged. "Because it's the truth," he answered. "There is evil in your heart," he added.

Merlin took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know what's come over you. You were my mentor when I arrived in Camelot. You were always such a good friend to me," he said.

Goblin Gaius looked smug. "I see the truth frightens you," he replied, smugly.

Merlin shook his head slowly. "It's you that frightens me," he corrected as he walked towards the door.

"Do you not want your sleeping draught after all, Prince Merlin?" Goblin Gaius asked making Merlin stop. "One moment," Goblin Gaius added as he walked towards the table. He used magic silently and a bottle which was blue turned purple. Goblin Gaius walked up to Merlin and handed him the sleeping draught.

"Sweet dreams," he said smugly. "Do come back and see me any time," he added as Merlin walked out of the room with a frown on his face. Gaius had never acted like this before. What's gotten into him?

When Morgana entered the Physicians chambers the next day, she caught the sight of Goblin Gaius licking a few pieces of gold. Her eyes widened as she knew where the goblin was.

"You're the goblin!" she said as she walked in with her green dress flowing behind her.

Goblin Gaius turned to her. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked and looked at Morgana as if she was mad.

Morgana shook her head. "No, but you have, or it's been taken over," she replied.

Goblin Gaius shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous," he scolded the King's Ward.

Morgana walked up to him. "I know Gaius as well as I know myself and you're not him," she interrupted.

Goblin Gaius smiled. "Ah, you've got me," he replied. Goblin Gaius looked at himself. "How do you like my new body?" he asked "It's a bit old and creaky but it's ever so much fun," he added.

Morgana shook her head. "It's Gaius's body. What have you done with him!" she shouted.

Goblin Gaius shrugged. "He's still in here somewhere," he answered.

Morgana sighed. "Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him," she pleaded.

Goblin Gaius nodded. "Alright. You've convinced me," he said and Morgana looked relieved for a second. Then Goblin Gaius shook his head. "On second thoughts, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer… Did I mention the gold?" he asked.

Morgana remained expressionless. "If you hurt Gaius… I will kill you without a second thought," she threatened quietly.

Goblin Gaius looked smug once again. "You'd be killing him!" he said smugly. "You see the problem? I'm him. He's me. We're all jumbled up in here," he added with a triumph smile as he patted Morgana on the shoulder before he walked out.

Inside the Council chambers, Arthur is giving a report to his father and the whole court is present.

"There has been vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts," he finished and Uther looked up, his head in a brown cap. "I myself was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me," he added and looked down, ashamed of himself.

Gwen farted and the court stared at her in shock. Merlin farted as well and looked confused.

Uther pursed his lips. "Double the guards. I want the perpetrator found," he ordered and farted as well. Gaius looked at Morgana as she continued to stare at him, expressionless. Gaius winked cheekily at her with a smug smile on his face.

Arthur nodded with a disgust look on his face. "Yes, My Lord," he answered. Uther continued to fart.

"The council is dismissed!" Uther said loudly and he still continued to fart. "NOW! He barked and they all left the room, except for Morgana, Arthur, Uther and Goblin Gaius.

Morgana pursed her lips and left the room as well, leaving Arthur an Uther alone with a goblin that was possessing her friend. Once Morgana left, Uther turned to Goblin Gaius with a scowl on his face.

"Gaius, it there anything you can do to treat this?" he asked Goblin Gaius and Arthur continued to looked disgusted.

Goblin Gaius entered the chamber, chuckling he turned around and saw Morgana standing in the middle of the room with a stone cold expression on her face.

Goblin Gaius continued to smile. "Tell me you didn't think that was funny?" he asked. Goblin Gaius frowned. "Not even a little bit?" he asked. "Just a teeny-weeny bit?" he added while walking towards Morgana.

Morgana was having none of it. "If you carry on like this, you'll get Gaius killed!" she growled.

Goblin Gaius chuckled softly. "Morgana, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He, is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius!" he said gleefully.

Morgana shook her head. "This has to stop," she ordered.

Goblin Gaius shrugged. "I see no reason why. Now if the Kings Ward is quite finished, I'm going to the tavern," he said as he walked towards the door.

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. "Bord, wiþstand hine!" she whispered and the spell magically shut the door just as Goblin Gaius reached it.

Goblin Gaius turned around with a surprised look. "Well, well, well…So you have a secret of your own, Lady Morgana," he said smugly.

Morgana scowled. "Leave his body… or you will regret it," she threatened.

Goblin Gaius crossed his arms over his chest. "Your magic may be powerful but I have an advantage," he said.

Morgana still remained expressionless. "What's that?" she asked.

Goblin Gaius continued to smirk. "I can hurt you," he replied and used his magic to send a flying dagger towards Morgana.

Morgana held out her hand. "Cutler, ic pe hate!" she said quickly and the dagger stopped and used her magic to send the dagger back to Goblin Gaius, stopping just as it reaches Goblin Gaius's face.

"Whereas you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," Goblin Gaius finished and Morgana lifted the spell from the dagger which dropped dead onto the ground.

Morgana took a deep breath, although she still remained expressionless. "I will not rest until I have found a way to force you out of Gaius's body," she threatened the creature quietly as she walked out the room, trying to think of a plan.

When Morgana decided that she had to tell Arthur about the goblin, she ran to Arthur's chambers, only to find it empty. She sighed and walked down a corridor, only to see Arthur along with two guards walking up to her.

Morgana walked up to him. "Arthur I need to talk to you," she said.

Arthur looked down. "Arrest her," he said softly and the guards came up behind her.

Morgana's eyes widened. "What?" she asked surprised. "Arthur, what are you doing?" she repeated as the guards dragged her to the council where Uther, the court and Merlin were waiting.

"Is it true that you are responsible for the… afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?" Uther growled at his Ward.

Morgana shook her head. "What? No!" she pleaded.

Uther looked at Morgana in her eyes. "Gaius?" he asked and Goblin Gaius picked up the magic book that was in the secret room in the Hall of Records that Morgana discovered when she released the goblin.

"I found this in your room," Goblin Gaius revealed. "It's a book of spells and enchantments," he added.

Morgana continued to shake her head. "He's lying," she said quickly as she looked at Goblin Gaius. "That's not Gaius," she revealed.

Arthur looked confused at his adopted sister. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Morgana took a deep breath. "He's been possessed by a goblin," she answered Arthur's question.

Goblin Gaius scoffed. "That girl is reduced to making desperate and ridiculous accusations," Goblin Gaius argued.

Uther pursed his lips as he looked at the person that he looked after as though she was his own daughter. "Morgana, you seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?" he asked.

Morgana continued to stare at Goblin Gaius. "It's controlling him. Gaius is still in there… Somewhere. He told me himself," she replied, pointing at Gaius.

Uther kept looking at both Goblin Gaius and Morgana. Arthur decided to speak up.

"Do you have any proof?" Arthur asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No," she answered and Merlin pursed his lips. There has been something off about Gaius and he had a feeling that Morgana is right. Morgana has always been Gaius's friend, why would he charge her of magic?

Goblin Gaius sighed. "I fear that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you," he said softly, as though he was sad making Merlin snorted quietly.

Morgana looked at Goblin Gaius in the eyes. "I really doubt that," she growled.

Goblin Gaius ignored her as though she never spoken. "My lord, I knew that the Lady Morgana had magic for over two years. I am sorry I never told you," he apologized.

Uther sighed. "You were not to know, Gaius," Uther said. "I truly believe that Morgana didn't have any magic at all. She has fooled us all," he added as he rested a hand on Goblin Gaius's shoulder.

Morgana shook her head. "It's not me that's fooling you," she tried to plead.

Uther growled. "Silence!" He shouted and Morgana bit her lip. "You're guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take her away," Uther finished and the guards shoved Morgana out of the room and down to the dungeons.

When everything 'calmed' down, Merlin walked down to the dungeons, hiding a piece of bread under his jacket. It was all he could sneak out from the kitchens. He had to talk to Morgana about why Gaius was acting like he is.

When he entered the dungeons, a guard that was guarding Morgana's cell walked up to him.

"Sire, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Merlin pursed his lips. "I want to talk to the prisoner," he said and Morgana, who heard him, lifted her head and stared at him with confusion and worry.

The guard shook his head. "The King has instructed us not to let anyone see her," he replied.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I know he did, but he also told me that the prisoner is allowed food and water before her death," he lied. "You don't want to disappoint my father do you?" he asked sweetly and the guard shook his head and opened Morgana's cell door. Morgana, still clasped in chains, stood up as Merlin entered.

"Merlin," she greeted coolly.

Merlin rolled his eyes as the guards closed the door and left with Merlin's orders to get food. He took out a piece of bread from his jacket.

"It was all I can get," he said and handed Morgana the bread.

Morgana looked at it in confusion. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Merlin sighed. "I know that what you're saying is true about Gaius," he replied.

Morgana's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Merlin pursed his lips. "When I started to get nightmares, I went to visit Gaius and he wasn't acting like himself at all, like he was possessed. I knew that you were telling the truth in there," he answered.

Morgana nodded. "Gaius has been possessed by a goblin. I accidently released it but it's too much to explain and the guards will be back any minute," she said.

Merlin smirked. "Which is why we have to sneak you out of here," he replied and Morgana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'll get the key to your cell door from one of the guards and help you escape. Go to Gwen's house and hide there until we'll figure out on how to release the goblin out of Gaius," he explained.

Morgana pursed her lips. "How will I know that you won't tell Uther where I am?" she asked.

Merlin sighed. "I want the old Gaius back as much as you," he answered. "Plus three people are better than two," he added making Morgana smile sadly.

"Thank you Merlin," she replied just as the guard came back. Merlin nodded and walked out while the guard handed Morgana water and food.

When night fell, Merlin slipped some sleeping powder into the guard's water goblet and waited until the guard drank the water and fell asleep before he smirked.

"Cæga cume her," he whispered and the keys floated from the sleeping guards belt until the key reached Morgana's cell. Morgana grabbed it and nodded to Merlin. Merlin nodded back and escaped back to his bedroom, hopefully not to be discovered.

Morgana opened the door to her cell and escaped the dungeons and tried to sneak past the drawbridge and into the Lower Town. However, because of her dress, the guards spot her making her run when she heard the warning bells.

When the warning bells started to ring, Gwen woke up and went into high alert. She grabbed a candlestick to use as a weapon, climbed out of her bed and started to investigate her house. Morgana covered her mouth when Gwen gave a muffled cry and turned her around. Gwen's eyes widened when she saw her mistress and Morgana put her finger to her lips.

"Shh," she whispered and looked to the covered window and they both saw the silhouettes of the guards ran past her house.

After Merlin left the council chambers when Arthur told him that Morgana escaped, when 'Gaius' basically yelled out how did Morgana escape and then apologized to Uther, told him that it was indeed a goblin. He walked into the Main Square when Arthur walked up to him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, what are you doing?" he asked, still suspicious of him.

Merlin shrugged. "I want to visit Gwen," he said. "Can't I?" he argued.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into the castle. Merlin smirked behind Arthur's back and continued his way towards Gwen's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and Gwen answered.

"Sire," she said politely making Merlin chuckle.

"Gwen, you know you can call me Merlin. We are friends after all," he added.

Gwen smiled. "But it's still polite to call you by your respective titles," she pointed out.

Merlin leaned in and whispered. "I helped Morgana escape last night. I need to see her," he said.

Gwen's eyes widened but she let him in. Morgana was sitting at the table and she explained to Gwen and Merlin on how she released the goblin, trying to set up a trap with Gaius and how the Goblin 'mysteriously' disappeared when he was possessing Gaius and how the goblin said that if she killed the goblin, she'd be killing Gaius as well.

Gwen was shocked however Merlin pursed his lips. "I've dealt with this situation before," he whispered and Morgana looked at him. "Long story. But we need to force the goblin out of Gaius," he said.

Gwen sighed. "And how do we do that?" she asked quietly.

Morgana and Merlin both pursed their lips in thought. Then Merlin got it. "I'll sneak into Gaius's chambers and find that creature book of his. It has to tell us on how to get rid of it," he answered.

Gwen and Morgana nodded. Then Gwen spoke up. "What can I do?" she asked, wanting to help Gaius as much as Morgana and Merlin.

Morgana spoke up then. "We need to convince Arthur," she answered and shrugged, looking at her maid with a sly smile. "Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you," she added and Merlin nodded.

"For once I agree with Morgana," he said making Morgana raise her eyebrows in shock at Merlin.

Gwen started to shake her head. "I can't," she protested.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "Gwen, Arthur loves you with all of his heart. He will listen to you," he said.

Gwen looked at them both as if they were crazy. "After what happened yesterday, I can never look Arthur in the face again," she explained.

Morgana chuckled. "I know its embarrassing Gwen but," she started to say when Gwen interrupted her.

Gwen looked at her mistress. "It's more than embarrassing, Morgana!" she said loudly and Morgana shushed her and pointed her finger towards the door. Gwen took a deep breath to calm down and shook her head. "I cannot face him. Not now, not ever," she added.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You didn't do it, it was the goblin. He made me and my, _father_ fart as well remember?" he asked.

Gwen sighed and Morgana grabbed her hand. "Please Gwen," she pleaded and smiled sweetly. Gwen took one look at Morgana's smile and sighed in defeat. When Gwen left Morgana turned to Merlin.

"You know that was our most civilized conversation that we had since you returned," she pointed out.

Merlin shrugged. "Does Gwen know?" he asked softly as he sat down opposite the girl that he once loved.

Morgana shook her head. "I couldn't tell her," she replied and sighed softly. "Merlin why are you helping me?" she asked.

Merlin bit his lip. "Ever since you poisoned me, my magic started to grow weak," he replied and Morgana's eyes widened. "Then I started to get nightmares of the future of burning and destruction. Then it feels like something is controlling me to go to Morgause and want to kill my father for what he's done, but at the same time, its controlling me to help you and Arthur," he explained and Morgana felt sick. "I don't understand it," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Merlin, did you ever think that Morgause is controlling you to join her side with a kissing spell while a part of you wants to break free?" she asked.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "No I haven't," he answered making Morgana frown. _What is happening to Merlin_? She thought.

Back in Arthur's chambers, Arthur was looking outside his window, thinking about Morgana and everything that has happened. He didn't want to arrest her, but his father made her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He turned around and saw Goblin Gaius walking in.

"Ah, Gaius. Come on in," he invited and Gaius shut his door.

Goblin Gaius walked over to the table. "I believe that you wanted to see me, Sire," he asked.

Arthur nodded and poured tow goblets full of water. "I wanted to thank you in person. It couldn't have been easy for you to expose Morgana like that. Especially when you thought of her as your adopted daughter," he said and passed the goblet to Goblin Gaius.

Goblin Gaius nodded. "However, my loyalty to Camelot and your father comes first," he replied.

Arthur nodded. "It is much appreciated. At least I won't have to deal with someone who thinks that she's better than me at using their sword," he said, trying to get Gaius to expose that there is a goblin inside of him. He believed in Morgana with magic, but he wanted to be sure first.

Goblin Gaius looked sad. "I'm just sorry you had to suffer for so long," he apologized.

Arthur nodded. "Well when we catch her, you'll see her get hanged," he said.

Goblin Gaius looked gleeful. "Ah, I shall be looking forward to that," he replied drinking from the goblet.

Arthur smirked. He caught him. Goblin Gaius looked at Arthur in confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Arthur nodded and sat down his goblet. "The Gaius that I know would never be looking forward to see Morgana hanged, no matter what she has done," he answered and drew out his sword, pointing it at Gaius. "Morgana was telling the truth," he said softly.

Goblin Gaius used his magic to smash a vase on Arthur's head, knocking him unconscious. Goblin Gaius looked at Arthur with a smug smile and used a magical enchantment on Arthur before he left the room, unnoticed.

Outside the corridor, Gwen was walking to Arthur's chambers, determined to convince his mind and help Morgana and Merlin on how to get the goblin out of Gaius. If she looked up quicker, she would've saw Goblin Gaius duck into an alcove to avoid being seen.

When Gwen reached Arthur's chambers, she grew more and more nervous. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Something inside Arthur's room makes a honking noise making her confused.

"Arthur, it's Guinevere," she said. "Can I come in?" she asked and another honking noise replied to her question, but she took that as a yes. Gwen entered Arthur's chambers and walked towards his bed. Gwen looked around confused.

"Arthur?" she asked softly and walked around the corner of the bed post only to see, Arthur hiding behind it with donkey ears with a sulky expression on his face.

Gwen gasped in shock. "What happened to you?" she asked and Arthur brayed in response.

Gwen bit her lip. "Did Gaius do this to you?" she asked hesitantly and Arthur brayed 'yes'.

Gwen nodded. "He's a goblin," she explained and Arthur brayed as if he said, "I know."

Gwen looked at Arthur sympathetically. "You poor thing," she said softly as she rubbed his ears gently. Arthur started to lean in pleasure but then he brayed indigently.

Gwen frowned. "Sorry," she apologized and stood up. "Morgana and Merlin are both working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do," she assured him making Arthur frown as he watched her go in a hurry. _I thought that Merlin and Morgana hate each other_, he thought to himself.

When she hurried back to her house to see Merlin and Morgana working on their plan, she told him about Arthur being a donkey which made Merlin and Morgana stop what they were doing and looked at her in shock.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Arthur's a donkey?' he asked slowly.

Gwen bit her lip. "Well, he has the ears of the donkey," she said slowly making Merlin and Morgana trying to hold in their grins. "And the voice. He's braying," she added making Morgana opened her mouth in shock.

"He's braying?" she repeated and Gwen nodded making Merlin and Morgana look at each other and then they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Gwen scolded.

Merlin nodded in agreement, still chuckling. "No. No of course not. Of course it isn't funny," he agreed, stifling his laughs.

Morgana nodded as well. "Arthur with the ears of a donkey. What's so funny about that?" she asked Gwen and then turned to Merlin. "I would pay to see a picture of him with donkey ears," she added and Merlin grinned at her.

Gwen starts to smile as she watched them, glad that the tension between them was slowly breaking. "He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that," she said. "Did you find anything?" she asked them, to stop them laughing at the person that she loves.

Morgana nodded as she took a breath to calm herself. "We think so," she replied and turned her attention back to the book that Merlin stole from Gaius's chambers. Then Morgana and Merlin turned serious. "If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it," Morgana explained.

Merlin took over then and looked at Gwen. "In other words, if Gaius is dying then the goblin will have no other choice than to leave his body," he added.

Gwen raised her eyebrows in shock. "You want to kill Gaius?" she repeated.

Morgana pursed her lips. "We only need to do it briefly. All we need to do is pour poison on the gold and once the goblin licks the pieces, Gaius will be dying," she answered. Morgana then stood up and walked over to the window to peak out of it.

"Once the goblin is out of Gaius's body, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it," Morgana added.

Merlin sighed. "And where do we get a box that is lined with lead?" he asked and Gwen nodded in agreement.

Morgana bit her lip in thought when an idea came to her. "Leave that to me," she replied as she left Gwen's house and kept herself hidden as she could all the way to the Hall of Records. Geoffrey was going through some parchment when Morgana snuck her way in. She hid behind the shelf and looked up at the shelf behind Geoffrey when an idea came to her.

"Offeall æstel," she whispered and an object fell off the shelf, landed on the desk and landed on Geoffrey's foot. Geoffrey exclaimed in pain and Morgana took that distraction and quietly ran towards the secret room to grab the box that once contained the goblin. When she came back, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana ran towards the physician's chambers while keeping Morgana hidden at the same time.

They opened the door to the Physician's chambers and Gwen kept a look out while Merlin and Morgana made the poison and the antidote.

Gwen turned to the two royals. "Hurry up," she whispered.

Merlin pursed his lips as he concentrated. "We're doing the best we can, Gwen," he replied as Morgana poured the poison on the gold. Merlin saw his healing bracelet and gaped at it.

"That's my healing bracelet," he whispered making Morgana raise an eyebrow.

Morgana cleared her throat. "As soon as the goblin is out of Gaius, Merlin or you need to give him the antidote straight away or..." she trailed off and winced as she thought back to when she poisoned Merlin and Morgause took him away.

Gwen took one more peak and gasped. "He's coming," she hissed and Merlin closed the lid of the box, put it back in its original hiding place and all three of the hid in Merlin's old chambers.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen watched from behind the door as Goblin Gaius came into the room, took out the chest and licked a few pieces of gold.

Gwen shuddered in disgust. "That's disgusting," she whispered and Merlin nodded in agreement.

Goblin Gaius then blinked a few times when he realized that something was wrong. Morgana left the chamber when Goblin Gaius started to stumbled with Gwen and Merlin behind her who was carrying the box.

Goblin Gaius looked at her in shock. "You poisoned me," Goblin Gaius whispered and Morgana tried not to flinch when she had to watch Merlin slowly die. "You poisoned Gaius!" he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Leave his body while you still can!" she said and the goblin left Gaius's ear as a little ball of light and buzzed around the room as Gaius fell to the ground Morgana tried to follow the ball of light and made Gwen and Merlin tripped over Gaius's table that was filled with several poisons and antidotes. Merlin cursed and he and Gwen tried to search the antidote as quick as they can.

Meanwhile, Morgana tried to catch the ball of light with the box and started to chase it around the room. The goblin appeared as the full sized creature and started to spit out the poison.

"Get back in the box," Morgana ordered.

The goblin glared at her. "You'll have to catch me first!" he declared and dug its way through a pile of sacks. The goblin turned into a little ball of light once again and flew into Morgana's mouth. Morgana stumbled her way back to the box and spat the goblin inside it and shut the lid.

The goblins started to bang on the lid of the box. "Let me out," he begged. "I won't do it again," he promised making Morgana snort.

Gwen bit her lip. "We lost the antidote," she called and Morgana ran over to them. Merlin then picked up the bottle with the antidote.

"It's this one," he said and all three of them went over to Gaius who was struggling to breathe. Merlin rolled over Gaius and passed Morgana the bottle and she poured the antidote into Gaius's mouth. However nothing happened.

Gwen looked at them with tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you sure that was the antidote?" she asked them.

Morgana looked at her sadly. "No," she whispered.

Merlin growled. "Gaius, come on!" He shouted. "I know you better than this! Please, come on you stubborn old goat!" he begged as tears rolled down his face.

"Who are you calling an old goat?" Gaius whispered as he opened his eyes making Merlin, Morgana and Gwen laugh in relief. Gaius was alright.

When Gaius was well enough to walk, he went to Uther in the Council Chambers and explained everything, leaving some parts out, mainly about Morgana's magic with Morgana and Merlin by Gaius's side.

Uther pursed his lips as he paced around the room. "You mean to tell me that it was you who was responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, the boils and Arthur's donkey ears?" he asked.

Morgana chuckled and nudged Merlin and they looked at Arthur who was still trying to get used to his normal ears again.

Gaius nodded. "I fear I was, My Lord," Gaius replied. "Or at least the goblin was, while I was possessed by it," he added.

Uther nodded. "Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honourable of men," he said and that made Arthur and Morgana think about Merlin while he was fighting in league with Morgause.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Indeed. Though I must assure you that Morgana was entirely innocent," he said, motioning towards Morgana making her freeze as she looked at Uther.

Uther nodded. "Then she is pardoned," he said and Morgana smiled. Just then the goblin growled within the box, making some of the members of the court jump in shock.

Gaius had a thought. "May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?" he offered.

Uther turned to Arthur. "See that it's placed in the vaults," he said and Arthur nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

When Gaius, Morgana and Merlin started to leave, Uther thought of another question. "Gaius?" he called and Gaius stopped and looked at him. "Do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?" he asked making Morgana bit her lip and Merlin tried to smother a snort.

Gaius shook his head. "I'm afraid I've no idea, my lord," he answered, covering for Morgana. Uther nodded and all three of them left the room as the goblin continued to growl angrily.

Once the goblin was placed in the vault, Gwen was holding some sheets as she walked in a corridor and bumped into Arthur. Both of them stared at each other awkwardly.

Gwen curtsied. "My Lord," she greeted.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Guinevere," he said and then he bit his lip. "The, er... events of the last few days. I, er... I think it would be best if we... never spoke of them," he added awkwardly.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't even know what events you're referring to," she lied.

Arthur nodded in agreement, glad that Gwen won't say a word. "Quite. It's been entirely... uneventful," he lied as well. They both laughed awkwardly. "Um, I need to train my men," Arthur remembered.

Gwen nodded. "I must see to these sheets," she said and they both walked off in different directions and sighed in relief.

After lunch, Merlin and Morgana went to the training ground to watch Arthur train his men. Gaius walked up to them.

"I see you both have been busy undoing the goblin's magic," he whispered to them.

Morgana sighed. "Now I know how Merlin feels when he saves Camelot all the time and get no thanks whatsoever," she said.

Merlin laughed. "Considering that you were the one who realized it in the first place, you don't receive any thanks," he joked and Morgana pouted at him.

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I agree with Merlin on this one," he agreed.

Morgana shrugged. "What Arthur doesn't know won't kill him," she said.

Merlin rolled his eyes as Gaius sighed. "For your sake I hope it stays that way," he whispered to Morgana. All three of them watched as Arthur continued to fight his men. Arthur knocked over the man that his was fighting and started to laugh. The other knights start to laugh with him. However, Arthur's laugh suddenly becomes a bray leaving him confuse. The knights stop laughing but looked at each other with sly grins.

Gaius rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned to the young royals. "Merlin, Morgana," he scolded.

Morgana shrugged. "Just one more day," she begged.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "It's too good," he added with a smirk as they watched Arthur become confuse. Merlin frowned as he thought over the last few days that he was working with Morgana and he felt more himself than he did in a long time. Maybe Morgana was right and there is another way. Only time can tell.


	6. Gwaine: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

'_**flashbacks'**_

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

**Songs:**

**- Stormageddon, Dark Lord of all (Doctor Who Series 6 soundtrack)**

**- Gwaine's Bar Brawl (The Adventures of Merlin Series 3 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gwaine Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin, Morgana and Arthur were riding through the country side after a full days' worth of hunting. Merlin and Morgana became close again after they worked together on getting rid of the goblin. Arthur, however, was keeping a close eye on Merlin. They rode out of the woods, halted and looked down at a hill to see a small village.<p>

Arthur sighed happily. "You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?" He asked his siblings.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Sleep?" he answered irritably making Morgana chuckle quietly.

Arthur shook his head. "Nope. A nice cold tankard of mead," he answered and started to ride down the hill.

Morgana turned to Merlin and raised her eyebrow. "Mead?" she repeated.

Merlin nodded, unimpressed with Arthur. "Mead," he confirmed as he rode down after Arthur with Morgana beside him.

When they got to the bottom of the hill, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin tied up their horses to some poles outside the tavern. Morgana was so grateful that she wore her grey pants, brown boots and her beige top instead of her dress. Merlin was wearing his red top, black pants and jacket and brown boots.

Arthur grinned. "There's no better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern," he said cheerfully.

Morgana sighed. "This is one of those moments where Merlin and I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore us as usual isn't it?" she asked and Merlin snorted.

"Arthur wouldn't listen to us even if we're right and he's wrong," he whispered in her ear making Morgana chuckle.

Arthur nodded to Morgana's question. "You're learning, Morgana. Slowly but you're learning," he teased making Morgana roll her eyes. "Now remember in here, we're not royals. We're simple peasants like everyone else," he added.

Merlin rolled his eyes as the three of them walked towards the tavern. "The simple parts right," he muttered, he was talking about Arthur which made Morgana burst out laughing.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "What?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbow.

Morgana cleared her throat. "Merlin said the sun's very bright," she lied as she looked towards the sun.

Arthur looked up and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah it is," he replied making Merlin and Morgana smirked at each other as they entered the tavern. Arthur can be truly oblivious.

Arthur picked a table near the back and sat down while Merlin pulled out a chair for Morgana. Morgana grinned at Merlin and sat down and Merlin sat in the seat next to her. A woman with brown curly hair, that was half tied up in a ponytail came over to them with a wash cloth and wiped down the table.

"Afternoon," the waitress greeted. "What will it be?" she asked.

Arthur pursed his lips in thought as he looked around the room. "Ah…" he said as he was still trying to make up his mind.

"Mmm… You're a handsome fellow," The waitress commented making Morgana and Merlin roll their eyes.

Arthur chuckled as he thought that the comment was for him. "Well, you wouldn't be the first one to say it," he said idly.

Morgana snorted quietly and leaned towards Merlin. "… And hopefully the last one to say it," she added making Merlin chuckle.

The waitress looked embarrassed and her cheeks turned slightly red. "Oh, no sorry. I was talking about your friend here," she said as she looked flirtatiously at Merlin.

Arthur and Morgana were stunned. Merlin however looked rather pleased.

"Him!" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin with his eyebrows raised.

Merlin turned to the waitress. "Thank you," he said.

Arthur sighed, irritated. "Three tankards of mead, please," he said rudely as he looked like he wanted to throw something at Merlin.

As the waitress walked off with one last smile at Merlin, Merlin turned to Arthur with a smug grin. "It wouldn't hurt your ego you know. Maybe Morgana is right and coming here was a great idea," he said making Morgana sigh.

Morgana sighed annoyed at the two brothers. "People wouldn't even know that you two are Princes by the way that you two are acting," she whispered angrily.

Merlin turned to her. "Aww, are you jealous?" he asked Morgana.

Whatever Morgana's reply was, it couldn't be said as the waitress came back with three tankards of mead. When the waitress walked away, the tavern doors burst open and the tavern went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop which made Arthur, Merlin and Morgana frown.

A tall, shaven-head man with a scarred face and was dressed in dark clothes walked towards the waitress. He walked with confidence and arrogance as if he owned the place. As a serving girl walked passed, the man knocked the tray from her hands while he was smiling with hate. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other thinking the same thing. Nothing was good about this man.

"Afternoon Mary…" he said to the waitress that served the three hidden royals. "Business looks good," he added with a smirk.

Mary looked up from behind the counter with fear shining in her brown eyes. "We have our better days," she replied.

The scarred man shrugged. "I don't suppose that you could begrudge me my share, then?" he asked and pulled out a little bag full of coins. Mary tossed him a few gold coins with fear. The man counted them and glared at her. "And the rest?" he growled.

Mary bit her lip. "That's all we've got," she stuttered.

The man grabbed the front of her dress and pulled out a dagger. "I'll not ask again!" he snarled, unaware that Arthur walked up behind him with his arms crossed.

"Take your hands off her," he ordered quietly, unimpressed with the man's attitude.

The man grinned maliciously and swung an attack on Arthur. Arthur dodged it and threw the man into a shelf which collapsed. Merlin and Morgana grimaced as they watched Arthur fold his arms over his chest.

The man stood up and glared at the Prince. "I'm going to make you pay for that," he growled making Merlin chuckle.

"I like to see you _try_," he muttered quietly making Arthur and the man turned to him. Morgana elbowed Merlin in the ribs causing him to wince.

The man turned to Arthur and whistled. As the door opened, a group of strong looking men entered making Morgana and Merlin on their feet and beside Arthur.

Arthur sighed, annoyed at his brother. "You had to open your big fat mouth, didn't you, Merlin?" he asked.

Morgana grinned. "Come on, we've done this sort of thing before," she commented and looked at Merlin. Merlin nodded thinking the same thing with the bandits from the other day. A stranger with shoulder length chocolate brown hair walked up to them, drinking form his tankard.

"It's seems that you three have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you? He asked them.

Arthur continued to glare at the scarred man. "You should get out of here while you have the chance," he said wisely.

The stranger nodded in agreement. "You're probably right," he agreed as he took another swing from his tankard. He handed the scarred man his tankard and smiled at him cheerfully before he punched him in the face. All hell seemed to break loose then as a fight occurred and everyone was fighting, except for Mary who was trying to save her merchandise.

The scarred man seemed to be wanting to fight Arthur on his own and slammed the prince into a wall which made Morgana run over to him.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted over the noise and Merlin was dealing with some men, silently using magic to knock them out.

Arthur turned his head towards Morgana and his eyes widened. "Morgana! Behind you!" he said loudly and Morgana ducked just in time when a man threw a chair at the wall. When Arthur was certain that Morgana was out of harm's way, he punched the man in the face, and got up from the table that he was slammed into.

Two men walked towards Morgana. She looked at a bench and smirked. "Ætslide bencþel," she whispered and the bench flew towards the men, knocking them out. Morgana ran to Merlin and they both slid under the bar as a man was running towards them. Morgana grabbed a pot and smashed it against the man's head while Mary did the same thing. Merlin saw a sack of plates and used his magic to throw them at another attacker as Gwaine approached them, with a man who he has in a headlock. He knocked him out and motioned towards the jug filled with water.

"Pass the jug," he said and Morgana passed it to him. "So what do they call you two?" he asked.

"Merlin," Merlin said.

Morgana blinked at Gwaine. "Morgana," she said as Gwaine shook Merlin's and Morgana's hand.

"Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you," he said as he knocked another attacker with smashing the jug that he still had in his hands. "Such a waste, eh?" he asked, cheekily and ran off somewhere else, leaving Morgana and Merlin impressed.

Merlin and Morgana turned their attention to Arthur and saw that he was being thrown to the floor by the scarred man. The scarred man drew out his dagger so he could stab Arthur, but before Merlin or Morgana could do anything, Gwaine charged forward towards the man with a yell, knocking him out, but the dagger was embedded in his thigh. Gwaine tried to stand up, but the blood loss made him feel dizzy and he fainted, hitting his head on the edge of a table in the process. Morgana and Merlin both ran towards him and Merlin examined him.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

Merlin pursed his lips as he took out the knife and wrapped up Gwaine's leg with a bandage. "Not good," he replied. "He's losing too much blood," he added making Arthur and Morgana sigh.

When Merlin treated Gwaine as best as he could without using magic, all three of them went outside and saw that the scarred man was awake and in a pair of stocks. Arthur slung Gwaine onto his horse and Merlin helped Morgana on her horse before climbing on his own. The locals were chucking rotten fruit and vegetables at the scarred man.

Arthur turned to Mary. "If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot," he said. "Soldiers will be here within a day," he added, seriously.

Mary looked at Arthur as if he was mad. "How can you make a promise like that?" She asked, curiously.

Arthur pursed his lips and nudged his horse. "Because we're Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin and the Lady Morgana," he said as they rode away.

Mary looked shocked. "Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin and the Lady Morgana in my tavern?" she repeated with happiness. Then she turned to the scarred man who was still in the stocks. "Come on!" she cheered and the villagers continued to throw rotten food at the man who yelled with fury. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. And he wants revenge on Prince Arthur.

When Arthur, Morgana and Merlin rode back to Camelot safely, it just started to turn dark. Merlin and Arthur carried the still knocked out Gwaine to Gaius's chambers and set Gwaine down on Merlin's old bed.

Gaius started to check over Gwaine's wound and Merlin bit his lip. "Is there anything you need Gaius?" he asked softly.

Gaius nodded. "Merlin can you fetch me some fresh water, towels, needle and silk thread?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "And honey?" he recalled making Morgana and Arthur look at each other in confusion.

Gaius turned to Merlin with a smile. "You remembered," he observed and Merlin grinned and went to get what Gaius wanted.

Arthur and Morgana turn to Gaius, waiting for an explanation. "It helps fight the infection," he told them and Morgana nodded.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Will he be alright?" he asked as Gaius continued to inspect over the wound.

Gaius nodded. "Providing his strong," he told them.

Morgana sighed. "Well he's strong alright," she said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"That man saved my life Gaius," he told Gaius and Gaius looked at Arthur in shock. Just as Arthur left the room he turned back to Gaius. "He's to be given anything he needs," he added and walked out with Morgana following him.

The next morning, Morgana went to the kitchen and thought about getting Gwaine his breakfast. Morgana was now back in a purple dress and had her hair pinned up elegantly. Just as she walked in Merlin's old chambers, she saw Gwaine waking up, looking around the room confused.

"What am I doing in this bed?" Gwaine asked her, still confused.

Morgana sighed. "You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure that you were treated by his physician," she replied as she sat down the breakfast tray on the bedside table.

Gwaine raised his eyebrow. "Arthur?" he repeated.

"Prince Arthur," Morgana answered making Gwaine sigh. "You saved his life along with mine and Prince Merlin's," she added.

Gwaine lay back on the bed, annoyed with himself. "If I'd known who you lot were, I probably wouldn't have," he said and Morgana looked at Gwaine confused. "You guys are nobles," he explained and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but Arthur is a good man," she argued.

Gwaine snorted as he reached for the goblet of water. "If you say so," he replied.

"Well, you're a hero and the king wants to thank you in person," Morgana said making Gwaine choke on the gulp of water.

Gwaine started to shake his head. "Please, no" he begged as he sat down the goblet down on the tray. At Morgana's confused expression he sighed. "I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've met them all," he explained making Morgana sigh.

"You know, he'll probably give you a reward," she tried to persuade him but Gwaine shook his head.

"I'm not interested," he interrupted her as he ate a piece of fruit. "Besides I've got everything I need right here," he added as he patted his bag that was next to him.

Morgana raised her eyebrow. "Why did you help us, then?" she asked, curiously.

Gwaine shrugged. "You're chances looked between slim and none," he replied. Then he smirked as he stretch his arms over his head and leaned his head against the wall. "I guess I just kind of liked the look of those odds," he added making Morgana smile. Gwaine is certainty a strange one.

After Morgana had her breakfast and gave some chores to Gwen, she went over to Arthur's chambers and entered only to find Merlin there as well. She raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Merlin.

Arthur was doing some stretching. "How's Gwaine?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "He's recovering," she answered when Merlin stood up and walked over to the window. He opened it and pursed his lips.

"Who's that?" he asked and Morgana and Arthur walked over to where Merlin was and saw a Knight riding into the Main Square.

Arthur grinned. "Ah, Sir Derian," he replied as the Knight waved to Arthur when he saw him. "He's here for the Melee," he explained making Merlin starting to laugh.

"Oh yeah. The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason," Merlin said making Morgana burst out laughing.

Arthur sighed as he walked away from the window. "There is a little more to it than that," he replied.

Merlin snorted. "Really?" he asked rhetorically. "People get the seven bells knocked out of them, so that the last man standing can be called the winner," he said and Morgana bit her lip. When Merlin put it that way, it made more sense.

Arthur however rolled his eyes. "The Melee is the ultimate test of strength and courage," he corrected his brother.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure we are talking about the same thing?" he asked making Morgana chuckle. Arthur turned to her and Morgana smiled.

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Merlin. You're not a knight," he replied.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, if it means not getting clobbered all the time than I'm glad for it," he retorted making Morgana burst out laughing as Merlin dodged the goblet that Arthur threw at him as he ran out the room. Merlin stuck his head back in and grinned. "Have fun getting clobbered!" he said and Arthur threw his last night's shirt at Merlin, which ended up hitting the door as Merlin slammed it shut. Morgana continued to laugh. It was just like old times.

When Gaius said that it was okay for Gwaine to walk about, Gwaine put on his pants, socks and boots before walked over to the window and opened it to reveal the beautiful city of Camelot. Gwaine smiled before he put on his shirt and walked down to the lower town until he spotted Gwen carrying a basket of laundry. Gwaine smirked and snatched a white flower off a passing girl who was carrying a basket full of beautiful flowers. He walked up to Gwen with confidence and held it out to her.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said flirtatiously.

Gwen shook her head and tried to walk around him. "I don't think so. It's not my colour," she said but Gwaine stopped her.

"Let us see," he said as he put the flower gently behind Gwen's hair.

Gwen smiled. "I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out," she said.

Gwaine shook his head with a flirtatious smile. "No. Yours is the only one," he flirted.

Gwen chuckled and tried to once again walk pass him, but Gwaine yet again stopped her. "I'm Gwaine," he said and held out his hand. Gwen shook it and tried to walk off but Gwaine pulled her back in. "You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me, so it's probably something like Sophia or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda!" he said and bowed deeply to Gwen.

Gwen blushed a bit and looked around. "Stop it. People are staring," she replied as Gwaine continued to look at her.

"Not until you tell me your name," he insisted.

Gwen sighed. "It's Gwen," she said.

Gwaine grinned. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked and Gwen tried one more time to move pass him. After all she only had feelings for Arthur. Gwaine yet again stopped her. "Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't lump her washing around," he flirted.

Gwen smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm not a princess," she argued.

Gwaine smirked. "Ah, but you see, you are to me," he replied and Gwen laughed.

Gwaine sighed. "This isn't working, is it?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No, not really," she replied. Gwen smiled at him. "But I like that you tried and that you know when to give up," she said honestly. Gwen took the flower out of her hair and handed it back to Gwaine. "You'd better have this back, in case some else takes your fancy," she added and continued to walk down the street.

Gwaine smirked. "I've only eyes for you," he called after her.

Gwen turned to Gwaine and chuckled. "I'm sure," she replied as she continued to walk.

Gwaine laughed, stuck the flower between his teeth and resumed his way up the street.

The next day, Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's servant, Evan walked down the stairs to meet with Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan.

"Sir Oswald!" Arthur called as he walked down the stairs. "I didn't think that you'd show up," he teased lightly as he shook his hand and gave him a friendly hug.

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?" Sir Oswald asked as he returned the gesture.

Arthur laughed as Merlin and Evan stood behind Arthur. "You've never managed it before," he recalled.

"That was then. This is now," Sir Oswald said and Arthur smiled before giving Sir Oswald a friendly punch. Then he turned to Sir Ethan who he'd never met.

"Sir Ethan," the man introduced himself as the two of them grasped each other's arms. The two knights turned to Merlin and Evan.

Arthur smiled. "This is my brother Merlin," he said as he introduced Merlin who shook hands with the two knights. "And my servant, Evan. Evan loves hard work, anything you need, give him a call," he told them.

Sir Oswald nodded. "Believe me, I will," he said as he glared at Evan. Evan and Merlin glanced at each other, both having a bad feeling about this.

Merlin walked to Morgana's and knocked on the door after he had dinner. When he heard Morgana's voice to tell whoever was there to come in, he entered and Morgana looked at Merlin.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the frown on Merlin's face.

Merlin pursed his lips. "What do you think of Sir Oswald?" he asked taking Morgana aback.

"Well, when I first met him he seemed so kind and gentle. Why?" she asked him.

Merlin sat down on a chair before he took a deep breath. "I just spoke with Arthur's servant and he told me that apparently Sir Oswald is treating him like dirt," he answered making Morgana frown.

"He must've changed then," Morgana said as Merlin reached for the jug of water and an empty goblet. "After all, not all masters treat their servants a good as Arthur," she added making Merlin spit out his mouthful of water across the table. "Merlin!" Morgana said loudly as Merlin began to wipe the mess up.

"Sorry, just had flashbacks of when I was a servant to the Prat," he said and Morgana smiled.

"You changed him, you know," she said softly.

Just when Merlin was about to say something, the door opened and Gwen came in and bit her lip.

Merlin frowned. "What is it, Gwen?" he asked.

"It's about Gwaine," she said and Merlin and Morgana took one look at each other before following Gwen to the local pub.


	7. Gwaine: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

'_**flashbacks'**_

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?__SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin :/**

**Songs:**

**- To Aslan's camp (Narnia, the lion the witch and the wardrobe soundtrack)**

**- Knighting Peter (Narnia, the lion the witch and the wardrobe soundtrack**

**- The Melee (Merlin series 3 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Gwaine Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>When Merlin, Gwen and Morgana entered, they found a very drunk Gwaine and an angry pub owner.<p>

Merlin and Morgana looked at the piece of parchment and Merlin's eyebrows rose in shock.

"You drank all this?" he asked shocked.

Gwaine laughed. "With some help from my new friends!" he exclaimed loudly making the people cheer in agreement.

The owner glared at the two royals. "He says that he hasn't got the money!" he said angrily.

Morgana sighed until an idea came to her mind. "Don't worry, we know someone who can pay for this," she said calmly to the owner and Gwaine laughed and fell over, drunk.

Merlin sighed and helped lift Gwaine up from the floor and slung Gwaine's arm over his shoulders. He looked over to Morgana and she nodded and grabbed Gwaine's other arm. Together they both helped a staggering Gwaine to Merlin's old chambers and laid him down on the bed.

"You two are the best friends I've ever had," Gwaine said.

Merlin sighed. "You seem to have quite a few," he commented and both of them laughed.

Gwaine grinned. "I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill," he sighed.

Morgana pursed her lips. "What is it with you and nobles?" she asked making Merlin confused.

Gwaine sighed. "Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away," he explained making Morgana sigh as she sat down next to him.

Merlin frowned. "You didn't know him?" he asked slowly.

Gwaine shrugged. "Just some stories I've been told," he replied.

Morgana sighed. "I know how you feel. I recently found out about my father and I just met him briefly when he died," she said making Merlin turned his head to her.

"When was that?" he asked.

Morgana looked at him. "A few days after you'd got taken by Morgause," she answered making Merlin wince.

Gwaine looked at Morgana. "Why?" he asked.

Morgana tuned to him. "He was banished," she explained quietly, remembering how her father died in her arms.

Gwaine frowned. "What had he done?" he asked as he struggled to sit up.

Morgana shrugged. "Nothing," she replied making Merlin raise an eyebrow. "He served the king," she explained and Merlin sighed.

Gwaine looked thoughtful. "But the king turned against him," he concluded. Then he shook his head. "That doesn't surprise me," he added.

Morgana shook her head. "Arthur's not like that," she defended her adopted brother.

Gwaine laughed. "Maybe," he agreed before shrugging. "But none of them are worth dying for, huh?" he asked and he laughed, hit his head on the wall and laughed some more.

The next morning Gwen told Merlin and Morgana that Arthur wanted a word with them. Merlin and Morgana frowned as they walked towards Arthur's chambers.

When they got there, they saw Arthur sitting at his desk, in his red shirt and brown pants, looking at them curiously.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she argued. "Merlin and I are fine," she added and Merlin nodded in agreement, still confused with Arthur's behaviour.

Arthur pursed his lips. "You sure? You're not going to be sick, unsteady, about to burst into song?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed and picked up a piece of paper that was on his desk. "Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider..." he replied as he read off the words on the paper.

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other. "We can explain," Morgana insisted.

"Four dozen pickled eggs!" Arthur finished raising his eyes to glare at his brother and adopted sister.

"That was Gwaine," Morgana explained quickly. "He went to the tavern and … he couldn't pay for it," she added with a nervous smile.

Arthur growled quietly. "So you said that I would," he concluded as he continued to glare at them.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, if we didn't, the inn keeper would've strung all three of us up," he said.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I fail to see the downside," he replied.

Morgana sighed. "You did say that he is to be given anything that he needs," she recalled.

Arthur looked back to the paper. "FOUR DOZEN PICKLED EGGS!" he asked loudly as he glared at Merlin, knowing that it was a practical joke.

Merlin raised his hands in surrender. "We're sorry… We'll both pay for it," he added and Morgana turned her head sharply at Merlin and glared at him.

Arthur nodded. "You two most certainly will," he growled. Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other. What have they gotten themselves into?

It turned out that Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine had to clean boots for the entire army. They sat down on the stairs and grabbed a pair of boots and started to clean them.

Gwaine sighed angrily. "Arthur's a thoroughbred little braggart," he said making Merlin smirk.

Morgana turned to Gwaine. "Why?" she asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "For making us do this," he answered.

Merlin laughed. "This isn't nearly as bad as the chores Arthur would give me when I was his servant," he commented.

Morgana continued to scrub the boot that she was holding. "I think it's fair," she replied.

Gwaine and Merlin turned to her in shock. "For the entire army!" Gwaine asked as all three of them looked to the many boots that they had to polish.

Morgana shrugged. "If you said your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to. He is just getting Merlin and I back because Merlin played a practical joke on him with pickled eggs," she explained making Merlin chuckle softly.

"Maybe," Gwaine agreed and went back to scrub the boot he was holding. "But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well," he added and Morgana frowned.

"You didn't know him," she recalled.

Gwaine shrugged. "Well, I like to think that he did," he corrected himself. "What about yours?" he asked Morgana.

Morgana bit her lip. "Well, he didn't have a servant. Actually he didn't have anyone," she said quietly.

Gwaine looked at her. "When did he die?" he asked softly.

Morgana looked down. "About a year ago," she answered. "I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. So much he could've taught me," she said and Merlin guessed that she must've meant magic.

Merlin smiled sadly. "But you did get to meet him," he said and Morgana smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she agreed.

Gwaine looked at Morgana. "If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts," he said and Morgana and Merlin smiled at him. Both of them liking Gwaine more and more.

After they watched Arthur and Sir Oswald practice their fighting skills, Merlin, Evan and Morgana heard a conversation that could possibly kill Arthur. Evan frowned and he thought of an idea and went to Sir Oswald's chambers and pretended to clean up. He looked at the table and saw two long objects covered by a red velvet blanket. Evan lifted the covers and it revealed two blunt swords. Evan frowned as he picked them up and started to examine them. Just as he put them down, he accidently cut his finger on one of the blades and he rushed out in a hurry before the two knights came back as he ran towards Gaius's chambers.

When he arrived he saw Merlin was talking to Gwaine as Gaius started to bandage Evan's finger.

"To the eye, the sword appears blunt, but when you touch them," Evan said and he mimicked a grimace as Gaius finished.

"You were lucky," Gwaine said making Merlin and Evan turned to look at him. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery," he explained.

Gaius pursed his lips. "What would they want with such a blade?" he asked.

Merlin frowned. "To kill Arthur in the Melee," he suggested.

Gaius shook his head, his lips still pursed as he looked at his old ward. "In front of all those people?" he asked.

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional," Gwaine said and Merlin nodded in agreement.

"We need to warn Arthur," Merlin said and Gaius shook his head in protest.

"Merlin, Sir Oswald comes from a well respected family. You cannot accuse him of something this huge without any proof," he replied and Merlin sighed.

Merlin bit his lip in thought. "We need that blade," he said quietly.

Gwaine looked at the Prince. "I'll get it," he said.

Evan shook his head. "No Gwaine, why would you have a reason to go to Sir Oswald's chambers anyway?" he asked and Merlin sighed in annoyance. "I'll get it," he said and walked out of the room, leaving Merlin, Gwaine and Gaius alone. Ten minutes have passed and Evan didn't return. This made Gwaine and Merlin frown.

"Evan should be back by now," Merlin said quietly, looking at the door worriedly.

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I know," he replied.

Gwaine walked towards the door. "I'll find him," he said and walked out of the room leaving Merlin and Gaius alone. When a knight came in and told them that the King required their presence, Merlin and Gaius walked towards the Council Chambers with Arthur's servant and he explained what happened to Gwaine.

Merlin frowned. "It would have to be those two thugs from the tavern, the day that we met Gwaine. According to Evan, Sir Oswald was wearing a crystal. It could've changed his appearance," Merlin explained as they walked towards the council chambers.

When they arrived, two guards dragged Gwaine into the room in chains.

Sir Oswald turned to Uther. "Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword," he said. "He tried to kill me," he added.

Uther pursed his lips and looked at Gwaine who was still on his knees. "Is this true?" he asked.

Gwaine looked at the floor. "I stepped in to protect Evan," he answered.

Evan blushed a bit and looked down as Gaius and Merlin looked at Evan.

Sir Oswald sighed. "I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up," he said as he turned to Sir Ethan. Gwaine looked up, slightly shaking with anger.

Sir Ethan nodded. "Indeed. I can vouch for his every word," Sir Ethan replied and Gwaine stood up, suddenly angry.

"He's a liar!" He shouted as the knights struggled to keep Gwaine under control.

Uther growled. "I will have your tongue. How dare you speak to a knight in that way!" he snarled.

Gwaine sighed. "Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" he replied.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Gwaine," he warned before he was interrupted by Sir Oswald.

"You see, sire, how he behaves," Sir Oswald said softly.

"I've heard enough!" Uther said loudly, silencing everyone. Uther turned to Gwaine. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the knight's code," he growled at Gwaine.

Sir Oswald nodded in agreement, folding his arms over his chest. "I couldn't agree more, sire," he said. "He must be made an example of," he added.

Arthur decided to step in. "Sir Oswald, please..."

Sir Oswald shrugged. "Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction," he said.

Arthur sighed and turned to his father. "Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart," Arthur interrupted Sir Oswald.

Uther turned to look at Arthur. "How can you say that when you see how he behaves?" he growled.

Merlin walked towards his father. "Please father, Gwaine saved Arthur's, Morgana's and my life the other day," he said softly and Uther snapped his head towards Merlin, his eyes softening. "I beg you. At least give Gwaine clemency," Merlin asked and Arthur smiled behind Uther's back.

Uther turned to Gwaine and Gwaine looked at Uther. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city," he growled before he left the room with the knights struggling to drag Gwaine from the room. When Gwaine was at last free, he went to Gaius's chambers and started to pack his belongings with Merlin watching him.

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Gwaine looked at him. "Don't be. I never stay in one place for long," he replied before going back to his task. "People get sick of me too easily," he added making Merlin smile.

"Morgana and I didn't," he said and Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

Merlin shrugged. "You livened the place up," he replied making Gwaine chuckle.

Gwaine then turned serious. "Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger," he said and Merlin pursed his lips before he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you hated nobles," he asked.

Gwaine smiled. "Well, maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?" he asked and Merlin laughed.

"Tell me about it," he replied and Gwaine clapped Merlin's shoulder before leaving the room.

Gwen was walking down a corridor when she saw Gwaine. They both stopped and looked at each other.

Gwen smiled gently. "I heard what happened," she said softly.

Gwaine shrugged. "Yeah, well, there you go," he replied with a smile.

Gwen looked at him. "You did a brave thing," she said and Gwaine chuckled.

"Hell of a lot good it did me," he chuckled.

Gwen smiled before she turned serious. "I know Arthur. He's not like Uther. You saved his life, I'm sure that one day he'll repay you," she said knowingly.

Gwaine nodded. "He tried to speak up for me," he told her.

Gwen continued to smile as she thought about Arthur. "Arthur's fair. He's loyal. He will be a great king. I know he will," she said softly.

Gwaine was speechless. "Clearly...if he makes everyone feel the way that you do. At least now I know why you turned me down," he tried to joke and Gwen chuckled.

"It's not just me that says that," she protested quickly.

Gwaine nodded in agreement. "No I'm sure it isn't," he agreed before he frowned. "Let's hope he lives that long," he said softly making Gwen confused.

Merlin was pacing around Gaius's chambers. Morgana heard what happened and was sitting down next to Gaius, watching Merlin. She couldn't believe that Gwaine is gone.

Merlin sighed angrily. "I don't know what to do," he said as he plopped down on a chair, head in his hands.

Gaius pursed his lips in thought. "I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest," he suggested and Morgana shook her head at once.

"No, Arthur is too stubborn to listen to anyone when it's a battle," she said, dismissing the thought and Merlin nodded in agreement.

Merlin sighed again as a thought came to him. "I'll have to use magic, it's the only way to defend Arthur," he said and Morgana looked at Merlin as if he lost it.

"Are you serious?" she snapped quietly and Gaius nodded. "It could kill him as well as save him," she hissed.

"With your father and the entire Camelot watching?" he added.

Merlin bit his lip. "It's the only way," he said. "Besides I did it before when I first came to Camelot," he added with a small smile as he left the room and Morgana sighed, knowing that she can't talk Merlin out of what he's planning.

When the next morning arrived, Morgana was with Arthur and the tension in the room was tense. Merlin arrived and saw Evan laying out Arthur's armour. When Arthur saw Merlin's face, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head and sat down next to Morgana. "Just been having nightmares last night," he lied, not wanting to tell Arthur about what he is going to do. Morgana glared at him a bit.

Arthur was about to reply when Uther came in with a long object wrapped in a bundle of cloth.

"Ah. I trust you're ready for the challenge?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, father," he replied.

Uther smiled at his eldest son before he unwrap the bundle and revealed a beautiful carved sword. "I came to bring you this. I won my first melee with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe," Uther said as he handed Arthur the sword which Arthur accepted. "All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur," he said as he clapped his son's shoulder. "I know you won't let me down," Uther smiled as he and Morgana left the room to get ready. Arthur began to examine the blade with a smile before he put it down and began to get ready. Merlin watched his brother for a few minutes and then he left the room. It was time.

When the entire city of Camelot began to fill the stands and the Knights who entered the melee, began to get ready, Uther entered the stands with Morgana at his side. Merlin was at Gaius's side, hiding behind a stand. Uther gave the signal to start and the melee began with the knights charging towards each other, slicing their way through. Within the first three minutes, most of the knights have been either killed or knocked out.

The only knights that survived and are still fighting each other are Arthur, Sir Ethan, Sir Oswald and an unknown knight. That's when he noticed that Sir Ethan was heading towards Arthur.

Merlin pursed his lips. "He's heading straight for Arthur," he muttered to Gaius.

Sir Ethan swung his sword at Arthur but he missed as Arthur just ducked in time and Sir Ethan is thrown off his horse and landed hard on the ground. Sir Ethan got up and went to attack Arthur on foot.

Merlin bit his lip. "Arthur's in trouble," he said softly.

Just as he said that, Sir Ethan jumped and pulled Arthur off his horse. Arthur rolled out of the way when Sir Ethan tried to stab him and began to fight with Sir Ethan. Sir Oswald began to ride behind Arthur, his blade at the ready.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "You'll have to do something. Otherwise Arthur will die," he replied.

Merlin then thought of an idea and his eyes turned gold as he stared at Sir Oswald's girth. It broke and Sir Oswald fell off his horse. However that didn't stop him as he hurried back on his feet and began to rejoin the battle.

"It's two against one," Merlin said and then noticed the unknown knight helping Arthur. "Who's that?" he asked softly.

Gaius pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know but we should be thankful that he is helping," he replied and Merlin nodded in agreement. The unknown knight disarmed Sir Ethan and caught the Stalorne blade, making Merlin smile.

"There is only one person I know who can do that," Merlin said, grinning.

Merlin and Gaius watch as the unknown knight stabbed Ethan and the crowd gasped in horror or excitement. Sir Oswald managed to knock down Arthur and held his sword in a position, ready to kill the Once and Future King. The unknown knight saw it and disarmed Sir Oswald's sword and stabbed him with the Stalorne blade. The crowd gasped again as the two only knights got up and faced each other.

Arthur gasped. "They'll expect us to fight to the end now," Arthur said as he removed his helmet and the crowd cheers.

"You've fought bravely," Arthur said. "The field is yours," he added as he watched the unknown knight stab the ground with the Stalorne blade and lifted his visor. Arthur smirked as he saw the face behind it.

"I should've known," he chuckled as Gwaine removed his helmet. "Nobody fights like you do," he said and Gwaine turned to face Uther and Morgana, shocking them both and Gwen.

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther shouted as guards came to arrest Gwaine to take him to the dungeon.

In the tent of the Tournament Grounds, Gaius began to examine Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald, with Uther and Arthur in the tent as well.

The silence was broken by Uther. "Is there nothing you can do for them?" he asked.

Gaius shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, it's too late for them," he answered.

Uther turned his head to Arthur. "The prisoner is responsible for their deaths. I want him executed immediately," he snapped and before Arthur, Morgana or Merlin could protest, Gaius spoke up once again.

"You might want to wait before you pass judgment," he said. "I fear that Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald are not all as they seem," he added as he removed two chains with crystals, making Uther and Arthur confused. Gaius removed the helmets to reveal two men who were not Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald.

Arthur got down to his knee, examining the strangers.

"Sorcery," Uther snarled.

Arthur turned to his father. "And once again, I owe Gwaine my life," he said.

Gwaine, Merlin and Morgana were waiting in a corridor when Arthur approached them with a frown on his face.

"The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the melee," he said when Morgana interrupted him.

"That's great," she said.

Gwaine smiled. "Thank you Arthur," he said, gratefully.

"But... he is a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot," he added making Merlin frown. Gwaine smiled sadly and nodded.

"Arthur, can't you change his mind? Maybe I can," he offered.

Gwaine shook his head. "It's alright Merlin," he said.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me..." he trailed off and Gwaine smiled.

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself," he said with a sad look.

Arthur nodded. "You have until sunset," was all Arthur said before he walked off. Merlin smiled at Gwaine sadly before he chased after Arthur.

Morgana was helping Gwaine packing in Gaius's chambers. When they finished, they walked out of Merlin's old room.

Morgana sighed. "Where will you go?" she asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "I was thinking Mercia," he replied.

Morgana's eyes widened. "It's dangerous," she replied.

Gwaine grinned. "Yeah," he agreed. "And you get more ale for your money," he joked until he saw Morgana's face. "I'm joking," he added quickly.

Morgana thought of an idea. "Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?" she suggested.

Gwaine shook his head. "I could never serve under a man like Uther," he said, dismissing Morgana's suggestion.

"You helped Arthur," she pointed out.

"He stood up for me," he answered quickly.

Morgana smiled. "I knew he would," she argued.

Gwaine smiled sadly. "That showed he is, indeed, a noble man," he said.

Morgana frowned. "Then why don't you stay?" she asked and Gwaine sighed sadly.

"You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together," she said, trying to persuade him.

Gwaine smiled. "Then maybe one day we will again," he replied before he walked out of Gaius's chambers, leaving Morgana to her thoughts.

As Gwaine walked down the street, Morgana and Arthur were watching him as Gwaine salutes them in farewell.

Arthur sighed. "It's a shame," Arthur commented. "He would've been a great knight," he added.

Morgana smiled. "Maybe one day he will," she said, repeating Gwaine's words earlier.

Arthur shook his head. "The rules won't allow it. Knights are noblemen. Always have been, always will be. It's a tradition that..." he trailed off when he saw something. Morgana raised an eyebrow until she saw Gwen and Gwaine chatting to each other happily.

"They seem very friendly," Arthur snapped.

Morgana turned to him with a sly smirk on her lips. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Arthur looked at his adopted sister. "I don't," he replied before turning his head to look at Gwen and Gwaine. Gwen laughed and touched Gwaine's chest, causing Morgana to grin smugly.

"She could do better than that," Arthur argued.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What? You think that she should set her sights... higher?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged and Morgana laughed. "But Gwen can't. She cannot consort with a noble man, that's the rules," she said with a straight face.

Arthur sighed irritated and turned his head slowly. "Morgana?" he asked.

Morgana's smirk fell. "Shut up?" she said and Arthur nodded.

"You guessed it," Arthur replied as Gwen kissed Gwaine's cheek as the two go to their separate ways. Arthur and Morgana teased each other as they walked back to the castle, wondering about their next adventure.


	8. The Crystal Cave: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs:**

- **Pop (Doctor Who series 6 soundtrack)**

- **Tell Me Who You Are (Doctor Who series 6 soundtrack)**

- **Donna's Theme (Doctor Who series 3 soundtrack)**

- **I'm Coming To Get You (Doctor Who series 1 & 2 soundtrack)\**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Crystal Cave Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything appeared to be in slow motion for Arthur and Morgana as they ran through the woods, with adrenaline pumping through their veins and the sound of their hearts beating loudly in their ears. It started as a normal day in Camelot. Really it did. Until Arthur wanted to go out hunting and requested that Morgana went with him. They unfortunately made a wrong turn, and thus ended up being chased by bandits, getting scratched by twigs and branches, stitches at their sides and gasping heavily for breath.<p>

Once Arthur thought that they were far enough, he hid behind some boulders and Morgana did the same.

"Are they still after us?" Morgana gasped while looking around for more bandits.

Arthur grinned when no bandits were in sight. "I told you we'd out run them," he said smugly, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. "Why is it that you never trust me, Morgana?" Arthur argued and Morgana was about to reply but got interrupted when they heard a yell and saw a group of bandits running towards them in the opposite direction. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other, Morgana giving Arthur an irritated look before they fled until they stopped at a path, leading off in different directions.

Arthur grabbed Morgana by her hand. "This way," he said, running to his right as bandits drew nearer.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked, gasping for breath.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Trust me!" he snapped.

Morgana's body suddenly jerked back as she sensed something. Something bad. "Arthur!" she called, trying to catch his attention.

Arthur turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Morgana not following after him. "What are you doing?" he growled before taking Morgana's arm and ran past two statues that were carved to be like kings, but Morgana didn't have time to look around as she was pulled by Arthur as they walked down some steps.

"What is this place?" Morgana asked softly.

Arthur sighed. Morgana wasn't going to like this. "It's the Valley of the Fallen Kings," he answered.

Morgana stopped. When she was young, Gaius told her many stories to help her get to sleep, but she had nightmares about the Valley of the Fallen Kings. "Are you serious?" she snapped. "This place is cursed!" she added angrily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that it's just superstitious," he replied.

"It is cursed, Arthur," Morgana whispered, feeling magic all around her.

Arthur sighed. "It's a myth," he insisted. "They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me," he added.

Morgana frowned. "If you say that one more time," she whispered, fearing what will happen. And something did happen. The bandits found them and they began to run, not knowing that the bandits had them surrounded in different directions. Arthur got hit by an arrow and fell down. Morgana fell down next to him and lifted his arm over her shoulders.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, gasping in pain.

Morgana bit her lip. "An Arrow," she answered honestly.

"An arrow?" Arthur repeated and Morgana nodded. "Oh good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible," he said but passed out after that. Morgana bit her lip before she lifted Arthur's arm over her shoulders again and carried him to a branch like cave.

It was good enough; she just hoped that the bandits wouldn't discover them. And they didn't. After watching them run past them, she lit a fire and put an herbal pouch on it to heat up. She took it off the fire after a minute and placed gently on Arthur's forehead.

Morgana bit her lip hard. Arthur was losing colour fast. "Come on, you dollophead. I need you to recover," she whispered softly before she turned Arthur on to his side and placed her hand on his wound, which was still drawing blood. "Þurhhæle dolgbenn," she said but nothing happened.

Morgana sighed angrily. "Listen to me, clotpole; I don't care if you die. Alright maybe I do but other people do as well! You got so much to live for and being a prat on top of that! You can't die by one stupid poisonous arrow!" she snapped quietly before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'll give you one last chance," she added before she turned Arthur on his side once again and placed her hand on the wound. "Licsar ge staðol nu," she said but once again, nothing happened. If anything, it made it worse.

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek as she walked down to the river and started to wash her had that was covered in blood. Arthur's blood. Morgana's eyes started to fill with tears until they spilled over, rushing down her pale cheeks.

She didn't even notice that she was being watch until a voice, an older males voice, said, "Tell me, why are you so sad?"

Morgana snapped her head up and saw an old man, looking down at her with concern and curiosity. "It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him," she said hopelessly.

"Then do not waste your tears," the mysterious man said and Morgana looked at him in anger and confusion. "For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us," he said cryptically, making Morgana frown as she got off the ground and followed behind the old man as they walked towards Arthur.

"Do not be afraid," the old man said. "My name is Taliesin," he added.

"I'm Morgana," Morgana replied.

Taliesin nodded. "I know who you are, young seeress. You are Emrys's shadow," he said making Morgana confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked as Taliesin got down on his knees and turned Arthur over while placing his hand on Arthur's wound.

"You will find out in due time," he said before he concentrated on Arthur. "Wel cene hole," he said and Arthur's colour starts to return to his face. Arthur began to stir but he doesn't wake.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked softly, but Arthur didn't wake.

Taliesin sighed. "He's sleeping," he replied. "Within hours, he'll be fully recovered," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Are you sure?" she asked as Taliesin stood by her side.

Taliesin shrugged. "If my memory serves me well," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked, curiously.

Taliesin sighed and started to walk. "I want to show you something," he answered.

"What?" Morgana asked, again.

Taliesin smiled. "You must wait and see," he said mysteriously as he continued to walk.

Morgana looked at Arthur for a few seconds before she followed the old man. They ended up in an entrance to a cave.

"Where are we going? Why did you bring me here?" she asked, impatiently.

Taliesin chuckled. "In good time, you shall discover all," he replied cryptically making Morgana frown again before she walked in with Taliesin following her.

Morgana's mouth opened when she walked further into the cave and saw thousands of crystals hanging from the ceiling and the floor.

"What is this place?" she asked in amazement.

"This is where magic began. It is the crystal cave," Taliesin answered seriously.

Morgana looked at the many crystals and in one of them, she saw Merlin as King, glaring at someone and herself as an old woman. Morgana gasped as if in pain and looked away.

Taliesin frowned at her. "What is it you see?" he asked.

Morgana gasped. "Images, flashes. Something that Merlin said he'd saw in the Crystal of Neahtid," she replied, trying so hard not to look in the crystals.

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed," Taliesin said seriously.

Morgana turned her head to look but jerked her head away. "No! Take me out of here," she demanded slowly. "How do I get back to Arthur?" she asked.

"The future is hidden to all but a very few, Morgana. You are one such person," Taliesin said.

Morgana shook her head. "But I don't want to know the future!" she protested angrily.

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time," Taliesin suggested.

That made Morgana froze. "What reason?" she asked.

"Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Morgana, are unique to you. Look into them, Morgana. Really look. Use what you see for good," he answered, making Morgana purse her lips before she continued to walk deeper into the cave, passing millions of crystals.

In one of those crystals, Morgana saw Merlin dressed in his navy blue shirt and black pants with his dark blue cloak and was stroking a rearing horse, Merlin unsheathing a beautiful ornate dagger with a small smirk on his face, Merlin walking down a corridor in his red cloak, hiding his face from the Knight's of Camelot, red liquid that looked like blood, dripping from someone's fingers. Morgana saw herself being surrounded in flames while yelling at someone, Merlin again in his red cloak, pulling the dagger from his belt in Uther's chambers with no emotion on his face. He raised it to kill Uther, Uther's awakened shocked expression.

Morgana looked away from the crystals and clutched her head in pain.

"What was that?" she gasped but Taliesin wasn't there.

Morgana got up shakily and walked out of the cave, back to Arthur. She sat down on a rock, holding the side's of her head in her hands. She couldn't get those images out of her head. Should she tell Arthur and Gaius? Maybe she should, well she shouldn't Arthur. He'd probably panic.

Morgana didn't even notice someone was walking up to her until she got hit in the face by a bag. Morgana turned her head and saw Arthur looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"You look like a startled stoat," Arthur teased.

Morgana scowled. "Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad," she retorted. "Let's go," she added as she got up.

Arthur frowned. "You're saying I look like a toad?" he asked, slightly offended.

Morgana nodded. "Yep. And until you're King or whenever magic isn't outlawed, you'll transform into a handsome prince that Gwen will love," she teased making Arthur scowl. "You ready? Let's go," she said quickly and started to walk ahead, leaving Arthur looking at her in confusion before he walked to catch up with his adopted sister.

They walked in silence and reached a field of grass when Arthur decided to speak.

"I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?" he asked, confused.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, her mind still on the images that she saw in the crystals.

Arthur sighed. "Morgana," he called making Morgana turn her head to look at him. "Something happened you're not telling me about?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No," she lied.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," he said.

Morgana sighed. "The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out," she lied, hoping that Arthur would buy it.

Arthur looked confused, as if he's trying to remember what really happened. "All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there," he said but Morgana didn't reply. Arthur frowned. "Did you hear what I just said? All right, what do you want?" he asked,

Morgana sighed again. "Some peace and quiet," she snapped as she continued to walk in front of Arthur.

When they got back to Camelot, Arthur and Morgana stood in the Council Chambers with Morgana standing with Gwen, looking anywhere but Merlin who was sitting next to Uther.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit actually goes to Morgana who kept us both hidden from the bandits," he said looking at Morgana who was still looking at the floor. Gwen frowned at her mistress. Morgana was acting strange and she has no idea on what it could be. Gaius thought so too because he was also frowning.

Uther nodded. "Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice," he ordered.

"Immediately, Father," Arthur replied as the court began to exit the room.

Merlin got up and walked behind Arthur and Uther while Morgana, Gaius and Gwen stayed behind Merlin.

"For a moment, we feared that you'd miss Prince Merlin's Birthday Celebration," Uther said. Arthur and Merlin decided to have their parties at different times of the year so people won't get confused. Arthur's would be on the day of his birthday while Merlin's would be a few months after.

Arthur turned to Merlin with a smile. "Why would I miss my brother's birthday?" he asked making Merlin grin and Morgana frown slightly.

Morgana went to Gaius's chamber and started to explain what happened today while pacing around with Gaius watching her every move.

Morgana sighed as she sat down next to him. "Gaius, I can't get these images out of my head," she said, finishing her tale of events.

Gaius frowned. "You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave," he said making Morgana chuckle slightly. "Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence," he added seriously.

Morgana frowned in thought. "That man who led me there, who is he?" she asked.

Gaius scoffed quietly. "Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago," he told the ward, making Morgana confused. "Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Merlin is going to kill Uther," she said quietly.

Gaius sighed. "Morgana, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed," he replied logically.

"So I do nothing and let Uther get killed?" Morgana snapped.

"There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?" Gaius asked.

Morgana hesitated and shook her head. "No," she answered.

Gaius smiled. "Then I suggest that you'd go back to your chambers and get some rest and forget about it," he suggested and Morgana nodded and walked out of Gaius's chambers back to her own.

The next morning, she went to see Arthur and raised her eyebrow to see that he was already up.

"You're up early," was her morning greeting.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too," Arthur replied sarcastically while putting on his shoes. "It's Merlin's birthday today so I have to get his present," he explained as he pulled on his jacket.

Morgana chucked Arthur an apple that was on his breakfast tray. Arthur caught it and took a bite out of it.

"What are you going to get him?" Morgana asked curiously.

Arthur smirked and he swallowed his mouthful before answering. "Ah! That's a surprise," he said.

"Come on, you can tell me and I promise not to tell Merlin," she said.

Arthur shrugged. "A dagger," was all he said as he walked out of his room, leaving Morgana standing there, with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Morgana took a deep breath before she left, and walked down the steps of the Main Square only to freeze in her tracks. Merlin was in his navy shirt, black pants and boots and had his navy cloak around his shoulders. Just like in the crystal, he was stroking a rearing horse, trying to calm it down.

Morgana rushed back up the stairs and towards Gaius's chambers. She opened the door and shut it, making Gaius look at her in surprise.

"It's happening. The future I saw, it started," she said in panic.

Gaius walked up to her. "Calm down, Morgana," Gaius tried to say, but Morgana was still panicking.

"I just saw Merlin struggling with a horse exactly how the crystal's showed me," she continued to saw.

"Are you certain?" Gaius asked.

Morgana nodded. "It was the same image," she insisted.

Gaius frowned. "These days though, Merlin is always riding horses," he pointed out.

Morgana sighed. "It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Merlin, he's told me it's a dagger," she added.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "A dagger?" he repeated and Morgana nodded. "Morgana, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Merlin with a horse..." he trailed off when Morgana spoke.

"It was the same," she protested.

Gaius sighed. "It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom," he said logically and Morgana took a deep breath before she walked out, still tense of what she just saw.

Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers to see him sitting at the table with a metal box in front of him.

Arthur looked up when he heard Morgana. "Ah, Morgana. Just got Merlin's birthday present," he said and opened the box to reveal a plain dagger, not like the beautiful one in her vision. "What do you think?" he asked.

Morgana laughed in relief. "Well, I don't know about you, but Merlin either spends his time in the library going through books, plus he's also interested in shiny things," she said making Arthur frown in thought as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Morgana got ready for the feast, with Gwen helping her. Morgana wore a beautiful silver dress and got Gwen to do her hair in silver pins in an elaborate style. She put on her shoes, and walked with Gwen to the feast. Morgana sat down next to Arthur while Merlin sat down next to Uther. Since she saw the dagger, she felt as if a weight on her shoulder's had been lifted and Morgana was a lot happier. That was until she saw Arthur's present.

One of the knights went up to Merlin, bowed to him and held out the box in front of him.

Arthur grinned. "Happy birthday," he said.

Merlin grinned. "Thank you Arthur," Merlin replied and opened the box to reveal the beautiful dagger that Morgana saw in her vision. Morgana froze and felt her heart beating fast as she saw Merlin unsheathing it with a small smirk on his face. Everyone burst into applause and Uther and Merlin started to talk.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "It's not often that your right, Morgana. But thanks for the advice," he said, grinning, not noticing that Morgana was watching Merlin admiring the dagger in every angle.

After the feast, Morgana went to Gaius's chambers and became tense again.

"Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true," she said.

Gaius frowned. "We can't be certain," he replied.

Morgana shook her head. "We have to stop him," she interrupted.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "How?" he asked making Morgana frown in thought. "We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will," he said logically.

Morgana stopped pacing and turned to Gaius. "We have to watch him," she decided.

"All day and night?" Gaius asked.

Morgana pursed her lips. "I was shown these visions for a reason Gaius," she replied.

Gaius shook his head. "This is madness," was all he said.

Morgana walked to the door. "We'll take it in turns," she said before she walked out towards Merlin's chambers.

Merlin was sitting in his chambers, surrounded by his birthday gifts. His servant, William was with him.

William smiled as he handed Merlin his gifts.

"You got some lovely gifts," he said as Merlin was still admiring his dagger. "Mainly books," William added and Merlin chuckled.

William took the next gift which was a beautiful carved mirror. "Who's King Gromause?" William asked his master.

Merlin looked at it and shrugged. "At least he thinks I won't need any more books," he joked making both of them laugh.

William continued to look at the mirror. "My sister would've loved this," he said, trailing off.

Merlin looked at one of his gifts and held out a gold embroidered cloth. "Here, I want you to have this," he said passing William the cloth.

William looked shocked. "Me?" he asked and Merlin nodded. "I couldn't," he said.

Merlin laughed and smiled. "Consider it a thank you," he suggested and William slowly took it in his hands.

William smiled. "Thank you Sire," he said gratefully and left the room.

Merlin looked back at the mirror and breathed on it to fog it up. Writing appeared on the mirror and Merlin read:

_Merlin, _

_Come to the Darkling Woods at midnight._

_Morgause_.

It was near midnight when Morgana heard the door open. She watched from behind the curtain, to see Merlin dressed in his red top, red cloak and black pants sneaking back into his own chambers, while putting his dagger in his belt as he walked down the corridor, not knowing that Morgana was following him. As Merlin grew closer to the door, Morgana used her magic to close them. A torch fell towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes grew wide as he screamed in surprised before he tripped down the stairs. Morgana's breathing quickened as she raced towards him, only to see him unconscious and his head bleeding.

It was all her fault, and there was nothing she could do.

**A/N: So that is Part 1 of the Crystal Cave! How'd you guys like it? Part 2 should be up soon :)**

**Please review!**

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs:**

- **Pop (Doctor Who series 6 soundtrack)**

- **Tell Me Who You Are (Doctor Who series 6 soundtrack)**

- **Donna's Theme (Doctor Who series 3 soundtrack)**

- **I'm Coming To Get You (Doctor Who series 1 & 2 soundtrack)\**

**This chapter is dedicated to Helenmorgause,** **Merthurfan1****and Guest for reviewing chapter 7!**

**Chapter 8: The Crystal Cave Part 1...**

Everything appeared to be in slow motion for Arthur and Morgana as they ran through the woods, with adrenaline pumping through their veins and the sound of their hearts beating loudly in their ears. It started as a normal day in Camelot. Really it did. Until Arthur wanted to go out hunting and requested that Morgana went with him. They unfortunately made a wrong turn, and thus ended up being chased by bandits, getting scratched by twigs and branches, stitches at their sides and gasping heavily for breath.

Once Arthur thought that they were far enough, he hid behind some boulders and Morgana did the same.

"Are they still after us?" Morgana gasped while looking around for more bandits.

Arthur grinned when no bandits were in sight. "I told you we'd out run them," he said smugly, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. "Why is it that you never trust me, Morgana?" Arthur argued and Morgana was about to reply but got interrupted when they heard a yell and saw a group of bandits running towards them in the opposite direction. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other, Morgana giving Arthur an irritated look before they fled until they stopped at a path, leading off in different directions.

Arthur grabbed Morgana by her hand. "This way," he said, running to his right as bandits drew nearer.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked, gasping for breath.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Trust me!" he snapped.

Morgana's body suddenly jerked back as she sensed something. Something bad. "Arthur!" she called, trying to catch his attention.

Arthur turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Morgana not following after him. "What are you doing?" he growled before taking Morgana's arm and ran past two statues that were carved to be like kings, but Morgana didn't have time to look around as she was pulled by Arthur as they walked down some steps.

"What is this place?" Morgana asked softly.

Arthur sighed. Morgana wasn't going to like this. "It's the Valley of the Fallen Kings," he answered.

Morgana stopped. When she was young, Gaius told her many stories to help her get to sleep, but she had nightmares about the Valley of the Fallen Kings. "Are you serious?" she snapped. "This place is cursed!" she added angrily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that it's just superstitious," he replied.

"It is cursed, Arthur," Morgana whispered, feeling magic all around her.

Arthur sighed. "It's a myth," he insisted. "They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me," he added.

Morgana frowned. "If you say that one more time," she whispered, fearing what will happen. And something did happen. The bandits found them and they began to run, not knowing that the bandits had them surrounded in different directions. Arthur got hit by an arrow and fell down. Morgana fell down next to him and lifted his arm over her shoulders.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, gasping in pain.

Morgana bit her lip. "An Arrow," she answered honestly.

"An arrow?" Arthur repeated and Morgana nodded. "Oh good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible," he said but passed out after that. Morgana bit her lip before she lifted Arthur's arm over her shoulders again and carried him to a branch like cave.

It was good enough; she just hoped that the bandits wouldn't discover them. And they didn't. After watching them run past them, she lit a fire and put an herbal pouch on it to heat up. She took it off the fire after a minute and placed gently on Arthur's forehead.

Morgana bit her lip hard. Arthur was losing colour fast. "Come on, you dollophead. I need you to recover," she whispered softly before she turned Arthur on to his side and placed her hand on his wound, which was still drawing blood. "Þurhhæle dolgbenn," she said but nothing happened.

Morgana sighed angrily. "Listen to me, clotpole; I don't care if you die. Alright maybe I do but other people do as well! You got so much to live for and being a prat on top of that! You can't die by one stupid poisonous arrow!" she snapped quietly before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'll give you one last chance," she added before she turned Arthur on his side once again and placed her hand on the wound. "Licsar ge staðol nu," she said but once again, nothing happened. If anything, it made it worse.

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek as she walked down to the river and started to wash her had that was covered in blood. Arthur's blood. Morgana's eyes started to fill with tears until they spilled over, rushing down her pale cheeks.

She didn't even notice that she was being watch until a voice, an older males voice, said, "Tell me, why are you so sad?"

Morgana snapped her head up and saw an old man, looking down at her with concern and curiosity. "It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him," she said hopelessly.

"Then do not waste your tears," the mysterious man said and Morgana looked at him in anger and confusion. "For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us," he said cryptically, making Morgana frown as she got off the ground and followed behind the old man as they walked towards Arthur.

"Do not be afraid," the old man said. "My name is Taliesin," he added.

"I'm Morgana," Morgana replied.

Taliesin nodded. "I know who you are, young seeress. You are Emrys's shadow," he said making Morgana confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked as Taliesin got down on his knees and turned Arthur over while placing his hand on Arthur's wound.

"You will find out in due time," he said before he concentrated on Arthur. "Wel cene hole," he said and Arthur's colour starts to return to his face. Arthur began to stir but he doesn't wake.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked softly, but Arthur didn't wake.

Taliesin sighed. "He's sleeping," he replied. "Within hours, he'll be fully recovered," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Are you sure?" she asked as Taliesin stood by her side.

Taliesin shrugged. "If my memory serves me well," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked, curiously.

Taliesin sighed and started to walk. "I want to show you something," he answered.

"What?" Morgana asked, again.

Taliesin smiled. "You must wait and see," he said mysteriously as he continued to walk.

Morgana looked at Arthur for a few seconds before she followed the old man. They ended up in an entrance to a cave.

"Where are we going? Why did you bring me here?" she asked, impatiently.

Taliesin chuckled. "In good time, you shall discover all," he replied cryptically making Morgana frown again before she walked in with Taliesin following her.

Morgana's mouth opened when she walked further into the cave and saw thousands of crystals hanging from the ceiling and the floor.

"What is this place?" she asked in amazement.

"This is where magic began. It is the crystal cave," Taliesin answered seriously.

Morgana looked at the many crystals and in one of them, she saw Merlin as King, glaring at someone and herself as an old woman. Morgana gasped as if in pain and looked away.

Taliesin frowned at her. "What is it you see?" he asked.

Morgana gasped. "Images, flashes. Something that Merlin said he'd saw in the Crystal of Neahtid," she replied, trying so hard not to look in the crystals.

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed," Taliesin said seriously.

Morgana turned her head to look but jerked her head away. "No! Take me out of here," she demanded slowly. "How do I get back to Arthur?" she asked.

"The future is hidden to all but a very few, Morgana. You are one such person," Taliesin said.

Morgana shook her head. "But I don't want to know the future!" she protested angrily.

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time," Taliesin suggested.

That made Morgana froze. "What reason?" she asked.

"Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Morgana, are unique to you. Look into them, Morgana. Really look. Use what you see for good," he answered, making Morgana purse her lips before she continued to walk deeper into the cave, passing millions of crystals.

In one of those crystals, Morgana saw Merlin dressed in his navy blue shirt and black pants with his dark blue cloak and was stroking a rearing horse, Merlin unsheathing a beautiful ornate dagger with a small smirk on his face, Merlin walking down a corridor in his red cloak, hiding his face from the Knight's of Camelot, red liquid that looked like blood, dripping from someone's fingers. Morgana saw herself being surrounded in flames while yelling at someone, Merlin again in his red cloak, pulling the dagger from his belt in Uther's chambers with no emotion on his face. He raised it to kill Uther, Uther's awakened shocked expression.

Morgana looked away from the crystals and clutched her head in pain.

"What was that?" she gasped but Taliesin wasn't there.

Morgana got up shakily and walked out of the cave, back to Arthur. She sat down on a rock, holding the side's of her head in her hands. She couldn't get those images out of her head. Should she tell Arthur and Gaius? Maybe she should, well she shouldn't Arthur. He'd probably panic.

Morgana didn't even notice someone was walking up to her until she got hit in the face by a bag. Morgana turned her head and saw Arthur looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"You look like a startled stoat," Arthur teased.

Morgana scowled. "Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad," she retorted. "Let's go," she added as she got up.

Arthur frowned. "You're saying I look like a toad?" he asked, slightly offended.

Morgana nodded. "Yep. And until you're King or whenever magic isn't outlawed, you'll transform into a handsome prince that Gwen will love," she teased making Arthur scowl. "You ready? Let's go," she said quickly and started to walk ahead, leaving Arthur looking at her in confusion before he walked to catch up with his adopted sister.

They walked in silence and reached a field of grass when Arthur decided to speak.

"I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?" he asked, confused.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, her mind still on the images that she saw in the crystals.

Arthur sighed. "Morgana," he called making Morgana turn her head to look at him. "Something happened you're not telling me about?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No," she lied.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," he said.

Morgana sighed. "The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out," she lied, hoping that Arthur would buy it.

Arthur looked confused, as if he's trying to remember what really happened. "All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there," he said but Morgana didn't reply. Arthur frowned. "Did you hear what I just said? All right, what do you want?" he asked,

Morgana sighed again. "Some peace and quiet," she snapped as she continued to walk in front of Arthur.

When they got back to Camelot, Arthur and Morgana stood in the Council Chambers with Morgana standing with Gwen, looking anywhere but Merlin who was sitting next to Uther.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit actually goes to Morgana who kept us both hidden from the bandits," he said looking at Morgana who was still looking at the floor. Gwen frowned at her mistress. Morgana was acting strange and she has no idea on what it could be. Gaius thought so too because he was also frowning.

Uther nodded. "Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice," he ordered.

"Immediately, Father," Arthur replied as the court began to exit the room.

Merlin got up and walked behind Arthur and Uther while Morgana, Gaius and Gwen stayed behind Merlin.

"For a moment, we feared that you'd miss Prince Merlin's Birthday Celebration," Uther said. Arthur and Merlin decided to have their parties at different times of the year so people won't get confused. Arthur's would be on the day of his birthday while Merlin's would be a few months after.

Arthur turned to Merlin with a smile. "Why would I miss my brother's birthday?" he asked making Merlin grin and Morgana frown slightly.

Morgana went to Gaius's chamber and started to explain what happened today while pacing around with Gaius watching her every move.

Morgana sighed as she sat down next to him. "Gaius, I can't get these images out of my head," she said, finishing her tale of events.

Gaius frowned. "You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave," he said making Morgana chuckle slightly. "Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence," he added seriously.

Morgana frowned in thought. "That man who led me there, who is he?" she asked.

Gaius scoffed quietly. "Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago," he told the ward, making Morgana confused. "Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies," he added.

Morgana pursed her lips. "But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Merlin is going to kill Uther," she said quietly.

Gaius sighed. "Morgana, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed," he replied logically.

"So I do nothing and let Uther get killed?" Morgana snapped.

"There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?" Gaius asked.

Morgana hesitated and shook her head. "No," she answered.

Gaius smiled. "Then I suggest that you'd go back to your chambers and get some rest and forget about it," he suggested and Morgana nodded and walked out of Gaius's chambers back to her own.

The next morning, she went to see Arthur and raised her eyebrow to see that he was already up.

"You're up early," was her morning greeting.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too," Arthur replied sarcastically while putting on his shoes. "It's Merlin's birthday today so I have to get his present," he explained as he pulled on his jacket.

Morgana chucked Arthur an apple that was on his breakfast tray. Arthur caught it and took a bite out of it.

"What are you going to get him?" Morgana asked curiously.

Arthur smirked and he swallowed his mouthful before answering. "Ah! That's a surprise," he said.

"Come on, you can tell me and I promise not to tell Merlin," she said.

Arthur shrugged. "A dagger," was all he said as he walked out of his room, leaving Morgana standing there, with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Morgana took a deep breath before she left, and walked down the steps of the Main Square only to freeze in her tracks. Merlin was in his navy shirt, black pants and boots and had his navy cloak around his shoulders. Just like in the crystal, he was stroking a rearing horse, trying to calm it down.

Morgana rushed back up the stairs and towards Gaius's chambers. She opened the door and shut it, making Gaius look at her in surprise.

"It's happening. The future I saw, it started," she said in panic.

Gaius walked up to her. "Calm down, Morgana," Gaius tried to say, but Morgana was still panicking.

"I just saw Merlin struggling with a horse exactly how the crystal's showed me," she continued to saw.

"Are you certain?" Gaius asked.

Morgana nodded. "It was the same image," she insisted.

Gaius frowned. "These days though, Merlin is always riding horses," he pointed out.

Morgana sighed. "It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Merlin, he's told me it's a dagger," she added.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "A dagger?" he repeated and Morgana nodded. "Morgana, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Merlin with a horse..." he trailed off when Morgana spoke.

"It was the same," she protested.

Gaius sighed. "It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom," he said logically and Morgana took a deep breath before she walked out, still tense of what she just saw.

Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers to see him sitting at the table with a metal box in front of him.

Arthur looked up when he heard Morgana. "Ah, Morgana. Just got Merlin's birthday present," he said and opened the box to reveal a plain dagger, not like the beautiful one in her vision. "What do you think?" he asked.

Morgana laughed in relief. "Well, I don't know about you, but Merlin either spends his time in the library going through books, plus he's also interested in shiny things," she said making Arthur frown in thought as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Morgana got ready for the feast, with Gwen helping her. Morgana wore a beautiful silver dress and got Gwen to do her hair in silver pins in an elaborate style. She put on her shoes, and walked with Gwen to the feast. Morgana sat down next to Arthur while Merlin sat down next to Uther. Since she saw the dagger, she felt as if a weight on her shoulder's had been lifted and Morgana was a lot happier. That was until she saw Arthur's present.

One of the knights went up to Merlin, bowed to him and held out the box in front of him.

Arthur grinned. "Happy birthday," he said.

Merlin grinned. "Thank you Arthur," Merlin replied and opened the box to reveal the beautiful dagger that Morgana saw in her vision. Morgana froze and felt her heart beating fast as she saw Merlin unsheathing it with a small smirk on his face. Everyone burst into applause and Uther and Merlin started to talk.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "It's not often that your right, Morgana. But thanks for the advice," he said, grinning, not noticing that Morgana was watching Merlin admiring the dagger in every angle.

After the feast, Morgana went to Gaius's chambers and became tense again.

"Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true," she said.

Gaius frowned. "We can't be certain," he replied.

Morgana shook her head. "We have to stop him," she interrupted.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "How?" he asked making Morgana frown in thought. "We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will," he said logically.

Morgana stopped pacing and turned to Gaius. "We have to watch him," she decided.

"All day and night?" Gaius asked.

Morgana pursed her lips. "I was shown these visions for a reason Gaius," she replied.

Gaius shook his head. "This is madness," was all he said.

Morgana walked to the door. "We'll take it in turns," she said before she walked out towards Merlin's chambers.

Merlin was sitting in his chambers, surrounded by his birthday gifts. His servant, William was with him.

William smiled as he handed Merlin his gifts.

"You got some lovely gifts," he said as Merlin was still admiring his dagger. "Mainly books," William added and Merlin chuckled.

William took the next gift which was a beautiful carved mirror. "Who's King Gromause?" William asked his master.

Merlin looked at it and shrugged. "At least he thinks I won't need any more books," he joked making both of them laugh.

William continued to look at the mirror. "My sister would've loved this," he said, trailing off.

Merlin looked at one of his gifts and held out a gold embroidered cloth. "Here, I want you to have this," he said passing William the cloth.

William looked shocked. "Me?" he asked and Merlin nodded. "I couldn't," he said.

Merlin laughed and smiled. "Consider it a thank you," he suggested and William slowly took it in his hands.

William smiled. "Thank you Sire," he said gratefully and left the room.

Merlin looked back at the mirror and breathed on it to fog it up. Writing appeared on the mirror and Merlin read:

_Merlin, _

_Come to the Darkling Woods at midnight._

_Morgause_.

It was near midnight when Morgana heard the door open. She watched from behind the curtain, to see Merlin dressed in his red top, red cloak and black pants sneaking back into his own chambers, while putting his dagger in his belt as he walked down the corridor, not knowing that Morgana was following him. As Merlin grew closer to the door, Morgana used her magic to close them. A torch fell towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes grew wide as he screamed in surprised before he tripped down the stairs. Morgana's breathing quickened as she raced towards him, only to see him unconscious and his head bleeding.

It was all her fault, and there was nothing she could do.


	9. The Crystal Cave: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs:**

- **The Enigma of River Song (Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack)**

**- Morgana close to death (Merlin Series 3 Soundtrack)**

- **My Time is running out (Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Crystal Cave Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaius and Gwen entered Gaius's chambers with Arthur carrying the still unconscious Merlin with Morgana closing the door behind them.<p>

"I need water and bandages," Gaius said and Gwen rushed towards a table. "And yarrow. We need to stop the bleeding," he added.

"I'll get them," she replied, getting the supplies that Gaius ordered while Gaius cleared a table so Arthur could put Merlin down.

"He's having problems breathing," Gaius observed when Merlin struggled to draw in breaths.

Morgana pursed her lips in thought. "Dianthus?" she asked. Over the year when Merlin went 'missing' she spent most of her time with Gaius, brushing up on her knowledge of deadly wounds.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria," Gaius added. Morgana nodded and went to the shelves filled with bottles.

Arthur stood behind Gaius. "How could this have happened?" he asked and Morgana froze a bit before she continued what she was doing.

"Arthur, I need some room here," Gaius said as politely as he could.

Arthur nodded and took a step back. "Of course," he replied. "Anything you need, just tell me," he said softly before he took one last look at his brother and left the room.

Gaius began to sew Merlin's scar on his forehead when Gwen spoke.

"Will he be alright?" she asked, slightly teary.

Gaius sighed heavily. "We've done the best we can. I can heal his skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. He's bleeding inside," he informed her gravely and Morgana couldn't take it anymore. She left the room with Gwen following her.

When Gwen helped her get ready to bed and left the room, Morgana sat in her bed with the blankets drawn up to her neck for comfort. She heard the door opened and saw Gaius walking in. Slowly, Morgana sat up as Gaius sat down next to her.

"I had to stop the future. I had to stop Merlin killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this," she ranted on when Gaius landed a comfort hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Morgana," he said, trying to calm her down.

Morgana shook her head with tears forming in her emerald green eyes. "I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way," she whispered and laid her head back down on the pillow.

The next morning, Morgana was walking towards Gaius's chambers when she heard quiet sobs and saw Gwen crying with Arthur hugging her, as if he was trying to comfort both of them. Morgana couldn't take it and went to Arthur's chambers.

As Arthur entered and began to get changed. When he reached his sword belt, which was tangled, Morgana helped him to get it untangled.

"If Gaius could do something for Merlin, he would do it in a heartbeat," Morgana said quietly.

Arthur sighed. "After all we went through to rescue him, for Merlin to survive all that..." Arthur trailed off.

Morgana swallowed heavily. "I know," she replied quietly.

"To lose him like this... after all we went through even before when he was a servant. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for him to see another sunrise," Arthur said.

Back in Gaius's chambers, Morgana was in Merlin's old chambers, wanting some peace and quiet when she heard Uther and Gaius talking

"I cannot watch him die, Gaius," Uther was saying.

Gaius pursed his lips. "I wish there was something I can do," he replied

"No, you don't understand. I cannot lose him. No matter what happens, he cannot die," Uther said.

"I will do everything I can, Sire. If I knew a way," Gaius was saying when Uther interrupted him.

"You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure him. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?" he suggested.

Gaius's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting?" he whispered, already knowing the answer.

Uther nodded. "Sorcery? Yes," he answered. "There was a reason on why I sent Merlin to Ealdor," he began to say and Gaius froze. "When Merlin was born, Nimueh wanted one of my son's to have magic so she gave it to Merlin and wanted to use him for revenge that I would loved her like I did with Ygraine," he said quietly and unbeknownst to Gaius and Uther, Merlin's eyes were fluttering beneath his eyelids and his finger began to twitch. "I sent Merlin to Ealdor so Nimueh wouldn't know and that Arthur would be safe from Sorcery. No one must know that Merlin has magic, For Arthur's sake," he added.

Gaius nodded. "I understand, Sire," he said quietly. "You're secret's safe with me," he replied as Uther walked out of the room. Gaius walked up to Merlin's old chambers and Morgana walked up to him.

"This explains everything on why he hates magic and why he spent a year looking for Merlin," Morgana said.

Gaius nodded in agreement. "Now we know why he can do no wrong," he agreed.

The next day, Morgana entered Gaius's chambers, only to see Gwen standing near Gaius who was watching Merlin.

"His breath is leaving him," Gaius said. "Merlin will be gone by morning," he added and Gwen began to cry. Morgana went back to her own chambers, gave Gwen the rest of the day off and waited until nightfall so she could ride out of Camelot.

In a forest clearing, Morgana waited for Kilgharrah in the clearing. When the dragon did arrive he looked at her curiously.

"Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" he asked.

Morgana sighed. "I went to the Crystal Cave and saw Merlin trying to take Uther's life," she answered.

Kilgharrah nodded. "Interesting," was all he said.

Morgana swallowed heavily. "I had to stop him, but now he's dying," she added.

Kilgharrah sighed. "The time for Merlin to die will not be today," he said cryptically making Morgana confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kilgharrah sighed again. "Merlin's time to die will be when everything ends," he said. "There is still time to save him from the darkness. I will give you an enchantment to help cure Merlin, but you must beware; changing the future, Morgana, is your own doing," he added before he breathed his magic on Morgana and flew out of the clearing while Morgana ran back to Camelot.

When Morgana snuck back into the castle and went to Gaius's chambers, she saw Gwen sitting near Merlin, stroking his hand gently.

Morgana sat down next to her. "Why don't you get some rest?" she suggested. "You must be tired," she added with a slight smile.

Gwen bit her lip. "If Merlin wakes..." she trailed off.

Morgana nodded. "I'll tell you," she promised.

Gwen sighed and left the room, leaving Morgana on her own. Morgana sat on her chair for a few moments, debating with herself, wondering if this is a good idea before he placed her hand over Merlin's forehead.

"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!" she whispered loudly and her eyes glowed gold when Merlin took a deep gasp of breath and colour began to return to his face. Morgana smiled. Merlin was going to be alright.

The next morning took Gaius by surprise as he saw Merlin awake with Uther cradling him like a lifeline.

"I never thought..." Uther trailed off and saw Gaius. "It truly is a miracle," he said and Merlin grinned.

Outside in a corridor, Uther turned to Gaius.

"Thank you, Gaius. I knew you would not fail me," he said gratefully.

Gaius pursed his lips. "I assure you, Sire, I did nothing," he replied.

Uther nodded, thinking that Gaius didn't want to say that he used magic. "Of course, I understand. I won't ask any questions. But I will not forget this, Gaius," he said before he walked off, leaving Gaius to continue his way to Morgana's chambers.

Morgana looked up when she heard the door opening and saw Gaius standing there, with his eyebrow raised.

Morgana sighed. "I couldn't watch everyone's grief," she explained.

Gaius nodded. "I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you," he warned as he left the room, leaving Morgana to her thoughts.

In Merlin's chambers, his servant William was propping Merlin up in bed with pillows.

Merlin smiled at William. "Thank you, William," he said and William nodded to Merlin before he turned to leave the room and William bowed to Uther as he left.

Uther walked up to Merlin who smiled at his father as Uther sat down and took Merlin's hands in his own.

"I could never let you die. I think I somehow willed you to live," Uther said.

Merlin smiled sadly. "You've been so grateful to me," he started to say.

Uther smiled. "You, Arthur and Morgana mean everything to me," Uther insisted.

"I know I couldn't have a better father. Being close to death again has made me realize how important you, Arthur... and Morgana are to me. To each other," Merlin explained.

Uther nodded. "Yes," was all he said.

Merlin sighed. "I wish people knew that," he said quietly.

"What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest," Uther replied as he got up and left Merlin's chambers, leaving Merlin seething on the bed.

A thunderstorm was brewing when night fell. A cloaked figure snuck past the guards and killed a servant who was carrying a jug of wine. The cloaked figure walked up a few flights of stairs and opened a door where Merlin was looking down at the balcony.

Merlin turned his head and stared at the figure in surprise.

"Morgause?" he said quietly.

"Merlin, I waited for you the other night. What happened?" She asked and Merlin looked down, unable to look at Morgause in the eyes. Morgause frowned. "Something is wrong," Morgause noted quietly.

Merlin sighed. "I overhear my father," he snapped quietly.

Morgause continued to frown. "What?" she asked.

Merlin bit his tongue. "He knows I have magic. He sent me away to Ealdor because he didn't want me to endanger Arthur," he growled.

Morgause gasped. "This is glorious news," she said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "How? He disowned me. His own flesh and blood," he snapped.

Morgause smiled. "But don't you see Merlin. You can use this information against him," she insisted.

Merlin shook his head. "No you don't understand, Morgause. He must pay for this," he said when the warning bells began to ring.

"You must go," Merlin said quietly.

Morgause shook her head. "No, Merlin. I don't want to leave you here like this," she replied quietly.

Merlin bit his lip. "You must, otherwise they will find you here," he said.

Morgause sighed and tried to kiss Merlin on the cheek but he turned his head away.

"Promise me one thing. Don't do anything rash," she said before she put her hood back on. "I love you, Merlin," she added quietly before she walked away, leaving Merlin on the balcony, thinking about his next move.

In another part of the castle, Morgana and Gaius were at the scene where Morgause killed the servant.

Morgana gasped and Gaius turned to her. "That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything," she whispered.

Back in Merlin's chambers, William was preparing Merlin's bed while Merlin was at his desk, brooding over what he heard from his father.

Merlin bit his lip and turned to his servant. "Have they found the intruder?" he asked.

William shook his head. "No," he answered. "Looks like it's going to be a bad night," he commented.

Merlin nodded. "Yes," was his only reply. When William left, Merlin got changed, once again in his red top, black pants and red cloak. He just put his new dagger in his belt when Morgana came rushing in.

Merlin stared at her for a moment. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Morgana gasped. "Arthur wanted you to be with someone after your accident," she lied.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I don't need you," he growled as he began to move towards the door.

Morgana grabbed his arm tightly and Merlin growled. "Get out of my way!" he said and his eyes glowed gold as Morgana was knocked out against the wall while setting the curtains on fire. He smirked before he left the room and walked towards Uther's chambers.

As he entered his father's chambers, he pulled out his dagger and raised it to strike Uther, who was asleep. Morgana came rushing in but was unseen. She blasted the windows which made Merlin dropped the dagger and flew into the wall and Uther woke up in shock.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Merlin bit his lip. "There was a fire and I got scared," he lied, took a step forward to his father and kicked the dagger under his bed. "I wanted to be with you," he added. "You're the only person I feel safe with," he said and hugged Uther. Behind his father's back, Merlin became confused. What the hell happened?

Morgana scoffed quietly and snuck out of Uther's chambers. She walked towards Gaius's chambers and told him what happened.

"You saved the King's life," Gaius said with pride.

Morgana scoffed. "Just," she corrected. "I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen," she replied.

Gaius sighed, "What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Merlin knows the truth," he said gravely.

Morgana's eyes widened. "On how he got his magic?" she asked.

Gaius nodded. "That explains why he acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful," he said.

Morgana became confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Merlin is a Pendragon who has magic. If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between Merlin and the throne of Camelot," he replied making Morgana sigh. Why did things always get so complicated?


	10. The Changeling: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **The Farting Princess (Merlin: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **Seducing Pixie (Merlin: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **Wedded Bliss (Doctor: Who series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Changeling Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another bright and sunny day in Camelot. After the whole Merlin nearly dying situation calmed down, Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot, had matters that needed to be addressed. Marriage. Arthur's marriage to be exact.<p>

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were walking up towards the King of Camelot who had a grin plastered on his face. Morgana and Merlin glanced at each other. This isn't going to be good.

"Arthur, it is an exciting day," Uther said.

Arthur nodded in agreement, wondering what his father was up to. "The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," he replied, somewhat confused.

Uther's smile turned into a sly grin. "And Princess Elena," he added.

Arthur nodded again, suddenly on guard. "Yes," was all the Crown Prince said.

Uther hummed in agreement. "I hear she's something of a beauty," he said slyly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Uther nodded. "Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic," he added as an afterthought.

Arthur became confused. "Strategic?" he asked, confused.

"I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena," Uther corrected himself.

_What is father getting at_? Arthur thought. "He finds me... strategic?" he asked, wanting to get it right.

Uther nodded. "Oh yes," he answered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And beautiful?" he added with disgust as the Throne Room doors opened, revealing Lord Godwyn, Elena and Grunhilda.

Arthur turned his head to his father. "Father, what are you saying?' he whispered.

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," he whispered back.

Arthur sighed angrily. "Please tell me you mean a jousting match," he begged.

Uther smiled. "I mean a love match," he corrected.

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "Love!" he snapped.

Uther shook his head. "Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union," he added, trailing off, hoping that Arthur would understand.

And Arthur did. "Marriage?" he asked in shock.

Uther smiled. "I knew you'd understand," he whispered before he walked forward to Lord Godwyn. "Godwyn!" he said happily as he and Lord Godwyn embraced.

The two Kings laughed. "Oh, Uther. It's been too long," Lord Godwyn said happily.

Uther smiled at the older man before he turned to Elena. "Princess Elena, you are most welcome," he said.

Elena smiled and started to walk forwards when she fell flat on her feet. Morgana and Merlin looked down at her, thinking the same thing. _Arthur's getting married to a klutz_?

After the introductions have passed, Arthur, Gwen and Evan were walking down a corridor with Evan carrying some bags.

Arthur turned to Gwen. "You put them in the guest quarters" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed," she assured.

"And Evan, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did," he told his manservant and Evan pushed passed his master.

Gwen frowned. "What is it, Arthur?" Gwen asked. "You seemed troubled," she added.

Arthur sighed. "My father, he gave me surprising news. He expects me to marry Princess Elena," he said.

Gwen raised her eyebrows slightly. "Marry?" she repeated.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to," Arthur said quickly.

Gwen shrugged slightly. "I wasn't worried," she said just as quickly.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "No, of course not. Why would you be worried?" he asked as he walked down the corridor, leaving Gwen to think about these strange events.

Merlin and Morgana were in Arthur's room, watching him as he began to prepare himself for bed while Evan is tiding up his room.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Arthur asked his siblings. "Elena couldn't be more different than Lord Godwyn," he added.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe she takes after her mother?" he suggested.

Arthur sighed. "Morgana and I wouldn't know. She died when Elena was born," he said.

"That can't have been easy," Merlin said slowly before his lips turned in a small sly smirk. "Perhaps you have more in common than you think. Ugh, bad breath for example," he added and Morgana laughed, catching on.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me!" he said.

"Appalling table manners," Morgana suggested.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check. "Now hang on a minute," he interrupted.

"Good sense of humor. No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common," Merlin finished as he and Morgana stood up and walked towards the door, dodging when Arthur threw one of his pillows at them which landed at Uther's feet.

Uther turned to Arthur. "A word... Alone," he added to his son, ward and Arthur's servant. All three of them nodded as Evan picked up the pillow and left the room.

Uther turned to Arthur. "I need to talk to you about Elena. I realize that this is a delicate situation," he started to say when Arthur interrupted.

"There is nothing delicate about it," Arthur snapped.

Uther sighed. "Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot," he continued.

"I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena. Except marriage," Arthur said.

Uther walked up to Arthur slowly. "When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King," he replied.

Arthur sighed. "But I have no feelings for her whatsoever," he said, referring to Elena.

Uther started to walk towards the door. "Then I suggest you find some," was all he said as he shut the door, leaving Arthur to think about his future.

The next morning in the Main Square, Arthur was preparing himself to go out riding when Elena approached a white horse.

"Oh, please. Let me assist you," Arthur said, being polite.

Elena shook her head. "Oh, please, this is something I can actually do," she said as she mounted her horse and nudged it into a run. Merlin, Evan and Arthur watched her for a few seconds when Arthur realized that he should follow her so he jumped on his horse and cantered after her.

When he caught up to her in the woods, Arthur smirked. "Slow down!" he shouted to the weird princess.

Elena laughed. "No chance!" she shouted back, making Arthur actually smile.

When he finally caught up with her, he found her horse tethered up and her patting its neck.

"That was impressive," Arthur said and Elena turned to him. "I'm not easily impressed," he added.

Elena smiled. "Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!" she said and laughed, snorted and punched his arm. Suddenly there was an awkward silence.

Elena sighed. "I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her," she said quietly.

Arthur smiled sadly. "I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely," he said honestly.

Elena laughed. "Oh, you don't! I don't mean that in, in a bad way," she said quickly.

Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses," he said and pulled out a large pink rose.

Elena took it and smiled. "Aww, thank you. It's beautiful," she replied and sniffed it before she sneezed on Arthur.

Arthur grimaced and smiled at the same time when Evan arrived.

"Evan! What kept you?" Arthur asked loudly as he approached his manservant. "Do not leave me again," he said in an undertone.

Evan smiled. "Sorry Sire, but Prince Merlin said that you looked eager for some, time alone," he said just as quietly.

Arthur sighed angrily. "I'm going to kill him," he growled as he walked back to Elena, leaving Evan to smile.

When they arrived at the Main Square, Arthur and Elena dismounted their horses and stood next to each other awkwardly.

"Thank you. I had a lovely time," Elena said after a moment,

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Me too," he replied when Elena hugged him awkwardly, making Arthur tense.

"See you soon, I expect," Elena said.

"I hope so," was Arthur's response as Elena let go of him and walked up the stairs when Evan arrived.

Elena tripped but got up again and smiled at Arthur before walking up the stairs.

"Oh dear," Evan said.

Arthur sighed. "For once Evan, I completely agree," he replied as they watched the strange princess enter the castle.

At night there was a banquet. As the two kings have a conversation about how great the marriage would be, Arthur pulled out a chair and waited for Elena to be seated before sitting next to her and Merlin.

Merlin smirked. "So how was that time alone with your bride to be?" he asked quietly.

Arthur growled. "Merlin, I am going to kill you slowly," he threatened and Merlin chuckled.

Elena looked down on her dress to see a bit of leftover food and ate it with her fingers as Gwen, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin watched on. Merlin was trying so hard not to laugh at Arthur's misfortune.

What was worse was that Princess Elena began to hiccup. "Oh dear. I seem to have, er...had a little too much of what is in that glass. What, er... what is in that glass?" she said, smiling slightly as she continued to drink the wine.

Arthur and Gwen shared a look and Gwen gently squeezed Arthur's shoulder before walking away.

The next morning, Morgana was in the woods, thinking about Merlin and all he's been through, when she noticed that Elena's caretaker, Grunhilda, was sneaking off, further into the woods. Morgana frowned to herself as she followed her and hid behind the tree. When she caught up with her, she hid behind a tree and saw her sitting down by the river. Morgana used her magic to slow down time and saw that Grunhilda was catching flies with a long purple tongue. Morgana gasped quietly and ran back to the castle.

When she arrived in Gaius's chambers, she told him everything that she saw with Grunhilda.

Gaius frowned. "I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured?" he asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"Brown?" Gaius questioned.

Morgana shook her head. "No. It was purple," she corrected. "And it was long. Sort of like this," she added and held up a large stick that was on a table.

Gaius frowned. "That's not an infection," he said gravely.

Morgana nodded in agreement. "No. It's magic. Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is why?" she asked.

Gaius sighed. "I don't know. But I have a feeling we should probably find out," he suggested and Morgana left the room and grabbed Merlin and pulled him into her room.

"Morgana, what's going on?" Merlin asked.

Morgana told him what she'd seen and Merlin frowned.

"So that lady is a weird creature, posing as a human?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm going back to Gaius to find out what it is. Maybe she has something to do with the way Princess Elena is acting," she suggested and Merlin sighed and followed her back to Gaius's chambers.

When Gaius arrived, ten minutes later, he told the two royals what he saw.

Morgana frowned. "Pixie dust?" she asked, shocked.

Gaius nodded. "There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for...more...distinguished gentlemen," he tried to explain.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" he asked slowly, not really wanting an answer.

"Grunhilda has shown a certain interest toward me," Gaius explained.

"She likes you?" Merlin asked and Gaius nodded, reluctantly. Merlin groaned. "Oh, that's disgusting! Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh," Merlin shivered in disgust and Morgana hit Merlin at the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked Morgana.

Morgana sighed angrily. "For being rude!" she scolded.

"Merlin, Morgana! Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling," he said.

"A changeling?" Morgana asked confused.

"Inhabited by a fairy at birth," Gaius explained.

Merlin frowned. "That would explain the clumsiness and the bad habits," he mused.

Morgana sighed. "And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her?" she asked.

Gaius shook his head. "And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely," he said gravely.

"And you think the time is now," Merlin said knowingly.

"The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything," Gaius replied.

Merlin's eyes widened. "A Sidhe queen," he summarized and Gaius nodded.

Morgana frowned. "A magical creature for a queen. Uther wouldn't be happy," she commented with a sigh.

What was it with Pendragons and magic? First Uther had a troll as a wife now Arthur would have a Sidhe for a Queen.


	11. The Changeling: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **The Kings and Queens of old (Narnia Prince Caspian: Soundtrack)**

- **Journey to the How (Narnia Prince Caspian: Soundtrack)**

- **The Greatest Story Never Told (Doctor Who Series 4: Soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Changeling Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p>At night, Merlin and Morgana were sitting next to each other, opposite Uther and Arthur while Gwen was serving them. Merlin and Morgana made a silent vow that they won't reveal anything to Arthur or Uther about what they'd discovered. However, a little voice in the back of Merlin's head was really overjoyed that Arthur was marrying someone against his will. Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other when Arthur cleared his throat.<p>

"Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you," he said.

Uther grinned. "Your proposal. Excellent! We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana?" he asked his ward.

Morgana laughed. "I have no idea. I'm delighted to hear the news, though."

"I couldn't be more thrilled," Uther said, still grinning.

Merlin grinned as well. "She's a wonderful woman," he added.

Uther nodded. "She'll make a wonderful wife," he agreed

Arthur frowned. "No, she won't. Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is; I have no feelings for her. I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love," he said.

Uther frowned. "You can, and you will," he said firmly, missing Arthur and Gwen's glances at each other. Merlin however saw it and smirked.

When everyone was asleep, Morgana spied on Elena as she continued to cry in her sleep. Morgana frowned when she saw Grunhilda sprinkle the pixie dust on her and saw the Sidhe inside of Elena. Morgana gasped quietly and ran off, not knowing that Grunhilda saw her.

Morgana walked as calmly as she could back to Gaius's chambers and when she got there, she shut the door behind her.

"You were right. Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell Uther," she said.

Gaius frowned. "Morgana, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly," he warned.

Morgana bit her lip "But Uther wants Arthur to marry her," she pointed out.

"Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her," Gaius replied.

Morgana sighed angrily. "I don't know anything about Sidhe magic."

Gaius shrugged. "Then it's time we learned," he said gesturing to a book which Morgana picked up and began to read.

The next morning, Merlin and Gwen were walking down a corridor, talking to one another like they used to before he was a prince.

Merlin frowned. "I wouldn't like to be in Arthur's shoes," he suddenly said after a moment of silence.

Gwen looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Forced to marry someone against his will," Merlin answered.

Gwen bit her lip nervously. "I don't think he'll marry her if he feels that way," she mused.

Merlin sighed and turned to her. "I know it's hard to believe, but he may not have a choice. Even if it isn't what he wants. Even if his heart belongs to another? Even if she feels the same way. Gwen, we've known each other for too long, I can see it in your eyes. You like him, don't you?" he asked and laid a hand gently on Gwen's shoulder.

Gwen scoffed. "Of course I don't," she denied.

Merlin smiled. "And he like's you," he continued.

Gwen sighed. 'It can never come to anything."

"I'd like to think it was possible. But Arthur can't change 200 years of history no matter how much he may want to," Merlin said and Gwen nodded.

"I know," was all she said before she went to find her mistress. Merlin smirked as he watched her go.

Back in Gaius's chambers, Morgana was still reading books after Gwen found her and gave her friend some chores to keep her busy.

Morgana groaned quietly and rubbed her eyes. "My brain is going into overdrive by this amount of information," she said.

Gaius snorted. "Now, don't make a mess over this one," he scolded her lightly, pointing to the book he was currently reading.

Morgana lifted her head. "Why?" she asked. "Is it any more useful than any of the others?" she added sarcastically.

Gaius nodded. "It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer," he answered.

Morgana lifted her head off her arm. "What?" she asked.

"There is this potion, created long ago by the witches of Marador, which if I am right, will force the fairy out of the girl," Gaius sighed. "I've no idea how to make it. I've no idea what a lot of these ingredients are," he added, frowning and Morgana sighed as well.

In Arthur's chambers, Arthur opened his door to see Gwen standing there.

"Guinevere," he said surprised.

Gwen bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't just turn up like this," she replied and Arthur walked over to the window and Gwen closed the door behind her. "Everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well," she sighed.

Arthur frowned. "Is what I want really that insane?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, Arthur. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, it's completely insane" she answered.

Arthur shrugged and scoffed. "Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable," he pointed out.

Gwen frowned in thought. "I don't think she will make you miserable. She has a good heart."

"As do you," Arthur quickly said.

Gwen sighed, tears in her brown eyes. "We both know it can't be," she pointed out sadly

Arthur walked towards her. "But if I do it. If I marry her, what will you do?" he asked, slightly dreading the answer.

Gwen smiled. "I will watch you grow into the King that Camelot deserves. It is as it should be," she said before she left the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

When everyone was called into the Council Chambers, Morgana changed into a white dress and had her hair done up in an elegant style. She walked over to Gaius once she saw him.

"Please tell me you fixed the potion, I have a very bad feeling about this," she said quietly.

Gaius sighed. "Witches of Marador are the worst recipe writers I've known," he whispered.

Morgana looked at him. "Gaius!" she snapped quietly.

"I'm working on it. But we need to find the stamen of the Dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four leaf clover," he replied and Morgana moved to where Gwen and Merlin and his servant stood.

Elena walked up to Arthur once she was slightly pushed by Grunhilda.

Arthur sighed quietly before he began his speech once Elena was by his side. "I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn, and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness," he said and the court burst into applause. "It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind," Arthur goes down on one knee. "I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife," he added, forcefully.

At night, after, Elena said yes, Gaius was brewing a potion when Morgana came in, wearing a beige colour shirt and brown pants and boots, holding the thing that Gaius wanted and was covered in mud.

Gaius frowned when he looked at the flower. "Grown in boggy and marshy terrain?" he asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Right in the middle of boggy, marshy terrain," she replied.

Gaius smiled. "You did a good job. This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding," he said.

Morgana bit her lip. "Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves?" she asked nervously.

"She'll feel like a new person. She probably doesn't realize how much trouble it's been causing her," Gaius replied.

After defeating the Sidhe and Gaius brewing another batch of the potion, Morgana sighed once it was done.

Morgana sighed. "Is that it?" she asked and Gaius nodded. Morgana breathed in relief. "Thank goodness for that," she said, collapsing in a chair.

Gaius frowned. "Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink this with Grunhilda around?" he asked her.

Morgana frowned in thought before smirking. "I think I might know a way," she replied mysteriously making Gaius raise an eyebrow at her.

Morgana and Gaius were waiting in the vaults for Grunhilda and Morgana couldn't help but smirking.

"You look very handsome. Perfect bait," she said.

Gaius turned to her. "Usually I have Merlin to help me with this, but if it seems she is overpowering me," he started to say but Morgana interrupted him.

"I will just watch and wait," she replied cheekily.

Gaius shook his head. "You will rescue me. And if it does work, let us never speak of it again," he said and Morgana nodded and hid when she heard Grunhilda coming.

"Hello my lover! Oh, what a romantic place. I've been dreaming of this moment," she said happily and Morgana had to keep herself from laughing at Gaius's misfortune.

"Me too..."

"Longing for this time," Grunhilda added.

"Longing..."

Grunhilda sighed. "At last, we two will be as one," she said and leaned in to kiss Gaius who ran so he was beside Morgana as she magically locked the door.

"Ne unclyse," Morgana whispered and saw Grunhilda lash her long tongue at Gaius.

And they escaped ignoring Grunhilda's cries. But she'd escaped and while Morgana was fighting Grunhilda, Gaius walked into Elena's chambers to get her to drink the potion, at least that's what Morgana gathered when she managed to get away.

Once Morgana persuaded Elena to drink the potion, fully, she held up Merlin's magical staff, in case the Sidhe came out. Gaius and Morgana watched as Elena was squirming in pain when the Sidhe came out and Morgana killed it with the staff. Morgana and Gaius sighed when it was over and Elena was walking up.

"Not to worry, my dear. I think you must've fainted. Such excitement!" Gaius lied.

Elena frowned and stood up. "Fainted? I feel...amazing. I haven't felt this good in years! Where is Grunhilda?" she asked.

Gaius smiled. "I'll look into it," he replied and left the room with Morgana behind him.

When it was time for Arthur's wedding, and when the normalized Elena entered in a pretty white gown and hair done up elegantly, she and Arthur held hands while Geoffrey cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?" he asked the crown prince.

Arthur nodded. "It is," he replied.

Geoffrey turned to Elena. "Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?" he asked her.

Elena looked at her father than at the floor. "It is," she answered.

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite..." Geoffrey continued before he was interrupted by Arthur.

"Wait!"

Geoffrey turned to look at him, as did everyone else. "There's something you would like to say, Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak. Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings," he said.

Elena looked him in the eyes. "You do not love me," she stated.

Arthur shook his head. "And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either," he replied.

Elena smiled. "No," she answered.

Arthur nodded. "Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Elena continued to smile. "I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur," she said and Merlin and Morgana watched as Gwen held back her tears of joy.

In Arthur's chambers, Arthur just took off his crown and cloak when an angry Uther stormed in.

"What did you think you were doing?" he snapped.

Arthur sighed while taking off his sword. "The right thing, father," he replied.

"For who? For Camelot, or for yourself?" Uther snapped.

"The two things aren't entirely separate," Arthur replied.

"Until you put duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be King," Uther growled.

Arthur held his head up high. "When I am ready to be King, I'll be a much better king for the support and strength of a woman I love," he said, ending the conversation.

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were watching Lord Godwyn and Uther having a conversation as Elena walked down the stairs.

Arthur frowned in thought. "There's something different about her," he mused.

Merlin groaned as he remembered what Morgana told him. "You're not changing your mind are you?" he asked.

"No..." Arthur replied after a moment and Morgana and Merlin smirked behind his back.

"I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve," Elena said, offering Arthur her hand and he kissed it. Elena smiled. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me," she added walking off, when Arthur, Morgana and Merlin turned back to Uther and Lord Godwyn as they talked and embraced. When Lord Godwyn left, Uther turned to his sons and ward.

"Now it's time for another marriage," he said making them confused.

"Whose?" Arthur, Morgana and Merlin said together.

Uther grinned. "Morgana's and Merlin's of course," he replied.

Merlin and Morgana blinked, looked at each other than at Uther. "WHAT!" the shout could be heard all the way from Cenred's kingdom.


	12. The Castle of Fryien: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Lilly's theme (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 : Soundtrack)**

- **Departing Coruscant (Star Wars attack of the clones: Soundtrack)**

- **River runs through it (Doctor Who Series 5: Soundtrack)**

- **Who else is coming? (Doctor Who Series 5: Soundtrack) **

- **Words win wars (Doctor Who Series 5: Soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Castle of Fyrien Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>Royal wedding between Merlin and Morgana passed and now, they both had to share the same chambers, as what a married couple would do. The wedding itself was like a fairy tale wedding. Merlin and Morgana made silent vows not to try to kill each other, as of yet. That had been a month ago. A month where nothing interesting happened, well to Morgana anyway.

But something was going to happen. It was night; Morgana and Merlin were asleep in their bed when William and Gwen went home. Gwen sighed tiredly as she opened and closed the door behind her and took off her cloak which she laid on her bed.

Gwen turned and gasped when she saw a man with a sword was smirking deadly at her. Gwen backed away, nervously until she grabbed a fire poker and held it like a weapon.

"What do you want?" she demanded when a second man came out from behind and caught her in his grasp while putting a drugged cloth over her mouth, muffling her screams and rendering her unconscious. No one saw Gwen being kidnapped and taken away from Camelot.

Well, no one except Merlin who watched through the window while Morgana was asleep. He smirked deadly.

...

When morning rose, Merlin and Morgana were running late as Gwen wasn't there to help Morgana getting ready. This made Morgana nervous. Gwen was never late. Merlin and Morgana walked in when Arthur and Uther were discussing something.

"The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again," Uther said to Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "I'll see to it," he replied.

Merlin pulled a chair out for Morgana who smiled at him and sat down before Merlin sat down, himself.

"Good Morning, Merlin and Morgana," Uther greeted.

Evan moved to pour Merlin's drink, but he covered it with her hand. "No, thank you," he said and Evan poured Morgana's.

Uther glanced at his son and Morgana. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

Morgana bit her lip. "Gwen didn't turn up for work this morning," she started.

Merlin nodded in confirmation. "And she _always_ turns up for work," he added.

Arthur frowned, though he tried to mask the concern from his face. "That's not like her," he commented.

Morgana shook her head. "No it isn't. I hope nothing's wrong."

Uther smiled. "You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her," he said dismissively.

Morgana bit the inside of her lip, so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough," he agreed.

"I'm sure," Morgana said and glanced at Merlin who had a small smirk of malice on his lips as he watched Arthur. Did Merlin have anything to do with Gwen's disappearance?

...

An empty house greeted Morgana as she walked inside. Gwen's house looked like nothing was wrong with it, except for her cloak which lay on her bed and a fire poker, which lay on the table.

"Gwen?" Morgana called but silence greeted her. Morgana then noticed a cloth on the floor and picked it up and took a light sniff, only to pull back as she became dizzy. Morgana sighed. Her loyal and trustworthy maid wouldn't stand a chance if she was forced to smell this. Morgana went back to Arthur's chambers and paced the floor when Arthur arrived five minutes later.

Arthur looked at her in confusion. "What's that?" he asked, indicating to the cloth in her hand.

Morgana bit her lip. "I found it at Gwen's," she explained.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's a scrap of cloth," he said, confused.

Morgana nodded and her expression was grim. "I know."

"She's a seamstress. How could that possibly be important?" Arthur asked.

Morgana handed it to him. "Smell it and you'll understand."

Arthur took it hesitantly and inhaled the cloth deeply. Morgana frowned when she saw Arthur's eyes rolling back and she magically dragged a chair out to catch the crown prince.

Arthur groaned as he regained his senses. "What was that?" he asked.

Morgana took it and frowned, trying to remember what Gaius taught her. "It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian," she guessed.

Arthur looked at Morgana tiredly. "You could knock a man out with that," he commented.

Morgana nodded. "Or a woman," she added and Arthur's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

...

After arguing with his father for sending out a search party, Morgana paced in her room, wondering what was happening to her maid. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

When the next morning rose, Merlin woke up when a shadow covered his eyes, he turned on his side and opened his eyes to find that Morgana wasn't in bed and that Gwen was back, safe and sound.

"Gwen?" he asked, sitting up. "Where have you been? Morgana's been worried sick about you," he added.

Gwen looked at Merlin nervously. "I'm sorry, Sire. I was unwell," she said, nervously.

Merlin frowned. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "Much better, thank you," she replied.

Merlin sighed. "Well don't tire yourself out. Whatever you need to do, I'm sure it can wait," he said and Gwen nodded again before she left the room, not seeing Merlin smirking behind her back.

Morgana was walking down a corridor when she bumped into a maid. When she looked up she saw Gwen back home.

"Gwen! Your back. Arthur and I have been searching everywhere for you. We've both been worried sick," she said as Gwen fumbled to put Morgana's dresses back in the basket that she'd dropped.

"I'm fine My Lady. I'm sorry I worried you. I just had a bit of a cold," Gwen lied.

Morgana frowned. "I went to your house Gwen. You weren't there," she said.

Gwen started to stutter when Morgana noticed her bruised wrists.

Morgana gasped. "Who did that to you?" she asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No one. It was an accident," she replied.

Morgana pursed her lips. "Gwen," she said slowly and Gwen broke down in tears. Morgana gently took her in her arms and took her back to Gwen's house where Gwen explained what happened while Morgana brewed a mug of tea for her maid.

Gwen frowned when Morgana placed the mug in front of her. "What I don't understand is how they knew," Gwen said.

Morgana sat down. "About Arthur's feelings for you?" she asked. "Gwen, despite the fact that you're my maid, its common knowledge that Arthur would lay down his life for anyone of his subjects. Cenred could've even taken Merlin's servant as well," she replied.

Gwen bit her lip and looked at her mistress. "Do you really believe that?" she asked softly.

Morgana sighed. "All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone," she said gently.

Gwen shook her head. "Yes I do, Morgana. This is _my_ problem. I can't involve Arthur. I _won't_."

Morgana frowned. "Arthur is already _involved_," she pointed out.

"Not if I don't tell him," Gwen said stubbornly.

Morgana laid a hand gently on her maid's shoulder. "Gwen. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?" she asked.

Gwen looked at her mistress and sighed, slumping in her chair. "You know I would."

...

When Morgana brought Gwen to Arthur's chambers, Gwen once explained everything that happened to her to the crown prince.

Arthur was frowning when Gwen finished. "The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it," he said after a moment of silence.

Morgana was leaning against the chair next to Gwen. "I never heard of it."

"Fyrien was a merchant. He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned," he explained.

Morgana pursed her lips in thought. "And so it's ruined now?"

Arthur sighed. "Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout," he said.

"Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into," Morgana commented.

Arthur shook his head in agreement. "It isn't. It will be well defended," he said.

Gwen who was silent sighed and shook her head, finally looking up at Arthur. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought this to you."

Arthur looked down at her with a smile on his face. "You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise."

Gwen frowned. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Arthur looked at Morgana with a smug smile on his face. "Because we're going to rescue him," he replied.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'we'?" she asked.

"The three of us."

Gwen bit her lip. "Cenred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this," she said.

Arthur nodded. "I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember."

Morgana sighed. "Then we'll be walking into a trap," she said as she sat down in the seat she was leaning on.

Arthur continued to smile. "Not necessarily."

Not one of them noticed that Merlin was listening to every word that they said outside Arthur's chambers with a smirk of satisfaction on his face as he walked away. It was time for a meeting with Morgause.

...

Night fell over Camelot and it was midnight when Merlin snuck out of the castle and passed the guards to the stables. Merlin had to wait until Morgana was asleep in order to sneak out. He rode his horse to the woods and tied up his horse to a tree branch before walking to a clearing.

"Merlin," a voice said and Merlin turned around to see Morgause in her red dress with her hair in a pony tail. "Is everything in place?" she asked.

Merlin nodded, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Arthur's taken the bait," he said.

Morgause smirked. "So he means to rescue her brother?"

"Just as we thought. There is nothing he would not do for her," he answered.

Morgause nodded in thought. "Excellent. And he comes alone, I take it?"

Merlin shook his head. "Uther would never sanction an army for such a task. He rides with just Gwen and Morgana," he said.

Morgause smirked deadly. "Perfect. He is as good as ours."

Merlin frowned a little. "And once he is dead?" he asked.

Morgause chuckled. "Why, then you are Uther's only child, and when the time is right, you may take your place on the throne of Camelot," she answered making Merlin smirk.

...

It was afternoon when the crown prince and the ward entered the throne room in order to speak with the king. Both of their faces were serious and composed.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Father."

Uther didn't look up from his paper work which he was signing. "Hmm. What is it?" he asked.

Arthur laughed a little. "It's... its slightly awkward."

Uther raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off the paper. "Oh."

"I was drawn into a wager and I lost," Arthur lied.

The king sighed. "Arthur you know how I disapprove of gambling," he said, signing another document.

Arthur nodded walking until he was next to his father. "I know and I'm sorry."

"How much do you owe?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Two silk dresses," he lied.

Uther looked up in confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway," he added.

Uther raised his eyebrows. "What kind of wager was this, exactly?"

Arthur glanced at Morgana. "It was Morgana's idea."

Uther looked at his ward who was smirking in satisfaction at the prince and burst out laughing. "I should have guessed," he chuckled. "Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana," he said, still chuckling.

Arthur nodded his head. "I know. The thing is the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days and Morgana wants to come with me in order to choose the fabric," he said.

Uther, still chuckling nodded. "I'd get going then. Morgana will have your guts otherwise," he laughed.

"Thank you, father," Arthur said and he and Morgana walked out with grins plastered on their faces.

...

Morgana had her bag packed and was explaining what was happening to Gaius.

Gaius frowned as he looked at the new princess of Camelot. "Merlin? Are you certain?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes. She's been feeding Cenred information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen?" she asked.

"Then there's no denying it," Gaius replied.

Morgana shook her head. "No. If I tell Arthur, there would be no stopping him," she said. "We're going to rescue Gwen's brother," she added

Gaius sighed. "Under Cenred's nose? You and Arthur? Merlin knows nothing of this I take it," he said.

Morgana scoffed. "No. As if I'd tell him," she said as she left Gaius's chambers.

...

Evan was preparing the horses for Arthur, Morgana and Gwen in the Main Square.

"Hey Morgana. Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin asked and Morgana turned around to look at Merlin in confusion as she took him in. Merlin was wearing a blue tunic and black pants, and a black jacket. Morgana was wearing her beige top, chainmail and brown pants and boots with her hair tied up.

Morgana shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "So I suppose Arthur forgot to tell you that I'm coming with you," he guessed, looking at Gwen who smiled at him gratefully.

"He didn't say anything."

Arthur came down the stairs. "Oi Evan, go and prepare another horse," he ordered and Evan ran off to find another horse.

Morgana walked up to him. "Why didn't you say anything? Merlin probably had something to do with Gwen's disappearance," she whispered.

"It's not like I couldn't do anything about it. Besides you can keep an eye on him if he does anything. And anyway, Merlin insisted on coming," Arthur said as Evan came back with another horse which Merlin got on.

Morgana hopped on her horse and frowned. "I bet he did..." she grumbled as she looked at Merlin who smirked.

...

It was a silent ride as the four of them rode through the woods. Once it was starting to get dark, they began to set up camp. Merlin went off to collect firewood while Arthur motioned Morgana to follow him. Morgana nodded and found him near a river. Merlin looked up when he heard Morgana coming closer, his arms full of wood.

Merlin scowled. "What do you want Morgana?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged as she began to pick up wood. "Arthur wanted to make sure you were okay," she lied easily.

Merlin snorted. "How very kind of him," he spat.

Morgana sighed. "Merlin, he cares for you. You know, Gwen too. They're your friends, Merlin. They've always been loyal to you," she said.

Merlin looked at her and raised an eyebrow in a very Gaius fashion. "Why are you telling me this?"

Morgana bit her lip. "Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends," she said.

Merlin snorted. "No, you just poison them," he spat and Morgana winced. "You'd do well Morgana, to stay out of things that don't concern of you," he growled.

Morgana smirked. "Oh, but they do concern me, cause they're my friends too. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them," she whispered, deadly.

Merlin smirked as well. "I would expect nothing less," he replied as he walked back to the campsite with Morgana following him.

When they arrived, Arthur and Gwen broke apart and Morgana smirked at the pair of them before she sighed as she watched Merlin drop the firewood. She would have to keep an eye on him.


	13. The Castle of Fryien: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **A Tyrannical Menace (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

- **Victory of the Daleks (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

- **Treachery (Merlin: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **Rose in peril (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **I'm coming to get you (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **Rose's theme (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Castle of Fyrien Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong> fell over camp as Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana ate their dinner just as the sun was about to set. The fire was still burning which kept them warm.

Arthur cleared his throat, making Merlin, Morgana and Gwen look at him. "Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "But there's no other way, surely?" he asked.

Arthur smirked. "Yes, there is actually. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle," he explained.

"A labyrinth?" Merlin repeated, trying hard not to smirk.

Arthur nodded. "Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing."

Morgana pursed her lips in thought. "And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels," she guessed.

Arthur nodded. "He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred," he said, not seeing Merlin's small smirk as he finished off his dinner.

As night fell, Merlin checked that everyone was asleep before sliding out of the blankets that he and Morgana were sharing and walked about a kilometer away from the campsite where he saw Morgause.

"So they're heading for the castle as planned?" she asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, but Arthur means to catch you unawares," he answered.

Morgause raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He knows of some secret tunnels beneath the castle."

Morgause bit the inside of her lip. "There must be a secret entrance. Did he say where?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's all I know," he said.

Morgause sighed. "Then your work is not done yet, Merlin. When you find the entrance, you must lead us to it."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "How can I do that?" he asked.

Morgause took out a silver ring which had amber stone carved into it and whispered a spell. After she was done, she handed it to Merlin who took it. "When you are certain that you are alone, cast it upon the ground. Its magic will guide us," she explained and Merlin nodded and walked silently back to camp and slid under the blankets, next to Morgana who was on her side, pretending to be asleep.

...

Then next morning, Merlin and Morgana were preparing the horses while Arthur and Gwen were packing up camp.

Morgana glanced at Merlin who was fiddling with a strap on his saddle.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

Merlin looked at the ground. "Nightmares," he lied easily.

Morgana arched an eyebrow, elegantly. "So why did you leave camp?"

Merlin snapped his head at her. "If you got a problem, Morgana, then complain to Arthur about it. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut," he growled before he walked away, not hearing Morgana sigh.

It was midmorning when and they were all riding their horses through the forest. The only sounds apart from their horses were insects chirping and birds singing and... hissing? Morgana look down and saw a snake near Merlin's horse when an idea came to her.

She looked at it and thought of a spell. The snake spooked Merlin's horse and he yelled as he was thrown off and groaned when he hit the floor.

"Merlin!" Morgana said loudly, making Arthur and Gwen stop as they ran to help him. "Are you alright?" Morgana asked softly.

Merlin groaned. "I think I sprained my ankle," he replied.

Arthur stood next to Merlin. "Can you walk?"

Morgana shook her head. "He shouldn't. He needs to rest," she protested.

Arthur glared at her. "We don't have time," he argued.

"We can't go on without him," Gwen added.

Merlin sighed. "Really, Morgana. I survived far worse than a sprained ankle, I'll be fine," he assured her.

Arthur nodded. "Alright, we should get going then."

...

As they grew nearer to the rocky shoreline, the four of them clambered over rocks, trying hard not to be seen. While Gwen and Merlin were talking quietly to one another, Morgana was walking with Arthur.

Morgana bit the inside of her lip. "Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself? It might be easier," she suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "No the tunnels are our best bet. We can surprise them that way," he said dismissively.

Morgana sighed. "What if Merlin told Morgause about it?" she hissed quietly.

Arthur shrugged. "We would've been captured by now," he replied, smugly.

The tunnel entrance grew closer; Arthur, Morgana and Gwen walked into the tunnel while Merlin hid back a bit and took out the ring Morgause gave him. He set it down on a rock and walked in the tunnel.

The tunnels were covered in dust and tons of spider webs. Morgana accidently ran into a spider web and yelped in surprise as she tried to get rid of them.

Arthur scoffed quietly. "Morgana, if you're worried about your hair, you should've stayed at Camelot," he teased and Morgana scowled in reply. "Well, this means it's a good sign. No one has been down here," Arthur added.

Gwen walked around and separated some cob webs and a skeleton popped out. Gwen screamed in shock and Morgana gasped. With Arthur's torch, the light revealed several skeletons scattered across the ground,

"Caerleon's last stand," he said.

Morgana looked around. "Where's Merlin?" she asked, confused.

Merlin walked around the corner. "Right here," he replied and turned to Morgana with a smirk on his face. "Why did you miss me?" he teased and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving," Arthur said and they walked off, Merlin taking up the rear with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

They walked further on when Arthur suddenly stopped which made the others stop as well.

"Quiet," Arthur hissed and they heard distant footsteps getting closer to where they were standing. Arthur led them down another tunnel but more footsteps came from there as well.

"We're trapped," Arthur said.

Morgana growled quietly. "How did they know we were here?" she snapped.

Gwen bit her lip. "It was probably my scream. I'm sorry," she said as Merlin and Arthur drew out their swords. As Cenred's soldiers approached them, Merlin and Arthur tried to get rid of them but Gwen got captured and Arthur was forced to surrender. All of them were tied up and were dragged and pushed to the throne room where Cenred was sitting on the throne, smirking.

"Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to _pay_ me a visit," he said and got up as he looked at Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. "And it looks like you've bought some friends with you. Like the Lady Morgana... and Prince Merlin. I heard a _lot_ about you," he said to Merlin.

Merlin growled. "Get away from me, you pig!" he replied.

Cenred shrugged. "The more the merrier, I say," he chuckled and Merlin glanced upwards and saw Morgause smiling at them.

"I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go," Arthur said.

Cenred looked at the crown prince and glared at him. "You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away!" he snapped at the guards who shoved them out of the room and into different cells. Gwen was with her brother while Morgana and Arthur shared one. None of them knew what happened to Merlin.

But Merlin was dragged back to the throne room. When he arrived, the guards shoved him and Morgause walked up to him.

"Merlin," Morgause sighed as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "You are unharmed, I take it," she said.

Merlin nodded but glared at Cenred. "No thanks to your men," he growled.

Cenred smirked. "Forgive me, but we must keep up appearance," he replied while picking his nails, unconcerned.

Merlin turned to Morgause. "Where's my _dear_ brother?" he asked.

Morgause smirked as well. "He's safely under lock and key," she answered.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you kill him now?" he asked, confused.

Cenred laughed. "How cold-hearted you've become," he teased.

"The Prince still has his uses. He knows more about Camelot's defenses than anyone," Morgause said.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur will never tell you anything," he replied, dismissing the idea.

Morgause looked at Cenred with a smirk. "Cenred has his methods," she added and Cenred chuckled.

...

Meanwhile with Morgana and Arthur, they both sat down in the filthy cell.

Morgana sighed. "Why don't they just kill us?" she asked.

Arthur pursed his lips as he looked around the cell. "Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know," he replied.

"Aren't you afraid?" Morgana asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Nope."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. 'How can you not be afraid of pain?"

Arthur smirked as a plan began to form in his head. "Because there's not going to be any."

"How?"

"We're going to get out of here and rescue the others," Arthur said.

Morgana smirked. "You got a plan?" she guessed.

Arthur smirked at her. "Sort of."

...

BANG, BANG, BANG!

The banging on the door confused the guards that were guarding Arthur's and Morgana's cell. They unlocked a peek hole and saw Morgana standing there, looking frantic.

"The Prince has escaped," she said and they unlocked the door and began to search around. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew where he was..." she trailed off and looked at the ceiling with a small smirk on her face. "Oh, there he is," she replied.

The two guards looked up and saw Arthur hanging onto two chains. Arthur smiled and dropped down, knocking one of them out while Morgana used her magic to knock out the other. Arthur laughed and ran out of the cell, Morgana following him.

Several corridors down, they found a guard outside Gwen's and Elyan's cell.

Arthur sighed. "Any ideas?" he asked quietly.

Morgana wrapped her arm around Arthur's shoulders and smiled. "Just this one," she replied and shoved him in front of the guard who sprung to his feet.

Arthur laughed nervously, although in his mind; he was going to kill Morgana. "Hello there," he said happily.

After fighting the guard and knocked him out, Morgana used her magic to open the doors which revealed an overjoyed Gwen and Elyan.

"Are you two alright?" she asked and they nodded.

Arthur stood next to Morgana and looked around. "Where's Merlin?"

Gwen looked puzzled. "I thought he was with you two," she replied.

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "They must be holding him somewhere else," he muttered and ran off with the others following him. Arthur stopped after a while and looked at Morgana. "You, Gwen and Elyan go back to the horses," he said.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "And what about you?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged, as if he was obvious. "I'm rescuing Merlin," he answered.

Morgana's eyes widened. "Then you'll need back up if Morgause is there!" she protested and then turned to her maid. "You two, go back to the horses and leave. Do you understand?" she asked.

Gwen stuttered. "But, Morgana!" she began to argue but her brother dragged her away.

...

In the throne room, warning bells began to ring and Cenred smirked.

"Arthur," Cenred said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "You should have killed him when you had the chance!" he snarled.

Cenred chuckled. "He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough," he said, dismissively.

Merlin began to walk forward to Cenred. "Cenred, if he escapes..." he was interrupted by Morgause.

Morgause smiled. "Do not fret, Merlin. You are family to our brave little prince. He will not leave this place without you. And when he comes, we'll be waiting," she said.

Cenred drew out his swords. "And then, Prince Merlin, you must play your part well," he added.

Merlin smirked. "When have I not?"

...

Arthur and Morgana found the Throne Room easily enough. The two royals looked at each other and barged in the throne room, only to stare at Cenred who held Merlin captive with one of his sword while the other was pointed at them.

"That's close enough," he growled.

Merlin looked up at Cenred in fear. "Please don't hurt me," he begged as he tried to struggle in his captive's arms.

"One more step and he dies," Cenred continued, holding Merlin tightly.

Arthur began to side step around Cenred as both he and Morgana held their swords up in defence.

"You're a coward, Cenred. Always were," Arthur taunted.

Cenred laughed. "It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword!"

Morgause came out from behind a pillar and walked forward.

"I would do as he says," she said and smirked when she saw their expressionless faces. "You don't seem surprised."

Morgana scoffed. "Please, we both know what you're capable of," she growled.

Morgause smirked. "Oh, you both have so much to learn," she said and summoned a pillar of flames. That impressed Morgana, she'd have to admit. As it grew closer to them, Morgana thought of a spell that made the ceiling collapse on Morgause and Cenred, knocking them out.

Merlin groaned as he got up. "About time you two showed up," he teased slightly, making Morgana roll her eyes as she grabbed Merlin's arm and ran out of the room. Merlin looked back to Morgause who was slightly waking up before he disappeared in sight.

In the tunnels, Merlin stumbled and groaned.

"Morgana, wait!" he said loudly, making Morgana turn to him.

She snorted. "Why? Worried about your friends?" she asked sarcastically.

Merlin shook his head. "No it's my ankle," he groaned.

Morgana sighed. "Morgana, don't even try that on me."

Arthur ran up to them and looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Merlin looked at him. "It's my ankle," he said.

Arthur sighed and picked up Merlin and threw him on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin yelled.

Arthur sighed while Morgana tried not to be amused. "Trust me, Merlin! I don't like this anymore than you do," he said to his brother. "Come on Morgana!" he added and they ran back to the woods where Gwen and Elyan were waiting with the horses.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at her maid as Arthur put Merlin back on the ground.

"I thought I told you to ride for Camelot," Morgana told her.

Gwen smiled. "I know, but we thought it might be better to wait," she replied.

As if on cue, Cenred's men charged at them, Arthur and Morgana managed to take care of some of them while Elyan took out the last one.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Not bad," he complimented.

Elyan gave a small smile to the Prince. "Well, practice makes perfect, I guess," he chuckled and they all got on the horses with Elyan sharing his sisters.

Arthur glanced at Merlin who was quiet. "What did Cenred want with you?" he asked.

Merlin bit the inside of his lips. "He thought I knew about Camelot's defenses, but I told him nothing," he lied easily.

Arthur smiled at his brother. "See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on _trust_ and _loyalty_. We will _never_ be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals," he said and glanced at Morgana and Gwen who smiled at him. Arthur missed Merlin's lip curl in disgust.

...

The next day rose and Arthur was at his table, writing a letter. A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Come in," he said and Gwen entered, carrying two silk dresses.

Arthur raised his eyebrow at Gwen in confusion. "What are they?"

Gwen smiled. "Two silk dresses... In case your father asks any questions," she replied. "Morgana gave them to me to give to you," she added.

Arthur smiled back. "How's Elyan settling in?" he asked.

Gwen chuckled as she laid down the dresses on a chair. "Really well. He's got the forge up and running and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help you've given him," she said before hesitating.

Arthur noticed the hesitation and smiled at her gently. "Was there anything else?"

Gwen nodded. "I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say," she added, gratefully.

Arthur continued to smile. "Well, it's like you said, Guinevere... It's what you do when you love someone," he replied.

Gwen and Arthur stared at each other for a moment, full of love and compassion before Gwen nodded and walked towards the door, going back to her chores while Arthur went back to his letter, both smiling at the thought of one another.


	14. The Eye of the Phoenix: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Boe (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **This is Gallifrey; Our Childhood, our home (Doctor Who: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **Up is Down (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End soundtrack)**

- **What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Eye of the Phoenix: Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur <strong>couldn't believe the day arrived so quickly. He'd been dreading this day for months. He washed his face before Evan dressed him in white ceremonial robes. Arthur took a deep breath and walked into the throne room before he knelt down on one leg and closed his eyes. Morgana was watching through a gap in the door with Gwen next to her.

"What's he actually doing?" Gwen whispered.

"Thinking," Morgana replied quietly.

Gwen bit her lip. "About?" she asked.

Morgana smirked and looked at her maid. "You," she whispered cheekily before she closed the doors as quietly as she could. "He has to decide on a quest," she said.

"And crouching on his knees all night is going to help?" Gwen asked confused.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision," she replied.

Gwen looked at Morgana confused. "Are you going to stay with him all night?"

Morgana sighed. "Gwen, this is one of the most important days in Arthur's life," she told her maid whose eyes widened.

After Gwen left, Morgana accidently fell asleep on the floor with no one knowing. She walked in the throne room with Uther and the rest of the council and saw Uther touch Arthur's shoulder gently.

"Arthur, it is time," he said and Arthur stood up and turned to his father. "What is the quest you have chosen?" he asked.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings," he replied.

Uther pursed his lips. "You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided," he told his eldest son.

Arthur nodded. "I do," he said, not knowing the danger that this quest will bring.

...

After Morgana had a bath, got dressed and had her breakfast, she went down to Gaius's room and helped him with some potions.

"Who was the Fisher King?" Morgana asked, curiously while finishing off a potion.

Gaius looked at her for a moment before sighing. "He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago."

Morgana raised her eyebrow. "And?"

Gaius took a deep breath before replying. "Legend has it he was wounded in battle. The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day," he added with a frown.

Morgana frowned as well. "But why is Uther so worried?"

"Some believe the Fisher King's still alive, kept from death by his magic," Gaius replied.

"Do you?"

Gaius shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale."

...

Merlin was with Gwen, helping her picking some fabric for Morgana when someone grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw an old woman.

"Please, please just spare me a few minutes of your time, Prince Merlin," she whispered and Merlin's eyes widened when he realized it was Morgause and started to follow her.

"Sire?" Gwen asked.

Merlin turned to her and smiled. "I'll only be a few minutes, Gwen," he assured her before following Morgause around the castle, alone.

"We must be quick Merlin. This enchantment won't hold for long. Tell me, what has Arthur chosen as his quest?" she asked.

Merlin frowned. "He sets out tomorrow for the Perilous Lands," he replied.

Morgause smirked. "How perfect," she hissed before taking out a silver bracelet with an amber stone in the middle. "Present this to the Prince as a token of your good wishes. When the time is right, you must make a likeness of the Prince and bind it to the gift using the skills that I have taught you. When he does not return, you, Merlin, will take your rightful place as sole heir to the throne of Camelot," she added and Merlin nodded with a smirk before Morgause limped off.

Merlin heard Gwen gasped. "Sire, are you alright?" she asked.

Merlin nodded, pretending to be confused. "Of course, Gwen. Why wouldn't I?"

Gwen looked a bit shaken and turned to look at the old woman before looking at Merlin. "I... thought," she trailed off and bit her lip.

Merlin smiled. "That poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her family. I felt bound for duty, Gwen," he lied easily before walking off, leaving Gwen confused.

...

Today was the day that Gwen dreaded. Arthur leaving for a dangerous quest that could cost him his life.

Gwen nervously waited outside of Arthur's chambers, when Arthur stepped out.

"I know you have to go, but..."

Arthur smiled. "I'll be careful," he promised.

Gwen sighed. "For me," she said and Arthur kissed her before he left.

...

Uther, Morgana and Merlin were gathered on the steps of the Main Square as Arthur and Evan prepared his horse. Morgana couldn't take it as Arthur bowed and ran to hug him.

Merlin glanced at Uther with a small frown on his face. "You seem troubled, Father," he said, softly.

Uther pursed his lips. "Arthur is the eldest heir to the throne, Merlin," he replied, sternly; trying to hide his worry.

Merlin smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'm certain a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come," he said with a small smirk on his face which his father didn't see.

Morgana watched Arthur climbed his horse when she was magically drawn to the silver bracelet.

Arthur followed his gaze and smiled. "Oh, Merlin gave it to me as a gift. Beautiful, huh?" he asked and rode off leaving Morgana standing there with a frown. What did Merlin do this time?

...

Morgana told Gaius what she saw and they started to go through several books which contained certain jewels.

"You sure it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No, I felt magically drawn to it and it was brighter than that," she told him as she looked at a picture that Gaius stopped at.

"Are you sure?"

Morgana nodded. "And if it came from Merlin, then one thing is for sure; Arthur will be in danger," she said, gravely.

Ten minutes later, and they went through everything that had jewels.

"I'm not sure where else to look, Morgana," Gaius said tiredly as Morgana climbed the ladder higher.

Morgana sighed. "There _has_ to be something," she insisted.

Gaius pursed his lips. "We've examined every stone imaginable unless..." he trailed off and picked up a small book and turned to a page. "Morgana."

Morgana's eyes widened. "That's it Gaius," she said as she saw the drawing.

"Then it's not a stone, Morgana. It's an Eye of the Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" she asked, curiously

"Some call it the Firebird. Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with," he explained.

Morgana sighed knowingly. "Arthur."

"The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die."

"I have to go after him," Morgana said hurriedly.

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You'll need help," Gaius replied gravely and Morgana nodded.

Later that afternoon, she packed up her back and rode out of Camelot without Gwen or Uther knowing.

...

Night fell and Morgana was nowhere to be seen so Merlin, late in the night made an effigy and set in on fire as Arthur fell asleep in the woods. Using magic, Merlin relit the effigy in a silver box that he'd got for his birthday, and the Eye of the Phoenix glowed. Just then Merlin heard the door opening and Merlin closed it hurriedly before turning around to see Gwen.

"What is it?" he snapped.

Gwen looked taken aback. "I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed," she replied.

"No, now get out!"

Gwen frowned. "Is something burning?" she asked.

"GET OUT!" Merlin yelled and Gwen left, suspicious.

...

Morgana entered a tavern and saw a familiar person being shoved across the bar.

Morgana smirked. "Hey Gwaine," she said, shaking her head fondly.

Gwaine looked up and grinned. "Morgana! How are you?" he asked.

A bald man growled at Gwaine. "Give me my money," he snarled.

Morgana sighed. "Did you get yourself in trouble again?" she asked and Gwaine shrugged when people began to advance on them. "Gwaine, run," Morgana said and the two started to run through the town, dodging people.

"Remind me what you are doing here," Gwaine gasped.

Morgana sighed. "Arthur's in trouble, again. I need your help," she told him.

Gwaine looked confused. "What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands."

"What are you serious?" Gwaine snorted as they looked down a castle wall.

Morgana nodded. "Yeah."

Gwaine shrugged. "Just now, sounds pretty attractive. All right go to the horses," Gwaine replied as they climbed the wall.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be joking," she growled but jumped down anyway with Gwaine following her. Gwaine laughed as they rode away, leaving the bar owner angry.

...

Arthur was bloody tired, but he couldn't give up. He arrived at an old wooden bridge to see a dwarf blocking his path.

"Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?" the dwarf asked.

Arthur took a few steps forward. "A knight on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King," he answered.

"Then you must be Courage."

Arthur shook his head, confused. "No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot," he corrected.

The dwarf smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "I'm Grettir. I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be. Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice, as Courage, there are two more things you'll need to complete your quest: Strength and Magic," he said, cryptically.

Arthur frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"You'd be wise not to dismiss magic so freely. The rules in the land that you are heading to are quite different to those in the world that you know."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you for your help," he replied kindly as Grettir stepped aside to let Arthur through.

Grettir grabbed Arthur's wrist which had the Eye of the Phoenix on it. "That's a very beautiful bracelet," he mused.

Arthur pursed his lips. "It was a gift from someone very dear to me. He'd hope it would bring me good fortune," he said.

Grettir smirked and let go of Arthur's wrist. "Did he now?" he asked as Arthur continued to walk on, not noticing that Grettir vanished into thin air.

...

Morgana and Gwaine were quiet as they rode throughout the forest. Morgana changed into a light blue top and black pants and boots along with her chainmail. She tied her hair up in a neat ponytail.

"Why were those men angry?" she asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief," he replied and Morgana smiled as she shook her head fondly. "How'd you find me?" he added.

Morgana chuckled. "It wasn't easy, believe me. I've been to every tavern in Angard," she said.

Gwaine grinned. "So have I," he joked making both of them laugh.

...

Back in Camelot, Merlin was writing at his desk as Gwen was tiding up. He gave William some time off to visit his family.

Merlin sighed as he looked at Morgana's maid. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you this morning."

Gwen looked at Merlin. "It's forgotten," she replied.

Merlin got up and walked to her. "Why don't I give you some time off?" he suggested and at Gwen's look he continued. "Don't worry, I can look after myself for one day and I'm sure you'd want to spend time with Elyan," he added.

Gwen smiled. "Thank you, Sire," she said and Merlin hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad we're friends again," he whispered making Gwen frown slightly but she put a smile on her face when Merlin pulled back.

"Before I go, I'll make sure everything is ready for your return," Gwen replied.

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, Gwen. But don't stay too late," he said as he walked out, leaving Gwen suspicious.

...

Morgana and Gwaine arrived at the border of the Perilous Lands.

"This is it. On the other side of the forest lie the Perilous Lands," Gwaine said gravely.

Morgana frowned. "Doesn't look too friendly," she commented.

"That's because it's not. Believe me, it's wretched."

Morgana turned to Gwaine. "I've travelled to many places, Morgana."

"Not the Perilous Lands, I know that," Morgana said, automatically.

Gwaine looked at Morgana, confused. "Why?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "There aren't any taverns," she joked and Gwaine laughed.

"I told you it was wretched," Gwaine said and they both made their way forward.

...

It was afternoon in Camelot when Merlin came back in his chambers.

"Gwen?" he asked as he looked inside but Gwen wasn't to be seen.

Merlin walked to a cupboard and pulled out a silver box, not knowing that Gwen was hiding behind a screen. Merlin used his magic to light the box, making Gwen gasp quietly. Even though she knew Merlin had magic, she had a feeling that Merlin was using it for evil.

...

Morgana and Gwaine were hiding behind some borders when Gwaine motioned Morgana to stay put while he went to investigate the bridge. Morgana however wasn't having any of that and walked straight to the bridge when she saw Grettir, blocking her path.

"So, Magic has arrived."

Morgana raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest," Grettir replied.

Morgana's hand went to her sword. "How do you know about Arthur? Who are you?" she growled.

"The Keeper of the Bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen," he said.

Morgana pursed her lips together. "It's not my mission, though. It's Arthur's," she corrected.

"That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him," Grettir added when Gwaine showed up. "Ah, Finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete."

Gwaine drew out his sword and pointed it at Grettir.

"Who's he?" Gwaine asked and Grettir turned his sword into flowers which made Morgana smirk.

"I mean no harm to either of you. And I'd thank you to mean no harm in return," Grettir said.

Gwaine glared at Grettir. "Where's my sword?" he asked rudely.

"It will return to you when you have reached the other side," Grettir replied and Gwaine grimaced as he looked longingly at his sword before he walked across the bridge.

Grettir turned to Morgana with a frown. "The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes," he warned and Morgana nodded and started to walk across, just as Grettir continued, "Remember, nothing is as it seems."


	15. The Eye of the Phoenix: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **I'm coming to get you (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **Rose Defeats the Daleks (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **The Fisher King (Merlin: series 3 soundtrack)**

- **Only the beginning of the adventure (Narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Eye of the Phoenix: Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Night <strong>fell and a small fire in the middle of the woods kept Morgana and Gwaine warm as Morgana explained what happened with Arthur and how Merlin has turned against them when a loud growl broke through the campsite. Both Morgana and Gwaine's hands went to their swords.

"What was that?" Morgana whispered.

Gwaine looked around nervously as well. "Pheasant," he answered, grimly.

Morgana looked at Gwaine as if she was trying to figure out if he was joking. "Pheasant?" she repeated.

Gwaine nodded. "A very big one," he added.

Morgana sighed. "You can turn back if you want," she suggested.

Gwaine laughed nervously. "I'm not scared of Pheasants."

"I don't know... Why do you want to do this?" she asked.

Gwaine turned to her. "Same reason as you: to help a friend."

Morgana smiled. "Arthur's lucky to have us."

Gwaine shook his head. "Not Arthur," he corrected.

"I'd do the same for you," Morgana assured him.

Gwaine smirked a little. "Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got," he replied seriously.

Morgana laughed. "I'm not surprise," she joked and the two of them laughed when several roars came louder.

Morgana bit her lip as she looked around the campsite. "They sound like three Pheasants," she noted.

Gwaine shrugged. "Well, when we catch up to Arthur, we'll also have three," he said making Morgana chuckle.

...

Someone frantically knocking on Gaius's door woke the old man up. As he opened the door, he saw Gwen looking upset and scared.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Gwen apologized.

Gaius smiled gently and allowed her in. "Don't be silly," he scolded lightly.

Gwen was wringing her hands together. "I'm not sure who else to turn to."

Gaius frowned. "What is it child?" he asked.

Gwen sighed. "It's Merlin. I saw him using magic. I already knew about it but the way he was smirking. He wasn't using magic for good," she said.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Everything may not be as it seems, Gwen."

Gwen shook her head. "No! I know what I saw. He lit a box and was smirking deadly, like he was going to kill someone. He isn't the same Merlin I met three years ago," she replied.

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I wish I could say otherwise, but I fear you might be right."

...

Bright blue eyes opened wearily as Arthur came to. He felt like every part of his body was broken but he got up, holding his hand to his head. Arthur groaned as he got up the dirty rough ground and picked up his sword. He started to walk north when he saw The Dark Tower.

He smiled grimly as he looked up only to see two dragon-like creatures flying his way. Arthur rolled his eyes. Why can't things ever go his way?

Less than twenty minutes behind him two figures came from the bright, harsh sunlight. Morgana and Gwaine looked tired but determined to reach Arthur before he got into trouble.

Morgana sighed. "There it is," she said.

….

Gwaine glanced upwards to see two dragon-like creatures. "What's that in the sky? They're not birds," he noted nervously.

Morgana frowned. "I never saw creature like them," she said when Morgana saw a flash of light. "What was that?" she asked.

Gwaine pursed his lips. "A sword," he answered.

Morgana smirked grimly. "It's Arthur."

...

As Arthur ran towards The Dark Tower while trying to defend himself against the creatures, Morgana and Gwaine started to run to catch up to the Crown Prince.

Gwaine looked at the creatures and scowled. "I should've known," he said bitterly.

Morgana turned to look at him. "What are they?" she asked.

"Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful," Gaius warned, missing Morgana's smirk. The smirk vanished when the portcullis was locked shut.

Morgana sighed. "Arthur must've locked it," she guessed and Gwaine, to Morgana's surprise lifted the portcullis enough for Morgana and himself to crawl through.

"We should split up," Gwaine suggested and Morgana nodded in agreement.

...

Arthur moved further into the castle, trying to keep out of the way from the Wyverns, Morgana and Gwaine were searching for Arthur. Arthur fainted as the Eye of the Phoenix glowed brightly as the Wyverns burst into the room. Morgana's eyes widened and jumped in front of Arthur protectively.

"_Stad do ionsaigh! Lean me, agus hiersume mo ordu! ...Fiancht!" Morgana yelled and the Wyverns stopped their advances on Arthur and walked away._

_Morgana bit her lip as she glanced at Arthur before she knelt down and removed the bracelet. Morgana kept it in her pocket just as Arthur groaned and woke up._

_Arthur sighed, irritated. "I should've known you'd turn up," he groaned._

_Morgana scowled. "Can't you say thank you for saving your life?" she asked._

_"_Thanks? What? For completely ruining the quest!_" Arthur argued._

_Morgana shrugged. "_Well, it's a good job I was here; otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now."

Arthur growled as he got up, pulling Morgana up with him. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm supposed to do this _alone_!"

A loud screech grabbed their attention and both of them looked to see a third wyvern advancing quickly. Just as the wyvern reared; Gwaine stabbed it in the back. It fell down dead.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh great! This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Merlin here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?" he asked, rudely.

"There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here," Gwaine pointed out.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest," he said as he ran out of the room.

Morgana smirked. "Do you want us to help you, or do you want to do this _alone_?" she asked cheekily.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled, irritated making Morgana smirking and Gwaine shaking his head before following Morgana and Arthur. They began to climb the stairs when a thought came to Morgana.

"Arthur, do you actually know where the trident is?" she asked slowly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?"

Morgana sighed. "Any clues to where it is then?"

"Morgana, this is a quest. Not a treasure hunt," Arthur replied bluntly.

Morgana smirked. "Well it sort of it," she pointed out.

"Morgana!"

...

Half way up the stare case; Morgana spotted something and pressed her foot on the step.

"Hey look at this. It looks like a throne room," she called when Gwaine suddenly pushed her in the throne room. A stone door slid down and blocked the doorway.

Morgana ran back and started to bang on the door. "Gwaine! Arthur!" she yelled but couldn't hear anything. With an irritated sigh, Morgana looked around the room. A lone gold chair stood in the middle of the room and was covered in spider webs and dust.

"So young Seeress... you are here at last," an old man's voice spoke quietly when Morgana got halfway to the throne.

Morgana moved cautiously around the throne to see the Fisher King covered in spider webs and was _breathing_. Morgana gasped and bowed her head in respect.

"So you _are_ alive," she breathed in awe.

The old king smiled. "For now," he corrected.

While the two swordsmen tried to claw their way through the door, Morgana heard the door crumble a bit. She glanced at it before turning her attention back to the king.

"That'll be..."

The Fisher King smiled. "Your friends Courage and Strength, I know. Without their help, you would not be here," he said simply.

Morgana frowned. "What is it you want?" she asked quietly.

The Fisher King sighed. "I want an end to my suffering," he replied.

Morgana's eyes widened slightly. "You want to die," she said simply.

The Fisher King nodded. "I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King."

Morgana bit the inside of her lip. "I remember hearing those words from someone," she recalled.

"And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident," The Fisher King said and dropped the trident to the ground with a loud clang. "But the real prize is something far greater," he added and a beautiful carved hourglass filled with water appeared in his hand. "Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. It was originally for Emrys but now you are the one chosen."

Morgana frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save him. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you," he replied.

Morgana slowly took the hourglass in her hands. "Thank you," she said quietly.

The Fisher King looked at her. "I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return."

Morgana blinked. "But I have nothing to give you," she told him.

The Fisher King stood up and moaned softly. "I think you do," he said, giving her a pointed look.

Morgana's eyes widened and pulled out the Eye of the Phoenix bracelet from her pocket. "If I give you this, you will die."

The Fisher King nodded and held his arm out in response. Morgana nodded before she dropped down on her knees and placed the bracelet on The Fisher King's wrist. The Eye of the Phoenix glowed brightly and The Fisher King vanished.

_"__Thank you"_ The Fisher King whispered.

The stone door opened partially and Arthur rolled underneath. When he saw Morgana, he ran up to her; relieved that she wasn't harmed. Morgana sighed and hugged her tightly. Gwaine came in and Arthur let go of her and walked around while Gwaine hugged Morgana.

Arthur's chuckle made Gwaine and Morgana turn to him.

"Ha! Look at what I just found," Arthur said before walking out. "Now let's get out of here," he added.

Gwaine scoffed quietly and Morgana smiled. Merlin was right in some aspects. Arthur will always be a prat.

...

Birds chirping filled their ears as Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine rode silently to the border of Camelot. The two royals and the rouge swordfighter stopped their horses and looked at the field in front of them.

"This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further," Gwaine said.

Arthur frowned at his father's decision. "I'm sorry Gwaine. There's nothing I can do about that."

Morgana shrugged with a small smirk on her face. "Maybe when you're king you can change that and make Gwaine a knight," she suggested.

Gwaine laughed. "Yeah. The Princess makes a half decent king," he teased.

Arthur glared. "Careful... that's my father you're talking about," he warned.

Morgana chuckled and looked at Gwaine. "Where will you go now?" she asked

Gwaine licked his finger and held it up to the sky to find the wind direction before he shrugged. "I think I'll go south," he answered.

Morgana face fell slightly. "You can't keep living like that," she scolded.

Gwaine laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "But it'll be fun trying," he added with a grin which made Morgana shake her head fondly.

Arthur nudged his horse forward and didn't say anything which made Morgana sigh.

"You could say goodbye you know?" she called out to the prat but got no response. Morgana turned to Gwaine. "Thanks Gwaine, I owe you," she said and followed Arthur.

"I'll never forget this Gwaine," Arthur yelled which made Gwaine smirk as he rode his horse south.

...

Ice blue eyes widened as the youngest Prince of Camelot took the sight of his brother who was riding into the Main Square _alive_. Merlin felt his fingers going limp and the goblet full of water fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Merlin could barely breathe. Just how was Arthur alive?

Gwen looked up when she saw Merlin staring at the window and the goblet on the floor.

"Sire?" she asked and got up. The maid looked out the window and saw Arthur dismounting his horse. She sighed happily. "Arthur's alive. Thank God," she breathed in relief.

Merlin nodded and forced a smile on his face as he turned to Gwen. "I know. I'm relieved he's safe," he lied before frowning at the window, leaving Gwen suspicious.

"I'll clear that up," Gwen said as she picked up the goblet, biting the inside of her lip nervously.

Merlin definitely wasn't happy.

...

"It's from the Lake of Avalon?" Gaius asked as Morgana showed him the hourglass The Fisher king gave her.

Morgana nodded. "That's what he told me," she replied.

"Interesting."

Morgana raised her eyebrow. "You think?" she asked as she took the hourglass carefully in her hands.

Gaius pursed his lips together. "Well, it must have some significance," he pointed out.

Morgana nodded in agreement. "Maybe... Do you believe his warnings?"

Gaius shrugged. "Well, we already know of one enemy within our walls," he reminded her.

Morgana frowned. "Merlin," she guessed.

Gaius nodded. "His magic is growing stronger every day. Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words."


	16. Love in the Time of Dragon

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **A secret he will take to his grave (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **The wedding of River Song (Doctor Who: series 6 soundtrack)**

- **Remember Me (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Love in the Time of Dragons: Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An <strong>old wooden cart got pulled across the meadow, towards Camelot. An old looking woman hummed quietly to herself as she looked around the city that she hadn't been too for a very long time. As she stopped in front on a house, she picked up her bag carefully and entered the dusty house that she'd got.

The old woman closed the door and walked over to the table before she gently put down her bag and opened it nervously while biting her lip. As soon as she pulled out an old beautiful box, she sat it down on the table and glanced behind her before turning to the empty box.

"Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ!_" __she whispered and her eyes glowed bright gold._

_A couple of seconds later, a creature emerged from the box. It looked like a small dragon with_ a scorpion tail and its wings were at its neck. It growled nervously and bared its teeth together. The creature jumped on the woman's lap, seemingly agitated.

"Calm yourself my pretty. We're home now," she whispered which made the creature grin evilly. Now they can plot to kill the King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon.

...

"Gaius, there have been disturbing rumors from outlying villages," Uther said as he, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were in the throne room.

Gaius frowned at the King's attitude. "Sire?" he asked.

"Someone, some kind of physician is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used," Uther explained as he and Arthur were going through reports.

Gaius pursed his lips. "What is it that makes you suspicious?"

"There are reports of miracle cures," he answered in confusion. "A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar. All hopeless cases it seems, and yet each and every one has made a full recovery," Uther added as he signed a paper before passing it back to Arthur.

Gaius frowned in confusion. "It's very hard for me to comment, Sire. I'd have to examine the patients myself."

Uther shook his head, dismissing the thought. "That won't be necessary, as a new case has arisen here in Camelot," he said without looking from his paper that he was reading.

"Who?" Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at the old man before answering. "The innkeeper. He's returned to work."

Morgana frowned. "But his condition was critical. I was there with Gaius," she pointed out.

Uther looked at Morgana before turning to Gaius while putting down the goblet he was drinking out of. "So you agree that magic must be involved," he said.

Gaius shook his head. "Well, I couldn't say for certain."

"Then go to the tavern and find out. If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly," Uther said firmly before turning back to his paper work.

Gaius bowed. "Yes, Sire. I'll see to it right away," he replied before leaving with Morgana following him.

...

Morgana and Gaius were walking down in the lower town on the way to the Inn as Uther instructed.

Morgana snorted quietly. "It's unbelievable. Uther has no problem turning to magic if his family are threatened," she growled.

Gaius glanced at the Ward. "Keep your voice down, Morgana," he scolded.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "He's _such_ a hypocrite," she said, frustrated.

"He is also the King. So you of all people should know to keep quiet," Gaius replied before they stepped inside the inn. When Morgana looked up, she noticed a small wooden hoop with dangling feathers, pouches and crystals which she remembered from the Crystal Cave. She was going to mention it to Gaius, but the innkeeper chose to interrupt them.

"Welcome," he said when he noticed Gaius and Morgana. He put down the tray he was holding and walked over. "Gaius, Lady Morgana," he greeted and bowed to Morgana who smiled gently. "What a pleasant surprise," he added.

"Evoric," Morgana said.

Evoric grinned. "What can I get you?" he asked, rolling on the balls on his feet.

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to drop in and see how you're doing," he replied.

Evoric continued to grin. "Much improved, as you can see."

Gaius nodded as he looked at the innkeeper up and down. "Indeed. Remarkable recovery," he said.

"All thanks to you, Gaius."

Gaius chuckled before he grew serious. "I think not. Evoric, I am, of course, delighted that you're well again, but I must ask you, from whom did you obtain your remedy?" he asked.

The innkeeper looked at Gaius confused. "Don't know what you're talking about," he dismissed quickly.

Gaius smiled. "Now, you mustn't be afraid. I'm not the King after all," he joked and Morgana rolled her eyes behind the old man.

Evoric looked around nervously before turning back to Gaius. "My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away."

"Go on."

"She met a woman, a healer, in the lower town and she gave her a cure."

Gaius frowned. "Can I see it?" he asked and Evoric nodded before going to a shelf and picked up a little bottle.

When Gaius took it, he opened it and sprinkled some form of glittering blue dust into his gloved hand. Morgana frowned. It was clearly enchanted, she could see that. And she could tell that Gaius knew too.

"Interesting," Gaius said slowly as he gave the bottle back to the innkeeper.

Evoric looked between Morgana and Gaius, nervously. "Am I in some sort of trouble?" he asked.

Gaius shook his head. "Not at all. You have been most helpful," he replied before walking out with Morgana following him, glancing at the strange totem near the door.

...

Uther paced the throne room while Gaius explained what he saw. Morgana stood near the throne, watching her guardian and Gaius.

"What was the nature of this treatment?"

"Hogwart and Fenucric," Gaius replied, bluntly.

Uther frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Herbs Sire. Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was..." Gaius was interrupted by Uther.

"What about the boy and the labourer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies?"

Gaius shook his head. "Not necessarily, Sire. A physician's art can achieve great things," he replied.

Uther frowned. "But not _miracles_. The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself. Even Morgana said the same thing," he argued.

Gaius nodded, pausing slightly before continuing. "Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis. But my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper. Someone else could," he said shrugging.

Uther glared at the old man. "Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" he asked.

"Entirely, Sire," Gaius replied.

Uther sighed in relief. "Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest."

Gaius bowed his head politely. "My Lord," he said before leaving. Morgana bowed as well before she followed her

...

Morgana was helping Gaius mixing potions, smirking. Gaius just lied to Uther, the King of Camelot. Gaius was really quiet which gave Morgana an idea that the old man knew who cured the innkeeper.

"I think it's great, what you did, protecting the innkeeper like that," Morgana said slyly.

Gaius glanced at her before continuing with what he was doing. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "He was a sick man. It _was_ a matter of life and death. Magic would've been his only hope," she replied.

Gaius frowned. "But he didn't use magic," he pointed out.

Morgana stared at the old man. "The potion was enchanted; I saw it with my own eyes. We both did."

"What you saw, Morgana was a release of gaseous pressure. Entirely normal in a preparation of that kind," Gaius explained with a stare which made Morgana feel like she was forgetting something.

Morgana sighed. "Well what about that totem?" she asked.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "What totem?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "The totem in the innkeeper's doorway bore the marks of the Old Religion," she replied.

Gaius scoffed. "Nonsense. You're obviously tired, Morgana. I recommend you get some rest," he said before walking away.

...

Night fell over Camelot when Morgana noticed a familiar figure walking through deserted streets towards the lower town. Morgana glanced at the sleeping Merlin before making a decision and followed him. She ended up in the lower town, hiding behind some stalls as Gaius stopped in front of a house. Gaius knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened it as she looked at Gaius in surprise. The two of them said something which Morgana couldn't work out before the woman kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. As they entered the house, Morgana noticed the patrol so she quickly fled up back to the castle.

As she entered her chambers, Merlin sat up in the bed and gave her a pointed look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I don't question your nightly activities," she shot back before going back behind the screen to change into her nightdress. "I just saw Gaius and he has a girlfriend," she added with a smirk.

Merlin snorted. "Gaius?" he repeated. "I think you were dreaming Morgana."

"Oh really, ask him tomorrow, he does have a girlfriend Merlin. I bet on it," Morgana said as she climbed in bed and fell asleep. Merlin shook his head in denial as he lay back on the bed. Nah, Gaius couldn't have a girlfriend. Right?

...

"How did you know I was in Camelot?" Alice asked as she let Gaius in her home.

Gaius smiled. "I recognized your work. Your healing magic was always equal to none," he replied.

Alice gave a small smile in return. "Oh, Gaius, you've lost none of your charm," she said softly.

"And you've lost none of your skill. You saved the innkeeper's life."

Alice shrugged as she looked at the man she loved all those years ago. "I did what I could, as I know you did," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"But my humble potion was not enough, it seems."

Alice smiled. "Look at you, always so solemn, so serious."

Gaius smiled back. "And you always teasing me."

Alice took a deep breath before staring at Gaius in the eyes. "I missed you," she said lovingly.

"And I you," Gaius agreed.

Alice sighed. "Twenty years and here we are back in Camelot together again. It almost seems as though nothing has changed," she replied, shaking her head.

Gaius's expression turned grave. "And some things never will."

Alice frowned. "Uther," she guessed.

Gaius nodded. "It's not safe for you here. He suspects that magic is at work in Camelot."

"But he doesn't know for sure?" Alice asked.

Gaius shook his head. "Not yet. But if you stay, he will find you."

Alice stared at Gaius, not afraid. "But Gaius, healing is my only gift. It is my living. I must buy food, I must pay rent."

"But why here? The dangers are too great."

Alice smiled. "Because I wanted to see you again," she told him and they hugged each other tightly before Gaius pulled away.

"Dawn is almost upon us. I must get back," Gaius said.

Alice kept a hold of his hand. "You will come back tomorrow. Please?" she asked.

Gaius nodded. "Of course," he said before leaving.

"You have done well. The physician is vital to our plan," a deep voice said and Alice turned around to face the creature.

Alice bit her lip. "Please, must we use him this way?"

"I've told you before, Uther trusts him. He alone can get us close enough to the King," the creature replied, walking forward on the table.

Alice's eyes widened. "But he will be blamed for everything that happens."

The creature smirked. "And you will not. How perfect."

"But his punishment will be terrible."

The creature growled. "You must put aside your feelings and do what needs to be done," he snarled.

"...Yes." Alice whispered. There was no other way. She was going to betray the man she loved.

...

Morning rose and Merlin walked to Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door before opening it.

Gaius regarded Merlin in surprise. "Merlin, what brings you here early in the morning?"

Merlin sighed. "A sleeping draft. Been having nightmares lately," he lied.

Gaius nodded and started to prepare the potion while Merlin leaned against the wall, looking at Gaius skeptically.

"Did you go out last night?" Merlin asked slowly.

Gaius looked at him for a brief second before continuing mixing potions. "Yes. I had to get some herbs."

"... Herbs?" Merlin repeated slowly.

Gaius nodded. "A new supplier just arrived," he replied.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. Please let Morgana be wrong. "Right. Do your suppliers normally kiss you?"

Gaius looked at Merlin in shock. "You followed me. How dare you?"

Merlin raised his hands in mock surrender. "Morgana followed you and she told me and I told her that she'd been dreaming... she was dreaming right?"

"She was right," Gaius replied.

Merlin sighed before smirking slyly. "So what's her name?"

"Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend, if truth be told," Gaius said, mostly to himself.

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gaius shrugged. "We were once engaged to be married," he replied.

Merlin's eyes widened. "When was this?"

"More years ago than I care to remember. I had just been made physician to the King when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic," Gaius said as he sat down, Merlin sitting down with his old guardian.

Merlin smiled. "Magic?" he asked, breathlessly.

Gaius nodded. "I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, Merlin. She saved a great many lives."

"It was Alice that saved the innkeepers life," Merlin guessed.

"Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

Merlin frowned. "So what happened?"

Gaius sighed. "Uther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down."

"The Great Purge," Merlin said.

Gaius pursed his lips together and sighed. "Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it."

"So what did you do?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked at his old ward in the eyes. "The only thing I could do. I struck her name off."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. "Gaius, If you had been caught..."

Gaius nodded. "I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape."

"But you... you stayed behind."

Gaius sighed sadly before nodding his head. "...I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance," Gaius replied before making the sleeping draft and giving it to Merlin who thanked him. Damn it. Now he owes Morgana. He should've known not to gamble with his wife.

...

Merlin and Morgana both walked into Gaius chambers later on in the day. Morgana was smirking when Merlin told her that she was right.

Merlin opened the door and allowed Morgana in before walking in himself.

Gaius smiled when he saw them. "Ah, Merlin, Morgana. I'd like both of you to meet Alice," he said a woman who was about the same age as Gaius stood out from behind him.

Alice smiled and curtsied in front of the two royals. "Prince Merlin, Lady Morgana. Gaius speaks very highly of you both," she said politely.

Morgana smiled slyly and glanced at Merlin. "Gaius speaks very highly of you as well," she replied and Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Alice will be staying with me for a while," Gaius said slowly.

Merlin grinned. "Great."

"Gaius, is it okay if I stay here for a bit and work on some potions?" Morgana asked and Gaius nodded.

...

It was night when Morgana woke up from sleeping on the table, potion ingredients scattered in front of her. That was when she heard Alice speaking in Merlin's old room. When she looked, she found that Alice was talking to a creature that she'd never seen before, with her heart pounding, Morgana quietly escaped back to her chambers and laid next to Merlin unable to sleep. What the hell was that creature?


	17. Love in the Time of Dragons: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**_'_****_Flashbacks'_**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2_x_8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause?_ _SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **A secrete he will take to his grave (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Remember Me (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Knighting Peter (Narnia: The lion the witch and the wardrobe soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Love in the Time of Dragons: Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What <strong>possessed Morgana to warn Gaius that the woman he loves is doing dark magic, she didn't know. Honestly, Morgana tried to tell him but when she found the box that contained that weird creature, it was bloody empty! Yep, it was empty and it made Morgana feel like an idiot.

Thus, Morgana walked into the Hall of Records with a face of determination. She greeted Geoffrey before walking to the east wing and started to go through books, wanting to find that creature and warn Gaius before he gets his heart broken, again.

Half an hour later, Morgana heard someone cough and turned around to see Geoffrey behind her.

"May I help you, Lady Morgana?" he asked curiously.

Morgana bit her lip and hesitated before sighing. "Yes.

I was wondering if you know anything about this creature?" she asked, showing the old man the creature she found in the book that she saw Alice talking to.

"Ah, now that would be a manticore," he replied, looking at the book.

Morgana frowned. "A manticore?" she repeated.

Geoffrey smiled. "Nasty looking beast, isn't it?"

Morgana nodded. "You can say that again," she said.

"I believed it was first referred to almost a thousand years ago. The Ancient's lived in fear of it, trembled at its very name."

Morgana bit the inside of her lip, nervously. "I never heard of it," she said.

Geoffrey chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Because as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, figment of imagination."

Morgana stared at the drawing of the manticore before looking at Geoffrey. "Are you sure?"

Geoffrey nodded. "Oh yes. So if you were hoping to see one... I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed, Lady Morgana," he replied before walking away. Morgana snorted once the old man left. There was a manticore in the heart of Camelot and people thought it was a legend.

...

Night fell over Camelot when Morgana snuck out of the castle and towards the Hall of Records to do more background reading of this manticore. She found Geoffrey sound asleep on a stack of books. To Morgana's huge irritation, she accidently knocked something on the ground which woke up Geoffrey.

The old man grunted as Morgana hid behind some bookshelves.

"What's that? Who's there?" he asked.

Morgana used her magic to make some objects float around Geoffrey and his eyes widened in shock.

"No one," she whispered dramatically. "You're dreaming," she added and Geoffrey nodded, agreeing with her. "Now go back to sleep," she finished and he fell asleep so she let the objects drop on the desk before sneaking off to the magical creatures section to do her research. Dawn just approached when Morgana snuck back into her chambers, changed into her nightdress quietly and climbed into bed.

...

It was early morning when a tired and moody Ward woke up. Morgana then went to Gaius and told him what she'd discovered last night, only to be told that she was; dare that old man say it, jealous!

Morgana was having lunch with Arthur and Merlin who both noticed Morgana's tiredness.

Merlin frowned. "Are you alright, Morgana?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "You seem out of it," he added.

Morgana nodded. "I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night," she lied.

Merlin snorted. "Well, sneaking out last night won't help."

Morgana sighed irritably. "Gaius and I had... a falling out this morning," she said.

Arthur looked at Morgana sadly. "My father and I have rows all the time. You should do what I do," he said and Morgana and Merlin both looked at him, confused. "Just lay low for a while and wait for him to come to his senses."

Morgana bit her lip. "Somehow, I don't think that'll happen," she replied.

Merlin smiled. "Morgana, I practically lived with Gaius and even though it kills me for admitting this, just listen to Arthur's advice and wait for a few days and try again."

...

Gaius smiled slightly as he watched Alice preparing Uther's medicine while flipping through a book, sitting on a chair and relaxing.

"You gave me this book, do you remember?"

Alice looked at the bottle before, pretending to stir it up. "It was on your birthday, wasn't it?"

Gaius frowned, not knowing that Alice was slowly tipping in poison from the manticore. "Or... was it when I was made Court Physician?"

Alice didn't turn. Her attention was purely on not spilling the venom on Gaius's workbench. "Have a look inside. I'm sure there's an inscription."

Gaius chuckled. "You're right of course. It was my 50th birthday," he said.

Alice nervously screwed on the lid to the bottle before she put a small smile on her face and turned to Gaius. "Here we are. All done," she said and handed Gaius the potion.

Gaius smiled. "Wonderful. Thank you," he replied gratefully.

"Hurry now. You wouldn't want to keep your King waiting."

Gaius nodded and picked up his medicine bag before putting the potion in. He turned back to the woman he loved. "Really Alice, I can't imagine how I survived without you," he said before he left, not knowing that Alice tampered with the potion that would poison Uther.

...

Night fell and Morgana and Merlin were having dinner in their chambers. Morgana bit the inside of her lip as her worry for Gaius grew. Every time she'd try to talk some sense into the old man, Gaius simply wouldn't listen to her. Alice was a pure danger and something bad will happen soon, she could feel it in her gut.

As if to prove her point, the warning bell went off. Merlin and Morgana looked at one another before running towards Arthur, on pure instinct. They found Arthur rushing out of his father's room and the two sorcerers entered after he'd left and went straight to Gaius who was tending Uther. Uther was lying on the ground unconscious. Just as Merlin and Morgana were at Gaius's side, Uther gasped and opened his eyes, which were purely black. The three of them were startled as Uther slowly closed his eyes again.

Morgana's eyes widened, horrified. "What is that?" she asked.

Merlin frowned as he watched Gaius picked up the bottle that Uther held in his grasp. Gaius carefully sniffed it as a frown settled on his lips.

A few minutes later, Gaius walked out of the king's room with Merlin and Morgana. Arthur rushed over to him after dismissing one of the guards.

"Well?" he asked.

Gaius pursed his lips. "I am afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness," he replied.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's been poisoned, hasn't he?"

"I cannot say at this stage."

Arthur rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Just look at him Gaius! What else could it be?"

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire. Please watch over him till I return," Gaius said before he left with Morgana following him. Arthur growled as he walked back inside with Merlin.

Morgana bit her lip before glancing at Gaius. "I don't think we need any more information."

"Since when have you been an expert in such matters?"

Morgana shook her head. "Oh, you don't need to be a physician to see what's happened," she pointed out.

Gaius turned to her in shock. "Morgana!" he scolded.

"Gaius, he's been poisoned anyone can see that," Morgana said. "We both know who did it," she added grimly.

"What exactly are you implying?" Gaius asked with a frown on his face.

Morgana sighed. "It was Alice. It had to be. She's been helping you with the potions. She's had every opportunity to corrupt his medicine."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Morgana, you have no proof of this," he told her.

"How else did he ingest the poison? There is no other explanation."

"Of course there is!"

Morgana scoffed. "Oh, come on, Gaius! I understand why you're protecting her. Really, I do. But in your heart of hearts, you must know what I'm saying is true," she pleaded.

"All I know is that the King is gravely ill and that you're place is by Arthur's side!" Gaius said before he walked off, leaving Morgana storming back to Arthur, anger in her veins.

...

Arthur was sitting at his father's side, frowning as he tried to figure out what had happen. Merlin and Morgana were carefully watching him.

Arthur sighed, frustrated. "It doesn't make any sense. His food and wine are tasted each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink. The only other thing he's had is...Gaius's remedy," he said, frowning.

Merlin scoffed. "Arthur I practically lived with Gaius and he wouldn't poison father," he replied, reasonably.

Morgana nodded in agreement. "I know who did it," she whispered which made Merlin and Arthur look at her. "It was Alice. She was the one who would be able to tamper with Gaius's potions without him knowing. I've been trying to warn Gaius for days now but he wouldn't listen," she added and Arthur walked towards the door shouting for the guards.

...

"What's going on?" Morgana heard Alice asked as she was standing outside Gaius's chambers.

"The King has been poisoned. It appears that someone has tampered with his medicine," Gaius explained.

"But surely you don't think it was me?" Alice spluttered.

"Don't lie to me, Alice. Please," Gaius begged.

"Gaius, I..." Alice's words were cut off as Arthur entered the room with two guards.

"You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away," Arthur ordered the guards who took Alice out from Gaius's chambers.

Morgana took a deep breath before walking in and saw Gaius looking heartbroken. "I had no choice. It was either you or her," she said.

Gaius looked at Morgana for a moment before turning away. "It wasn't your choice to make," he replied before sitting down on a stool with his head bowed, looking lost. Morgana bit her lip before walking out. She had to save Uther, before it was too late.

...

"Do you admit to using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to poisoning the king?"

"Yes, yes, but it forced me to do it. It, it made me."

Arthur was pacing up and down the cell that held Alice while Merlin kept a look out, so no one heard and Morgana was watching her adopted brother and Alice.

"The manticore you mean?" she asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "You know?" she whispered.

Morgana nodded. "I heard you talking to it the first night you spent in Gaius's chambers. So please, if you know of a way to heal the King, tell us," she said, looking at Alice sadly.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so sorry. The manticore..." her words were cut off as she gasped and her eyes turned black.

Morgana frowned before she went to Uther's chambers with Merlin beside her.

"How is he?" Merlin asked.

"He's fading. He won't last the day," Gaius replied solemnly.

Morgana bit her lip. "Gaius, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Gaius smiled sadly. "It's alright, Morgana. I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you. But I don't believe Alice wanted this."

Morgana shook her head in agreement. "I know she didn't. The poison is from the manticore, the creature that was in Alice's room."

...

Gaius, Morgana and Merlin were in Gaius's chambers. While Merlin cleared a table, Morgana found the box which held the manticore and put it on the table.

"We cannot counteract the manticore's venom. It's too deadly, by far."

Merlin frowned. "So what can we do?" he asked.

"We can kill the manticore. The poison is imbued with its magic. With the manticore dead, it will lose its potency," Gaius explained.

"How do I kill it?" Morgana asked quickly.

Gaius shook his head as he found a book. "You can't. You don't have the power. It's a creature of the Old Religion. But maybe there's another way, if I can remember. Here, the manticore cannot live in this world long. Its life source is an ancient evil that exists in the spirit world," he read.

Merlin smirked. "So if we can trap it in this world..." he trailed off.

Gaius nodded. "Exactly. If we were to summon the creature and you two kept it at bay long enough, perhaps I could break the box," he said.

Morgana bit her lip. "The gateway?" she guessed.

"If the gateway is destroyed, then the creature's connection with its life source will be destroyed with it."

"And the manticore will die?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded with a small frown on his face. "I believe so," he replied.

Morgana sighed. "Gaius, the box is enchanted. It would need magic to destroy it," she said gravely.

Gaius pursed his lips. "I am aware of that."

Merlin stood up and walked to his old guardian. "Do you think you can? Command such magic?" he asked.

"There was a time when I could. Let us hope I haven't forgotten," Gaius replied grimly before they all walked towards the box which was on the table. "Are you ready?" he added, looking at Merlin and Morgana.

Morgana bit her lip as she opened the box cautiously. "What if this doesn't work?" she asked as Merlin took her hand gently.

Gaius snorted. "Then we're going to have a very angry manticore on our hands," he answered.

Morgana lifted her hand and swallowed nervously. "Cume her, pin scinnlæcan!" she whispered.

It was very tense as sounds of footsteps came from the box and a paw which had sharp talons emerged from the box. The manticore jumped out and looked at the three unfamiliar people in the room before launching itself at Morgana who held the struggling creature at arm's length.

"Gaius!" Morgana shouted at the old man while Merlin just watched, unable to do anything.

"Ado pas sawolduru!" Gaius shouted but nothing happened so he tried again. "Ado pas sawolduru!"

"Gaius! It's now or never!" Merlin shouted as the manticore changed to attack him. He did what Morgana started and held it at arm's length as well.

"Ado pas sawolduru!" Gaius repeated and the box glowed before it smashed into pieces. The manticore, once again, changed its target from Merlin to Gaius. But before it reached the old man, it exploded into thin air.

It was silent for a few minutes as they all stared at where the box had been before Merlin turned to look at Gaius with a sly grin on his face.

"Not too bad for a has-been," he teased.

Gaius collapsed into a chair before he started to chuckle, obviously exhausted. "Well you too weren't too bad as well," he retorted before they all started to laugh.

...

"I am fortunate, indeed, that you found an antidote, Gaius," Uther said gratefully as he leaned back on his pillows while taking a sip of water that he'd been offered by Morgana. He smiled at his ward in thanks before turning his attention to his old friend.

"It will take time, My Lord, but you will make a full recovery," Gaius replied as he reminded the king to get some needed rest.

Uther frowned as a thought came to him. "What of the woman?" he asked, bitterly.

"We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgement," Arthur answered.

"She won't have to wait long. She's sentenced to death. We'll execute her in the morning," Uther said, firmly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Father," he said before he walked out.

Gaius frowned before he walked forward, cautiously choosing his words. "Sire, if I may," he began.

"Yes Gaius."

"It seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps, in the light of that, her sentence might be..." Gaius tried to defend her but Uther shook his head.

"She practiced magic, Gaius. There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. Her judgment stands," he said and Gaius, Morgana and Merlin bowed before leaving Uther's room.

...

The next morning rose and the warning bells sounded which made Morgana curious.

"Something has happened," Morgana said as she walked into Gaius's chambers, and saw him putting away Alice's Sorcerers Chime in a box.

Gaius pursed his lips. "Perhaps one of the prisoners has escaped."

Morgana smirked as she closed the door and walked towards the old man. "I wonder how that is possible. The dungeons are so secure," she replied.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I really couldn't say," he said sadly.

Morgana bit her lip. "You could've gone with her," she said quietly.

Gaius nodded. "I could have done. But who'd keep you company?" he asked which made Morgana and Gaius burst out laughing. At least they were friends again.


	18. The King of Hearts: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Anakin and Padmè (Star Wars: Attack of the Clones soundtrack)**

- **Rose (Titanic: Soundtrack)**

- **Across the Stars (Star Wars: Attack of the Clones soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: King of Hearts: Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beams <em>**_of light shone through the Great Hall, feeling the royal guests with warmth and happiness as they watched the young woman with dark skin and her brown hair walk slowly up the aisle. She was dressed in a royal dress of purple and gold and her hair was styled away from her face. The woman walked up to the dais and knelt down, facing the king and the two thrones._

_King Arthur raised his left hand, signalling the servant who had the duty of holding the precious crown. Arthur lifted the crown, the burden lifted from the servant before turning back to the guests as he smiled down at the woman he loved as he gently put the crown on top of her head._

_"__By the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," Arthur said in a loud voice. _

_Gwen, actually Queen Guinevere, slowly stood up as Arthur took her hand and led her to the throne. When they sat down, she looked at Morgana who smiled happily with Gaius on her right side, also smiling. Guinevere looked back at Arthur who smiled contentedly at his wife and she smiled shyly back._

...

Merlin sat up in bed, his eyes showing shock and was slightly startled as he started to tremble thanks to that dream. He looked to his side, only to find Morgana wasn't in bed. He'd figure that she's probably helping Gaius with some potions or something.

Merlin looked at the item on his wrist. It was his healing bracelet that Morgause gave him. This bracelet was supposed to block his dreams so he wouldn't have these nightmares. Merlin sighed as he got up and walked over to the window, looking at the city that he will rule.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" a woman asked, her voice sounding concerned.

Merlin turned around. It was Gwen. The same woman who haunted his dreams, who would sit by Arthur's side. Once upon a time, Merlin would've been happy to let Gwen be Arthur's wife, but that changed when Morgana betrayed him, when everyone betrayed him.

Merlin nodded. "I'm fine Gwen," he lied before looking at the window. "It's late. You should get some rest," he added with a slight frown on his face.

Gwen nodded before she smiled. "Goodnight, Sire," she said.

Merlin forced a smile on his face. "Goodnight Gwen," he replied as he watched her go. That was when he sent a silent message to Morgause in his head. He needed to speak to her. What was he going to do with Morgana's maid?

...

Merlin got dressed into his red top and black pants and boots, and started to walk through the castle's corridors, feeling restless.

"_Merlin. Merlin_," he heard a woman whisper and he knew it was Morgause. He followed Morgause's voice when he saw a door open and a torch light up. _"Merlin, this way_," Morgause whispered as he grabbed the torch and entered a chamber.

That was when he saw Morgause behind him, smiling happily.

"Hello, Merlin," she said.

Merlin grinned as he dropped the torch and hugged Morgause tightly. "Thank God. I can't tell you how good it is to see you," he whispered.

"I received your message. Tell me about these dreams that are so troubling to you," Morgause replied as she gently laid a hand on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin frowned as he took Morgause's hand in his own. "They show a ceremony in Camelot. Its Morgana's serving girl, Gwen, she sits beside Arthur on a throne. She's crowned queen. I see the same thing night after night," he answered irritated.

Morgause's lips curved downwards as she took Merlin's wrist which had his bracelet on. "There are some dreams that are so powerful your healing bracelet will not stop them. It is a prophecy," she said, sighing.

Merlin laughed bitterly. "How can that be? She's a servant. Uther would never allow Arthur to marry her."

"There are many futures, Merlin. Some are shrouded in mist, and others are clear as cut glass. But your gift is powerful, and this vision cannot be ignored. You cannot allow this serving girl to take your rightful place upon the throne. Whatever relationship exists between Arthur and... Gwen, you must destroy it," she hissed and Merlin nodded with a smirk on his face, a plan already forming in his mind.

When he walked back to his and Morgana's chambers Gwen was serving breakfast and Morgana still hadn't arrived back. Merlin just gave an excuse that he couldn't sleep and went for a walk. When Gwen left to do her chores, Merlin glared at her back, knowing that she would one day be a threat to everything that he and Morgause had planned.

...

"What news from the northern borders?" Uther asked as he, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana were sitting down for dinner.

Arthur cleared his throat. "There've been a number of minor skirmishes," he replied when he reached for Gwen's hand as she was about to fill his goblet and Merlin glared at the sight while Morgana smirked.

"You think Odin is testing our defences?" Uther questioned, but Arthur didn't hear him. He was too busy looking at Gwen. "Arthur, are you even listening to me?" he added.

Arthur turned to his father. "What's that?" he said as he accidently knocked his goblet over.

Uther growled. "What on earth is wrong with you?" Uther asked as Morgana's maid cleaned up the mess. Morgana smiled while Merlin grimaced slightly.

Arthur shrugged. "Nothing. Sorry."

...

Arthur sighed as he sat at his table, twirling a feather quill in his hand when he heard the door open.

"Merlin," he said, slightly surprised.

Merlin smiled. "Hey," he replied as he walked in. "Okay Arthur. What's troubling you? You seemed not yourself at dinner," he added.

"Just a bit tired," Arthur lied.

Merlin snorted as he walked in and poured himself a goblet of water. "Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought the reason you were so distracted had something to do with the fact that Gwen was in the room," he teased as he sat down next to his brother.

Arthur bit his lip. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said quickly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Come on, Arthur. Why can't you just admit your feeling for her? A blind man could see it," he replied.

Arthur stiffened. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

Merlin snorted again. "It's only obvious to Morgana and I 'cause we know that Gwen has feeling for you."

"Has she said something?

Merlin smiled. "She can't stop talking about you," he answered.

Arthur bit the inside of his lip. "What did she say?" he asked, curious.

Merlin scoffed. "You're already arrogant enough, prat. I'm not inflating your ego. But I feel sorry for her. I fear she doesn't know what to do with herself when she's around you," he admitted.

Arthur nodded. "She's not alone. I have such feelings for her, and yet I know nothing can ever come of them."

Merlin frowned. "If it's Gwen who you desire, why do you deny yourself?" he mused.

Arthur shrugged. "Because she's a servant. My father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom," he replied.

Merlin shook his head at Arthur's foolishness. "Uther knows nothing of love. You are the future king; you must set your own rules. Besides, he doesn't have to find out. You should spend some time with Gwen. I know she'd like that," he said as he got up and left the room, a smirk on his face. Phase one is complete.

...

A lump of fire wood was dumped into a basket. Gwen turned to her mistress, confused.

"Arthur wishes to spend the day with me?" she repeated.

Morgana nodded. "I thought you'd be happy with the idea."

Gwen sighed. "Well, it isn't that simple. What... what if someone were to find out? What if someone sees us?" she asked, slightly scared.

"I'll take you to meet him outside the city. Arthur's willing to take the risk...if you are," Morgana answered, but Gwen bit her lip, debating with herself. Morgana shrugged and walked towards the door. "Should I tell him you won't meet him?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted which made Morgana smile as she walked to her maid and placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"You forget, he's Prince Arthur, and that he can be a spoiled, arrogant brat," she teased and Gwen laughed. "You like him," she said and Gwen nodded. "And he likes you. Isn't that all that really matters?" she asked and Gwen sighed.

"I suppose it is," Gwen said quietly and Morgana hugged her maid before she left her maid's house, while giving Gwen the rest of the day off.

...

The young woman in the mirror kept fiddling with her hair which was already styled perfectly. She looked at her dress which was pink for any flaws, but couldn't find anything. Gwen sighed nervously as she waited for her mistress to come.

There was a knock on the door as Morgana entered. Morgana smiled as Gwen came out who was a little embarrassed.

"Is there anything wrong, My Lady?" she asked, nervously.

Morgana shook her head. "No, of course not. You look beautiful," she assured her maid as she took her hand. "Ready to go?" she added as she motioned to the door. As they rode out to a secret clearing, where they saw Arthur checking his reflection in a plate.

Morgana smirked as she told Gwen to be quiet before she did an impression of a crow, which of course made Arthur drop the plate in surprise and turned around to see Gwen and Morgana laughing.

The crown prince couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Gwen. In fact, he was speechless. "Guinevere, you look..." he trailed off as Gwen blushed.

Morgana smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she went back to her horse.

While Gwen and Arthur were starting their picnic, all of them were unaware that Merlin was watching them from a distance with a smirk on his face. He rode off back to the castle to begin the next part of his plan.

...

Lunch was served for the Merlin and Uther as they ate the fine foods that Uther's servants served them. Merlin smirked slightly as he thought of a way to convince his father of catching Gwen and Arthur.

"It's such a beautiful day, I was wondering if you might join me for a ride," Merlin suggested as his father poured him a drink.

Uther shook his head. "I have council matters to attend to," he said.

Merlin bit his lip, seemingly disappointed. "It's just, I get to spend so little time with you these days. Time together is...so precious to me," he replied softly and he smiled hopefully as he glanced at his father.

Uther thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "You're right. We don't spend enough time together. The council can wait," he chuckled as they tapped their glasses together.

Merlin smirked behind his goblet. Time to ruin Arthur's and Gwen's relationship.

...

"You are not here as a servant."

Arthur watched Gwen as she was about to serve him, under pure instinct. Arthur grabbed the plate instead and began to _serve_ Gwen.

Gwen sat down and sighed. "It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot?" she asked.

Arthur paused a bit before he continued what he was doing, while choosing his words carefully. "I love Camelot more than I can say, but when I'm there, sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you? I can be myself."

Gwen glanced at the prince before she laughed softly. "I like that, you being yourself," she said.

Arthur bit the inside of his lip and sighed. "Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot."

That surprised Gwen. Gwen blinked before she frowned. "Really? Where would you go?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer," he mused.

Gwen laughed. "I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day," she teased gently.

Arthur snorted. "Of course not. I'd take Evan with me," he said, slightly offended which made Gwen giggle.

"I'm sure he'd love that," she replied and Arthur handed back her plate, filled with food. "Thank you," she added with a shy smile. Arthur smiled back. Maybe taking the risk was a good thing after all.

Meanwhile, Merlin just challenged his father to a race, which the King accepted. That was when they 'ran' into Gwen and Arthur having a make-out session on the pillows.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, shock and Arthur and Gwen pulled away, embarrassed.

...

The eldest Crown Prince of Camelot was pacing anxiously, awaiting his father's arrival. How could his father and Merlin find them? The only person that knew they were there was Morgana, but she wouldn't tell them.

The doors to the council chambers opened and Uther stepped inside, looking serious which made Arthur gulp nervously.

That was when his father started to... _laugh_?

"I thought you'd be furious," Arthur admitted when his father slapped him on the shoulder, jokingly.

Uther chuckled. "I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls."

Arthur sighed, somewhat in relief. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought it for the best."

Uther continued to laugh. "No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously," he said.

Arthur frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Uther's tone was firm. "You can never see this girl again."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "You just said that no harm had been done," he pointed out.

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end," Uther snapped, his mood changing.

"What does it matter that Guinevere's a servant?" Arthur asked, confused.

Uther stared at his son, unable to make out what made Arthur ask that. "The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for," Arthur replied, feeling torn by his father's decision.

"Your first duty is to Camelot. I cannot allow this. I forbid it," Uther said, firmly.

"You can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them any longer, I love her. I love Guinevere."

Uther regarded his son for a moment before he pursed his lips. "You leave me no choice; she's banished from the city."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You can't do that," he said, horrified.

"She has three days to leave. To return is on pain of death," Uther continued as he moved to the door.

Arthur opened his mouth in shock. "She has nowhere to go! Her life is in Camelot," he said, trying to persuade his father.

But Uther wouldn't hear of it. "_You_ have caused this to happen, Arthur. My decision is final," he replied, glaring at his eldest son.

"Please, do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I'll never see her again," Arthur pleaded.

Uther shook his head. "You have made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl," he growled as he walked towards the door.

"No! I..."

Arthur grabbed his father's arm to stop him from leaving, but he slowly let go when he saw his father's expression.

"This is for your own good," Uther snarled before he left the room, making Arthur to storm back to his chambers.

...

"...I don't know," Merlin heard Arthur say and he entered his brother's room.

Arthur glanced at Morgana. "Morgana, if you can leave," he said and Morgana left, glaring at Merlin who glared back.

Merlin bit his lip when he turned to Arthur. "Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am," he whispered as he walked up to his brother.

Arthur sighed sadly. "It's all my fault," he replied.

Merlin laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You are not to blame," he said firmly.

"I... I can't accept that I may never see her again," Arthur admitted.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uther has banished her. Surely you have no choice."

Arthur shook his head. "There are always choices."

Merlin frowned. "What will you do?" he asked.

"I'll leave with her," Arthur answered.

Merlin stepped back, slightly surprised. "You're leaving Camelot? You'd give up your rights to the throne! And I don't want the burden to rule!" he protested.

"One day we will return to Camelot together, and Guinevere will take her place on the throne beside me," Arthur said, walking out of the room, leaving his brother behind. Arthur had a feeling that Merlin was behind Gwen's and his separation, and he was damned to let Merlin win.

...

The next morning, Merlin entered his father's chambers. The night before, he placed a poultice under Arthur's pillow, to make it like Gwen had enchanted him.

Merlin knocked at his father's door and when he heard his father's voice to come in, he walked in with a smile.

"Merlin," Uther said, mildly surprised.

Merlin walked to his father and sat down next to him. "I was concerned about you, My Lord. You weren't at dinner," he replied, trying to be concerned.

Understanding came across the King's face. "I had no appetite."

"You're worried about Arthur," Merlin guessed.

Uther nodded. "I do not understand his feelings for this girl; she's a servant."

Merlin bit his lip. "It is strange that..." he trailed off, appearing to be thinking hard.

"What?" Uther asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Arthur tells me everything and he's never expressed any feelings for Gwen and suddenly he's declaring his love for her," he said.

"What are you saying, Merlin?" Uther questioned.

"Well, I'm sure there's an explanation, but you yourself have noticed Arthur's strange mood. It's almost as though he's...been enchanted," he replied, and Uther's eyes widened which made Merlin smirk a little. His plan was almost complete.


	19. The King of Hearts: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Rose in Peril (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **Rose Defeats the Daleks (Doctor Who: series 1 and 2 soundtrack)**

- **Across the Stars (Love theme) (Star Wars attack of the clones soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: King of Hearts: Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Something <strong>unsettling clawed its way through Morgana's stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling off that something bad will happen, and it will involve Arthur. Morgana walked towards Arthur's chambers, only to see many guards turning the place over and Arthur leaning on his bed post with his arms across his chest, looking very confused and annoyed.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked as she stepped inside.

Arthur sighed. "My father has ordered my chambers to be searched," he replied.

Morgana had to raise an eyebrow at that. "What for?"

Arthur shrugged when a guard flipped a pillow over, only to see a poultice. He turned to Morgana. "What's that?" he asked her but she shrugged. That was when her eyes widened as she saw the markings of the Old Religion. It had to be Merlin. But who would he be framing?

….

Arthur was running towards the council chambers with Morgana by his side. When Morgana told him that Gwen was being dragged, his thoughts immediately turned to his father.

His thoughts were correct when he saw Gwen dropped to the ground by his father's knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana demanded when she saw the state her maid was in.

Uther held up the poultice that was under his eldest son's pillow. "This poultice was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm. You are under its spell."

Arthur scoffed. "That's ridiculous," he said, scowling at his father.

Uther frowned. "What would you know?" he argued.

"Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted," Arthur replied, angrily.

Uther pursed his lips. "So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?" he asked sarcastically.

It took Arthur self-control not to look at Merlin who smirked deadly at the scene before him.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there."

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth," Uther said and when he passed the distressed Gwen, he pointed at her. "Her father consorted with sorcerers," he recalled.

Even though Gwen was scared she couldn't help but defend her late father. "My father was a good and innocent man and you executed him!"

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son!" Uther growled.

Gwen shook her head. "No!" she replied, appalled by the accusation.

Gaius, who was standing in the shadows, watching the scene before him, decided to speak out. "My Lord, whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is responsible for magic."

Uther glared at his long-time friend. "I don't care what you believe, Gaius. Arthur is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!" he growled.

Arthur couldn't believe that this was happening. "Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong," he protested.

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake."

Arthur shook his head. _No! No, no_. "No! You can't," he yelled and moved towards his father.

"Guards! Restrain him!"

As the guards tightened their hold on Arthur, tears welled up in the eldest Prince's eyes.

"My Lord! At least give Gwen a fair trial!" Gaius suggested.

Uther shook his head. "I have all the evidence I need."

Arthur continued to struggle against the guards hold and his expression turned to pleading. "I'm begging you! We will leave Camelot and never return! Just… let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!" he blurted out and Gwen gasped in surprise.

Uther's face turned cold, as did his tone. "My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted," he snarled.

Arthur just stared at him. This person who was his cold blooded father. "I will never forgive you for this!"

Uther just stared back. "She will die. The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away," he said to the guards as he left the room.

"No!"

"Arthur!"

Gwen was struggling desperately when Arthur broke free. He ran to the love of his life and kissed her desperately before they were forced to separate by the guards.

"I will always love you!"

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she looked at the eldest Prince before she glanced at Merlin who was watching with a deadly smirk on his face. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this.

It was the most unforgivable betrayal.

….

The next day rose to greet a grim Arthur and Morgana. Arthur was in his chambers, watching a pyre being built as he tried to control his emotions, unaware that Gwen was watching the same thing through her cell window. He didn't even notice that Morgana entered until she spoke.

"We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot," Morgana said, breaking the silence.

Arthur sighed as he shook his head. "My father has me under constant watch. There are guards outside, below in the square. I can't watch her die, Morgana," he whispered before he choked back a sob.

Morgana left the room, trying to think of a plan. She can't lose both Gwen and Arthur at the same time.

….

After speaking to Gwen, her suspicions were confirmed. Gwen told her that before she left, she saw Merlin smirking deadly at her. It had to be him. The question was how was she going to rescue Gwen?

That was when she walked into Gaius's chambers with her hidden magic book that Merlin gave her before he got poisoned.

"Uther thinks Arthur's enchanted. Anything that Arthur does is going to strengthen that belief. I fear that's not going to save Gwen," Gaius protested as they were discussing their options.

Morgana smirked slyly. "If we can't expose the true sorcerer, then we must invent one," she replied.

Gaius had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's chambers? Uther would've no choice but to release Gwen," she answered, shrugged slightly.

Gaius frowned, seeing many flaws in this plan. "And do you know of a sorcerer whose stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing?"

Morgana smiled sheepishly. "Well… me. So, if I disguise myself, it won't matter if I'm caught. I can use magic to escape, and then just change back into myself. They'll think that the sorcerer has just vanished into thin air."

Gaius pursed his lips. "Well, no matter how you disguise yourself, I fear Arthur will recognise you. Especially since you two practically grew up together," he pointed out.

Morgana smirked. "Not if I'm eighty years old," she replied.

Gaius's frown deepened. "An aging spell? Morgana, aging spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. I don't think even _Merlin _would be capable to perform such magic. If the spell doesn't hold, you'll be exposed."

Morgana sighed, irritated. "If I don't do something, then I'll lose my loyal and trustworthy friend. Gwen will die, and I don't want to lose someone else," she said. "Can you make a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's chambers?" she asked, looking at the old man curiously.

Gaius thought about it before he nodded. "Well, I believe so," he replied.

Morgana went to Merlin's old chambers and took out a large iron bowl and started to grind the right ingredients for the spell. Almost half an hour later and Morgana nodded to herself as she looked at the spell book, seeing that the potion turned out exactly as it should be.

Morgana took a deep breath before she glanced at the pale blue liquid. "Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum," she whispered when the dust caught on fire. A couple of minutes later and Morgana's whole body felt stiff and she ached all over. She took out a black tattered dress and put it on. When she walked out of the room, she saw Gaius's jaw drop which Morgana assumed that the spell worked.

Morgana cleared her dry throat. "Other than Arthur, you know me better than anyone, Gaius. Do you recognise me?" she asked.

Gaius stood up and walked over to Morgana, glancing at her. "There's something of you in the eyes. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you," he said.

Morgana glanced at her reflection and couldn't help but wince. Her skin was wrinkly and her hair was slightly greying and in a tight bun. Her once beautiful skin was also had wrinkles and creases.

Morgana let out a huff. "I can't believe that one day I will actually look like this. Ah! I ache, all over," she groaned as she clutched her back.

Gaius had to smirk at that. "Well, now you know how _I_ feel," he replied as he handed her the replicate poultice. "You'll be needing this."

….

Morgana walked slowly towards Arthurs chambers with a staff to support her. If this is what she would be like when she was this age, well, let's just say she wasn't looking forward to it. Morgana peeked around a corner to see Arthur talking to some guards. She also allowed him to deliberately spot her before Morgana walked as fast as she could. Morgana walked towards Arthur's bed and waited before muttering a fake spell when she felt Arthur's presence in the room.

"Show yourself. Who are you?" Arthur demanded as he put his sword at Morgana's back.

Ah, this was going to be a problem. Morgana turned around to face the stubborn prince. "I am… Dame Clara… the Third," she lied easily.

Arthur frowned, his eyes never leaving the old woman. "Is it you who planted the poultice in my bed?" he asked.

Morgana sighed and nodded after a moment. "You have caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess."

Arthur continued to point his sword at her chest. "An innocent girl almost _died_ because of your actions," he growled.

Morgana shrugged. "I suppose your father will have to release her now that you've caught me," she sighed, dejectedly.

"I should run you through where you stand."

Morgana almost laugh at that statement. "I don't think you should do that. After all, you would never know of my plan then."

Arthur lowered his sword a bit, frowning at the stranger. "Have we met?" he asked curiously.

Morgana laughed. "It's me you Prat. I expect a big thank you for this," she whispered.

Arthur's eyes widened. "_Morgana!_" he said quietly.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, it's me. So play along," she hissed before she looked at a heavy object. "Flíeh grima!" a flying helmet knocked Arthur's head ad fell face in his bed as Morgana fled from the scene.

"_Guards_!"

Morgana sprinted down many corridors before she ducked behind a column.

"Edniwe min geoguð!" she whispered but nothing happened. That was when she heard a shout from behind her.

"She went this way!"

Morgana growled. Yes she told Arthur to play along, not to chase her so quick. Morgana ran and hid behind another wall, trying desperately to change back.

"Edniwe min geoguð!" she hissed but the same result came up. Nothing happened. Morgana peeked around the corner, only to see Arthur advancing on her.

"There she is!"

_Damn it_! Morgana ran as fast as she could but Arthur drew out his dagger and pinned Morgana to the wall. Oh well, she might as well play along until she gets out of this mess.

….

"Father," Arthur greeted as the guard dragged the old woman behind the eldest prince.

"Arthur," Uther said, surprised but frowned when he saw the old woman. "Who's this?" he asked.

Arthur walked forwards until he reached his father. "She is the sorcerer. I found her this under my pillow," he replied as he held up the poultice that Gaius made earlier.

Uther pursed his lips as he looked at the old woman. "Is this true?" he questioned.

Morgana nodded. "Yes," she replied and had to hid the smirk that was about to form when she saw Merlin confused look.

"What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?" Uther asked.

Morgana scoffed, although she had to think about it before she gave her reply. "If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot," she said bitterly.

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Have I wronged you in some way, Old Woman?"

Morgana thought about it. This was the perfect time to tell Uther how she felt and he would never know who she was. "You have wronged so many people in so many ways. You're blinded by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. _You_, Uther Pendragon, _are a stupid, arrogant old tyrant_!" she growled.

"You will hold your tongue!" Arthur snapped before he slapped Morgana on the back of her head for good measure and Morgana couldn't really blame him. She saw Gaius rolled his eyes and held back a laugh

Uther frowned. "This serving girl. She is your accomplice?"

Morgana scowled as she shook her head. "Of course not you idiot! I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent," she said.

"My Lord, she has confessed," Arthur said quickly as he glanced at Merlin's confused expression.

Uther thought about it as he picked up the poultice. "Release the girl. Tomorrow at dawn you will take your place on the pyre. Take her away," he growled.

Merlin watched the old woman getting escorted to the dungeons with a frown on his face. He turned to Gaius.

"Do you know that woman, Gaius?" he asked, curiously.

Gaius shook his head. "I've never seen her before. Why? I would've thought you'd be relieved that the true culprit's been found."

Merlin nodded and forced a smile on his face. "Of course I am."

….

The doors to the cell opened and Morgana turned around to see Arthur giving out some orders to the guards. They left and Arthur turned around to face the person whom was like his sister.

"Okay, what possessed you to change to an old woman?"

Morgana sighed. "So Gwen could escape. Except I can't change back. I'm stuck," she replied.

Arthur let out a huff. "What do you want me to do?"

Morgana bit her lip. "Tell Gaius and ask him to make a potion to reverse the effect," she whispered and Arthur nodded before he left the cell. Morgana sat on the mattress. This was going to be a long night.

….

"She's stuck?" Gaius repeated as he paced in his chambers.

Arthur nodded. "Morgana said that there was a potion to reverse its effects."

Gaius pursed his lips in thought. "In the book of Gala there's an antidote that can undo such aging spells," he recalled.

"Can you make it?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed but nodded. "But I'm afraid it'll take longer to make than Morgana has," he replied.

As night came, Gaius was working as quick as he could to make the potion. It had to be a deep blue. Arthur was doing what he could to help the old man. When he reached the result he tipped it in an empty vial and gave it to the Eldest Prince of Camelot.

"Sneak it to her when you collect her in the morning. Don't drop it," Gaius warned and Arthur nodded, pocketing the potion and walked to the dungeons with two guards.

"It's time," he said calmly before he grabbed Morgana's arm and sneakily gave her the potion. She smiled slyly at Arthur before hiding the potion in her sleeve as she was being led out to the courtyard.

When she arrived, she noticed that everyone was watching and that Merlin was standing next to Uther with a curious frown on his face.

"You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our law, you will be burned at the stake. Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot."

With that being said, Morgana walked forwards to the pyre before she smirked as she looked up at the King of Camelot.

"Intend lig, intend lig," she hissed and the pyre lit up in flames. That was when Morgana burst through the crowds as she swallowed the potion. She ran through several corridors and hid behind a wall, before she glanced at her reflection. It worked. She had her nice silky black curls and her face and skin wasn't wrinkly.

Morgana came out of her hiding place, after taking off the dress and her other one was underneath.

"Morgana! Where's the old woman?" Arthur asked, although he was slightly relief that she was alright.

Morgana coughed as he cleared her throat. "She went that way," she pointed out a fake direction and Arthur nodded and ran off with the guards following him. Morgana went back to her chambers and got rid of the dress.

…

"Gwen!" Merlin gasped as he found Morgana's maid starting her chores and drew her in for a hug. "I can't tell you how relieved I am that you've been pardoned. I begged Uther to release you, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

Gwen frowned behind Merlin's back and uncomfortably returned the hug. But when Merlin let go she plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm sure you did all you could. But I should return to my duties," she said and Merlin nodded as he watched her go with Morgana's laundry with a scowl on his face. That old woman cannot be a coincidence.

….

Gwen was walking down a corridor, still carrying Morgana's laundry basket. That was when Arthur grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alcove which made Gwen gasp in surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he said quietly before he placed his hand on Gwen's cheek. "Now, my father believes that my feelings for you are a result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that that isn't the case, then he'll banish you from Camelot."

Gwen smiled. "And _are_ your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?" she asked.

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, we both know that's a lie. But...I think it would be safer for you if we let others continue to believe it," he replied and Gwen nodded.

But then Gwen frowned as a thought came to her. "What you said to your father...would you really have given up your place on the throne for me?"

Arthur smiled. "Still would."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"Your place is here in Camelot."

"My place is with you."

Gwen shook her head. "This isn't just about us. You must stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great king. And then you can change these ridiculous customs."

Arthur smiled as he looked into Gwen's eyes. "I promise you that when I am King, things will be different. We can be together," he whispered.

Gwen grinned. "I will count the days until then. I should go," she said when they heard a noise close by. Gwen gripped the basket before she left Arthur who smiled.

For Gwen, anything was worth it. And he would always love her. Until his dying breath.


	20. The Sorcerer's Shadow: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **The Greatest Story Never Told (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

- **To Save The Doctor (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Goodbye Pond (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Sorcerer's Shadow: Part 1...<strong>

* * *

><p>Camelot looked different as the citizens woke to a brand new morning. It was covered in brightly coloured decorations and the reason was that a tournament was occurring in Camelot that happened every decade. If you asked Arthur, it was a test to see who was strong enough to win a lot of coins in gold; if you asked Arthur's servant, Evan…<p>

"Sire… Did anyone think this tournament through? A contest open to all comers worth the price of a hundred gold coins. I wonder what kind of people are going to turn up?" Evan asked as he carried his master's armour; walking behind the Prince of Camelot.

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was times like this when he remembered Merlin as his servant and his constant worry. Now his brother wanted to kill him. "It's tradition, Evan. The tournament's been held every ten years for centuries. Nothing to worry about," he replied, not looking at the other contestants as he walked passed while Evan glanced at a massive contestant who copped a dummy in half with an axe.

Evan gaped at the sight. "Please tell me he can't use _that_ in the tournament," he whispered.

Arthur snorted. "He can use what he likes, it's an open tournament."

Evan bit his lip, nervously. "What about the Knights Code?"

"It counts for nothing. The rules are; there_ are_ no rules," Arthur said bluntly as he walked passed, not noticing that a contestant threw a hatchet; barely missing Evan's head.

Evan sighed. "Yeah; he's right. Of course there's nothing to worry about," he said sarcastically.

Maybe he could have a chat to the Lady Morgana and see what she thought.

….

Morgana glanced at the many dresses in her wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear for dinner. It was a tough decision after all. You had to look good with your husband and the King.

"Come in," she said when she heard knocking and saw Arthur's servant coming in nervously.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he replied quickly.

Morgana laughed. "Of course not. What can I help you with?" she asked.

Evan sighed as he closed the door. "It's about this tournament. I'm worried that Arthur might get killed in it," he confessed.

Morgana frowned. "What makes you so sure? I've watched Arthur fight before, I even helped him train sometimes. He'll be fine," she assured him.

"But what if someone in the tournament is using magic to kill either the eldest Prince or the King?" he blurted out.

Morgana sucked in a breath. "Yes, that is a possibility. I'll talk to Arthur about it," she suggested and Evan breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for taking up your time," he apologised.

Morgana grinned. "Not at all."

Once Evan left Morgana turned to her white dress and shoes. What Evan said now made her nervous. She would have to keep an eye out for anybody strange. She was sure that Merlin will try to get Uther to fight alongside his eldest son. If they kill each other in the tournament; Merlin could easily become King.

….

Morgana was right. It was dinner and the Pendragons were sitting in the dining hall; with Evan serving them.

"Father; how many times have you won this tournament?" Merlin asked curiously as he ate a grape.

Uther smiled as he reminisced. "Three," he replied.

Merlin grinned at his brother. "That's a lot to live up to, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, wanting to keep his reply as civil as he could without displaying any nervousness. "Indeed."

Morgana's lips curved up as she remembered a battle in which her adopted father was in. "I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again," she added.

Uther smiled at his ward. "Who says I won't?" he questioned.

Merlin frowned. "I thought you said that you were too old to take part in the tournament," he recalled.

Morgana and Arthur froze in unison as they now realized that Merlin was trying to persuade the King to go into battle.

"Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man."

"Well, we won't be finding out," Arthur interrupted before Merlin could persuade him further.

"Why ever not?" his father questioned.

Arthur wiped his hands on a napkin before replying. "Because I don't want you getting hurt." That made things worse as Uther started to laugh. Arthur silently cringed and Morgana winced.

"Do you think you could still win the tournament?" Merlin asked, slightly smirking at his brother.

Arthur just glared at Merlin. "This kingdom needs him to _rule_. Not _fight_," he answered.

Uther just smiled. "Do you think I can't do both?" he mused as Merlin smirked in amusement.

Merlin started to chuckle. "Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Besides, seeing as Morgana will be helping Gaius tending the wounded, I'll need someone to keep me company in the stands," he said as he chewed on a piece of chicken.

Arthur cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair. He'd better leave before he said something stupid and make his father enter the tournament. "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament. Evan," Arthur said, indicating to his servant who put down the jug of wine as he followed his master.

Morgana cleared her throat too. "I better get some sleep too. I need to be up to help Gaius in the morning after all," she added and kissed Merlin's cheek before leaving the room.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders after a moment passed. "It would've been good for the people to see you compete one last time. But still, Arthur's probably right. You can't do everything. Just don't tell him I said that," he joked and Uther laughed before he frowned in thought. Merlin smirked behind his goblet as he sipped his wine.

….

Two people were in a well decorated room, one putting on his armour while the other was watching silently.

Morgana bit the inside of her lip as she watched her brother-in-law getting ready for the deadly tournament.

"How are you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged. "Confident," he replied stiffly.

A black eyebrow was rosed in shock. "You sure?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Because the last time this tournament was held, three people died," Morgana whispered.

Arthur snorted. "Really?" he asked, although the feeling of dread was settling in his stomach.

"Yep. And that was on the first day," Morgana added.

Arthur tried his hard not to grimace. "Thanks for that my dear _sister_," Arthur said in irritation.

"And then on the second day…"

Arthur turned around quickly and covered his sister-in-law's mouth. "Morgana, do me a favour and _shut up_."

….

People waited restlessly as they waited for the tournament to begin. Morgana stood next to Gaius, wearing her beige top and brown pants and boots. Arthur scanned his opponents, trying to plan his attacks when he saw Merlin entering the stands _alone_. This made both Morgana and him frown in confusion.

Merlin smiled at the crowd. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers…" Merlin's grin widened as a late comer came into the arena which made Arthur cringe silently. The odds were _not_ in his favour today. "Including out reigning champion, the King," Merlin continued and Arthur nodded once at his father before glaring slightly at his brother, knowing that Merlin had something to do with this. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin!"

As the competitors left the arena, names were drawn up and one by one; fights emerged. Morgana couldn't look at some of the fights as they became brutal. Uther came up as his competitor was swinging a mace. Uther put on his helmet and his attacker began to advance on him. Uther had to doge a number of times before he managed to knock down his opponent.

When Arthur came up a few fights later; it seemed like all he had to do was to punch his opponent in the nose. Morgana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw Arthur looking disappointed.

Than a young man came up. He couldn't be older than in his late twenties with seemingly innocent eyes and big ears. Morgana frowned as she felt magic around him and she couldn't help but glance at Merlin who also frowned at the man. When he silently used his magic to win his match; Morgana and Gaius looked at one another.

"Well, who would've believed it," Gaius said after a moment. Morgana would've scoffed but the situation was far too serious.

After the fights were over for the first victory; the man was walking towards the inn when Gaius and Morgana walked up to him.

"That was a fine victory," Gaius called and the man stopped to look at them.

He gave a short bow. "Lady Morgana," he said politely before turning to Gaius. "Thank you," he said softly.

Gaius pointed to his wound. "That's going to need treating."

When Gilli hesitated, Morgana spoke up. "This is Gaius. He's out Court Physician."

Gilli shook his head, covering his wound with his hand, which had a silver ring on his middle figure, which, Morgana noticed, bared the marks of the Old Religion. "It's just a nick. I'm fine," he assured them quickly before walking away, glancing around nervously.

Morgana pursed her lips. "He's using magic," she stated.

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I suspected as much. As you saw, the ring bears a mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as a conduit, a...a channel for magical powers," he said softly, seeing as they were out in the open.

Morgana frowned. "So does he have magic like Merlin and I?" she asked.

Gaius shrugged. "I don't know about Merlin, but he's not as powerful as you Morgana," he replied. "But as to wield a ring such as that would need considerable gifts," he added.

Morgana sighed. "Well he's either brave or stupid for entering this tournament," she whispered and Gaius looked at the retreating boy in agreement. Something wasn't right here.

….

The next morning saw Gaius and Uther in a corridor with Morgana walking up to them, both in a serious conversation. When she saw the scorch marks on the door, she couldn't help but silently cringed.

"Sorcery. It's the only explanation," Uther decided as he looked carefully at the burnt marks on the door.

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire," Gaius replied.

Uther raised an eyebrow at the court physician. "What other explanation could there be? The guards report seeing a, an unnaturally bright light, its heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor. These scorch marks would seem to support their story."

Gaius nodded. "But they appear to have been there for some time," he pointed out. "Did the guards get a good look at this man?" he asked.

Uther shook his head. "No. It was too dark," he answered.

Gaius glanced at the ring which Gilli had on, just as Uther passed it. "Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic," he said.

Uther pursed his lips. "There's a strange odour. How do you explain that?" he asked as he passed Gaius, and Gaius used that opportunity to quickly pick up the ring and hid it in the palms of his hands.

"Well, it's coming from the grain store there. It's an alecost for the tavern. They use it in their brewing," Gaius lied.

Uther frowned. "Brewing?" he repeated.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed, Sire. It imparts a special flavour."

"Very well."

Uther left and Morgana followed Gaius to his chambers.

….

"It's clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks and the odour. There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterises the wound," Gaius explained as soon as Morgana closed the door.

Morgana frowned before her eyes widened. "His shoulder? Well, no wonder he didn't want any treatment," she mused.

Gaius nodded. "You'll have to talk to him. Before it's too late," he said solemnly.

….

Morgana decided to talk to Gilli tonight. Even though it was pouring down rain, he snuck out to the tavern and asked the directions to Gilli's room.

Morgana knocked on the door firmly and waited.

"Who is it?" she heard Gilli ask and opened the door.

"Lady Morgana," she replied and Gilli scrambled to his feet and bowed to her. "I came to see how you are," she added.

Gilli hesitated before looking at her. "It's a lot better," he said quietly.

"Can I have a look?"

"There's nothing to see."

Morgana smiled at him. "I've never seen anyone fight like you did," she lied easily.

Gilli looked hopeful. "Yeah?" he asked softly.

Morgana nodded. "For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that. I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic," she said and Gilli became tense, which made her chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not using magic."

Morgana sat down on the bed and took out Gilli's ring. His eyes widened. "You don't have to fear me. I'm not the King," she told him before she analysed the ring. "It bears the mark of the Old Religion. Where did you get it from?" she asked as she chucked the ring back to its owner.

"My father. He left it me," Gilli answered.

Morgana frowned. "Did he have the same powers as you?"

"He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it. He feared it, wouldn't even let me talk about it," Gilli replied.

"Why?"

Gilli eyed her carefully before he answered. "He was scared Uther would find out, that the King would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked, he had three men on him, he still wouldn't use this," he said softly as he held out the ring.

"Is that how he died?"

"I'm not going to be like him."

"Because you want to be proud of whom you are?" Morgana assumed.

Gilli frowned as he looked at the King's ward. "Why all these questions?"

Morgana chuckled as she pictured how Merlin was before that day. "You remind me of someone I know," she said.

"Who?"

Morgana looked out the window sadly. "A dear friend," she replied quietly. "Look, I'm trying to save your life. I'm not the King, but I can tell that you would rather use you magic for good and not evil. You need to withdraw from the tournament."

"It's an open competition. You're supposed to be able to use whatever skills you have," Gilli pointed out.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Fighting skills. Magic isn't to be used in this tournament."

"Why can't I use it then?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "Because it's banned," she replied.

"Without magic, I'm a nobody. People think they can kick dirt in my face," Gilli said bitterly.

"You're not a nobody! You're special," Morgana protested.

"Then let me prove that," Gilli pleaded.

Morgana sighed. "If you continue to use magic here, you will be caught. Uther will have you executed," she warned before she walked away, leaving Gilli to think about what she just said.


	21. The Sorcerer's Shadow: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Panic Inside Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 soundtrack)**

- **Battlefield (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 soundtrack)**

- **A New Beginning (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Sorcerer's Shadow: Part 2...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Things <strong>got from bad to worse the next day as Morgana discovered. Both Uther and Arthur will be facing each other. Merlin was walking in with Uther as Arthur and Morgana were quietly talking.

"Have you seen who you are to face in the semi-final tomorrow?" Uther asked his son as Merlin grinned. "Ha. Might need to put in some practice," he teased.

Merlin chuckled. "Well, the crowds are really looking forward to it. So am I. It should be quite a match," he replied and Arthur walked out angrily out of the tent. Morgana sighed and went to find Gaius when she saw Gilli fighting in the arena.

He was fighting a brute of a man who was slashing at him mercilessly. When the man had him cornered another man grabbed him from behind. Morgana could easily see that he used magic to throw off the man behind him and trapped the brute man. To her horror Gilli stabbed him in the back.

Morgana decided to search for Gilli and found him alone in the armour room. "I've never killed a man before. I just wanted to feel...what it was like to be...respected," he said softly as he saw Morgana who sat next to him. "But this...I'm not a killer. This isn't me," he added with tears in his eyes.

Morgana held his gaze. "You need to withdraw."

Gilli nodded. "I'm going to," he whispered and Morgana left him to his thoughts.

….

Morgana thought that she'd go to the kitchen's and get the eldest Prince a tray of elegant food to cheer him up. When she arrived she found Arthur pacing around the room, his expression in a sulk but his eyes was filled with worry.

"I got you some food," Morgana said in greeting and Arthur looked at her before he sighed as Morgana set it down on the table.

Once all the food was eaten, with Morgana's help of course, Arthur let out a huff. "What do I do, Morgana? If I fight my father tomorrow the way I can, I'll show him up. I'll humiliate him in front of his people. Or worse, I could wound him, even kill him," he ranted.

Morgana pursed her lips as she thought. "Arthur, you and I both know he's not going to back down. He's not going to disappoint his people and Merlin. You _have_ to let him win."

Arthur snorted. "You don't have to put up with the gloating. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who constantly thinks he's the best?" he asked as he walked to the sleeping area of his room.

Morgana had to raise her eyebrow and smirked. "I know. It must be _irritating_," she replied, grinning.

Arthur turned around and glared at her before he went behind the screen to change. Morgana took that as a sign to get out. So Morgana walked out and went back to her own chambers. It's not a good idea to be near Arthur when he's grumpy.

….

The next day, the citizens of Camelot were cheering with so much noise for the upcoming match between the King and the eldest Prince. Merlin couldn't be happier to see his father and brother fighting. He wished they could finish each other off so he could be crowned King.

Arthur was waiting in the arena, trying not to throw up. He'd rather fight some magical creature, a dragon would be nice than fighting his father. Speaking of which, Uther walked in with his head held high as trumpets announced his arrival.

When Uther walked up to his eldest son and Arthur nodded to him as a greeting.

"Good luck," Arthur said.

"And you. You'll need it."

Arthur rolled his eyes, showing that he wasn't afraid of the coming battle. "Don't be so sure, Father," he replied rudely.

"When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I won it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown, but not yet," Uther said as they both put on their helmets and accepted their shields from the nearby servants.

It was a tense few seconds.

"Ready?" Uther asked.

Arthur nodded. "Ready," he confirmed.

When Uther went in for a strike, Arthur parried a little late which made Uther amused.

"I thought you said you were ready?" Uther teased as they were fighting.

It was a harsh few minutes as father and son fought each other with harsh blows and blocks. Uther was panting heavily, Arthur noted. He allowed his father a moment to regather his bearings as they went in a circle.

"Do you need a breather father?" Arthur asked as he resumed his fighting routine by parring and blocking. Uther stumbled a bit under a strong parry by his son and tumbled to the ground. "Footwork was always your weakness," Arthur said.

Uther swung his sword at Arthur to keep him at bay while he got to his feet. He ended up staggering a little and took off his helmet. Arthur pursed his lips, knowing that his father was reaching his limit so he took off his helmet as well. Arthur ducked easily under his father's attack but he let Uther disarm him. Arthur ended up on his back and saw his father smiling as he offered his hand to help his eldest son up. While the crowd cheered loudly, Arthur walked out of the arena; unhappily.

Morgana smiled sadly. "You did well. It can't have been easy," she said.

Arthur was far unhappy with the situation. "If it wasn't my father," he grumbled as he walked off.

Gaius walked up to the King's Ward with a grave expression. "The King's through to the final. You need to worry about who he might be facing next," he muttered.

That was when a familiar face which made Morgana's mouth dropped slightly. It was Gilli. He was fighting and Morgana could easily tell that Gilli didn't have control of his magic as he used it to burn the weapon that his opponent was using. Gilli chose that moment to slice his opponent's throat to kill him. Morgana winced and turned away. She was going to have words with that boy.

….

She didn't have time to talk to Gilli which put her mood down a level. Her mood didn't improve when she visited Gaius.

"I thought you said the boy was going to withdraw?" Gaius asked as soon as she walked in.

Morgana nodded. "I thought he was," she defended herself.

Gaius frowned. "We'll have to warn the King."

Morgana's eyes widened. "No!" she protested.

Gaius eyed her suspiciously. 'Why are you protecting him?" he asked.

Morgana sighed. "He reminds me of the old Merlin before I poisoned him," she admitted. "Besides, you know what Uther will do."

"Gilli is using magic for his own gain. It's corrupting him, _poisoning_ him."

Morgana looked at Gaius with a pleading expression. "Please, Gaius. Just let me talk to him."

Gaius shook his head firmly. "I fear it's too late."

"_Gaius_ please! You taught Merlin to use his powers for good and he wouldn't have turned evil if it wasn't for me and Morgause. Merlin even taught me to use it for good and not for my gain. Just let me talk to him," Morgana said, a bit breathless.

Gaius sighed as he gave in. "We'll have to put an end to this. If he fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out, or worse...the King will die."

….

Merlin went to bed early, so Morgana took that opportunity to get changed into a beige top, brown pants and boots. She snuck out of the castle and went to the inn where she saw Gilli bragging on about his win. Oh great! Another bloody Arthur. As if one was bad enough. Gilli caught Morgana's gaze and excused himself as Morgana followed him upstairs.

"What's this about?" Gilli asked rudely.

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. "Your opponent. I thought you might like to know he is."

Gilli had the decency to look concern. "Is he alright?"

Morgana pursed her lips together. "Gaius thinks he'll pull through...he might not have been so lucky. But that's not why I'm here. I thought you were going to withdraw?"

Gilli looked outrage. "You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me."

Morgana looked down. "I know someone who use to think like you before he was droved to insanity," she muttered which made Gilli interested.

"Who?"

Morgana shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I know what it is like to have magic because I have magic as well. I'm the last of the Dragonlords," she whispered and Gilli's eyes widened. "And… to have that much power, to know that you're special but you have to act like Uther's loving ward, it's sickening. But Arthur said that once he's king, he'll change the law of magic."

Gilli bit his lip. "Then you understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have dies at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Don't you understand? If Uther dies, Arthur's heart will hardened and he won't revoke the law on magic. He'll do exactly like he's father's doing this minute! And you're leading him in that direction. And if you do that, I won't forgive you," she growled before she walked out, leaving Gilli alone and shocked.

….

Morgana groaned as she felt someone shaking her. Morgana opened her eyes and saw Merlin looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Someone couldn't sleep by the looks," he commented.

Morgana scowled before she sighed. "Nightmares," she lied. She couldn't tell him about a sorcerer who wanted to kill the current King of Camelot much better than her husband

Merlin snorted. "Well, when you're ready, Gaius came and he wanted you to help him set up for today," he said as he walked away.

….

When Morgana was at the set-up infirmary she saw Gilli already in the arena as the King walked in. Gilli smirked at her, his eyes shining with greed. Arthur sat with Merlin, carefully analysing Gilli since Morgana blurted out everything she knew. He'd hope that their last minute idea worked.

When Uther and Gilli faced each other, Uther saluted Gilli. "For Glory!"

Gilli also saluted Uther. "For Glory!" he repeated.

They began to fight. For a few minutes it went smoothly, until Gilli started to get frustrated. Whenever he was going to use magic on Uther, Morgana would counteract it. The fight went on when Uther's sword came stuck in the ground. While Uther went to free his sword, Gilli lunged at him, however his sword slipped. He quickly glanced at the Lady Morgana, who had her eyes narrowed and realized that he wasn't going to be able to win using magic. He let Uther win the battle and held his sword to Gilli's throat for around three seconds before he helped him up. The crowd cheered loudly for their King as Gilli walked off dejectedly.

Morgana bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered but he just walked off, holding his arm up as if he heard her.

….

Later that afternoon, Morgana walked to the tavern, changed into her silky purple dress and had her hair pinned elegantly away from her face. She had to explain what she did to Gilli.

Morgana knocked on the door before she entered, only to see Gilli packing his bag, looking like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Gilli sighed. "You did what you had to do. And you betrayed your kind," he replied angrily.

Morgana scowled. "No, that was you. You betrayed us. You'd won, but you were going to kill the King anyway? There's no honour in that. Really look inside yourself. Magic is supposed to be used for good, to help other. It's not to be used for glory."

"I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic. But he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how it can corrupt. I know now that he was, he was strong. Well, he was stronger than me. I'm sorry," Gilli said quietly.

Morgana smiled. "What I said before, about Arthur going to revoke the law on magic. He will do it. Our kind will be accepted as citizens and you're gifts will be recognized. I promise, one day. Magic will be free."

Gilli gave a small smile before he walked out of the room and out of Camelot.

….

Arthur and Morgana were already eating dinner as a servant was preparing dinner when Uther and Merlin walked in.

"I thought the boy was going to kill me," Uther admitted.

Merlin bit the inside of his lip as he sat down. "So did I," he agreed, his father not knowing that he literally meant it.

"Then, suddenly, the old fighting spirit kicked in. I dug deep, found my strength, and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword," he said before he groaned as he sat down. "My feet moved instinctively."

Morgana smiled. "And now you reclaimed the title of champion again."

Merlin chuckled. "Maybe you should give Arthur some tips," he joked and Arthur glared at his brother.

Uther smiled at the scene. "It is I who learned a great deal from our fight."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I can't see how."

"He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should've claimed the prize," Uther said.

Merlin smirked at Arthur who was still glaring at him while sipping his wine. "But sadly he wasn't good enough."

"Because he through the fight. That I might save face," Uther said and Arthur ended up choking on the sip of wine.

Arthur turned to his father in shock. "You _knew_! Arthur exclaimed.

Uther started to laugh. "I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that, when you are King and have sons of your own, that they will afford you the same honour. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be King," he said and toasted to his eldest son with Morgana following. Merlin raised it a bit late and while he was seething inside.

Merlin was going to become king before Arthur does, if it was the last thing he did. And when he does, he's going to restore magic back and punish his father for what he put him through. That's a promise.


	22. The Coming of Arthur: Part 1

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **The Sybilline Sisterhood (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

- **To save The Doctor (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Who else is coming? (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

- **Words win wars (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

- **This is where it gets complicated (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Coming of Arthur: Part 1….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur<strong> Pendragon was taught at a young age to never show his emotions. The dark clouds that covered the sky, thunder rumbling reflected his feeling of dread and sorrow. He couldn't believe it when he heard the report.

And that was where he was now. In the Council Chambers; standing with the court and in front of his father, Morgana, Gaius and Merlin.

"It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther asked his eldest son who nodded.

Arthur was fingering a red cloth, smeared with blood. It was Camelot's crest. "Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made," he replied, handing the fabric over to his father who took it slowly.

"How many dead?"

Arthur hesitated before he took a deep breath. "All of them, Sire. Every last man."

Uther looked to be in denial. "The Knights?"

Arthur bit the inside of his lip before he sighed. "All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon," he answered gravely and Morgana looked at Merlin who looked to be in deep thought.

What could he be thinking?

….

If you entered the forest outside Camelot and into Cenred's Kingdom, one would call it 'The Forest of Death'. Bodies of Camelot's last patrol were scattered the floor, blood smeared the green grass. People covered in dark cloaks came into view of the recent slaughter, checking the Knights of Camelot. A man with blonde curls and blue eyes walked over to the wounded Sir Leon. He was still breathing, but barely.

"Here!" he shouted firmly as the other Druids came to help the leader. "Quick! Help me. We do not have much time, ready?" he asked as they lifted Sir Leon, being careful that they didn't injure him further.

The group of Druids managed to get to the cave they were staying at. The Druids carefully laid Sir Leon on a blanket.

"His spirit is leaving him. We must hurry," The leader told the others as Sir Leon was about to close his eyes.

One Druid handed over a cup that was made from gold. The leader took it gently and held it up right while performing an enchantment.

"Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared, hrag pob ailed, hrag pob evnis boyd un thilis. Buthed gwared…" before he could finish the chant, Sir Leon's face started to heal and he woke up with a gasp.

The Leader of the Druids looked down at the healing Knight with a kind smile. "Welcome back."

….

Another surprise came to Arthur and Morgana as they were called into the Council Chambers, only to see Sir Leon standing there, alive and slightly tired.

Arthur smiled as he walked up to his closest friend and his most loyal Knight. "We thought you were dead for sure," he greeted.

Sir Leon smiled in reply. "I _was_ dead, or as good as, until the druids found me."

Uther turned to Leon, his eyes narrowing. "Druids?" he repeated.

Sir Leon hesitated. "….Yes My Lord. I owe them my life…"

"How did they heal you? You were as good as dead, you said."

"I… I don't know," Sir Leon said, looking extremely uncomfortable to give a proper explanation.

"Did they use magic?" Uther asked.

"Well, I…"

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question," Uther snapped, wanting to know exactly what happened.

Sir Leon took a shaky breath. "I only know that I drank from some kind of cup, Sire," he replied.

"Cup?" Uther repeated, his face turning pale.

Sir Leon nodded. "It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me."

Uther took a deep breath, trying to mask his concern before he nodded. "Well, your trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest," he said before he dismissed the council and walked out of the room. Morgana glanced, once again, at Merlin who was white as the moon and looked slightly nervous. What does Merlin know and wasn't telling anyone?

….

When Gaius finished examining Sir Leon; he walked out, carrying his medical bag. Morgana glanced at Arthur and signalled him to stay silent when they saw Uther and Gaius in a corridor.

"Well?" Uther asked.

Gaius stopped walking and turned to face the King of Camelot. "It's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health."

Uther pursed his lips in thought. "And the cup he spoke of?"

"From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life," Gaius replied and Arthur turned to look at Morgana who was ridged with shock. He raised an eyebrow at her before he turned back to his father and Gaius.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "I am, indeed, Sire. But the druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that."

"Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does," Uther growled and Arthur stiffened at Cenred's name.

Gaius looked at the worried King before he sighed. "My Lord, druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?"

Uther shook his head quickly. "I'm not prepared to take that risk," he replied before he walked off.

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other before going their separate ways. Morgana following Gaius, while Arthur went to his room.

….

Being set for by his father made Arthur nervous. He walked up to Uther as they were in abandon corridor.

"You called for me father?" Arthur asked as soon as he reached him.

Uther nodded. "Cenred is our sworn enemy. We cannot risk him getting his hands on the Cup of Life," he said quietly.

"I know father."

"You must retrieve it. Your mission must remain secret; you can speak to no one of this," Uther hissed, unaware that Merlin was listening nearby.

"I will take only my trusted men," Arthur replied.

Uther shook his head. "We've seen what happened to the last patrol that entered Cenred's land. You must go alone. I'm sorry to place such a burden upon you, but there is no one else I can trust."

Arthur let out a sigh. "I understand father. But Morgana will have your head if she doesn't come with me," he added.

Uther thought about this before he nodded. "Then you may speak to her about it and she may come, as long as no one recognises her."

"Thank you, father," Arthur said before he walked off towards his chambers.

Merlin released a quiet breath before he walked away quickly. It was time to set up another meeting with Morgause.

….

"You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Morgana?" Arthur asked as he finished explaining to the woman in question on the quest that they'll be going on.

Morgana sighed. "Of course I will. But what if Merlin were to discover that I'm gone with you to get the Cup? He knows about it and he knows how powerful it is," she replied nervously.

Arthur snorted as he was half way through packing. "If Merlin were to discover where the Cup was, he would've had a meeting with Morgause right about now," he pointed out.

Morgana let out a huff and got up. "Well, I should start packing then, shouldn't I?" she asked sarcastically before she walked out of Arthur's room while slamming his bedroom door, causing Arthur to roll his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't understand Morgana's mood swings. And she has been ill these past few weeks. Arthur's beginning to wonder if bringing Morgana along will be the best decision.

….

A young man was walking through the corridors, knowing them like the back of his hand. Being the ex-servant of the eldest Prince of Camelot, Merlin knew the secret tunnels that led to the grand castle's basement.

Merlin walked into the room when he heard heels behind him. Merlin smirked as he turned around and saw Morgause standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello Merlin. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Morgause asked curiously.

Merlin bit the inside of his lip. "Arthur and Morgana ride at dawn. They've been sent on a mission to retrieve the Cup of Life," he replied.

Morgause's eyes widened. "The Cup of Life?" she repeated and Merlin nodded.

"There's one thing I don't understand. I thought the Cup of Life was destroyed when I killed Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed," he said.

Morgause pursed her lips together. "The Cup is a powerful object, Merlin. It cannot be destroyed by anything. Where is the Cup now?"

Merlin shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that it lies within Cenred's Kingdom."

Morgause smirked. "Then perhaps Cenred will be of use to us again. He has spies everywhere. If he can have Arthur followed..."

"…Then Arthur will lead us all the way to the Cup itself," Merlin finished with a deadly smirk on his face.

Merlin got back to his chambers, only to see that Morgana wasn't there. When he looked out of the window, he wasn't surprised to see Morgana riding beside Arthur. Morgana was in her usual artier with a beige top, brown pants and her chainmail around her shoulder's and chest. She also, like Arthur had her sword strapped to her side. He smirked again. When Arthur has the Cup in his hands, he will be losing it when Morgause gets to him.

And that's when he'll get to be King of Camelot.

….

"Which way was the Prince heading?"

Morgause was standing next to Cenred who was in his throne. The room was dimly lit which suited her just fine. Cenred looked proud when Morgause asked for his help in retaining the Cup of Life, as long as he got the spoils of Camelot.

"For the Forest of Essetir, My Lady," the rider who spotted the Prince and the Ward of Camelot riding.

Cenred nodded. "Send word to the scouts in the area; they must be prepared," he demanded and the rider nodded.

"Yes Sire," he said before he left the room.

Morgause pursed her lips in thought. "Can your scouts be relied upon?"

Cenred chuckled. "Of course. I handpicked them myself," he replied.

Morgause snorted. "Why does that not reassure me?" she muttered angrily.

"Do not concern yourself, My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is, Camelot will be ours," he said greedily.

Morgause glared at Cenred. "You forget yourself, Cenred. It is Merlin that will take the throne, not you or I."

"I make no claim upon the throne, only the spoils of victory."

Morgause looked at Cenred before she ran her fingers lightly on the side of his jaw.

"You will get what you deserve, Cenred. I can assure you of that," she said before she walked away, leaving Cenred to release a breath of relief. Morgause can be a force to reckon with if you get to her bad side, and Cenred did not want that.

….

By late afternoon, Arthur and Morgana were riding through the path that led to Cenred's kingdom. Morgana was eyeing around her, using her magic to sense any danger that will come between them and the Druid's cave. The last time she was here, Merlin was trying to help her understand her magic by sending her to the Druids. She felt a tiny bit guilty that she was riding with Arthur who murdered them. But then she had to remind herself that Arthur didn't knew that she had magic and that Merlin was the one who sent her.

Arthur on the other hand, was riding behind Morgana, noticing that she was being quieter than usual. The forest was quiet and peaceful, a deadly sign that made the hairs on the back on Arthur's neck prickle. There was no doubt in his mind that Cenred will probably be sending out scouts to track them, but Morgana being quiet was really putting him off the edge.

"Morgana, are you alright?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I just remember that the last time I was here. Merlin sent me here to the Druids to help me control my magic a bit better," she replied and Arthur flinched as he remembered.

"Well, Merlin isn't here, so just relax would you? Besides we'll probably won't fall into any trouble."

Just as Arthur said this, a dart hit his neck and he fell unconscious as he fell off his horse.

Morgana snorted. "Yeah, even though I hate to admit it, you're probably right," she said when another dart was aimed at her and she fell unconscious as well.

….

Blue-green eyes blinked opened as the owner came to. Morgana looked around when she saw Arthur, already awake looking down at her along with a crowd. Arthur lifted her up and she scowled in response.

"What was that when you were saying that I should relax?" she growled.

Arthur shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind," he replied as he glanced behind him. "You'd never guess who else would be joining us," he added.

Morgana's eyes widened as a familiar person came behind Arthur.

"_Gwaine!_"

Gwaine was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Well, hello my pretty lady," he greeted and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"That's not one of your best lines. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Gwaine, like Arthur, shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink."

Arthur snorted in amusement. "Nothing's changed there, then."

Gwaine pouted. "That's not fair."

"Where are we, anyway?" Arthur asked looking around the pit they were in.

"The bell of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow named Jarl. Lovely bloke. Slave trader," Gwaine replied.

Morgana's eyes widened. "We're going to be sold as slaves?"

Just then, a man who was bold came up and looked down at the bottom of the pit with a nasty grin on his face. "Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena? No volunteers?" he asked while looking around the people that were crammed in it. "Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see. How about you?" he added, pointing to Morgana.

Morgana frowned. "Really? You'd choose a girl over a fully sized man?"

Jarl cackled. "Death or glory, girl. You should be honoured."

Morgana heard her brother in law move but she stepped on his foot, hard. He grunted but stepped back. "Fine. I'll be in you're stupid battle if you tell me who's the champion," she snarled.

Gwaine stood beside her. "That would be me," he said softly, looking apologetic when Morgana's eyes widened.

Morgana sighed. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you seriously, as long as I try to think on how to get us out of here," she hissed which made Gwaine really glad that he was Morgana's friend. If he wasn't, well he was sure that he wouldn't survive the wrath of the Ward of Camelot.

….

Meanwhile, in a castle, miles away from where Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine were, another victim was suffering the wrath of another angry woman. Only she had a hard time controlling her anger than her sister.

"How could you let this _happen_? You let _Arthur_ slip through your fingers!" Morgause growled angrily as she glared at Cenred while pacing around the room.

Cenred frowned as he watched from his throne, not thrilled by this woman's anger towards him. "He was taken before my men could get to him."

"Taken? By whom exactly?" Morgause asked, still scowling at the flirtatious King.

"The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months"

Morgause's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at Cenred. "And you _let_ him!"

Cenred shrugged. "We have an understanding. He doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him."

"And where is this Jarl now?"

Cenred continued to frown at the young blonde sorcerers. "Don't worry, Morgause. I'll find him soon enough."

"See to it that you do," Morgause growled and with one final glare, she walked towards the door.

Cenred scowled at Morgause's back. "Are you threatening me?"

Morgause stopped at the entrance of the door before she turned to look at him.

"Trust me, Cenred, when I am threatening you, you'll know about it."

….

A Royal woman in disguise was thrown into a cage with a man, both had swords tossed to them. Morgana glanced at Arthur who was watching nervously in the sidelines.

"My Lady and Gentleman, the rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot or will not finish off your opponent, I'll kill you both. Let battle commence!" he shouted greedily as the door closed.

Morgana and Gwaine turned to each other, sadly before Morgana lunged herself at him. Gwaine just had time to block the attack.

"So, what now?" he whispered.

"Play along until I find the perfect distraction," she hissed as they started to fight.

After a few more minutes of blocking and parrying, Morgana eyed the candles when an idea came to her.

"Forbaern aeltaewlice," she hissed again as fire started to came within the building. Morgana grinned at Arthur and Gwaine before all three of them took off running and they never looked back.

….

Two men and a woman were panting as they came to a stop in a forest, away from the slave trader.

"Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine gasped as he drew in breaths.

Arthur snorted. "Best stay out of trouble, then," he said irritably.

Gwaine shrugged. "I could say the same to you. So what are you two doing that you both got ended up in that hell hole?" he asked.

Arthur bit the inside of his lip. "Actually, we're on a quest," he replied.

"We're looking for the Cup of Life," Morgana added which made Arthur glare at her.

"Morgana! What part of the word 'secret' did you not understand?" he growled, trying hard not to kill her.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "It's_ Gwaine_," she explained, as if it was obvious.

"Guys, Guys. It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help," he suggested and Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked on ahead.

Morgana sighed as she motioned Gwaine to follow, quietly explaining him the mission that they were going on.

Gwaine frowned as he thought about it. "So, what you're trying to say is that if I tell anyone, the Princess here will kill me?" he asked.

Arthur huffed. "Don't call me Princess! And yes, that's correct."

No one talked much after that as they grew closer and closer to Cenred's territory, unaware that Morgause and Cenred were being told of the two royal's involvement earlier. Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine were unaware that Cenred was watching them, hidden in the trees.

Morgana sighed as they were looking down at a cave that was covered in moss and the entrance gave the feeling of doom.

"Don't tell me. We're actually here," Morgana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Gwaine smirked. "Easy there, Morgana. We don't want to rile the Princess," he teased which made Arthur scowl as he walked towards the cave cautiously, followed by Morgana and Gwaine.

Just as they walked into the cave, the Druids came out from the shadows, surrounding them.

"You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?" the leader asked, shocking Morgana and Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "I do."

The leader took it from the Druid beside him and handed it over cautiously to the Prince of Camelot.

"You mettle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life you risk more than you know," the leader said gravely.

Arthur pursed his lips. "I'll take my chances, thanks," he grunted before he walked away.

"_Young Seeress,_" Morgana heard the leader say in her mind and she turned to face him, emotionless. "_The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it if you want to save Emrys_."

Morgana knew she had a gut feeling that if they were in the possession with the Cup of Life there would be trouble. And she was right, after five minutes later; they were being chased by Cenred's men. Arthur had a poisonous arrow to his leg which caused him to fall unconscious. Morgana on the other hand, was trying to throw off Cenred's men, but accidently made the Cup of Life fell into their hands as rode off towards their king.

After setting up camp for the night, Gwaine was cooking up dinner while Morgana was inspecting Arthur's wound which was still bleeding.

Gwaine looked at it with a grimaced. "Right. That doesn't look too great," he grunted.

Morgana bit her bottom lip as she felt Arthur's forehead. "Arrow must've been poisoned. He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm," she said as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders as best as she could.

"I don't get it. Why all this bother over a cup?" Gwaine asked.

Morgana huffed in frustration. "Because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon," she replied, trying to keep Arthur warm.

"Not so great Cenred's got it, then," Gwaine muttered.

Morgana looked at him gravely.

"It's worse than you can possibly imagine."


	23. The Coming of Arthur: Part 2

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

**Thoughts **

**"****Speech"**

**'****Flashbacks'**

**Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Coming of Arthur: Part 2….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morgause <strong>was a hard woman to please. But this is one of the times when she was extremely pleased with the immortal army she just created. Cenred thought so too, but he still thought the army belonged to him.

Speaking of which, Cenred smirked. "Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals."

"_Your _army?"

Cenred shrugged. "Well, they are my men."

Morgause turned to face him. "Correction… they _were_ your army. It is _I_ that made them immortal. They are bound to me now."

Cenred frowned. "Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady," he growled.

Morgause stared at him, her eyes showing anger and frustration at the arrogant king. "Cross you? Never…" she then turned to a soldier who stood near Cenred and smirked. "Ic bebiode the thine cyning cwellan!" she hissed and the soldier raised his sword, approaching Cenred, which made him looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Cenred asked.

Morgause glared at him with a hint of satisfaction on her face. "Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?" she argued.

Cenred pulled out his sword as the soldier was advancing on the now doomed king. "Stop. Stop, you answer to me not to her," he tried to persuade the soldier but ended up having to run his sword through the soldier. But he did not fall. Cenred then turned to Morgause who just watched on.

"Morgause. Morgause, make him stop. Make him stop!" he shouted but the soldier disarmed the king and knocked him to the ground.

"Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you'd know about it?" Morgause recalled. "Well, now you know," she added and with one final plead from Cenred; the soldier ran his sword through Cenred's heart.

One king dead, now it's time for Uther Pendragon.

….

Daylight broke through the forest when Arthur woke. He sat up with a gasp and looked around confused. That was when he saw Morgana and Gwaine asleep.

"Where's the cup?" he snapped at the two who woke up.

Morgana bit her lip. "Cenred's army have got it," she replied.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Then what are we still doing here?" he growled.

Morgana snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, you were attacked by a poisonous arrow. I had to use a powerful spell to bloody heal you and of course there was no thank you whatsoever!" she argued.

Arthur stood up with a groan. "Well, we can't stay here all day. We need to head back to Camelot, before it's too late," he said as he limped ahead while Morgana and Gwaine gathered up the supplies.

….

The King of Camelot was pacing around the council chambers, trying hard not to believe what Sir Leon was saying. Cenred's army was heading this way and Arthur still hadn't returned. His youngest son, Merlin, was standing behind him, trying hard to keep the smirk from appearing

"We must convene the Council of War."

Sir Leon shook his head. "They cannot be stopped. The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall," he replied.

Uther's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Sir Leon looked grave. "They will not die."

"Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can."

Sir Leon looked shocked. "But Sire…" he began to protest, but was cut off by Uther.

"Do it!" Uther shouted and Sir Leon nodded as he walked away, not seeing Merlin's smirk as the members of the council exited the chambers as well.

Uther then turned to Gaius. "Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret."

Gaius pursed his lips, trying hard not to look at his old ward. "There's only one explanation, Sire. We have a traitor in our midst."

….

Merlin entered his chambers, not surprised to see Gwen looking out the window with a worried expression.

"Gwen?" he asked as the sounding of the drums grew louder, indicating that a war was coming.

Gwen turned to him, her eyes conveying fear. "Is it true they attack at dawn?" she asked quietly.

A smile formed on Merlin's lips as he nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so."

"And no word from Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head, for the first time in a long time, feeling happy. "Nothing."

Gwen sighed. "Then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us."

The King's youngest son walked up Gwen slowly, thinking carefully about his choice of wording.

"Not everyone _has_ to die, Gwen."

Gwen frowned, obviously in confusion. "What do you mean, not everyone?"

Merlin shrugged. "Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here," he said, looking at Gwen who bit her lip. "Everyone has a choice, Gwen," he added.

Gwen took a deep breath before she smiled. "You know that I'm your friend Merlin. I've always been loyal to you, and I always will be."

Merlin grinned, taking Gwen's hands in his own. "Then have no fear. No harm will come to you and William. I can promise you that," he assured her and hugged Gwen, who returned it with an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

Gwen will stay by Merlin's side in the events to come, using her status to help bring Camelot back to Arthur and Morgana.

….

Miles away from Camelot, two men and a woman stood on a hill, looking at the once beautiful city that Arthur was supposed to rule. However, what they saw was a burning village.

Gwaine blinked at the sight. "What the hell happened?"

Morgana sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

That was when they met a terrible sight. Bodies of Camelot's last patrol, scattered across the grass.

"Camelot's patrol," Arthur said softly.

Morgana looked around. "There's not a single enemy body," she noted.

"She's right. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter," Arthur growled, feeling sickened at the sight before him.

Gwaine looked confused. "Who could've done such a thing?" he asked.

"An army of men that cannot die," Arthur replied as he limped off with Morgana and Gwaine following him.

….

Morgana couldn't believe her eyes when they arrived in the lower town of Camelot. More dead bodies of Camelot's army were scattered along with some of the citizens. Arthur glanced at Morgana with concern in his eyes and she knew that he was worried about Gwen, just as she was.

Instead of barging the door open, like Gwaine suggested, Morgana quietly used a spell to open the door quietly. Inside Gwen's house was quiet and there was no sign of her trustworthy maid. Arthur was at the front while Gwaine was taking the rear, both of them protecting Morgana when a dark cloaked figure leaped at them with a battle cry.

Morgana's eyes widened as she recognised him. "Elyan!" she shouted and both Arthur and Gwaine lowered their swords.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They came out of nowhere, a mighty army. Weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

Arthur and Morgana shared a knowing glance before Arthur turned back to Elyan.

"Where's your sister? Where's Guinevere?"

Elyan bit his lip. "She was in the citadel when they attacked."

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Then, there's still hope."

"Sire," Elyan began and when Arthur looked at him he continued. "The citadel's been taken."

Arthur took a deep breath. "We need to check the citadel. Morgana you have to find Gaius, make sure he's alright."

….

Three men and a woman stopped in an abandoned corridor. Arthur looked like he was going to pass out; he was struggling to stand and even stumbled a few times.

"Where now?" Gwaine asked softly.

Morgana glared at her brother in law. "Arthur, you can't go on and you know it. I'm taking you to Gaius," she growled.

Arthur glared back. "We have to find the others," he argued.

"… Guinevere and my father."

Morgana let out a huff before turning to Gwen's brother. "Elyan, do you know your way to the dungeons?" she asked.

Elyan bit his lip. "Yeah, I think so."

"Go with Gwaine. See if you can find them. Arthur, you and I are going to see Gaius and that's an _order_!" she snapped when Arthur opened his mouth. Arthur closed it with a snap and rolled his eyes when the others let out a quiet chuckle.

….

Arthur grunted as Morgana half dragged- half carried the Royal Prat up the stairs to Gaius's chambers. Morgana kicked the door open and sat Arthur down on an empty bench.

Morgana looked around when she noticed that Gaius wasn't in the room and glared at Arthur sternly. "Now; sit there, don't move," she ordered before she turned to the shelves which had millions of potions.

That was when a rattling noise came from a cupboard. Morgana drew out her sword and carefully walked towards it. When she yanked the door open, however;

"Gaius!"

"Morgana!"

When Morgana and Gaius had their reunion, Morgana turned to the stubborn Prince. "He got shot with a poisonous arrow. I tried to heal him with magic, but it didn't work," she explained and Gaius nodded and moved towards Arthur who was propped up on the work bench.

"The wound is infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation."

Arthur shook his head in response. "No. Just give me something to keep going."

"It's the immortal army. Is it?" Morgana asked.

Gaius nodded gravely. "We'll be lucky to get away with our lives, any of us."

Morgana went to Gaius's secrete stash and pulled out the magic book Merlin gave her and the hourglass that the Fisher King as well before putting them in a bag.

"The effect will be instant, Sire, but I cannot guarantee how long it'll last," Gaius warned as he handed the potion to Arthur.

As Arthur finished the potion, Gwaine and Elyan entered.

"The King, Sire, he's alive," Elyan said quickly.

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded.

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Gwaine replied.

"This might be my last chance."

Morgana sighed. When will Arthur stop being a stubborn prat? "Arthur, there's too many of them. You'll never make it."

"I won't leave my father to die here alone," he snapped at her before turning to the two unofficial Knights of Camelot. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again." When the three of them left, Arthur turned to Morgana. "You should go with them. I don't want you hurt."

Morgana snorted. "And who will protect your royal backside?" she said, smirking as Arthur laughed and they ran out, going to the throne room.

When they made it, Morgana and Arthur crawled towards the balcony where it overlooked the throne room only to see the immortal army gathered there and Uther being forced on his knees by two soldiers.

Morgause appeared and looked down at Uther, smirking. "Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen," she teased.

Arthur made a furious move, but was held back by his sister in law. "The guards are immortal; they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?" she hissed and he settled down, glaring at the blonde sorcerers.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore," Morgause added as she removed the crown from Uther's head.

Uther just glared at her. "This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" he shouted, his voice ringing through the room.

A tense few seconds passed when footsteps grew closer. Merlin appeared next to Morgause, smirking evilly at his father.

"No, she does not. But I do," he said, enjoying the look of betrayal and shock on his father's face. "I am your son after all. Oh, don't look so surprise. I've been working with Morgause for quite some time. Ever since my _wife_ poisoned me," he growled, hatred shining in his icy blue eyes.

Above them, Morgana flinched and looked at Arthur, whose eyes were widened, mirroring his father's expression. Merlin sat down on the throne, his face expressionless as nodded to a soldier who was holding Geoffrey. The soldier forced Geoffrey forward so he was next to Merlin before raising the very crown that was taken from Uther Pendragon.

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Merlin Pendragon; King of Camelot," Geoffrey said clearly as he shakily put the crown on top of Merlin's head.

Merlin looked at Morgause with a deadly smirk on his face and was met with the same expression.

Both of them were unaware that Arthur and Morgana were watching with wide eyes, filled with tears and shock.

It was the most unforgivable betrayal.


	24. The Coming of Arthur: Part 3

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

Thoughts

"Speech"

**'****Flashbacks'**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Battlefield (Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Part 2: soundtrack)**

- **Broomsticks and Fire (Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Part 2: soundtrack)**

- **Courtyard Apocalypse (Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Part 2: soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Coming of Arthur: Part 3….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>halls felt gloomy and dread as a Knight of Camelot was being led out of the dungeons by the Immortal Army. The doors to the council chambers where Camelot's crests were stripped away, placed with the new and deadly crests. The new King of Camelot sat on the throne where his father sat a week ago.

Merlin smirked as his army shoved Sir Leon down before him.

"Tell me, Sir Leon. How have you enjoyed the first week of my reign?" he asked but the man in question remained silent. Merlin frowned. "Well, speak up. Are you and your knights ready to honour and serve me?"

The corner of Sir Leon's mouth tilted upwards. "I would rather _die_," he replied.

Morgause smirked as Merlin continued to frown. "That _can_ be arranged."

"My loyalty is to King Uther and Prince Arthur. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that."

Merlin pursed his lips together and glared at Sir Leon. "We shall see," he hissed before he nodded at one of his knights who grabbed the loyal knight and dragged him away.

….

Two people, a man and a woman; one wearing his armour while the woman wore beige pants and a pale pink top with chainmail protecting her neck. Morgana glanced at the soldiers that were hunting them down and on pure instinct made tree branches fall on top of them.

Morgana then ran into a clearing while Arthur was having his back to her, protecting her from behind when she went in the cave.

"Are you two alright?" Elyan asked as they had a drink from their water skins.

Arthur snorted. "As alright as we can be when fishing and being hunted down at the same time," he replied, holding out a bag filled with fish for all of them and other herbs.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned.

Morgana took a deep breath. "The forests are swarming with Merlin's men. Their desperate to find us. Arthur and I got chased _five_ times before we managed to get us a decent meal than those rats that Gwaine caught yesterday."

"I heard that!" Gwaine protested which made the other's chuckle weakly.

….

"I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me!" Merlin's voice ranged throughout the courtyard.

Sir Leon looked at Merlin with a smile on his face. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" he shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" his knights followed.

Merlin glared at them, knowing they were talking about the monster he had to call his father. "Then perhaps this will help you change your mind," he replied as he brought his arm down to signal for his men to fire. And fire they did.

His men began to release the arrows, but not at the Knights of Camelot. No it was far worse than them. They changed their directions and turned to the citizens of Camelot and began to fire at them instead.

Sir Leon's eyes widened as people screamed and started to scramble away. "NO!"

….

Merlin entered his father's cell, ignoring the glares that the Knights of Camelot were giving him. As he entered, he saw his father looking at the small window which looked at the courtyard where people died a few moments ago. Uther turned to his youngest son with tears in his eyes as the doors of his cell closed.

Merlin smirked. "Father," he greeted.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther whispered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary."

"Those people are _innocent_!" Uther growled and began to lunge towards his son, only to be pulled back by the shackles on his feet and hands.

Merlin didn't flinched, but he did chuckle. "How about the innocent people that _you_ put to death?" he argued.

Uther remained silent before he replied. "If you must kill someone, kill _me_."

Merlin laughed, smiling. "Oh you'll get you wish," he assured his father before a frown appeared on his face. "… But not yet… first I want you to suffer what other magical people had to go through. To be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are. To feel like a _monster_ for what you were _born_ with," he hissed and began to walk towards the doors which made the guards open them without question.

"Do you really hate me so much?"

Merlin stopped and paused for a moment. He then turned to glance at his father with his expression turning dark.

"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you."

….

"What are we going to do?" Arthur sighed. He never felt more helpless than he did in his life.

Morgana bit her lip. "We know that Merlin has the cup of life. We need to act before Merlin gets any stronger," she said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to do that?"

Gaius came up to them and looked at Uther's Ward. "Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?"

Morgana nodded before she let out a huff. "I told him what happened with Merlin being evil. But I sent that letter days ago. He's probably moved on by then," she replied.

"Give it time," Gaius assured her.

"We don't have _time_. We have to act _now_."

Gaius nodded. "I know but how?"

"There was an immortal army before. How was that defeated?" Arthur asked curiously.

Gaius frowned as he recalled what he'd read. "The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held."

"Then that's what I have to do."

Arthur turned to his sister in law with his eyebrow raised. "Morgana, yes you have magic and can fight with a sword, not that I would admit it again. But you don't have the power to fight an _immortal army_."

….

Outside of Camelot, bell towers started to ring while inside; Merlin was standing next to his table in his chambers, looking at reports which were scattered. The maid behind him was fixing his bed.

"I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face… Being king isn't so simple Gwen."

The maid turned to face him. Gwen bit the inside of her lip as she took a few steps forward.

"You're doing well Your Majesty."

Merlin snorted. "You think?" he asked bitterly. "The knights do not share your view."

"They don't know you."

Merlin turned to Gwen with a small smile on his face. "I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me."

Gwen nodded and frowned before she walked up to her once best friend. "My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense?" she offered.

Merlin narrowed his eyes a little, feeling suspicious. "You would do that for me?"

"Uther killed my father."

Merlin closed his eyes for a bit, remembering Gwen's cries as his father killed Tom. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you also suffered at his wrath," he said quietly as he opened his eyes.

Gwen gave a small smile. An earnest and open smile.

"Let me meet with Sir Leon."

Merlin nodded a bit, the suspicion returning. After all, Gwen was a little too accepting of these new changes. She didn't even mention Morgana or Arthur once. "I will arrange it."

Gwen smiled brightly as she curtsied. "Thank you, your Majesty," she said gratefully before returning to her chores, not seeing Merlin's small frown as he went to Morgause.

This time he would see for himself if Gwen meant what she'd said. Or if she was planning a trap to help Sir Leon escape.

….

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Gaius asked as he watched Morgana going through her bag.

"Looking for something."

"What is it?"

Morgana smiled when she pulled out an hourglass. "This. When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way," she replied.

Arthur frowned as he looked at it. "You mean that the Fisher King was real!" he exclaimed.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Duh. He used magic to keep himself alive until either Merlin or I found him. He said I could use this to save Emrys as well," she added glancing at Gaius whose eyes widened.

"But how do you use it?"

Morgana sighed. "That's what I've got to find out."

….

"Did you speak to Sir Leon?"

"Yes."

"And will he do as you ask?"

"It may take some time, but I think he'll come around."

Merlin smiled brightly at Gwen while inside he was fighting his desire not to kill Gwen on the spot. His suspicions earlier were proved to be correct when he and Morgause listened in on Gwen and Sir Leon. Gwen said she was going to help him escape by coping Morgause's keys on clay and give him an extra key to escape.

"Gwen… this deserves a celebration!" he said happily as he walked up to a nearby table which had two filled glasses of wine. He slipped some white powder in it before he offered it to Gwen who took it with surprise.

"Your Majesty," she breathed as Merlin smiled brightly and raised his glass.

"To friendship and loyalty."

Gwen raised her glass as well. "To friendship and loyalty," she repeated as she began to sip the wine, unaware what was put in it and not seeing Merlin's small smirk behind his glass.

….

While Gwen was working on duplicating the key to Sir Leon' cell, Morgana was sleeping, cradling the hourglass in her hands. She had been trying to get it to work with very little success. Only at Gwaine's remark saying that 'nature calls' made Morgana wake. There was a crash and Morgana's eyes widened as the liquid began to spill.

But then Morgana frowned as the liquid formed a puddle and a familiar face appeared.

"Freya?" she asked, confused. After all, Merlin told her she died.

"My Lady," Freya greeted with a bright smile.

"How are you here?"

"Morgana we don't have long. I swore that I would've repaid Merlin, but since he turned, I would help you."

Morgana frowned. "I don't understand."

"There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead."

The King's Ward sucked in a breath. "A blade forged in the dragon's breath."

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where Merlin hid it," she whispered with a saddened look on her face.

Morgana frowned as a thought came to her. "But Merlin's men aren't dead. They're very much _alive_," she pointed out.

Freya shook her head, looking grave. "Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You _must _come to the lake."

"And you'll give me the sword?"

"It was originally for Merlin. But since he betrayed the Old Religion, it is now designed for you. In your hands it will give you the power to save Albion."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you."

Freya smiled back. "Save Merlin. Please."

"I promise."

Gwaine sighed as he came back in and plopped down. "Ah, that's better. Are you alright? You've looked like you saw a ghost," he said when Morgana looked at him.

Morgana grinned. "I'm fine," she assured him.

….

Morgana was leaning against a tree in a clearing. She couldn't believe that she didn't think about the sword in the lake before. The sounds of wings beating made Morgana look up as she saw Kilgharrah landing.

"I have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me," Morgana demanded.

Kilgharrah snorted. "I am not a _horse_ Morgana!"

Morgana sighed, irritated. "If you do not, then Merlin will have won. Unless that's what you want," she argued.

Kilgharrah paused for a bit. "There was a time where Merlin had my trust. But that vanished when you and Merlin switched destinies," he admitted.

Morgana frowned. "Freya mentioned that. Did that mean I was supposed to betray Camelot?"

Kilgharrah nodded. "Ever since Ygraine Pendragon told Merlin he was a Pendragon, his destiny changed. And your destiny changed when Merlin began to help you to understand your magic," he explained.

Morgana huffed. "Are we going to stand around here talking or are we going to get the sword?"

"As I told Merlin before, in the wrong hands this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Morgana, that once the task is done, you must place it, where none can wield it."

Morgana nodded, her face turning serious. "I promise."

….

Back in Camelot; the bell towers were ringing as night fell, indicating that a prisoner broke out of his cell.

"Sounds like the wait is over," Merlin's voice said as he and Morgause went to a nearby window.

Two cloak figures were walking away from Camelot in a hurry.

Morgause hissed a spell which made a golden trail from one of the cloak figures. Morgause smirked at Merlin who smirked back.

"The potion does its work."

Merlin turned back to the window, his expression turning dark. "Off you go, Gwen… hurry along to your beloved Prince," he spat, glaring at the figures who were disappearing in the night.


	25. The Coming of Arthur: Part 4

**Brothers Reunited: REWRITTEN...**

Thoughts

"Speech"

**'****Flashbacks'**

_Summary: an alternate ending to 2x8. What would've happened if Arthur's mother told Arthur that he had a brother, who happened to be his manservant? Would Merlin be so angry for revenge that he will hurt someone that he cares about? What would've happened if Merlin took Morgana's place and sided with Morgause? SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ONWARDS!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin...**

**Songs (In order):**

- **Thalia's Story (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters soundtrack)**

- **Wave Conjuring (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters soundtrack)**

- **Together or not at all- the Song of Amy and Rory (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Goodbye Pond (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

- **Song of Freedom (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Coming of Arthur: Part 4….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> birds were chirping in a forest as day break rose to greet the two people who escaped King Merlin's terrifying rule.

"What's taking you so long?" a woman's voice asked.

"I'm a woman," replied a male's voice as he tried to take off a dress that he was forced to wear.

Gwen rolled her eyes fondly. "Here, let me help you," she said as she untied Sir Leon's dress with a smile before walking to a tree to keep a look out while Sir Leon changed into a top.

"From here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water. My guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out," Sir Leon explained and Gwen nodded nervously, wanting to find her mistress and Arthur before anything happened.

….

"So, what's the plan?" Morgana asked as she held Excalibur in her hands.

Arthur pursed his lips as he paced around. "I don't know. But Freya wouldn't have given you the sword if that meant we already failed. There has to be something we can do to break everyone out."

Morgana was about to say something when a male's voice called out. She, Arthur and Gwaine leapt to their feet, all holding their swords as they ran outside the entrance to the cave and hid amongst boulders.

When the sounds of footsteps came close, Arthur sprung out and grabbed… Gwen? Gwen gasped as she hugged Arthur.

"Guinevere," Arthur chuckled in surprise as Gwen smiled at him before hugging Morgana and Gwaine. Arthur's smiled widened when he saw his oldest friend and most loyal knight. "Sir Leon…" he greeted as he shook hands.

"We've been found!" Elyan shouted. "They're almost upon us," he added, gasping for breath.

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Get Gaius," he demanded and Morgana nodded as she ran for the old man. "We need to go. Run!" he shouted as the others took off running.

Morgana found Gaius who looked at her in surprise. "They found us. We need to go."

Gaius shook his head. "I'll slow you down. It's Arthur you need to protect, not me," he protested.

Morgana huffed angrily. "Camelot needs us both. Now stop arguing and let's go!" she said. Once Gaius was caught up with the others, Morgana ran outside, only to be cornered by a soldier from Merlin's army.

Morgana stood in a fighting stand before she attacked the soldier as he lunged at her. When she used Excalibur to slice the soldier in the stomach, there was a moment when she thought time had frozen until the solider burst into flames.

The King's Ward looked at the sword in awe, now understanding what Kilgharrah meant. With the power in this sword, anything could happen. Morgana ran off to catch up and when she did, they were in a canyon as more immortal soldiers approached them.

Suddenly a voice cried, "Look out!" and huge boulders came tumbling down, blocking a path between them and the soldiers.

Arthur frowned in confusion. "Who's that?" he asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "I dunno. But I'm liking him already," he said, grinning.

Two people at the top of the from the canyon, grinning as they revealed themselves.

"Lancelot!" Gwen gasped in shock. It was indeed Lancelot. But he changed a lot in the past two years. His once shoulder length hair was cut neatly and he grew stubble under his chin. Lancelot also was wearing chain mail and held a sword. The man next to him had his hair shaven. He had huge muscles and wore his chain mail like a vest.

Lancelot frowned as shouts grew near them. "We have to hurry," he said before he ran off with the man following him.

The group ran for at least ten minutes before they took a rest. Arthur was grinning as he walked up to Lancelot and patted him on the shoulder.

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."

Lancelot grinned before turning to the man beside him. "This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival nodded politely as Arthur smiled at him. "You're Highness," he said politely.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Call me Arthur," he insisted which made Percival smile shyly. "What are you doing here?" he asked Lancelot when Morgana walked next to her brother in law, finishing her examination on Gaius.

"It was me. I wrote him a letter explaining the situation of Merlin and asked his help," she explained.

Lancelot frowned. "I can't believe he would betray you, Arthur. I thought he was going to protect you with his life."

Morgana and Arthur flinched as they remembered the poisoning.

"Something bad happened to him and our enemies managed to persuade Merlin to join their side," Arthur replied, half lying. "We need to get out of here. Thank you. We owe you our lives."

….

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Morgause hurried back with bad news for the new King of Camelot.

"He was lucky to escape. I'm sorry Merlin," Morgause said, feeling disappointed.

Merlin smiled at her. "What can you do? Arthur has about a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal."

Morgause growled as she looked down the balcony where they were currently standing. "Yes. But while Arthur lives, the people won't yield."

"Then we'll make them," Merlin interrupted making Morgause look at him in confusion. Merlin then smirked. "Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot."

….

Eight people were walking to an old looking castle Arthur turned to help Gwen up a huge step when Lancelot couldn't help but glance in jealously. Morgana was walking with Gaius as they entered the castle which was dark, covered in dust and spider webs.

Gaius frowned as Morgana magically lit up torches for them to look around. "Are you sure we're going to be safe here?" he asked.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while," Arthur replied.

Elyan snorted. "It can't be worse than that cave."

Arthur smiled as he looked around the room. "Search the place. See what you can find."

Gwen lit the candles around the room while Morgana lit a fire place with her magic. Gaius was sitting around a round table with a goblet of water. Arthur and Morgana frowned as they looked at the table. It couldn't be; it was a myth. Arthur grabbed the cloth that was covered in dust and took it off, revealing a beautiful carved round table with the marks of the Old Religion scattered around it.

Arthur couldn't help but smile before he looked up, missing Gwaine's comment that he found some weapons that were probably left by bandits.

"Here! Come and join me," he told them who nodded and began to sit down on chairs, while Gwen was sitting next to Arthur's right and Morgana sat down on his left. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

There was a moment of silence when Lancelot stood up. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you," Elyan said as he stood up, besides Lancelot.

Sir Leon stood up next. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we have no chance," Gwaine said seriously before letting out a sigh as he stood up. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are my enemies," Percival said simply, standing up as well.

Gaius stood up. "If you need an old man."

"You know the answer," Gwen said softly as she smiled at the man she loved.

Arthur smiled gratefully at them before he frowned, realising that one person was missing.

"Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head. "Nope. Don't fancy getting myself killed," she joked.

"You don't have a choice Morgana."

Morgana let out a huff. "Okay," she agreed before she stood up, smiling at Arthur.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

He got Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival to kneel down in a line before he laid his flat side of his sword on each of their shoulders.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known," Arthur said as the newly made Knights of Camelot stood proud at their rightful leader.

When it was time to go turn in for the night, Morgana was lying next to Lancelot who was also awake.

"Merlin always told me you wanted to be a knight. And you finally got the chance," she whispered.

Lancelot smiled before he turned onto his side to face King Uther's Ward. "But for how long?" he asked.

Morgana shrugged. "Who knows?"

Lancelot frowned as he looked at Morgana curiously. "What are you planning My Lady. And if you are anything like how Merlin was before, don't think about lying."

Morgana couldn't help but smile at that. But then the smile slipped away from her face. "It's too difficult to explain."

"You can tell me."

Morgana looked around, seeing if anyone else was awake before she turned to Lancelot. Unknown to her, Gaius was awake, listening in to their conversation.

"Merlin has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Merlin will be powerless."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something? It is guarded by an immortal army," he pointed out.

Morgana smirked. "And I have a sword that can kill things dead or alive. Plus I have magic," she argued quietly.

"It doesn't make you immortal, My Lady."

Morgana sighed. "No it doesn't," she agreed. "That's why I need to get to the Cup of Life without Arthur knowing. He needs to focus on getting his father out, not risking his life to protect me," she whispered.

Lancelot nodded and he pursed his lips in thought. "Leave that to me," he assured her before he laid back down, making Morgana curious.

….

Before leaving to Camelot, Arthur was giving a layout of the Castle when Lancelot suggested that he'd take out the warning bell which made Morgana jump for the opportunity to show him where it is.

After saying goodbye to Gaius and Gwen, the Prince, the Ward and the Knights of the Round Table made their way towards Camelot. When they snuck inside the castle, Arthur hugged Morgana briefly before patting Lancelot on the back for 'good luck' as they went their separate ways.

Lancelot and Morgana made their way through a corridor as footsteps came closer, which forced them to hide in a tight space. Morgana couldn't help but gasp as a surge of pain coursed through her body. She knew what it was. Lancelot looked at her in concern.

"I can sense the Cup's power. This way," she said, looking down the corridor when a guard saw them. Lancelot tried to take the guard out, but Morgana used Excalibur to kill the guard who burst into flames.

Lancelot couldn't help but stare at the sword in wonder. "What is that?" he asked.

Morgana smirked. "It's a blade forged into a dragon's breath," she replied as they ran quietly down the corridor.

While Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were fighting the guards in the dungeons, Morgana and Lancelot peeked around another corridor to see four guards guarding a door where Morgana said that the Cup of Life was.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot hissed which made Morgana pull him back.

"This, my dear Lancelot, is what you get when you train with Arthur," she said before she leaped and started to fight the guards, leaving Lancelot look at her in awe before he tried to help the best he could.

After the four guards were killed, Morgana and Lancelot took a deep breath before smirking at each other and charging through the door, only to see six other immortal guards guarding the Cup of Life.

That was when the warning bell sounds started to ring. Morgana couldn't help but snort in amusement as she fought. She could just picture Arthur fighting, yelling "What the hell are those idiots doing?"

At a scream, Morgana glanced at the corner of her eye to see that Lancelot was fighting one handed. Great, he's injured. What felt like hours to Morgana and Lancelot, King Uther's Ward finally killed the last guard and started to go to the Cup when Morgause hissed a spell which threw her off her feet.

Morgana glared at her half-sister as the blonde looked down at her with a smirk.

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again. And it's pity. Together we could've ruled the world."

Then a familiar voice came. "No. you won't," Gaius said firmly and used a spell to throw off Morgause. As Morgause quickly recovered, Morgana was quicker and using her instincts, she threw Morgause towards a pillar. Morgause screamed until she fell down to the ground, dead.

"Morgana! The Cup!" Gaius reminded her and Morgana got up, and used Excalibur to empty the blood on another pillar. Morgana couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she felt normal again.

Footsteps came in the room which made Morgana and Gaius turn, only to see Merlin standing there, looking at Morgause with shock on his face.

"No!" he shouted as he cradled Morgause in his arms, using trembling fingers to search for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, his expression turned to anger, as Merlin tried to held back his tears.

Morgana looked at her husband with sadness. "It's over Merlin," she said softly.

Merlin's head snapped and glared at her with such hatred that made Morgana flinch.

"No, you're wrong Morgana! This is just begun!" he shouted before Merlin looked down to the woman in his arms and started to scream, tears flowing down his cheeks as his magic acted out of control.

Windows started to smash into tiny pieces, each time Merlin screamed. Stones from the roof and the pillars started to crumble which made Morgana grab Lancelot and started to make her way to the exit with Gaius in tow. Leaving behind a broken Merlin, not knowing the dangers that will come in a year's time.

…

"Have you seen the state of these boots?"

"Yes."

"Find Evan for me and have him clean them."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "They're your boots," she reminded him.

Arthur turned to her slowly and raised an eyebrow. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? At the Round Table, you said and I quote…"

"Oh shut up," Arthur muttered before he let out a smile and nudged his sister in law playfully.

The mood sobered as Morgana sighed. "How's Uther?"

Arthur bit the inside of his lip. "I don't know. All this… Merlin betraying us… it's hit him hard."

Morgana looked at Arthur, smiling slightly. "Well, maybe we're heading for a new time… eventually you may need to become king," she said.

Arthur shrugged. "Who knows what the future will bring?" another silence passed through them. "Did you get that sickness checked out?" he added.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Gaius examined me last night," she replied.

"And?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…"

Arthur sucked in a breath. "Brilliant, I can't possibly wait for a mini Merlin or Morgana to enter the world," he joked which made Morgana roll her eyes.

Arthur turned slightly when he smiled. Gwen and the Knights of Camelot came into view, riding on their horses. As Arthur greeted Gwen with a kiss, Morgana couldn't help but wonder where Merlin is now.

….

"And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?" Gaius asked as Morgana sat with him at dinner.

Morgana shook her head. "Or Morgause," she added.

Gaius nodded with a solemn expression on his face. "They can't have gone far," he said which made Morgana bit her lip as she remembered something.

Morgana suddenly stood and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Morgana turned to Gaius with a sigh. "There's something I have to do," she replied.

….

"_In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Morgana, that once it's task is done, you will place is where none can wield it_."


End file.
